Moonlight Fox
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's fight at VotE has a different effect, Naruto is hurled into the world of the senshi, how will he be able to go back and what will happen to the senshi now? Will be changed to M on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Fox

A Sailor Moon/ Naruto crossover

Chapter one: The fox on the moon

"Where the hell am I?" a blond haired boy said as he looked around

He saw buildings that soared into the heavens, many lights around, he then felt a pang of pain and put his hand into his chest… it was covered in blood

"Oh yeah… Sasuke tried to kill me"Naruto said as he walked about… his chest against the wall, he trailed the wall with his blood

**Flash back**

"Give it up Dobe!" Sasuke yelled

"No! I promised her… I swore I will bring you back, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Naruto yelled as he charged

Both rival's attacks collided

Naruto charged with the nine tail's power and Sasuke with his cursed seal in level 2 collided wit their signature attacks

The power behind the jutsus was so much it bended the laws of phisics… a tear in the space/time continuum appeared, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was taken back by this anomaly and stabbed him with the chidori on his chest and then kicked him into the tear… Kabuto then caught Sasuke as he slumped down

"Easy there, Orochimaru-sama still needs you" Kabuto said as he smiled

**Flashback end**

Naruto fell to the floor and yelled in agony, fortunately for him he was near a clinic, a young girl with blue hair and eyes

"Mother come out! There is someone injured" the girl yelled

"H-help me" Naruto said as he fell to the floor… holding his chest…. His whole shirt soaked with blood

A woman who looked like an older version of the girl

"Ami, prep a bed, and prepared anesthetics and anticoagulants" the mother said

Ami dashed in and did as she was told

They tore the shirt away and gasped at the sight in front of him… there was a hole in his chest…

"Oh my god!" Ami said

Naruto coughted blood… They moved quickly and saturated the wound with the anticuagulants and anticeptics

Naruto yelled in pain put was pinned against the bed… however his wound begun to close… they couldn't see it but a red energy was flaring around his wound and it was closing, and closing fast.

They put an IV drip on him

"Amazing… his wound is closing at an amazing" Ami's mother

"But wouldn't that be cause for alarm? Would that cause cancer?" Ami said

"No… I took a bit of blood and saw it under the microscope, his T-cell count is nominal and he is overly healthy, well… not considering the hole in his chest" Ami's mother said

Naruto's eyes begun to swim left to right, moving really fast, Ami noticed this

"Mom… I think he is having a REM dream" Ami said

"You been studying… I am proud of you" Ami's mother said

"But how is he even alive to begin with? He should have asphixiated… or bleed to death… or both at the same time!" Ami said worried

"He must have a lucky star watching over him" Ami's mother said

"S…Sakura-chan… I am… sorry… I couldn't—couldn't…. bring him… back" Naruto said as a trail of tears flowed from his eyes

"I will sedate him and put some restrains on him to keep him safe" Ami's mother said

She sedated him and he fell into a deep sleep,

"Who could have done this to this kid?" Ami's mother said as he moved her head left and right

**The Next day**

The blond boy woke up, he was in a daze he winked in order to focus the image.

He saw around, he realised he was in a hospital-like room… but it was really clean and sterile, he was dressed in a gown.

"ughh…. Where am I?" Naruto said

He looked around once more

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!, Tsunade-obaachan! Anyone here?" Naruto yelled

Ami's mother then entered, the wman looked a bit tired, she had a tray of medicine and a glass of water

"Here take this and drink it up the water" Ami's mother said

"Ah… thanks" Naruto said

The lady put the bed upright so Naruto could sit upright to swallow th pills and water

"Where… am I?" Naruto asked

"You are in Juuban district, I am Mizuno-sensei, question is… who are you?" Mizuno-sensei asked

"I am Uzumaki Naruto-datebayo" He said a bit weakly coughing a bit

Then a shy girl appeared from the door… at first he thought it might be Hinata, but her hair color, and actual irises got to him

*Cough cough* " W-who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am Ami Mizuno, how do you do?" she said bowing politly

"I am alive ain't I?" he said with a smile

"Barely… You where at death's door over there" Ami said

"I will be fine" he said as he tried to pull himself up, but found himsel f unable to do so, he saw the restrains on him "Uhm… can I get out of these please?" Naruto asked

They undid his restrains and Naruto pulled himself up… he streched his arms and legs and did a couple of punches and kicks

"There… good as new" Naruto said smiling with a carefree smile

"Do you have a phone number to contact your parents or guardians?" Mizuno-sensei said

"Sorry… but I am an orphan" Naruto said

"I see… so, do you have a place to stay?" Mizuno-sensei asked

"But… but… mother… we just meet him! We don't know anything about him!" Ami said

"Is okay, I am a good judge of character… and he would make a nice friend for you, since you will start a new school this coming week" Mizuno-sensei said

"School?" Naurto said raising an eyebrow

"Well yes, you and Ami will join school this Monday" Izumo-sensei said her stare coerced Naruto…

"Well this is all fine and well… but I kinda need to explore the city, do you mind handing my clothes?" Naruto said

**-30-40 minutes later-**

"This is my card, if anythign happens to you please use a payphone and call me, is a direct line" Izumo-sensei said as she handed Naruto her card

"Thanks a lot Mizuno-sensei, I will be back, don't worry" Naruto waved goodbye as he walked off

He walked around and found a place called Game Center Crown

He walked in and saw the games, he saw all the kids and grownups enjoying the games, he pulled gama-chan his frog shaped walled and pulled a bill from it and went to a machine that said "Change"

He put his money and tons of coins came out… he choose to play a game he saw a flyer for outside called "Sailor V"

"_Uhmm… I guess I might try it_" Naruto thought

After playing for a while he found himself with the highest score

After enjoying the game he passed around the residential area

He heard voices of kids

"Hey let's pull her tail"

"yeah! She might make a giant hamster"

Naruto then rushed around… he saw the kids torturing a small and frail black cat

"Oi! What the hell you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled

The kids turned around… a blur of orange, then the only thing they could feel after was pain

He saw the poor kitty it was beaten to a pulp

"oh dear Kami… what have they done to you" Naruto said

He took the kitty with him and sat in a park bench he pulled a small red pill from his jacket

He pulled a kunai and cut a bit of the pill

"Here take this… normally I don't carry them but I thought better be prepared than sorry" Naruto said giving her a piece of the red pill

Luna took a piece of the red pill and swallowed it

Luna's body begun to heal fast

Luna looked at him questionable at him

"You look hungry, wait here" Naruto said as he left

The kitten sat down and waited for him, Naruto went to a nearby convenience store and bought some milk and a bowl

He came back and saw her still waiting, what a smart kitten "I wish I knew cats where as smart as you, I could used some company, the only cat I ever meet was called Tora, he belonged to the Daimiyo's wife, but that cat was a total bitch… yeah inside joke, anyways… you seem interested in my story… wanna hear it?" Naruto asked

The cat nodded… it was kinda trippy… she showed human emotions and apparently understood what I said to her… I might not be the sharpest kunai in the pouch but I kinda know that this was not usual

He put the bowl on the floor, and poured the milk the kitty bowed to him and begun to drink the milk she finished and jumped into the bench and licked his face

He felt happy, it was the first time someone showed him any goodwill and positive emotions, he didn't care it was an animal, it felt good to have someone or somethign being kind to him

"Well… let me tell you my tale, I hope I don't bore you" Naruto said as he told his story

His tale was fille with a lot of tragedy, since his daily beatings to the fact he housed a powerful demon, about Garra and finally about his best friend's decission to leave the village to learn from the biggest traitor from Konoha, Orochimaru.

The kitty looked at him, her eyes had tears on her eyes, Naruto patted her body and ently stroked her haid

"Eh? You got something on your forehead… a band aid?" Naruto said as the kitty frantically tried to get rid of it

"Here let me help you kitty" he said as he pulled the band aid off

"Eh? That is a tatto or something? It looks nice" Naruto said patting her

She looked at him…

"You got no place to go uh?" Naruto said

The kitty nodded

"You are pretty smart… look, I don't know if I could help you much, I don't actually have my own place, I am living with a doctor who allowed me to live with them… but what the heck… wanna come little lady?" Naruto said as she jumped to his shoulder and blushed

Naruto and the kitten dissapered in a swirl of leaves

**Ami's house**

Naruto and Luna arrived at the doorstep, Naruto stealthly moved into the house and went into the room, Ami was studying and her mother was at work till late

He started to undress the cat moved her front paws covering her face and blushed, Naruto put a aquamarine pj's cortesy of Ami's hand me downs

"Well… not my first choice of colors but it will do" Naruto said

The kitty removed her paws and was glad to see him fully dressed

Naruto laid on the bed and pulled the covers.

"This bed is warm and soft" Naruto said as he got lulled to sleep

**- a few hours later-**

"Uzumaki-san" a british like voice said, it sounded like an english nanny, but much MUCH younger.

"urrmm… 5 more minutes Iruka-sensei" Naruto pleaded

"Uzumaki-san! I been trying to talk to you all night! By the moon please wake up!" the voice said

Naruto oppened his eyes, the kitty cat was in front of him, somehow the pose she had was a bit I dunno… sensual maybe?

"Ah… the cat from last night, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"No, Luna is not ok, I been trying to talk to you all night, you are a rather heavy sleeper" Luna said smiling

Naruto was taken back a bit

"Thanks for peeling the bandaid… it kept me from being able to communicate and hampered my sensory abilities" she said bowing a bit

Naruto winked, "Oh… you are welcome, so your name is Luna uh? Is pretty nice name" Naruto said patting her gently

Luna closed her eyes in delight at the gentleness

"Thank you so much, those kids really where brutes, I wish to first thank you so much" Luna said

"Is not problem, I hate people picking on defenseless things" Naruto said

"Uzumaki-san, I wish to ask you for a favor, please?" Luna said with a pleading voice

"what is it?" Naruto asked

"I need help searching for the our queen and the sailor senshi in order to protect this world, Uzumaki-san, please, lend me your strenght, help me protect the planet" Luna said

Naruto raised an eyebrow and patted the cat

"What can I do?" Naruto asked

"I got reliable information that a youma is gathering the energy of humans, we need to go quickly" Luna said

"Alright, lead the way, but can you hold a minute? I need to change" Naruto said as he took his PJs off

"ARG! Please… give a lady some warning!" Luna said bushing

"Oh? But aren't you a cat? Then you are naked ALL the time… aren't you?" Naruto contered

Luna blushed "THIS ISN'T TIME TO GET INTO SEMANTICS!" Luna yelled

Naruto changed clothes (the ones he was wearing on his world) and Luna jumped on his shoulder

"Say, do you have anything I could use to hide my identity Luna?" Naruto asked

Luna jumped and did a summersault, a glitter come from her body, a rolled up orange scarf with full moon symbol on it came out…

"This will help you, if I ever find any of the senshi this will help you contact them when they might need you" Luna said proud of her work

"This is the first gift I ever gotten… thank you Luna" Naruto said giving her a peck on her head, causing Luna to blush

"A-anyways we need to head out… there is something dangerous going on a jewelry store called Osa-P" Luna said

Naruto then asked Luna "How will you be able to find the other senshi?" Naruto said

"I won't be able to say who is who until I get close to them… I am sorry, but I got limited resources to finding them" Luna said

"Is okay Luna, I will help you as much as I can" Naruto said

Naruto opened the window, but unknown to them Ami's forehead begun to glow, a strange symbol appeared on her forehead

Naruto and Luna exited by the window and walked up the wall to the roof… his scarf moved wildly against the wind at night.

Naruto moved quickly undetected and silently, he was guided by Luna who told him where to go, she held on his scarf and was trashed a bit by his speed and his flips and jumps

"Naruto, what's on that pouch on your leg?" Luna asked

"is my ninja weaponry… I got a couple of kunais and wires and some explosive notes, some soldier pills and some blood pills, other than that I got a couple of jutsu scrolls to practice on… but I only got around 30 kunai and 30 shurikens, and one windmill shuriken" Naruto said as he took inventory as he ran to the store

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" A girl's voice sounded off

Naruto dashed in and saw a a mummy-like woman holding a red haired girl.

"Don't worry, your mom is at the basement all tied up, but I will get rid of you first" the monster said

A kunai then her embedded into her arm, and he appeared under the red haired girl and held her as she fell down

"Is okay, I gotcha" Naruto said

Luna came out of the pillar and said to Naruto, Don't worry about the monster, kill it!" Luna said

"Who the hell are you!" The monster yelled

"do the thing" Luna said

"I don't wanna... is lame... and besides is downright embarrasing" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Come on... do it" Luna said pleading

Naruto sighed "Do I really have to?"

"Please?" Luna said

"okay...sheesh" Naruto said surrendered

Naruto turned around his face was serious "I am the orange fox that prances on the red moon, when darkness falls and evil prays on my home I will be there poised to attack, I will defend my home and everyone in it from the evil that threatens it, I am the Moonlight Masked Fox, and I will destroy you in the name of the moon" Naruto said doing a pose

Naruto then grabbed his kunai and put a couple of paper like note on them and threw em at the monster

The kunai exploded and Naruto ran towards the monster, however she extended her arms and pin him against the wall

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he did the sign as he was pinned against the wall

A ton of Narutos appeared and surprised the monster, but she herself made a horde of woman who had passed out come back as mindless zombies, the "clones" then attacked the other women by knocking them out with a chop to the neck

A "clone" appeared behind the monster and kicked it upwards

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto RENDAN!" Naruto and his clones said as the made a melee combo on the monster

"AMAZING!" Luna said as she looked at the orange warrior fight the monster

Naruto then ran at the monster and kicked it upwards as the clones gave her a haymayker towards the floor

The original ran towards the monster rubbing the air around, a orb of blue light begun to form in his hand and shoved it to the monster

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the monster's body begun to turn clockwise by the sheer preasure and power of the technique he had used

The monster then was shoved into the wall, broke said wall and into the next adjacent building, the monster then begun to turn into dust

"I need to find the mother!" Naruto said as he looked around the place, he found a trap door and found the mother all tied up, he grabbed a kunai and cut the ropes and put the mother next to her daughter

"Let's get out of here Luna, don't need people asking questions" Naruto said

Naruto exited the building, and then looked up, he saw a figure dressed in black tuxedo and a white mask, they locked stares as the man exited the building via the window

"Who was that" Naruto said as he looked at Luna who was just as confused about the masked person

"We need to get out of here Luna, come on hop on" Naruto said as Luna hopped to his shoulder and left in a whirlwind of leaves, however unknown to both of them the red haired girl woke up and took a picture of the blond hero with her cellphone

"Come on… the night is falling and we need to get back home" Naruto the now proclaimed Moonlight Fox said

"Ok! Moonlight Fox-san" Luna said with a smile

Naruto jumped to a wall and begun scaling the building, he reached the top and noticed another masked figure, then realization dawned to him, since the girl has not seen him yet apparently

"EH! Sailor V? you are real?" Moonlight Fox said

Sailor V almost faceplanted, she was caught off guard, she turned around and saw a young man decked in an orange jacket and pants, with an orange scarf with a full-moon sign at the end of the scarf.

"Wow… he is hot!" She said.

Then Sailor V then begun to run away from him

"HEY! WAIT!" Moonlight Fox yelled at the feminine figure then begun to run fast jumping building to building

"HYAH! Who is this guy?" Sailor V said as she jump from roof to roof, building to building

Moonlight Fox then did a handseal

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Moonlight Fox said as he let himself fall to the wall and hang in there giving Sailor V a false sense of security

"EH? He gave up?" Sailor V said as she stopped running

Then from all sides many copies of the orange hero appeared all of them surrounding her

"Hold on a minute Sailor V" Moonlight Fox said " I need to talk with you"

Sailor V then attacked Moonlight Fox flipped out of the way

"Sailor V kick" Sailor V yelled as Moonlight Fox blocked her kick with easy and grabbed it then twirled her towards the wall

"HYAAH!" she yelled in pain

Moonlight Fox then took his kunai out and got them ready

"Cresent Boomerang" she yelled as she threw her compact at Moonlight Fox, it was charged with energy

Naruto charged his kunai enhanced with chakra and deflected it, he then jumped and his clones followed suit and grabbed her

"HYAAH!" Sailor V yelled as a clone closed her mouth

"Quiet! I just need to talk to you, damn you are loud" Moonlight Fox said

"Who are you?" Sailor V asked

"I am an ally" Moonlight Fox said as he struggled against Sailor V's struggling

Sailor V ceased to struggle and Moonlight Fox stopped holding her and released her

Sailor V then kicked him in the nuts, however it disappeared

"Ouch, even I felt that one" Moonlight Fox said, the other clones clutched their respective jewels in phantom pain as his clone dispersed

"What the-" Sailor V said as the clones tied her up

"HENTAI! ECCHI! LET ME GO!" Sailor V yelled, Moonlight Fox then put a ball gag on her, she begun to tear up

"Listen, I just wanna talk to you, I will remove the gag ok?" Moonlight Fox said as Sailor V nodded

She gasped for air "Okay… what do you want?" Sailor V said

"Are you the princess?" Moonlight Fox said

"Maybe… are you with queen Beryl?" Sailor V asked in turn

"Beryl? Who's that? I am just here killing Youmas V" Moonlight Fox said in turn

"Okay, it seems you are clueless about her, so you must not be with her, no… I am not, I am posing as her to draw the enemy" Sailor V said

"Luna, come over here" Moonlight Fox said

A clone of Moonlight Fox came over with Luna on his arms, he then let her on the ground

"By the MOON! You are… you are Sailor Venus!" Luna said surprised "But… how did you regain your memory?" Luna asked

Moonlight Fox then heard something

"Who is there?" Moonlight Fox said as he threw a kunai

"GEH!" a voice said

A small framed creature then came out

"What the heck was that about!" said the small white cat

"EH! Artemis!" Luna yelled

"LUNA? W-what are you doing here?" Artemis yelled

"Luna? You know this cat?" Moonlight Fox Said

"Yes… he is my partner" Luna said frowning at the white cat

"Now Luna, don't get angry… we where" Artemis said

"You bastard… I was worried about you" Luna yelled angry at him

"Now Luna, I was" Artemis was saying but was cut by a rather angry Luna

"ermm… V? maybe we should give em a little privacy?" Moonlight fox said as he inched away from the literal "catfight"

"Y-yes…" V said with a sweat-drop as the both inched away slowly and surely

"anyways, you don't look like much of a fighter, you don't seem to have much *oomph* on your attacks for what I seen" Naruto said

"Oh... I got plenty of "Omph" right here" she said spanking her derrier sexily

Naruto had a slight tick and chukled

"Anyways... I hope we can meet again sometime... sorry about the tying you up..." Naruto apologised

After a while Luna huffed and walked towards Moonlight Fox

"Let's get out of here" Luna said, her tail was raised up

"Sorry V, the lady boss called quits for now" Moonlight Fox said as he vanished with Luna in a whirlwind of leaves

"Whaa! He is sooo cool" Sailor V said as she watched them disappear in green leaves

"Awww… but Mina wanted to play with kitsune-kun" Sailor V said

"You can do your boy obsessing later Minako" Artemis said

"Awww, you are no fun" Sailor V said

After they reached home Naruto asked Luna "Hey Luna, sorry to bother you, but don't you have anything that will allow me to transform into Moonlight Fox without me having to change clothing?"

"Actually I was gonna talk to you about that, here take this" Luna said as she did a summersault and a choker with a kunai appeared

"Just pull the kunai and say Moonlight power transform!" Luna said

"Luna you are amasing, remind me to get you catnip and better grade food" Naruto said patting her

Luna purred and blushed a bit, she really liked this Naruto fellah

She hoped this would last… she liked being around him.

"Very well… good night… Naruto-kun" Luna said as she lay on top of him

"Oyasumi" Naruto said as he fell asleep

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Fox

A Sailor Moon/Naruto Fanfiction

Author Notes: If anyone wants to know how Naruto looks like as Moonlight Fox, search for the manga called "Spay King" but with colors like Naruto's normal outfit

Chapter 2: Meeting by the moonlight! The appearance of the pretty warrior of the moon!

It was the morning after his first night as the mysterious hero Moonlight Fox, Luna congratulated him as he woke up to do some stretches, he then went to the bathroom.

However, as he entered the room he found Ami had just stepped out of the shower, she was holding her towel on place

They stared at each other, Naruto had a toothbrush on his mouth… it fell as his face turned red, he turned around and left the bathroom, Ami was beet red as well

The morning then proceeded without further incident; however the two teens could not look at each other in the eyes, for the time being that is.

After eating breakfast they left for school.

*Ding Dong ding DON* the school bell rung

They arrived early; Usagi arrived late as usual as was to be put outside standing in the hall as punishment.

The class started and Naruto drifted asleep, Ami was a bit scandalized about this, but said nothing since Naruto had the highest grades in the class along with her, however she wondered how Naruto did it, since he never studied, and she knew he hadn't cheated.

If she only knew Naruto had made a couple kage bunshins to study for him as he absorbed the knowledge without him actually doing anything (the bunshins threatened with a strike but it was stupid as he could just make fresh ones)

As Usagi stood in the hall she saw Naruto rush with a dozen books

"Ah Naruto!" Usagi called to greet him, however it feel on death ears, the male blonde was cursing as he carried the books

Then, another Naruto was carrying books, then she saw two more… at the same time

"EH!" Usagi cried she looked left and right and her little brain could not process this, it shut down as some smoke rose from her cranium.

When she opened them, the hall was clear of Naruto's

"Guess I didn't sleep well Ahahahahaha" Usagi said as she laughed nervously

After class was over Naruto, Ami, Naru and Gurio sat on the grass, as they were talking about the new hero in Juuban.

After lunch, and an embarrassing time with Usagi who said she was seeing many Naruto's (which caused him to inwardly curse himself for his clones idiotic behavior)

After Class Ami excused herself as she had to leave for cram class

Naruto then picked Luna up from the school's entrance gate where she was napping and patiently waiting for him when her body jerked a bit

"Naruto… I feel a strange presence in this school, I believe I found her, the senshi of the moon" Luna said

"Eh? Really? Can I ask you for a favor then Luna?" Naruto said as they were walking

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Luna said

"I wish you not to tell the senshi about my secret, and my identity as the Moonlight Fox" Naruto asked Luna

"I don't know why, but I will comply, is a shame thought, you should work with them closely, why do so in the shadows?" Luna asked

"Because, I don't want them to rely on me, Sailor V already has a handle on things but what about the rest? What happens if for some reason my stay in this world is only temporal? Or I am incapacitated?" Naruto said

Luna then nooded, he was right, the senshi couldn't be in training wheels for too long

Luna then got off Naruto and went to look for the senshi she felt

Naruto then started walking, he was wondering where Ami went to study…

"Eh? Crystal Academy? What's this? If you use our special program you can be a genius in a week? Wow, if they had this back home I wouldn't had to fail 3 times in a row…well then again they wouldn't take me in regardless" Naruto said as he left

Naruto keep walking, he needed to train his martial skills, he decided to challenge some dojos.

"This might be fun" Naruto said as he opened a dojo door

All the class looked at him, Naruto left his bag on the floor and took his shoes

"I came here to challenge this dojo" Naruto said

The class turned and looked at Naruto and laughed

"OI! TEMES! Don't dare underestimate me-dattebayo!" Naruto yelled enraged

The teacher asked him to leave, that he was too young for this

Naruto however asked again or he would attack

The dojo master had to accept… he sighed

**15 minutes later**

There were a lot of holes in the walls, the master was in the corner he was shaking of excitement

"Wow my boy, I haven't seen a can of whoopass since that yankee girl came around here a while back" The sensei said nursing his wounds

"EH? Did she had pink hair?" Naruto said he was shaking imagining Sakura was somehow able to come around here and was looking to beat his ass for worrying her

"No, she had long brown hair and a green uniform, so what will you do? You royally beat us? Are you gonna take our sign?" the master asked

"Nah, I just wanted to see how strong the people here are, you got ways to go" Naruto grinned

He then left the place feeling a bit relaxed, he walked around, he found a ramen cart, he checked his wallet, he had some leftover money so decided to eat his all time favorite

After eating his fill of ramen (and winning the speed contest by breaking the previous record of 15 bowls in 10 minutes by 4 times the amount of bowls)

Naruto was a bit worried for Luna so he decided to track her down and see how she was doing with her senshi search.

Naruto saw Luna was around where they originaly meet

"Uhmm… wait, Luna is close by" Naruto said as he climbed a tree to look into a house

"Moon prism power! Make up!" a familiar voice said

Naruto then saw Usagi enveloped in a light and transforming into Sailor Moon

The transformation was graphical enough to give Naruto a nosebleed

"Okay… rule 1, never allow the senshi to transform near Jiraiya" Naruto said as he cleaned his blood from his nose

"So… Usagi is Sailor Moon, wait… Usagi… Tsukino… doesn't that mean "rabbit of the moon?" Is this some kind of theme?" Naruto said to himself

**The next day**

Naruto woke up, this thime he made sure to knock on the door, fortunately no one answered and he went in, Ami and him had a nice chat on what happened the other day… he as a bit bored since Ami never had any fun, she studied really damn hard, she was like Sakura… minus the beating of him, or the yelling… or her bad temper…

They went to school, Usagi was running along with Luna, Naruto chukled a bit, this Usagi girl would be quiet a character

Naruto hanged around the girls and was really happy, Usagi then invited Ami to hang out with her, she was hesitant at first but Naruto asked if he could tag along, Usagi accepted and Ami then decided to go with them to learn more about Naruto.

Usagi took Ami to the arcades and begun to play Sailor V game, she was decent but died fast…

"Ami-chan, why don't you try it?" Usagi suggested

"I never played with one of this before" Ami said "But I guess I could give it a try"

She got up to 10000 points and beat the game

"A-amazing" Usagi and Naruto said in unison

After playing around a bit Ami excused herself as she had to leave for cram school… as she left she accidentally dropped a floppy disk

Luna's body jerked as she sensed some evil energy, she asked Usagi to take her to a computer, however… Usagi dosen't know how to use one, so Luna took the lead and examined the contents of the disk

A voice sounded from the speakers "Surrender your life energy to queen Beryl"

Luna and Usagi were taken back… this was a ploy by the Yoma's, Ami was in fact a Youma, Usagi and Luna thought.

Naruto was watching all of this from the celing… while hanging upside down… was Ami actually a Youma in disguise? He didn't want to think that… she was a sweet and gentle girl, she always was locked away to study on her own… he didn't want to belive this… but if this is true…

Usagi and Naruto meet an hour later to find the place, they excused each other as they hid to turn into hero mode

They reached the academy but Luna got a bad feeling… Naruto had one as well Usagi excused herself as she went to an alley and Naruto went in… he entered into a supply room

"Moonlight Power! Transform!" Naruto cried out

His clothes begun to turn into fire… leaves poured out covering his body as the fire engulfed them…. The sign of 9 appeared on his forehead and his ninja headband appeared with the symbol on Konoha and a symbol of the full moon as well… his clothing changed into something that looked the fourth's outfit, but in orange, a pair of gloves appeared as well, like the ones Kakashi had, and a long scarf, a white kunai appeared in front of him he twirled and completed his transformation.

"Definitely top shelf stuff for Luna" Naruto thought

"Henge!" Moonlight fox cried as he transformed into a doctor

Usagi used a new device to turn into a beautiful nurse, "moon power! Transform me into a beautiful nurse!" she said as the pen made her into one

The doctor and the nurse broke the door and bursted in

"Everyone, get away from the computers!" The nurse yelled

"Hey! Who are you! You are interrupting our study session" a familiar voice said

A blue haired girl rose up it was Ami

"I will stop your evil doing's Youma!" the nurse said… Ami blinked in confussion, a black cat was behind the doorframe

A teacher stood behind Ami and held her, they realized it… she wasn't a Youma

The "teacher" turned into a grotesque monster the doctor put his hands together "KAI!"

A poof of smoke, from it a kunai came flying directly at the monster's head

"How dare you use the intelligence of people for your evil deeds" a voice said

The smoke cleared out, a young blond man decked in orange and a scarf, making him mysterious, came to view

"Where evil taints the beauty of the night, the moon angers and turns red blood, the fox that prances in the red moon sees this action and yowls in anger and retribution! The Moonlight Fox has arrived" Moonlight Fox said as he pulled a black kunai

"Usagi! Transform!" Luna said

"Moon Prism power! Make up!" Usagi said

She transformed into the beautiful warrior of the moon Sailor Moon .

Monlight Fox ran towards the monster and kicked it right in the face making it release Ami

"RUN!" Moonlight Fox said to Ami, but she was confused on what was going on.

Sailor Moon then begun to attack, however the monster asked her this

"Question! Why do apple's fall from a tree?" the monster asked

"Why? Why do you ask me! Ask the apples!" Sailor moon yelled

"WRONG!" the monster yelled, she threw papers at a high velocity making them as deadly as knives

Sailor moon dodged them but Moonlight Fox came with a kunai and deflected them

"IS because of gravity" Luna said

Sailor moon repeated the answer the monster stopped.

"Next question! What is gravity, and answer in 250 words or less" the monster said

"That's impossible!" Sailor moon said

Ami woke up, "Whats going on?" she said as she looked around, the students then surrounded Sailor Moon

"GYAAH!" Sailor Moon cried in fear

The monster then grabbed Ami and put her face against the computer screen "Give your life energy to our master!" the monster said

Ami resisted and a glow with a mysterious symbol appeared on her forehead

The monster threw her to the floor "If I can't have your energy I shall dispose of you" her arm changed into an axe

"She is a senshi!" Luna said as she did a summersault, a small blue pen appeared in the floor and rolled over to Ami

"Quickly! Yell Mercury power Make up!" Luna said

Ami quickly grabbed the pen and yelled "Mercury power! Make up!"

In an instant her clothes vanished and was enveloped by water, a beautiful sailor fuku appeared, she was the second sailor warrior

Moonlight fox then grabbed his scarf and pulled out, a second scarf came in place instantly, he then rushed towards the monster and used the scarf to strangle the monster.

"GIRLS! QUICKLY DESTROYE THIS YOUMA!" Moonlight Fox yelled

Sailor Mercury the put her hands together "SABOO…. SPRAY!" a torrent of bubbles rushed forth, and turned into mist, Moonlight Fox then released her and jumped towards Sailor Moon he grabbed the kunai that was in the choker and turned into a white kunai.

"Sailor Moon, together!" Moonlight Fox said

"Moon tiara! ACTION!" Sailor moon yelled as her tiara became energized

"MOONLIGHT FANG SLASH!" Moonlight Fox yelled as he slashed in the air, an energy attack with the shape of a crescent moon rushed forth

The monster yelled in pain as the attacks connected, Moonlight Fox gave it the finishing touch

"RASENGAN!"

A ball of energy (chakra) rushed from his hand and hit it on the stomach, it contorted and twisted the youma and destroyed it completely.

Both senshi looked at him as he stood there looking at them both with gentle eyes

"Are you two allright?" he asked

Both of them blushed as they nodded

"Don't worry, I am an ally, if you are ever in trouble, as long as the moon shines, I shall be there" he said as he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

"Luna! Is it true? Is this character an ally?" Sailor moon asked

"Is true, he is a very noble soul" Luna said blushing

"Eh? It sounds like you know him personally" Sailor moon said elbowing playfully at Luna

Luna blushed a bit "n-no way ahahahaha" she laughed

Ami however felt something… something familiar about the blond male

"We should get going" they said as they exited the building

**The next day**

Ami and Usagi were both in school eating lunch with Naruto,Naru and Gurio where eating lunch when they heard Naru say something interesting

"There is a bus that passes around 6pm and everyone that taken that bus has disappeared" Naru said

"Eh? Isn't that close to the shrine?" Gurio asked

Naruto was shivering, he didn't do well with ghosts, apparently neither did Luna since she was shaking a bit

"We should go investigate" Usagi said, unlike Naruto and Luna she liked mistery and horror stuff

They got to the bus stop, Ami ran a little late due to cram school, Naruto… well he was dragged by Usagi

"There is a temple nearby that sells good luck charms, and there is a priestess who can tell the future" Naru said who hanged out with them

Naruto decided to go in, he then felt something stir inside of him…

"ROAR!" he heard in his mind

Naruto felt the kyubi banging against the walls to get free, he was scared of something, he then felt something surging, something purifying

"_I see… this is holy ground…. I found your weakness bastard"_ Naruto thought

Naruto stepped in and felt refreshed, the girls followed as they say people paying respects to the altar god and praying for good fortune in love, business and other things

Naruto walked around when an old man stopped him "Hey there sonny, what do you say about a part time job here in the shrine?" the old man said

"Part time? Sure, that would be nice, I would like to earn some extra expending cash" Naruto said with a grin

Then from behind the temple a beautiful young woman with a miko outfit came into view, Naruto saw her she was truly a beauty, her long hair, and…

"Begone, Evil spirit!" she yelled as she stuck a sutra to his forehead

"EH!" Naruto yelled as he fell part of his strength being sucked away by the sutra's purification power

"_Crap! Kyuubi! He must been leaking his evil chakra!_" Naruto thought as he concentrated and tre the sutra with his chakra

"Hey! Whats the big deal!" Naruto said, he then fell to his knees from exhaustion

"NARUTO!" Usagi and Ami yelled

**A few minute later**

"I apologise, I felt a dark force arriving and I thought it was emanating from you" the girl said bowing many times to apologise

"Ahahaha, is okay" Naruto said "_Damn fox, he is trying to get back at me for coming to holy ground"_ he thought

"Anyways, here, have something to drink" the girl said

"This is my granddaughter, Hino, Rei…" said the old man

Naruto looked at her "Rei-chan?" Naruto said looking at her, she blushed; he was quiet handsome, and those whisker like marks made him look cute and thought at the same time.

She blushed as well.

Naruto and the rest of the girls stepped out and watched the temple, it had a dignified air about it, then 2 crows came over and Rei feed them.

"Your pets? Naruto asked

"Somewhat, they are my friends, Phobos and Deimos" Rei said smiling

Naruto talked to Rei, they hit it off really well, Ami was fuming on the inside, Usagi, well she was a bit envious.

After doing a grand tour on the temple they decided to head off, but the old man decided to flirt some of the girls and did a special 5:30 pm ritual for good luck for the girls.

Rei gave Naruto a good luck charm, inside however there was something extra, a small lock of her hair

**The next day**

Naruto decided to annoy the fox again and go to the temple, he couldn't forget the beautiful miko maiden

"Hey Usagi! Did you hear! Another bus and 50 occupants disappeared on the route by the shrine we went last time" Naru said

"Eh? We need to investigate this time!" Usagi said to Ami

Naruto shadowed them both as they went to the bus stop "_I feel like a creepy stalker_" Naruto thought

As they waited Usagi had seconds thoughts after seeing the driver, she became scared and held to the post so Ami couldn't pry her away, then… the buss begun to levitate, and entered into a black hole

"Okay, what is it with villains never getting caught doing something so flashy" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised

Usagi and Ami then headed to the temple to speak with Rei, Naruto trailed them again

"Rei-san, do you know anything about the disappearances? We are trying to get to the bottom of it" Usagi said

Rei got mad "are you saying our temple is the cause of it!"

"No! is not like that!" Usagi said

Naruto then opened the door and rested against the panel "What bunny-chan is trying to say here is, has anyone suspicious came here latetly before the incidents?" Naruto asked

Usagi and Ami looked at him; they were surprised that he was here.

"Well- someone new came to work here but…" she begun to think, business had increased with him, he was affable, albeit really quiet fellow

She excused herself, she went to a small secluded building and begun to make a ritual in order to foresee the future… "Show me the cause of this evil" she said, inside the fire, the image of the new person working here appeared.

As she exited the room she found a small pen outside, it was red colored, Usagi, Ami, Naruto and Luna left.

Rei decided to deal with this the next day, since the person had already left

**The next day after school**

Usagi and Naruto left in order to investigate this further, however what she did not know is that it was a kage bunshin, the real Naruto stayed behind in case the moonlight fox was needed, and he wouldn't have to break his cover.

He left towards the temple, however she saw Rei being held by the trough by the person

Kage bunshin Naruto then dropped his bag and run at full speed and kicked the persons face

They both glared at each other and he tumbled on the floor and caught Rei

"Bastard… I will kill you" Naruto said as he rushed him, he pulled a kunai and slashed his arm

The real Naruto cursed and decided to make a replacement technique with the kagebunshin, now the real one was in

"How dare you…"Naruto said with his head held downwards

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" Naruto growled his body covered in a mist of red, his eyes turned feral and bloody red

Naruto rushed once more, he hit him on the stomach and jumped over him, grabbing his shoulders and tossing him upwards Rei was taken back by the boy's prowess, however Rei was also scared, the aura he was emanating, that red aura, it filled her with dread…

Meanwhile Usagi waited and tried to get on the bus… but was scared again, so decided to disguise herself as a bus attendant and got in, Luna got along with her, however the hair on her body rose up, something powerful and evil just got loose….

"**I GOING TO KILL YOU TEME!**" Naruto said as he dashed forward kicking a gust of dirt and wind

The other person had transformed into Jedite… one of the 4 great lords of the dark kingdom.

"Interesting boy, let's see what you can do"

"_Damn it, I can't use jutsus… I can only use taiyutsus… anyways, the fox's powers is weakened in here… but I can still take him out"_Naruto thought

Naruto kicked him upwards and then smashed him against the ground

"So you found me out… good, but bad for your lady friend" Jeditte said as he opened a black hole that sucked everything in

Naruto held his place thanks to his chakra and tried to grab Rei's hand, however Phobos, Deimos and Rei where sucked in. Jeditte disappeared soon after

Naruto then stopped the fox's power…. He felt drained, but it did no corrupt his mind, at least not as much as it usually did

"How do I get to them now?" Naruto wondered

He then jerked… Usagi was introuble as well, and Ami just got to the scene to see her get spirited away by the bus, he pulled the kunai out from his choker

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto yelled

His body begun to glow, and he transformed into Moonlight Fox… then he went to the busstop and tried to see how to get into the place

"Moonlight Fox?" Ami said taken back, however he didn't even turn… he was concentrating

"Need a hand friend?" a voice said from behind

He turned around; it was the person with the mask and the tuxedo.

He nodded and he opened a portal towards the place they got sucked into both mysterious heroes jumped in a bus and opened the portal

"Who are you?" Naruto stared at the masked man

"Call me Tuxedo kamen (mask)" he said as he smiled "What can I call you kid?" he asks

"Moonlight Fox" he says

Then entered then into an unknown realm, sailor moon and a newly acquired sailor mars where fighting the monster

Both Moonlight Fox and Tuxedo kamen threw a kunai and a rose , however Naruto's kunai contained something a little extra… it was something like a sutra paper…

However it begun to fissle and burn itself out…

BOOM!

"When evil lurks at night… the moon turns red with anger… and the fox will come for retribution for the wicked" said a voice

"Who is there?" the youma yelled as she turned to see the voice…

An orange blur appeared and landed in front of the 2 senshi

"I am Moonlight Fox… in the name of the moon… I will destroy you" Naruto said pulling a set of white kunai

Another figure appeared decked in black "tuxedo kamen, at your service" he said

"Sailor moon… a triple combo attack now!" Moonlight Fox and Tuxedo Kamen said in unision

"Moon Tiara! ACTION!" Yelled sailor moon as she threw her tiara

"FIRE! SOUL!" Sailor mars yelled as a stream of fire flew towards the tiara enhancing it with the power of fire…

Naruto twirled his kunai around and slashed the air putting every ounce of power in his attack "double Moon light fox fang slash!" he said as he slashed and a energy like slash came out and combined with all the other attacks

After destroying the yoma the girls realized something… "HOW do we get out of here!" they said

"Need a ride?" said a voice

They all turned around and saw Tuxedo Kamen

"Tuxedo Kamen!" both girls said

"You know how to drive this?" Moonlight fox said

"Yeah I can do it" he said

All of us got out of the place with the many busses and victims on tow, fortunately Moonlight Fox made a bunshin to be with Ami in case something happened…

"I am glad you are all safe Usagi, Rei" Ami and Naruto (kagebunshin) said

They all left smiling, but Rei nor Usagi could ever forget those 2 mysterious helpers… Tuxedo Kamen, and the Moonlight Fox

Naruto did a replacement… something Rei and Ami noticed… when he moved, he flickered a bit and became solid again… just what… or who is this Naruto person… and why did he had such a scary aura hidden under his gentle aura… Rei wanted to find it out…

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 3: Naruto's chance of love! Is the fiery priestess in love?

Naruto and Ami where walking from school… it was a normal day, Usagi had failed yet another test, Ami scored perfect grades, Naruto was close by.

"Hey Ami, can I ask you rather personal question?" Naruto said

"Sure go ahead, Naruto" Ami said

"uhmm… am I… attractive?" Naruto asked

A scary thing for all guys and girls have been since the dawn of time if they could attract a potential mate, since Naruto never had any girl give him the time of the day to go out with him, save for Hinata but she always had those "fainting spells"… so he never had a woman's opinions

"If I find you attractive? W-well, you are really kind, and smart, you are a bit goofy and a bit of a prankster… you are physically attractive" Ami said twirling her fingers

Naruto did a double take… she was acting a bit like Hinata, sans the stuttering

"Really? Wow, thanks Ami-chan" he hugged her, Ami then turned red.

"Just in case I will be going to the shrine, I could use a lucky talisman after all" Naruto said grinning as he dashed out waving goodbye to Ami.

Ami waved him goodbye a bit shily…

Naruto walked to the shrine when he bumped into someone, the girl had a different school uniform

**Crash!**

"OUCH! Son of a-" Naruto said

He looked at the person… it was

"Rei-chan? Oh, I am so sorry, I was going to visit you in the temple and… here let me help you" Naruto said extending his hand…

However his gaze went a little south…. And saw Rei's panties

A little blood tickled from his nose

Rei looked up

"Oh my! Did you get hurt? I am so sorry" she said as she blushed

"is okay, I was going to the temple to get a love talisman… for some reason my cat stole it from me" Naruto said as he remembered Luna taking his talisman, he swore Luna was… could he say… jelous?

"Oh? Your cat eh? What's it's name?" Rei asked

"Luna, she is very sweet cat… and smart too… I wonder why she took the talisman?" Naruto pondered

Rei jerked back, Naruto was the "owner" of Luna?

Naruto turned around and smiled she blushed and both walked side by side to the shrine

"So how was classes today?" Naruto asked

"Horrible, I am a Miko… yet I go to catholic school" Rei said

"Ah… yes, cultural differences with the nun's?" Naruto guessed

"more like religious differences" Rei said sighing

"well I am here for a job promised by ojiji"Naruto said

"What?" Rei said taken back

"Yeah, I will be coming often here, please take care of me" Naruto said bowing and smiling

They both walked to the temple, Naruto and Rei's grandpa about the job.

"hohoho… sure sonny, we need some fresh blood after all" the old man said while patting him on the back

After putting on a outfit similar to Rei's (shrine wise) he begun to clean the temple… Phobos and Deimos both perched on his head

"Hey guy's... what are you doing?" Naruto said as he handled the two crows gently

"Can you two keep a secret? I am gonna clean the whole place… in a few minutes, just don't tell Rei ok?" Naruto said petting both crows

"Kage bunshin on jutu!" Naruto said

A good 30 Naruto's appeared

"Come on guys! We gonna make this temple shine!" Naruto said

"Yosha!" they all yelled as they spread out as they begun dusting and polishing and sweeping the temple

Naruto finished his work in less than 3hrs

He then released the technique…

"Hey old man, I am done with the cleaning" Naruto said as he twirled the broom

The old man thought he was kidding… however… he went through every room… every corner, all the statues where polished

"Impossible! This takes at least all day, and part of the next to finish this" the old man said

"hehehe what can I say… I like to work hard" Naruto said

"Well… you can assist my Rei-chan with her meditation and do what she tells you" the old man said

Naruto left and closed the door

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan? Where are you?" Naruto said as he walked around

He then opened a door… and saw Rei in mid change

"ah…. This isn't what you think?" Naruto said

Rei had a vein on her head…

Then a barrage of sutras stuck to his face

"DAH!" Naruto said as he felt his evil chakra drained and his body became stiff

"IF YOU ARE SORRY THEN STOP LOOKING- KAMI" Rei said exasperated with a blush…

Rei closed the door banging it hard

"Anno…. A little help?... anyone? Please?" Naruto said as his body was numb from the sutras

Fortunately for him Photbos and Deimos pecked the sutras off him

"I am bringing you high quality seeds for you two guys" Naruto said as the crows crowed in happiness

Naruto then was basically Rei's bitch for the remainder of the day, she took her position really seriously and Naruto was at beck and call of her…. He didn't mind cause he knew she was a sweet girl on the inside… deep, deep, really deep.

Naruto then finished for the day… she was surprised to find him finishing cleaning the WHOLE compound and the statues where shined so much they looked like new…

"Wow… got to hand it to you, you are good" Rei said as she got a cup of hot tea from Naruto as he got some for himself

"Yeah… but I don't like this outfit… I look like a fool" Naruto sadi stretching his outfit a bit

"Don't complain, I have to wear it too" Rei said

"Yeah, but at least you make it look good" Naruto said with a smile

Rei blushed, Naruto excused himself as he went to get a hot bath and to change

"Ahh… this is great! Nothing like an old school bath" Naruto said as he went and took a dip in the bathtub

After taking his shower he went to change into his school uniform and left home

"Wonder how Ami is?" Naruto said as he walked out

"Naruto…" Rei called

"Eh? What is it Rei-chan?" Naruto asked

"Ermm… I was wondering… if you would like to come with me to shinjuuku… I was hoping we could…go out… just you and me?" Rei said while blushing

"Eh? Sure I guess" Naruto said as he smiled and left off

"He is all right I guess, just a bit short thought, but he is adorable… and…" Rei blushed as she remembered Naruto coming to her rescue like a dashing hero

"I guess he could be the one" Rei said as she swinged left and right with the broom and blushed

His 2 crows had a sweat drop…

**With Naruto**

"wow… I am soo lucky, I got asked out by really pretty girl… man I wish there was some way to…talk… with…them?" Naruto said as he realized something…

"OH DAMN! I Forgot about my summoning jutsu!" Naruto said as he mentally berated himself for such an obvious overseen of mental lapse

Naruto went to an alley and made the handsigns

"Kuchiose no jutsu" Naruto said

He slammed his hand against the floor and a small poof was hear… and orange toad then came out

"EH? NARUTO! YOU ARE ALIVE YOU ARE ALIVE!" the toad said as he hugged Naruto

"Gamakichi? What happened?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiya and Tsunade where very depressed… they worried you might be dead… Kakashi took it really hard, but not as hard as your other friends…" Gamkichi said

"Gamakichi… can you do me a favor?" Naruto said

"sure! What is it?" Gamakichi said

"I need you to ask Jiraiya if he can send me jutsus to practice and a batch of kunai, ninja wire, and soldier pills and blood pills and beginners guides to train people's body" Naruto said

"You got it… anything else?" Gamakichi asked

"yeah… give me a minute" Naruto said as he pulled a piece of paper and begging jotting down something

"Give this to ero-senin please… and if you could get me some cute accessories… I got a birthday for a few of my friends and I wanted to five em something nice" Naruto said

"Eh? Can what are they?" Gamakichi said

"Well… they are girls" Naruto said

"Ah… gotcha, is like that eh? Don't worry, I will ask someone to help out, say you got pictures of this girls?" Gamakichi said

Naruto was a bit hesitant at first but he gave him, it was a small pic of him and Ami, then one of him and Usagi and one with him and Rei, and then one with all of them together smiling

"The blonde is Usagi, she is a rather clumsy and a cry-baby, she loves eating and sleeping, the other one is Ami, she is a very smart girl, I am posing as a relative of hers, she is very kind, she likes reading a lot and she LOVES books, the next one is Rei, she is a Miko in a local temple… she is an exorcist" Naruto said

"Wow… I must say they are really beautiful… at least I am glad you didn't pick someone like Sakura again" Gamakichi said

"Yeah yeah… I get it… so hurry up please" Naruto said

"Sure thing Naruto… I am sure they will be happy to hear from you again" Gamakichi said as he vanished

As soon as he vanished he heard a voice

"Naruto-kun! I found you at last" a female voice said

Naruto turned around and saw her… he smiled

"Luna-chan! I am glad to see you" Naruto said as he extended his arms, Luna jumped towards him ad Naruto hugged the cat

"I missed you Luna-chan" he said as Luna snuggled against him

"So Naruto-kun… what are you going to do with the senshi?" Luna asked

"Not a clue… I am gonna wait till all of them are united and we find the princess… but what about that kamen guy? You know him?" Naruto asked

"No… I got nothing on him yet" Luna said

"Ah Luna! I got you something from the temple" Naruto said as he kneeled down

He tied a small bell on Luna that had a talisman on it

"Eh? This… is so nice Naruto-kun" Luna said as she had teary eyes

"AH… before I forget, I got to get you new cat food, I am getting you top-shelf stuff due to your incredible transformation choker" Naruto said patting her

She blushed as she "modeled" her new bell/talisman, she didn't particularly mind the ringing noise… but hey… he did something nice for her

They both walked down the path to Ami's house, he went in and Ami received him at the door

"Eh? Naruto you're out from your job? And who do we have here… LUNA?" Ami said a bit worried

"Eh? You know her? I been trying to keep her a secret… she's been with me for quiet some time" Naruto said with a sheepish smile

Ami looked at Luna who nodded, asking her to play along

"Sorry, I kinda took her in without asking" Naruto said

Ami sighed but out of relief, don't worry Naruto… I love cats" Ami said as Luna jumped to her and snuggled

"I can see… she likes ya" Naruto said

"So Ami, what are you doing up so late?" Naruto asked

"I was going to buy some snacks, wanna come?" Ami said

"Sure, I like being with ya" Naruto said as he went up and casually went in to change to his street clothes he bought

They three of them walked around… it was a nice night, it was cool and refreshing and Ami looked cute under the moonlight

They went to a nearby store to buy some candies and some drinks, Naruto bought a couple of instant ramen to boot

Naruto and Ami chuckled as they told stories of what happened and felt lighthearted with him… he made her feel… well… secure and warm inside

"Hey Ami… what is your goal in life?" Naruto asked out of the blue

"Well… I want to be a respectable doctor, like my mother" Ami said "and you?"

"Well, to be honest, my dream is no longer feasible, so what I am gonna do is try my best until I find something I like" Naruto said

"No longer feasible? Why is that?" Ami asked

"That… would be a story for another time Ami-chan" Naruto said

"eh? That's not fair…" Ami said as she pouted

"all fair in love and war Ami-chan" Naruto said

Ami chased Naruto down the street as they raced back home

**Back home**

"Hey Ami-chan, you should take some time off from studying every now and again… a pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone with just books" Naruto said smiling

Ami blushed and acted a bit shy

"Well I am going to sleep I got a big day tomorrow" Naruto said

"Eh? Tomorrow? What's going on?" Ami asked

"Well… Rei-chan asked me if I could accompany her shopping, that she doesn't like going alone because guys hit on her too much" Naruto said

Ami got jealous as she broke her pencil in half

"Eh? Is that so?" Ami said with an anger vein in her head

"Oh well… good night sweet dreams" Naruto said as he gave her a peck on her forehead and went to her room

Ami blushed and steam rose from her head

"Naruto-kun… is it true? You are going out with Rei?" Luna asked

"yeah, we are going as friends" Naruto said

"Ah… all right" Luna said as he jumped into his bed

"Night Luna-chan" Naruto said as he kissed his feline friend's forehead, she blushed.

**The next morning**

The morning came and Naruto got ready, he felt a bit giddy, it was the first time a girl has asked him out.

"I have to give her a good time" Naruto said to himself as he put on a white neru shirt and blue jeans

He readied himself as he put a bit of manly perfume, courtesy of Naru who gave him as a welcome present.

"I can't forget this" Naruto said as he tried putting his choker… but.

"Damn it… I can't reach that it! Luna? Can you give me a paw over here?" Naruto said

Luna was napping on the windowsill

"Eh? You are looking sharp today, you got a date?" Luna said as she smirked

"Yeah, do you mind helping me put the choker in?" Naruto asked

Luna climbed his back and pulled the choker into place helping Naruto

"wow Naruto-kun you pulled all stops eh? Who you going with?" Luna asked

"I am going with Rei, she is taking me shopping and I am just going to help her out" Naruto said

"Eh? Please do treat her with respect Naruto-kun" Luna said smiling

"I intend to… I will act to her like I act with you" Naruto said

"Well I wish you luck Naruto-kun" Luna said smiling

Naruto dashed out of the door

"A date uh? It has been far too long since I last had one" Luna said as she curled around in the windowsill

**With Naruto**

Naruto was rushing through the streets he was feeling giddy he felt really happy and was skipping and jumping, he picked up a bouquet of red roses.

"I hope Rei-chan likes it" Naruto said as he paid the lady for the roses

Best part? He didn't get over charged… as a matter of fact she gave him a small discount for being "adorable"

Naruto went to the temple and found Rei resting against the outer walls of the temple, she was dressed rather nice

"Wow Rei, you look… wow… I mean" Naruto found himself with the inability to process his thoughts

"Heheehehe… glad you like, I am doing this cause I want to repay you for trying to save me" Rei said "so today is my treat"

"Ah… before I forget" Naruto said as he pulled a bouquet of roses "for you Rei-chan, I think it goes well with you" Naruto said

"Wow… thank you, they are beautiful" Rei said as she blushed "_Could he be Tuxedo Kamen?_" Rei thought

"So… where do you want to go Rei-chan?" Naruto asked

**Close by**

Ami, Usagi and Luna where hidden, they were spying on them

"Eh? Rei is going out with Naruto-kun?" Usagi said a bit mischeviously

"Yeah, who would have thought" Ami said, feeling a pang of jelousy

"Hey hey! Let's spy on their little date" Usagi said

Ami was hesitant at first but was pulled by Usagi

**With Naruto and Rei**

Naruto and Rei went to Shinjuuku and went by many of the stores; Rei bought a scarf for herself and a fleece hat for Naruto, after going through a few dozen stores

They sat inside it had a very nice food court and took a breather

"Hey Rei, how did you become a Miko?" Naruto asked

"My grandfather is an old man, and I have…special abilities" Rei said

"EH? Really? What is it?" Naruto asked

"Well… I kinda have…premonitions, by using the fire in the altar" Rei said

"EH? Really? You are sooo cool! I really don't get those nun's at your schoo" Naruto said

"T-thank you Naruto…-kun" Rei said

"EH? You called me Naruto-kun" Naruto said grinning

"DID NOT!" REi said while blushing

"Whatever you say" Naruto said

Naruto and Rei ate some burgers, shakes and fries, and a chili hot dog. They had a nice time, it was night and things went without a hitch… until…..

**Somewhere close by**

"Eh? Naruto-kun is such a gentleman… I wish I had a boyfriend like him" Usagi said a bit jealous

"I know… he is such a proper gentleman" Ami said

"Eh? Who are those guys?" Usagi said as she pointed a couple of rought necks

"We should go help em" Luna said

**Back to Naruto and Rei**

Both Naruto and Rei then collided with a brawny guy

"HEY! Look what you did! You broke my foot" yelled a guy

"EH? What are you talking about dumbass! You are fine" Naruto said

"EH? You calling my aniki a liar bozu?" said another guy with black lenses and a scar under his eye

"no… I am calling him an asshole, idiot!" Naruto said

The two other had a bulging vein in their head

"YOU BRAT! You gonna pay, and we gonna take ur girl with uz you sees" said another thugh

He put a hand on Rei, however….

"AAHH! My arm!" he said as his arm broke in three different places

"YOU BASTARD! YOU GUNNA DIE FUR THAT!" said the other two and they took out their knives

"Come here then bastards" Naruto said as the two charged and Rei yelled in fright

Naruto dodged the first one, while he kicked the knife of the other one, he jumped and kicked him in the back of the neck

The other guy went towards Rei

"The bitch is gonna pay then" the thug said as he went in to stab her

Naruto then pulled her back and got stabbed in his chest… he then pulled the guy closer and head butt him right in the face breaking his nose and pulling the knife off his chest

"NARUTO-KUN! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?" Rei said as she went towards Naruto

"Yeah, I am ok, just don't ACCK!" Naruto yelled as Rei hugged him

"EH? AHH! Oh my God! I am soo sorry" Rei said

"Meh is okay… I had worse… trust me" Naruto said

**Somewhere close by**

Ami then remembered **that** night… it was a horrible night when he found the blond boy close by

"Ami? Yoohoo! Ami? Are you there?" Usagi said

"EH? Oh… is nothing… Usagi… we should go home" Ami said with a slight sigh

"Eh… Ami, you are no fun…" Usagi said

"Yeah… but I need to dress Naruto's wounds when he comes back home" Ami said

Usagi then decided to leave… it was late and she had to go to school the next day

**With Rei and Naruto**

"Naruto… I want to thank you so much for saving me…again" Rei said

"Is no problem, I would do it all over for you Rei-chan" Naruto said as he smiled

Rei blushed and acted coy and shy

"Here let's go to the temple to patch you up" Rei said smiling as Naruto held his wound

"nah, is okay I am okay already" Naruto said

"OK? You just got stabbed…! Let me look at your wound" Rei said

Naruto reluctantly agreed, he opened his shirt that was blood stained… however… the wound was nearly closed

"WHAT! I SAW THE KNIFE STUCK ON YOU!" Rei said

"What can I say, I heal really fast" Naruto said

She begun to tear up and cried, she hugged Naruto, she was shaking "I was so scared Naruto… so scared" Rei said

"Is okay Rei, I got you" Naruto said as he hugged Rei… snow begun to fall.

"Snif Snif… Thank you… Naruto-kun" Rei said as she hugged him thighter

"I will protect you… is a promise of a lifetime-dattebayo" Naruto said as he smiled to her and gave her a thumbs up

After saying goodbyes he left home, he made sure she reached the temple safely first though

Naruto opened the door to the house and Ami was there with a medi-kit

"So… did you, Usagi and Luna enjoy spying on me?" Naruto said, making Luna and Ami cringe…. They both moved their heads left and right

"is okay-dattebayo…" Naruto said

He took his shirt off and put it on the dirty clothes in the hamper, it had a speck of blood

"Night ladies… we got school tomorrow… and don't you have a big test as well Ami?" Naruto asked

"EH! I forgot! I need to study!" Ami yelled

Naruto laughed a bit, he then went to change and to sleep, he could still remember her scent… the beautiful Miko's scent


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 4: Naruto's resolve! Special training for the senshi!

Naruto woke up the next morning, he yawned loudly as he left… he had a late night study session with Ami

Naruto accepted, and thankfully aced today's surprise quiz (that wasn't much of a surprise since Usagi had fallen asleep on class… witch indubitably leads to a "surprise pop quiz"

Naruto had lunch with them and smiled, so far it was a good day

Classes ended quickly, he was happy he was having the week off due to "Golden Week"

Unfortunately, for him, Usagi and Rei, it also meant no new manga for the week

Anyways, Naruto excused himself and left for parts unknown…

Naruto went to a far side of town, it was mostly alone… just a few bums

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground, a familiar orange toad came to be

"EH! Naruto! How are ya!" Gamakichi said in a happy tune

"Hey Gamakichi, did you did what I asked you to?" Naruto said

"Yeah… oh... I forgot, Jiraiya will be coming soon, he wants to see if you improved when he comes here, since we can do a reverse summoning on him, you summon me, and I summon him afterwards" Gamakichi said

"Did you get the goods?" Naruto asked

"Sure thing, here you go" Gamakichi said as he regurgitated the items

"ewww… gross" Naruto said as he got the sealed bags with the said items

Yup, many assorted kunai, shurikens and scrolls, and two gifts, and a letter?

"Dear Naruto, I hope you are doing well, I hope you are at least being a ladies' man in there… I send you with this letter the new copy of my latest work of the Icha-Icha series… you know? To help you get things imaginative in bed hahahahha! Anyways, I hope you are alright and I send some scrolls to help you teach the people you chosen about chakra and built their bodies up, keep up the good work, I also send a few explosive notes and an extra scroll on HOW to make them, I hope they are useful to you, Jiraiya, the super mega pervert ;)" the letter was signed by said pervert

"Thanks, Ero-sennin" Naruto said while holding the letter to his chest

"Hey when is he coming?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiya? In a few weeks, after classes are off for the summer" Gamakichi said

"Great… I will call you later" Naruto said

"Alright bro! See you then!" Gamakichi said as he disappeared

"allright! I need to give Ami her gift, and prepare Usagi's and Rei's" Naruto said as he went to a shop to wrap the gift

"So… wrap this with a pink wrap paper with rabbit prints, the other in a aquamarine color with bubble prints, and the next one with red and pink sakura prints" he asked the shop owner

He wrapped the gifts and put them a tag one them, they had a leaf print on the tag and put his name and the name of the person it belonged to

"Uhmm so I got Usagi a bowl and chopstick with a rabbit in the moon print, for Ami I got her a scroll of lore and medicine, and for Rei… she was given a set of ofudas of purification of the temple of fire (courtesy of Azuma)" Naruto said as he jumped out with joy.

"Uhmm, how do I give this to the girls now?" Naruto wondered

Fortunately for him… it was valentine's day, the girls where all giddy thinking what boy to give candy too

"Eh? Valentine's day? Well… I don't expect much… I never did back home" Naruto said as he walked the halls

He went to his locker and saw it a bit bend out of shape… he opened to change into his school shoes when…

BROOOM! A torrent of chocolates fell to him… he was literally almost drown by the candy and chocolates he received, after he got out the last chocolate fell from the locker… and hit him in the head

"Ok… wow, I am pretty popular here hehehehe" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

He received a LOT of glares by all the males in school

"Hey! I got one by Usagi! And look one from Ami… eh? Edible pencils? Ah! A gag gift! Hehehe, how thoughtful!" Naruto said as he begun eating the other girl's gifts

Naruto unwrapped Usagi's gift… it was something real nice, when he heard Rei's story about Naruto's attempt to save her, she gotten him a plaque with the word "Amazing friend and hero" on it.

After classes Naruto had to sneak out of the school since he was on the most hated guy list

"Aahhh… being popular is…. "troublesome" as Shika would put it" Naruto said as he jumped from the fence he had climbed on

He landed on the floor and quickly made short dashes from lamp post to lamppost looking left and right

Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder

"GYAHH!" Naruto shouted as he nearly jumped off his skin in fright

He then saw it was none other than Rei

"Dear Kami, Rei… don't sneak up on me like that" Naruto said panting

"Oh… sorry" Rei said as she giggled

Naruto composed himself and saw Rei blushing and swaying left and right on her hells

"Ahh…. Naruto-kun, I … wanted to give you something" Rei said

She grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him a rather large chocolate bar… it was a special edition that had milk and caramel inside

"This is my gift from me to you" Rei said as she blushed

"Oh… thank you Rei… I will eat it soon after my meal, I wanna treasure it after all" Naruto said smiling, he then felt a mental thug on his head…

"Ah Rei-chan… sorry I have to cut this meeting short, I got somewhere to go right now! See ya!" Naruto said as he dashed out.

Rei's hair flutter by the wind Naruto kicked up when he dashed out

"Quiet energetic that one, isn't he?" Rei mussed to herself

Naruto went to an old abandoned warehouse, inside he then released the summoning jutsu

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a orange frog appeared from the smoke

Said toad opened his mouth ("Ewwww… I CAN'T GET USED TO THAT") and a white haired man stepped out

"HEY THERE BRAT!" said the person with a grin and a smile

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto said with a smile

Both went to hug each other, then, said pervert punched his head

"DAH!" Naruto yelled

"Damn it boy! I keep telling you to stop calling me that" Jiraiya of the Sannin said

"I will when you stop being a pervert" Naruto said in rage

"I am no pervert… I am A SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya said with a grin

"I rest my case" Naruto said

"Jokes aside I missed you Naruto" Jiraya said as he patted the young boy's head

"I missed you too, however what are you gonna do? I need help to train, I doubt the enemy in here is gonna like my meddling around here" Naruto said in a serious tone

"WOAH! Whats with the expanded vocabulary?" Jiraiya said

"I read a lot of books with the kage bunshins… learned a lot too... did you know you get the knowledge of a kage bunshin once is dispelled?" Naruto said

"oh? You learned about that? This will help, I know this is years before time, but… you should be able to make your own original technique" Jiraiya said

"EH? Really?" Naruto said

"Yes, the rasengan was actually a failed attempt to make an original jutsu… you know about the raikiri… also known as chidori?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto nodded

"While the rasengan takes chakra manipulation to its highest peak, the chidori or raikiri, takes nature chakra to the extreme, both chakra manipulation and nature manipulation could never been done unison, since to do one you have to concentrate solely on that single part, however… I belive that you can surpass the fourth Naruto" Jiraiya said giving him a pat on the back

"First things first though… we need to find what is your nature affinity, here take this paper and concentrate on it" Jiraiya said

Naruto did and concentrated his chakra… it was cut to shreads

"Oh? This is incredible, you seem to have a powerful affinity to the wind, I haven't seen one so in tune since the good ol' days" Jiraiya said

"eh? What's good about that?" Naruto asked

"Well… with the wind chakra you can make anything sharper and cut and destroy" Jiraiya said

"But… don't ninja weapons do that already?" Naruto said

"Yea… but you can do so much more with it… imagine being able to pierce trough metal, cut giant boulders with you kunai… I am not much in wind manipulation, but is really something… I can get some scrolls about it and even ask someone to help you out by writing some instructions… I will bring em next visit" Jiraiya said

"Man, I was hopping you could stay a while" Naruto said

"Don't be like that… but be weary, Akatsuki doesn't know where you are, but they will find out soon… so keep training… and, seriously? Moonlight Fox?" Jiraiya said

"Yeah… I had to come with something on the spot… just don't tell the others" Naruto said

"Anyways… I will come back , and then I will make a killer by making my Icha Icha in here" Jiraiya said

"Old pervert… thanks" Naruto said

"No problem… just be careful alright?" Jiraiya said as he entered the toad's mouth and left

"I still can't get used to that" Naruto said

He left the warehouse, when he spotted something white…

"Eh? ARTEMIS!" Naruto yelled

Artemis tensed… he looked at the boy for a while, he did not know what to do, so he played it cool

"Meow?" Artemis said

Naruto stared at him…

"Enough with the bull… I KNOW you can talk" Naruto said "Don't make me get Luna on you" Naruto said

Artemis sweat-dropped "alright you got me, so… I suppose you must be the mysterious moonlight fox" Artemis said

"That's me, but keep it a secret from your senshi charge" Naruto said

"Ok, but what do you want?" Artemis said

"I wanna call her to go out with her, so I can get to know her better" Naruto said

"Alright, I will try to do so, but I still don't get it, why her?" Artemis said

"I blame hormones" Naruto said

he rummaged his pocket and gave Artemis a small box for him

"Give this to her, I think she will love it" Naruto said

"What is it?" Artemis said

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, don't worry, it will open only when she touches it" Naruto said

"Ok, I will deliver this"Artemis said

"Thanks, I am counting on you" Naruto said… "Oh, and Artemis?" Naruto added

"Yes?" Artemis said

"I will be training the senshi, once they are all gathered I mean, so I wanna get to know them as much as possible so I can interact with them better" Naruto said

"Thank you so much Naruto" Artemis said as he bowed

Artemis left with the box on his mouth to give to his senshi charge

"Oh well… I got time to kill till "white day" for the time being" Naruto said

Naruto walked around and went to the game corner to get out the frustration

Naruto played a fighting game since he wanted to get out some of the steam

"Dah! The! Teme! DOIRA!" Naruto yelled as he smashed the buttons

After beating the game, and breaking the joystick

"Man, I feel really good" Naruto said as he walked out… he passed a rather tall woman with brown hair and a pony tail, she was wearing a pair of rose earings

Naruto and the woman collided and both fell on the floor

"AH! Sorry!" Naruto said

She dusted herself, Naruto stood up and put his hand and helped the young woman up

"I am so sorry, here, let me help you up" Naruto said

"Ah thanks…" the tall girl said

She opened her eyes and saw the sunshine-kissed blonde in front of him, his blue eyes, his whiskers… she blushed

"_He… he looks like my sempai who spurned my love_" the girl thought

"Let me make this up to you… would you like something to eat?" Naruto said

She accepted and both went into a restaurant

"Order whatever you want, is on me" Naruto said

"Thanks, say I am new around here, do you know where juuban middle?" she said

"EH? You are in middle school? I go there!" Naruto said

"EH? Really? That's great news she said

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo" Naruto said

"My name is Kino Makoto, oh? Look is the club sandwich" Makoto said

"oh… let me have a meal set A" Naruto asked

"Oh? You like to eat eh? I love cooking, maybe you should come by my place, I can make you something nice" Makoto said

"I would like that…. Say Makoto?" Naruto asked

"uh?"

"Mind if I call you Mako-chan?" Naruto asked

"I don't mind" Makoto said as she blushed

They had a nice lunch together… they talked a lot until something came up

"Anyways, I love practicing martial arts" Makoto said

"Really? No wonder you look well built" Naruto said

"Eh? You knew?" Makoto said

"Well, I am kind of a fighter… and I been into many fights so I can tell" Naruto said

"Hey, is nice meeting you, and thank you so much for the meal" Makoto said

"no problem… hope we can meet again sometime" Naruto said as he left as well

**The next day**

Naruto passed by Usagi's house and waited for her, since she was a bit late

Usagi the dashed out of the door with a slice of bread on her mouth, Naruto was a right behind her

"Usagi-chan! You have to stop sleeping in" Naruot said

"I am sorry, after you come out to get me" Usagi said tearing up comically

They turned around the corner and Usagi crashed into some thug looking guys

"hey! You broke my foot!" said a familiar looking guy

"we demand compensation" said another person

Usagi was tearing up

"Hey you two, how dare you try to con this girl" said a woman's voice "This was all staged"

"Why don't you shut up woman, you calling my aniki a lair?" said a 3rd person said

"You guys are pathetic ganging up on a girl" the woman said

Naruto managed to get around and recognized the woman

The woman took out one of the five people, another came from behind with a knife

Naruto then appeared and kicked the guys arm and made him stab himself

"Hey, Mako-chan… need a dance partner?" Naruto said as he readied himself for a fight

"Sure… I wanna see how you fight anyways… just don't get in my way" Makoto said

"That's my line" Naruto said smiling

Naruto jumped over the guys and used his bag to strangle them until they passed out

Another one came with a knife to stab Naruto but he moved to the side and grabbed a knife in the floor

He parried the enemy's knife

"Oi you think you can beat ME on a knife fight?" Naruto said in a cocky attitude

Naruto then charged a bit of elemental chakra into the blade and cut the other persons knife cleanly in two, then he turned around and threw the knife behind him, and pinned another guy who was going to tasser Makoto from behind, he threw the knife so hard that it made the guy fly back and got pinned into an old tree

"Who got in who's way now?" Naruto said while grinning

"Not bad Naruto-san… you are really good" Makoto said

Usagi bursted into tears, "thank you so much you guys" she said

"Is no problem I hate when people do that" Makoto said

"I hate that too… and besides, you are a friend… I would do it again in a heartbeat" Naruto said hugging Usagi

Then something dawned on them all…

"ARG! WE ARE LATE!" They yelled in unison

They dashed to the school…

Naruto and Usagi unfortunately where made to stand outside

"Well… this is new to me" Naruto said with a bucket on his hands… he grew tired of holding it and put it on his head

"This happens more often than not to me" Usagi said sheepishly

"So… do we wait till she calls us or how? I never been made to stand outside before" Naruto said

After the class was over they went to eat

Makoto was sitting down all alone when Gurio Umino came out, "She is a new transfer student, her name is Kino Makoto, is said that she was expelled from her old school because of fighting" Umino said

Usagi left his friends in mid conversation and sat with Makoto, she was surprised however to find someone else there

"Naruto-kun? You are here?" Usagi said

"Oh? Usagi-chan? Hey, just talking with Mako-chan over here, we meet the day before so we are just talking, wanna join us?" Naruto said

Usagi sat down with and noticed something… "Hey Makoto-san, why do you not wear our school uniform?" she asked

"AH… is because they don't have my size" Makoto said

"Yeah, she looks tall enough to be a model" Naruto said while grinning

Makoto blushed

"Ara ara, Naruto-san don't say that" Makoto said

"Oi… you two an item?" Usagi said while grinning and jabbing Naruto with her elbow

"Uhmm… she is a good person, but I only meet her yesterday, I would like to know her more" Naruto said

Usagi's stomach grumbled and realized she forgot her bento at home, Makoto then presented her huge bento to her

"you want some? I made a lot, so you can have some" Makoto said

"Wow! They look delicious! Your mom is a great cook" Usagi said

"Actually I made this on my own, I love cooking" Makoto said

"Eh? You might make a great wife to anyone if they marry you" Naruto said as he ate a onigiri

Makoto blushed "don't say that Naruto-kun"

"Makoto-san… do you mind if I call you Mako-chan?" Usagi asked

"not at all" Makoto said smiling

After a while they walked out the store… they went to the arcade, they had a good time

Until a certain guy came in…

"Hey look! Is Crane Joe!" Everyone said

He played the crane game and got a sailor mercury plush, then a sailor V and he even got a limited edition moonlight fox plush and a tuxedo kamen plush

He went into the crane machine and played it until he got every single one, however Naruto noticed something… the toy's had levitated into the claw…

He decided to follow him, and used his carelessness of not getting a toy he dropped to his advantage

Makoto decided to follow him as well, since they both reminded her of the sempai who spurned her love

Naruto however was more silent, using his ninja skills he trialed him from shadow to shadow

"Something wrong with this guy" Naruto said to himself

After a while Naruto dashed to him "Oi, you left this at the store" Naruto said

"Ah… thanks buddy" the person Crane Joe said as he bend to pick up some of his bags

A figure appeared from nowhere with a dark crystal on his hand "you… are a youma in human disguise… come back to our side, ZOI!" he person said

Naruto went for a pouch on his leg and pulled a kunai and threw it at the person's arm

"Hey… is not nice to ignore an audience you freak" Naruto said while he readied another kunai as he twirled it on his finger

"A pathetic human… begone" the person said as he used his power to push him away… Naruto then threw the kunai with a wire to a nearby tree

"Not gonna happen monster… who are you?" he asked as he regained his footing

"I am Zoisite, on e of the four great rules of the dark kingdom… now be gone you are en eyesore" Zoisite said as he pushed more power and made Naruto's wire break and him flying upwards

"Dahhh…" Naruto yelled as he was thrown away

Naruto grabbed the decorative kunai on his choker, and then he saw Makoto and she saw him…

Naruto then was squashed against a concrete wall… his imprint could be seen…

"Ma…Mako…-chan… run away" Naruto said before he passed out…

She jumped to help the crane master Joe

She managed to strike Zoisite one before being blown back herself

Naruto got up and decided enough is enough

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto yelled

The background changed…. The moon became full and the light hit him light a spot light… his body begun to glow in orange and fire enveloped and burned his clothing, leaves came about and surrounded him and tailored into his costume… a scarf wrapped itself around his face

Sailor moon also appeared on the scene

"Is sailor moon!" Makoto said

"in the name of the moon, I will punish you" Sailor moon said

Sailor mars and Sailor Mercury where also in the scene

"these ladies are not alone" A voice said from no where

They looked up and found a figure against the light of the moon

"Is a beautiful night… why must you taint this beautiful night with your evil stench, youma" said the dark figure as he jumped from the antenna

He landed besides the Senshi… pulled a pair of white kunai

"When the moon is up, the light it brings with will shine forever… as long as the moon exist so will the moonlight… Sailor moon, I am the light that emanates from her, in the name of the moon, I shall eliminate you" Moonlight fox said as he posed that mimicked Sailor moon's but with his kunai

"Senshi, follow my lead" Moonlight fox said as he jumped and charged at the monster

"What about the girl and the guy?" Sailor Mercury said

"You stay with em, with your shaboon spray attack you can hide em in the mist" Moonlight fox said as he kicked the guy in the face once more

"Hey Mars!, get ready, I am gonna let a special skill of mine and summon a creature to aid us…" Moonlight fox said

"What?" Sailor Mars said as Moonlight fox made a series of hand signs

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto roared as he slammed his hand into the ground

A poof of smoke come out and a giant toad came to be under Naruto's body

It croaked…

Sailor mars stared… Sailor moon pointed, Sailor Mercury was unsure what to do in this situation, Zoisiste had a sick image on his face

"That's disgusting!" Zoisiste said as an orange and black frog appeared

"Hey, you are… Ganadunta aren't ya? I need some oil!" Moonlight fox said on top of the frog

"Mars… hit with the fire!" Moonlight fox yelled

Mars was a bit dumbstruck about the toad but qickly regained composure

"FLAME! SOUL!" Mars yelled as a stream of fire shot out

The oil and flame mixed creating a vortex of fiery death

The dark lord avoided it and managed to conjure the dark crystal

"Come Youma Gasen! ZOI!" he yelled as he took the red rainbow crystal from Joe's body

A monster came out it looked like a tech warrior… he had a sword on his back… he then shot his arm towards Makoto

"Like hell you will" Moonlight Fox said as he grabbed her by the collar and jumped with her towards the sky holding her in bridal style

She blushed as Moonlight Fox held her… a cat came out of his scarf…

"Luna? You where hidden over there?" Moonlight fox said

Makoto's forehead begun to glow… Naruto landed on the roof and turned to Luna… "She is one isn't she?" he said

Luna nodded and jumped making a green pen appear "Take this and yell "Jupiter power, make up!" Luna said

Makoto grabbed it and yelled the words to transform… Moonlight Fox had to jump back a bit cause she was covered in electricity… she then appeared in a green outfit

"So you are the forth senshi, eh? I am the Moonlight Fox… here to help you all" Moonlight fox said as he gently grabbed her once more in bridal style and jumped into the ground, leaving her standing…

She put her arms over her chest… "SUPREME! THUNDER!" she yelled as a powerful blast from it came and electrocuted the monster

"Sailor moon… hurry up!" Sailor mars yelled

Naruto jumped in being behind her…

She pulled out a new weapon… the Moon stick

"Oh… new weapon eh? Helps detect the rainbow crystals?" Naruto asked

"Ah… yes… they do" she said

"Go on then give it a whirl" Naruto said

Sailor moon shaked her head to clear the thoughts on her head and moved the stick in circular motion

"moon healing! SCALATION!" she said as a wave of power flew towards the monster

The toad was behind and was keeping company to a REALLY freaked out Sailor Mars… and Sailor Mercury

After the battle was over the toad jumped towards Naruto and withdrew a sealed bag for him, he grabbed (after shivering a bit cause there is no way he could get used on that) and then bowed to the senshi

"When you are all whole again… I will come to you with a special treat… until then… sayonara" he said as he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

The senshi stood there looking at the mysterious stranger… and not far from there… Tuxedo Kamen was looking at them… he also had a mission… to steal the rainbow crystals… to regain his lost memories… and finally find his own identity… and remember who he was… and what will be

Chapter end

Author notes…

If you liked this chapter please review it… if you got suggestions and the like put them as well… I wish to hear any creative input… btw I am gonna make a drawing of Moonlight fox soon so look for it! However, I don't really know who to pair him with… well it will come to me… since Sailor moon has so many damn series…. Not counting the live action -_-

Anyways… ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 5: It's White Day Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto was not having a good day… he had been concentrating along with his clones in order to cut a leaf in half using nature chakra of the wind, according to Azuma-sensei, in order to use nature chakra of wind he must think of rubbing the air and making it sharp and thin as possible

"Come on… let's go! Cut in half already" Naruto yelled as all the clones had each a leaf

Naruto managed to make a small cut… he was happy at his progress and dispelled his clones… he was tired from all the information backing up on him

He was sweaty and tired… he went to a nearby river and undressed up to his boxers and took a dip….

"AHhh! This is life" Naruto said as he felt refreshed

Naruto then jumped out and dried himself

"Man… this golden week is just what I needed, I told Ami that I was going to be late all this week" Naruto said

He rested against a tree close by… he was really tired

He closed his eyes… and begun to fall asleep…

"I will protect you… princess…" Naruto said as he drifted to sleep

Naruto had a weird dream… he was in a beautiful kingdom… or what might had been one… it was in ruins… he saw a beautiful woman with silvery hair… she looked like Usagi… but she had a more ethereal beauty… and a symbol of the crescent moon on her forehead and a pair of wings…

"Uzumaki Naruto… proud ninja from a world that is not this… jailer of the kitsune kyuubi no yoko… I am queen Serenity, please Uzumaki-san, save them… please… I will grant you a boon… a power to fight with them… the silver crystal, there is one more item that will work only with you… you know the pain and suffering people twice your age might broken their minds… please take this… is the only thing I can give to you, I know that you have a pure heart and will protect those girls, and Luna and Artemis… this is the elemental jewel… your outfit will change a bit… but you will gain the power of a senshi, you will be the only male senshi… the senshi who has the power to change fates and destinies and burns with passion…" Queen serenity said as both of them floated up

"You will successes… you have my blessing… and I will help you obtain the strength… the strength to accomplish your goal to save your friend from the darkness that has encroached him, and defeat the evil presence sealed in you, Uzaumaki-san… no… future Hokage of Neo Crystal Konoha" Queen Serenity said as he planted a kiss on his check

Naruto gasped and woke up… his hand was in his chest

"Queen… Serenity… I will not let you down… I made a promise… and I never break em" Naruto said as he stood up once more feeling revitalized by Queen Serenity

"Tajuu! Kagenbunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a thousand clones filled the clearing

"ONCE MORE! Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he and the clones begun doing the cutting of the leaves with his wind chakra

They poured every ounce of their concentration into their promise… into their soul… and finally after a few hours more

"YOSHA!" they all cheered as the leaves where all cut in half

He then collapsed once more… but this time he had a goofy grin on him

"Hehehe… keep watching Sasuke… I will come and beat the hell out of you and bring you back yet" Naruto said as all the clones disappeared

"Welll I need to rest until I am able to make a summoning once more" Naruto said

**An hour later**

"well… time to call ero-sennin… kuchiose no jutsu!" he slammed down his hand and made a green and orange toad appear

"Hey Naruto, you looking for Jiraiya-sama? He will be coming shortly… just give me a minute" the toad said as his stomach and mouth grew larger… and Jiraiya emerged

"Hey Naruto… how is it going?" Jiraiya said with a bunch of scrolls and stuff on his hands

"Eh? What are this?" Naruto asked

"Well I know you like your orange outfit, so I decided to bring you a few of this clothing… they are a tad different but it will look good on you" Jiraiya said as he gave him the clothing

"Thanks ero sennin" Naruto said

Naruto changed into his clothing (Shippuden and summer movie clothing)

Naruto then changed into his clothes and felt refreshed…

"So… what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked

"Well… I wanna hang out for a while… I wanted to see this world…" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Eh? You will need to change clothing… you stand out to much" Naruto said looking at him

"Well that's easy… HENGE!" Jiraiya said as he changed into an expensive looking suit

"Not bad ero-sennin" Naruto said

"Anyways… how about you introduce me to those cute girls you talked about?" Jiraiya asked

"I swear to kami… if you do anything embarrassing I will cut you up… and don't forget… I still have THOSE pictures" Naruto said

"W-w-what pictures… " Jiraiya said nervious

"Remember that time you went to that bar and this hot girl was all up in you and took you to a love hotel… well… guess what… she had a surprise package for you" Naruto said

"you… you are joking right?" Jiraiya paled

"Who knows…" Naruto said

However the seed of doubt was planted in Jiraiya

Of course it was a lie… but Naruto now had him on a leash… for now anyways

A few minutes later

"So anyways, I come over here to unwind and play games and sometime meet a few of my friends" Naruto said

"Eh? How do you play with this games" Jiraiya asked

Naruto got a couple coins and inserted them and showed Jiraiya how to play…

"Eh… interesting…" Jiraiya said as he sat down

"Oh… please give me some of this… cheeseburger" Jiraiya asked

"oh! Those are really good… give me a couple for me please" Naruto asked

After having their lunch they left and walked out to the street when Naruto found 4 familiar girls

"Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan! Hey!" Naruto yelled and waved his hands

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Usagi said as she turned to see him

Both Jiraiya and Naruto crossed the street and the girls saw the man

"Ah… Naruto… who is this mister with you?" Rei asked

"He is my sensei… he is ero… ahem… Jiraiya-san, he trained me how to fight" Naruto said as Jiraiya coughed when he was about to say ero-sennin

"Pleasure to meet you girl, I am Jiraiya… I writte books and novels" he introduced himself as he made a small card appear

"Eh? What kind of book?" Ami asked with star filled eyes

"Well… I wrote a couple of children stories and romance novels" Jiraiya said

"Then how did you train Naruto how to fight Jiraiya-sensei" Rei asked

"Ah… you must be Rei-chan… Naruto told me you are a miko… you look like a princess thought" Jiraiya said with a smile

"And you… must be Ami… your eyes are starved for knowledge… I can tell, and you, the one with brown hair, you have a nice shapely body so you must be a fighter… and you…you… I can't tell much, but Naruto worries a lot about you" Jiraiya said as he gave his analysis almost perfectly

"So… you used to be a master fighter back in the day?" Makoto asked

"Something like that" Jiraiya said

"Anyways I wanted to meet my pupil's friends before leaving… Naruto, take care of your friends ok?" Jiraiya said as he patted his protégée's back

"Ok!" Naruto said smiling

Naruto then realized something… "ARG! Oh my god! I forgot something at home! Girls wait here I will be right back!" Naruto yelled as he dashed out

"Why is he in a hurry?" they asked themselves

Naruto arrived shortly after to Ami's house and got in… he went to his room and looked everywhere for the boxes he got… he found them… and managed to buy one gift for Mako-chan as well…

"I almost forgot it was white day" Naruto said as he then put them on his bag and left the house

Naruto dashed to the shopping district in Juuban and looked for the girls…

He looked everywhere and was about to give up when…

"They must be at the temple" Naruto reasoned, as to not waste to much time he jumped from building to building

then he felt something on his breast pocket… a small round gem….

"Is this what you meant with a gift Queen Serenity? What do I do with it?" Naruto said

He grabbed his choker… and then both the choker and the gem begun to glow…

"What the-" Naruto yelled…

The gem and the choker fused making a choker with the symbol of the moon, under it was a small trinket with Konoha's symbol and hanging on it was a kunai with the purest white color

He was taken back and almost slipped from the roof but managed to compose himself

He managed to get to the shrine and after looking for them he found them

"Hey girls" he said as he appeared from nowhere and spooked the girls

"NA-Naruto!" they yelled

"yup… I got something for you all" Naruto said as he got his bag out and gave em each a different colored wrapped gift…

They opened it and sighed in delight, Usagi loved her gift, Rei was taken back at the intrincity of the ofudas and wanted to learn more about it but realized they were far more powerful than their ofudas and hugged him , Ami was ecstatic in joy about the scrolls… they where ancient but so much unkown knowledge and new ways to treat patients and learn new and exciting things, and Makoto got a set of scrolls on taijutsu

"Glad you like em, is my gift for the chocolates, Jiraiya-sensei took the liberty to send them to me personally" Naruto said

The girls piled over Naruto and hugged him… Jiraiya was still here and took a little picture to take back home with

"hehehe… I bet you gonna make all the guys jealous with this back home" Jiraiya said as he exited

So girls what where you talking about

At this all the girls tensed and Rei found an excuse

"We are talking about this manga I bought… is really good" Rei said

"well… I was telling them to stop reading those things and get more serious with their studies" Ami said

Usagi just laughed nerviously

"Why don't we go out to town and enjoy the rest of the day? Is kinda boring to stay here all day, no offence Rei-chan" Naruto said

"None taken… you are right thought, is rare for things to be this peaceful" Rei said

They left for town and the girls enjoyed the time out they had, even Luna came with them, she was resting on Naruto's head

"so… who's up for a movie?" Makoto asked

They all went in, it was a brand new Sailor V movie that just came out

"Eh… is been a long time since I last seen a movie" Naruto said

"Eh? Really?" Makoto said

"Yeah, I even started in that movie… you probably didn't see it since is a foreign movie" Naruto said

"Eh? You where an actor?" Makoto and Rei said

"Well… it was kinda improved… to say the least, maybe Jiraiya-sensei can get it for me" Naruto said

"that is soo cool" they said

"shh… the movie starting" a person said

The room's light dimmed down and the movie started, Naruto bought a lot of candies and popcorn and a few drinks to share

The movie was quiet good, it looked really nice and Naruto was happy cause he was with girls who liked him a lot… even Luna was happy as she watched the movie

Naruto and the girls exited the movie theater and they were talking about the movie

"So girls… what's next?" Naruto asked

They decided to go to a small café close by and went to eat a late lunch

Naruto had made it clear he wanted ramen, so they ordered some for him

"Ahh… nothing like ramen for the soul" Naruto said as he finished his ramen rather wolfishly

"W-wow… you ate so many dishes" Makoto said

"yeah… he is like a male Usagi, except he is early, not a cry baby, smart, dependable" Rei said

"STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!" Usagi bellowed as she cried

Naruto laughed at the two girls antics, he like this atmosphere… and he was sure as hell going to keep protecting them, as civilians or senshi

Naruto then noticed the time and decided it was time to cut this day, he then walked each girl back to their home and finally he walked home with Ami

"I hope you like the gift I got for you" Naruto said

"It's quiet interesting, it says of other methods of healing people without using actual medicine, using the body's own energy, is quiet interesting and could be helpful in order to diagnose and treat ailments that normal medicine can't cure" Ami said

"uhmm… true, I seen cases like that" Naruto said

"Anyways thank you very much, I love this" Ami said as she gave him a peck on the check, she blushed really hard

They entered home, and they went to their respective rooms… Ami however stayed all night reading about the healing jutsus and some folklore

**The next day**

A white cat was standing on his windowsill, he blinked a couple of time when he noticed it was someone he was familiar with

"Hey Artemis… how are you doing?" Naruto said as he woke up

"Ah, yes I came with a message of "V" she said she will meet you at Juuban park at 3pm and be sharp… also she send her thanks, she liked the gift you send her" Artemis said as he jumped out of the window

Naruto blinked but nonetheless woke up fully, he walked downstairs into the kitchen to make something to eat

After having his munchies he then left the house to do his daily work out session

He gotten instructions from Jiraiya to find a waterfall and concentrate his wind chakra and cut the waterfall in two, however he was going to have to wait… cause they are no waterfalls nearby….

He went to do his 30 laps around the city edge and came back to the starting point

"Okay, I need to work with the rasengan now" Naruto said as he made various clones

"RASENGAN!" "RASENGAN" "RASENGAN" Many clones yelled as they supercharged the rasengan with his chakra

Naruto panted as he realized it was pointless, his rasengan was just as good as Jiraiya's, he finally managed to get it done with one single hand

"I might as well go home… I need to get ready with that "date" with "V" now" Naruto said as he jumped out of view and dashed towards home

He got home and got into the ofuro before anyone else, he cleaned himself and used a fragrance of manly perfume, to smell good

"Anyways, I am using that new summer cloathing I got from Jiraiya, they are cool for this weather after all" Naruto thought out loud and got ready.

Naruto dashed out once more and almost bumped into Ami… however he jumped over her and into a building's roof

"Eh? I could have sworn I saw… nah, I must be tired of all that cramming" Ami said as she went home to rest and continue her routine

Naruto jumped and flipped until he meet with someone

"Eh? Luna-chan?" Naruto said

"AH! Naruto-kun, you are going to meet Sailor V, right?" Luna asked

"Yes, I belive also Artemis will be there, wanna come?" Naruto asked

"Nah, I will be a third wheel… but I wish you good luck" Luna said

"Ah, Luna… can you stop later by my house, I need to ask you something" Naruto said

Luna saw it was urgent and nodded as they both left towards their place to be

Naruto managed to find the park when a figure appeared from the shadows

It was a gorgeous girl with blond hair… she had a large bow and a shirt skirt, her eyes where the same as Naruto's full of life and of a cerulean color…

Naruto squinted and realized who she was…

"You are… "V"? aren't you?" Naruto said

"Eh? You are him? The one who tied me up?" she said looking a tad pissed

Naruto backed up, he had bad luck when dealing with angry women… it as not good for his health… AT ALL

"ahh… is because, because" Naruto said a bit worried for the shape of his face

The girl laughed

"Is okay… I get it why you did it, just… never do it again" she said with a serious face

"ah… yes, don't worry… I was kinda in a hurry" Naruto said

The girl stepped out of the shadows "My name is Aino Minako … is a pleasure to meet you"

Naruto blushed she looked beautiful under the moonlight, he couldn't help but mutter "you look beautiful… err… sorry, I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said

Minako smiled as Artemis came out of the woodworks "hey Artemis, how are you?" Naruto said

"eh? You knew I was hidden?" Artemis said a bit surprised

"I am a ninja after all" Naruto said as he appeared behind Artemis

"GEH!" Aretmis yelled in fright

"So you are the Moonlight Fox… why that name thought? Why not the moonlight ninja? Or something like that?" Minako asked

"Spurt of the moment I guess… besides, I am a ninja who wears orange… I mean, really have you seen one single ninja who wears orange?" Naruto asked

"If you ask me, I think it suits you" she said with a smile

"Ah… thank you" Naruto said being taken back

"So Minako… you mind if I call you Mina-chan?" Naruto asked

"Not at all" Mina-chan said

"Well what would you like to know?" Naruto said

"Tell me about you… I know you aren't a senshi… yet you have the power to fight youma toe to toe…" Mina-chan

"well my story is quiet long… but we have time" Naruto said as he went to a vending machine and got a couple of refreshments for them both

"Well, where t begin… when I was a baby there was an attack to my village, a powerful demon came and attacked the village, the leader on that time the fourth hokage managed to stall him until he managed to seal the ancient and powerful demon inside a small newborn baby… that baby then begun to be feared as a reincarnation of the demon… he begun to be hated and persecuted, a couple of assassination attempts… the baby grew into an isolated child… all alone, the old third kage took place and in order to protect the child made a law for no one to mention about the fox, however the parent's hatred seeped into their kids and he was perpetually alone… the kid tried to succeed to become an splendid ninja, however the teachers made the kid fail, never helping him and putting barriers on his path… he managed to succeed and made a name of himself… that baby was me" Naruto said

Minako grabbed him and hugged him in a motherly manner that surprised Artemis…

"Is okay… you can let it all out" Mina-chan said

"My best friend… Sasuke… he betrayed the village to join Orochimaru…" Naruto said in tears "and when I fought to bring him back… he tried to kill me… and shoved me into this world… I can't stand this… I made a promise to Sakura-chan… to bring him back… but now… I made another promise… to queen Serenity… to find and protect the princess and the senshi… I am… all alone… I have great friend here… but… I can't tell them who I am… of fear of the demon inside of me" Naruto said

Mina-chan then put him on her lap… and gently caressed the young ninja's head

After a bit of crying Naruto composed himself

"I am sorry you had to see that Mina-chan" Naruto said

"Is okay…you seem to be the same as me… you also have an unrequited love… don't you?" Minako said

"Yes… Sakura-chan, she was into Sasuke… but… never mind… I learned sometimes… the best thing to do… is to let go of those things and look into the future… I can't always be looking back… not when I have too much left to do" Naruto said

"So… what are your plans with the senshi?" Mina-chan asked

"I will train them… when all of them are united I will train them for what is to come… something dark… really dark and powerful is coming and I need the senshi to be in full power" Naruto said

"Really? You must be really strong" Mina-chan said

"Well…not to brag but I beat a demon once… the ichibi shukaku" Naruto said

"Well anyways… can you call Artemis over here?" Naruto said

Artemis jumped into her arms and Naruto made a few handsigns

"Forgive me, but I need you to forget what I said… until you are all united I can't have you find out who I am, ninmpo! Memory erease!" Naruto said as his eyes widened and a strong gush of wind flew by

Minako and Artemis eyes looked glassed over…

"I need to take you somewhere safe…" Naruto said as he transported her into the bus terminal

"Have sweet dreams senshi of Venus" Naruto said giving her a small kiss on the forehead and disappearing with the wind

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 6: Itachi in Juuban! Clash of the ninja! Moonlight Fox's identity revealed?

It was a long night…. Naruto had been having horrible dreams lately… he had a dream, where Itachi and his alter ego, The Moonlight Fox, while the senshi where trapped and tortured by him in the Tsukoyomi

"GIRLS!" Naruot yelled in fright as he woke up with a cold sweat

Luna was frightened… and jumped out of the way

Naruto panted and had tears on his eyes…

He then chuckled like a madman… as he begun to tear up

"They are coming for me" Naruto said as he looked at the night…

"Who is coming" Luna asked a bit worried

"Akatsuki… they are coming for me" Naruto said, and the senshi will be caught in the collateral damage

"Luna… what do I do now?" Naruto said as he hugged the cat

Luna purred and licked his face

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun, the senshi will help you if you want it" Luna said

"No… this is my fight… I have to do this alone" Naruto said

**In the morning**

The classes where going as usual… Naruto's mind drifted a bit as he came to school with his ninja tools, just in case…

"Class, I will like to introduce a new teacher, he will be teaching here for a while, his name is Uchiha Itachi" said the teacher.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the person walk, his black hair tied back in a ponytail, the two cut marks around his eyes.

Naruto's face was filled with horror…. Itachi looked around the class and glanced at Naruto… both their eyes connected

"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" Itachi said

All of the school and the class feel asleep "Jinchuuriki Kyuubi… I have come for you" Itachi said now donning his Akatsuki uniform

"Are you here to capture me" Naruto asked as he stepped from behind the doorway Itachi

"That's not it, I just want to talk" Itachi said in a calm manner

From behind two kage bunshins broke the window and begun to attack Itachi

However Itachi managed to destroy them with two well place kunai

"Do you really think I am going to believe you that easily?" Naruto said

Naruto was nervious as he remember something

"_Against the sharingan the rule is "when is one-on-one, flee immediately… when its two-on-one, take him from behind"…! But once this guy's made the seals, he can trap you in his genjutsu with a single finger… I have to be careful…_" Naruto thought

"It looks like you have a decent grasp on how to fight a sharingan user" Itachi said "But I know you are here all alone…why not flee?" Itachi asked

Naruto laughed "I can be one person or a thousand! Besides I can't just run away! If I can just capture you, I'll be able to see Sasuke again" Naruto said

Itachi looked a bit thoughtfull for a while…

"… Why are you so obsessed with my little brother? He's a missing nin, right?" Itachi asked him

"Is because I, at least, think of him as a brother… a hell of a lot more than you ever have…!" Naruto said with a serious face

Itachi looked impassive… then his lips moved and formed something like a smile

Naruto Charge at him, Itachi however pulled his coat and let crows fly… then…

Naruto noticed something… a single crow with a sharingan….

"You are already within my genjutsu" Itachi said from nowhere

Naruto cursed

The crows begun to gather to form Itachi once more

"I'll tell you once more. I just want to talk to you " Itachi said

"You want to bring Sasuke back don't you? But what if he dosen't want to?" Itachi asked

Naruto growled in his inability to move

"Ill do whatever it takes to bring him back" Naruto said

"by force if nessesary, eh? If all goes well and Sasuke come quietly, that's one thing… but what if it's the opposite" Itachi said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You said you thought of Sasuke as a brother… well I am asking you… what would you do if Sasuke where to attack Konoha?" Itachi asked… his eyes where deadly serious

"What? Why would Sasuke…? He'd never do that" Naruto said

"Sasuke is still pure, he could be easily colored by anything… if that should happen, would you be able to stop him?" Itachi asked "Even if it meant killing him?" Itachi asked, his voice and eyes where cold

Naruto looked at him… it was pure seriousness…

"Could you weight Sasuke's life against Konoha?" Itachi asked

"IT'D PROTECT KONOHA! AND FIND A WAY TO STOP SASUKE WITHOUT KILLING HIM!" Naruto yelled as he dashed trought the crows made of dreams

"…. You are such a child, you talk of nothing but pipe dreams… there are times a ninja must make painful choices" Itachi said

Naruto looked downcast…. However…

"Sorry… but I gave my word… and I WONT BEND MY WORD! THAT IS MY NINDO!" Naruto yelled

Itachi looked at him in a big brother fashion and smiled

Naruto's eye widenneth and a crow shoved itself into his mouth

"I've given you some of my power… I hope… the day never comes when you have to use it" Itachi said

"W…What do you mean? You're after me, aren't you! Then why not take me now?" Naruto asked

"I'm going now… I have something more important to do" Itachi said as he vanished into a slither of air

Then all the students begun to wake up… Usagi however came late to school and was taken back… she thought it was a youma….

Naruto coughed, "mah… damn it… Usagi, help me call for help… there's been a gas leak around here" Naruto said

Usagi was relieved… however Naruto felt bad lying to her…

After the day was over Naruto dashed home… he needed to talk to Luna… he pulled the scarf he was given by Luna

"Luna, if you can hear me… come home… I got urgent news! Come home quick" Naruto said

Luna got the message, she was wearing an audio device to get Naruto's call and she diligently came back home

Luna came in by an open window… Naruto was waiting behind it… he grabbed Luna and looked both sides and closed the window, and placed a seal paper on it

"Na-Naruto-kun! What's the meaning of this" Luna said

"I got huge news… I… I was given a mission by the queen… Queen Serenity" Naruto said

"Queen? The queen talked to you?" Luna said

"yes… she came to me in a dream… she even amplified my transformation choker… and gave me a gem called the elemental crystal, she said to me it was the twin on the silver crystal in power" Naruto said

"So that means" Luna said

"I am now an apparent senshi… but… I don't know of what" Naruto said

"Maybe you aren't meant to be a senshi of a planet… but of a place?" Luna offered

"I have bad news as well" Naruto said

"Eh? What is it?" Luna asked

"Akatsuki… one of them came into this world…and he is the worse of em… Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said

"Uchiha? Isn't that the boy you are rescuing?" Luna said

"No… it's his older brother… the one who killed his whole clan" Naruto said as Luna paled… a powerful enemy has appeared

"The thing is… he wanted to talk to me… he didn't do anything to attack me… well save the part when I was trapped in his genjutsu" Naruto said

"Well Naruto, what will you do now?" Luna asked

"Nothing… I got to report this to ero-sennin" Naruto said as he made handsigns

"Kuchiose no jutsu" Naruto said as he summoned gamakichi

"Hey bro! whats up?" he said

"Gamakichi… I need you to give this to ero-sennin immediately… is urgent and make it top priority" Naruto said

Luna stared at the toad intently… never having seen one of Narutos summoning before… she had not expected a toad… she always seen Naruto more of a cat person… or something like a fox or something

"You look pale bro... what happened?" Gamakichi asked

"Itachi" Naruto said

"Eh! Here! Damn I will deliver this fast" Gamakichi said as he took the note and left

"Soo…. Toads uh?" Luna asked

"yes… taods" Naruto said

"why toads?" Luna asked

"Cause, my hero the fourth Hokage used them, and so has ero-sennin" Naruto said

"I see" Luna said as bit turned off by the toad thing

"Luna… Akatsuki may target the senshi to get to me…" Naruto said nerviously

"so… what will you do?" Luna asked

"I will face them… as Uzumaki Naruto… and as the Moonlight Fox… and fight them to protect the senshi… I promised the queen to protect them… and the princess" Naruto said

Luna looked at Naruto and jumped on his shoulder and gave him a lick on his cheek

"Is okay, I will be with you till the bitter end" Luna said as she smiled

"Thank you… Luna-chan" Naruto said

Naruto went to bed while embrassing her…. Luna blushed but creep into Naruto's pillow and curled herself

"I love you… Naruto-kun" Luna said as she gently rubbed herself against his face as he curled into a better position

"I wish I was human… so I can give you the love you require… but I am sure the senshi will love you all the same… I wish you happiness Naruto-kun" Luna said as she lulled herself to sleep

**The next day**

Classes were cancelled due to the "gas leak" and the students got a free day

**Flashback**

"Luna I need your help… I will have to train the senshi faster than I would hope to… I need you to give this to the girls… is a letter of challenge… I will try to steal the rainbow crystal from them to guage their skills and combat abilities against me" Naruto said

He gave an envelope with a mark of the moon and the konoha symbol in it… with a letter

**Flashback end**

Luna dashed towards the shrine where he found the 4 senshi all talking about the incident… Ami and Usagi figured that Naruto must be telling the truth and it was an accident

"Girls! This is urgent! I got a letter for you all" Luna yelled as she delivered the letter

The girls opened it and a small letter dropped it read the following

"Senshi…. I am the Moonlight Fox… this day I will steal from you the Rainbow crystal you posses, if you don't come this night I will attack you each and everyone until none of you are left… signed Moonlight Fox"

"This is awefull… I thought he… I thought he…" Usagi said as she cried

"I know… but, why the sudden change of heart… I don't like it…" Makoto said

"I think is a trap" Ami said

"Anyways, we need to make a stand… he will attack us individually and we are no match against him if he picks us one by one" Rei said

"So….what will you do…?" Luna asked

"We have no choice… We have to face him if he wishes to fight" Makoto said

"Who wishes to fight?" said a voice from a window

All the girls cringed and shouted in fright… it was Narut at the window

"N-Naruto-kun… how do you do that?" the girls asked

"Years of practice" he said as he puffed his chest in proudness

"Anyways Naruto what brings you here?" Makoto asked

"Well… I wanted to visit my favorite cousin and her pretty friends… I wanted to see something pretty after all" Naruto said

They all blushed but the real reason was to see them one last time before the big fight tonight

"Ami-chan… can I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked

The girls gave a look to Ami, but she walked out of the building

**Outside of Rei's home/temple**

"Ami… you know how I came to be at your doorstep right?" Naruto said

"Yes, it was surprising… what happened to you? You never did tell us…" Ami said

"My best friend… he tried to kill me" Naruto said

"Me and my friend fought for him to come back home… but he was consumed by his revenge… I wanted him to come back with us… but, his desire for revenge was greater… he tried to kill me… and by doing so I then found myself wondering around until I collapsed in front of your clinic" Naruto said

"I see… but… how did you survive with that wound?" Ami asked him

"Well… THAT… I don't wish to discuss it… I only told Luna… but I am sure she won't tell anyone" Naruto said as Luna appeared and purred, Ami then saw Luna act lovingly towards him

Ami nodded… she understood, some people where not comfortable talking about his prodigious ability to heal

"Anyways Ami… take care alright? I need to set up for a little something I got planned" Naruto said

He left with a bitter sweet smile

"Time to put the plan in motion" Naruto said as he pulled the kunai ornament and yelled "Elemental crystal! Transform!"

The moon bathed Naruto on its light and his outfit changed into the Moonlight Fox and went into hiding in the park

The senshi appeared a while later… Naruto looked at them and threw a smoke bomb

It hindered the senshi's vision

"Are you there Moonlight Fox-sama!" Usagi yelled

"I am the fox who is poise to attack… and now senshi… if you wish to have your rainbow crystal back you must take this bells from my scarf…" Naruto said as he held on his hand a red rainbow crystal

"EH! When did he!" Sailor Mercury said in surprise

"I had it the moment I threw the smoke bomb… I took it from you" said the Moonlight Fox

"FLAME! SOUL!" Sailor Mars yelled as a great fireball came swooshing in

Moonlight Fox pulled his scarf and imbedded his chakra and swirled around, deflecting the ball of fire

"About what I expected" Moonlight fox said

"Shaboon! SPRAY!" Sailor Mercury yelled as a torrent of bubbles came about… Naruto dashed forward and avoided each bubble by enhancing himself with chakra

"Futon! Renkudan!" Moonlight Fox yelled as he expelled a aburst of powerful wind that knocked Sailor Mercury into a tree

"Come with the intend to kill… or you will regret it" Moonlight Fox said as he inwardly sighed at his ruthlessness, he winced at causing Ami pain… but this was necessary… for their survival

Sailor Jupiter jumped forward and begun to attack Moonlight Fox with her bare fists

"The first part of ninja training… Taijutsu…. You have a good form… however" Moonlight Fox said as he grabbed her by her pony tail

"You have a lot to learn…" he said as he threw her into the nearby lake

Sailor Mars then used her Ofuda to seal Moonlight Fox's movement

However Moonlight Fox would have none of that and used his demonic Chakra to tear the ofuda

"Now now Mars… you think I would make it THAT easy?" He said as he casted a genjutsu on her… her eyes turned black… she was blind… she yelled in fright

"Ninja technique number 2 genjutstu" Moonlight Fox said as he felt something brush against him he turned around and saw Sailor Moon crawling to get the bell

She looked sheepishly

"Ahh… this isn't what it looks like?" she said sheepishly

He looked into her eyes and casted his genjutsu once more "Kori Shinchu no Jutsu" he said

Sailor moon looked like her eyes glassed over and blushed… she fainted

"She is so simple minded" Moonlight Fox said as he looked around Sailor Jupiter was swimming back to shore, Sailor Mercury was back up… he sighed

"As it stands… none of you can hope to touch me" Moonlight fox said

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted as Mercury did a "Shaboon! Spray" Combination attack… Moonlight Fox jumped towards the lake… they expected a lot of things… but not what had happened

He was literally walking on the water surface

"That's cheap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled

"Well… he did say he was a ninja" Sailor Mercury said

Sailor Mars was able to force her way out of the horrible darkness she was enveloped and joined the fight

"We must work together" the senshi said, however she saw Sailor Moon out of commission

Moonlight Fox saw this and did the unthinkable "Kase no Yaiba!"he said as he clapped his hands… a powerful gust of wind picked up and started rushing towards Sailor Moon, so powerful that it cut the concrete

A torrent of roses then appeared and Moonlight Fox looked upwards a masked figure appeared in a lamp post

"A young man should know how to treat the ladies with respect, your harsh treatment to them is way beyond what I could have thought, aren't you ashamed by your actions, Moonlight Fox-san?" Tuxedo Kamen said

The girls swooned over him… as he charged towards Moonlight Fox

"You are not suited for combat… you look more like a model than a fighter" Moonlight Fox said as he parried his cane with his white kunai

Moonlight Fox then did a circular motion with his twin kunai… "Moonlight Hokage… ESCALATION!" Moonlight Fox said as he used a new attack granted by the elemental crystal

A powerful light as white as the moon raced towards Tuxedo Kamen as he used his cape to shield himself

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu" NAruto

"Tajuu Kage bunshin daibakuha!" he said as the clones trapped Tuxedo Kamen and some of the girls and glowed… they exploded

The explosion woke up Sailor Moon… "Yawn… what's going on?" she said as she say Tuxedo Kamen being manhandled and almost killed

"Is this all you girls are capable? I know you can do better than this" Moonlight Fox said

"Moon tiara! Action!" Sailor moon said

Moonlight Fox was surprised she was able to break the genjutsu and was hit by the tiara

Moonlight Fox scarf slightly tore a bit… he got away before the attack fully ripped his scarf

He pulled it out to use it as a weapon and a fresh one appeared in place…

"Scarf snare!" Moonlight Fox said as he whipped the scarf and got Sailor Moon on her leg… he pulled it up and made Sailor moon fly up

"This is the END!" Moonlight Fox yelled as he tossed Sailor Moon against the ground

Tuxedo Kamen then dashed forward and jumped in order to capture Sailor Moon in midair

"Not a bad show Tuxedo Kamen… how is this on for side?" Moonlight Fox said as Sailor Moon smirked and transformed into Moonlight Fox and grabbed him by the caped

Another Moonlight Fox came with a swirling ball of energy… but it was different this time

"Rasengan no tsuki!" Moonlight Fox said, the rasengan was different… inside of it was a shape of a crescent moon (The Rasengan from the Naruto Summer Movie)

Tuxedo Kamen was shoved violently across the lake and was shoved into a tree

"You guys… you are really poor about this teamwork…" Moonlight Fox said "If you all cooperated and attacked me at the same time… you could have taken a bell out" he said

The girls looked at him as he sighed; he was seeing his team all over again… except that at least this girls got along better

He tossed the rainbow crystal towards Sailor Moon and she grabbed it….

"Moonlight Fox… what is the meaning of this? Are you a friend or an enemy?" Sailor Mercury asked

"I wanted to show you… what a new enemy that might come would do, you are under prepared for this… if I was an enemy I would have killed you all… you need to train and become stronger… or you will die, I made a promise… a promise with Queen Serenity… if I must be cruel towards you all in order to make you stronger so be it, I apologize for this rude treatment… but from now on… I will train you all how to become real warriors and fight enemies whose abilities are monstrous and not of this world" moonlight fox said

"But how can we trust you when you come in such a roundabout way?" Said Sailor Jupiter

"Ask Luna… she can vouch for me… after all I posses the only thing that is equal in power to the silver crystal… and I made a promise with the queen… I don't break my vows" Moonlight Fox

Moonlight Fox jumped from the lake into where the senshi where and he took their hands… and kissed the back on the hands…

"We will meet again… I will make sure of it" Moonlight Fox said as the girls blushed

"We will meet again… I will send you a message with my kunai or with Luna" He said as he swooshed his scarf and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

"Tuxedo Kamen" Sailor moon shouted as she dashed towards the masked defender

"sailor Moon… are you allright?" he said

Sailor moon remembered her illusion she had about herself and Tuxedo Kamen and blushed

Tuxedo Kamen stood up and disappeared in a whirldwind of rose petals

"Those two… they are so mysterious" Said Sailor Jupiter

"But they are soo good looking" Sailor Mars said

"But… what kind of training he has stored for us?" Said Sailor Mercury

A Kunai flew a few inches from Sailor Mercury's face got imbedded into a tree… it had a note tied up in it

"EH? A note?" Sailor Mercury said out loud

"It will be excruciatingly painful… you will wish you were dead… but your bodies will continue due to the fact that if you stop your muscles will ache so much it will drive you insane" signed by Moonlight Fox

They all blinked

"… I think we got our answer" Sailor Mars said nerviously

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight Fox

Author notes: I know what I did with Itachi and Naruto was later in the manga, however I wanted to be like this, since Itachi uses tsukoyomi and the like, it means his techniques are named after the moon, having a **relation** with Queen Serenity and gave Naruto something … I will writte about that when I find the power he gave the blond, also I made a drawing of Naruto as the Moonlight Fox, is in my profile, is a link to deviantart

Chapter 7: Operation: Training, the grueling training of the Senshi by Jiraiya and Moonlight Fox

Naruto was not happy at all, he hurted some persons he cherished, and had even put himself into uneasy terms with the senshi…

Luna looked at him with concern and Naruto patted her "Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Naruto-kun I don't have a right to tell you what you did is right or wrong… but I think you could have handled a bit differently" Luna said

"Yes… but this girls… they had absolutely NO fighting training, their strategists is the best but they can't coordinate fast enough and I worry that one day an enemy will be so strong… they will have to sacrifice themselves" Naruto said

Luna looked at him and jumped to his shoulder

"Well you did what you did, so now whatever comes you have to stand firm, or has your nindo changed?" Luna said

He scratched Luna's ear tenderly "In your dreams Luna-chan"

Naruto changed clothes and left early to school he needed to have ALL the senshi together… but it was difficult since Venus was playing solo for the time being

"Well I will have to train the ones at hand… unless…." Naruto mussed to himself

He left school with Ami close by, she was a tad closer than she used to be… she had a dreamy look on her face

They knocked the door and where received by Usagi's younger brother Shingo.

"Hey Shingo, how are you? Sister not up yet?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, my dumb sister is a heavy sleeper" Shingo said

"You mind if I wake her up?" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes

Shingo shrugged… and Naruto went in

He knelt down and got close to her ear… Shingo and Ami blushed….

He then breathed on her ear she twitched and woke up with a blush

"had an interesting dream there Usagi-chan?" Naruto said with a big fox-like smile

Usagi blushed in indignation and threw the alarm clock at Naruto's face withch hit right on the mark

"Dah!" Naruto fell back and landed right under Ami's legs…

"Damn, that girl can get violent" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and saw… "White?"

Shingo blushed, Usagi blushed, Ami however was really hard to read, she was blushing and tears showed from her eyes

She left the room

"I think you should hurry up Usagi" Naruto said as he dashed to catch Ami

"Ami! Wait up! It was an accident" Naruto yelled as he went to catch Ami

"_Damn, why do this things keep happening to me_" Naruto thought

"_He saw them… he saw my panties…_" Ami keep thinking as she dashed

"Ami either you wait or I will tackle you" Naruto warned

Ami kept running and Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and cut the distance really fast, he jumped out and grabbed Ami by the waist, they tripped and Naruto fell on top of Ami, she looked frail, scared, embarrassed, she had a few tears on her eyes.

Naruto and her realized the compromising position they were in and quickly got out of each other with furious blushes

"Ahhmm… Ami I wanted to apologize… about the *ahem* incident… it wasn't my intention, but… I don't want you to hate me Ami-chan" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and looked her straight in her eyes

"Naruto-kun" Ami said, she cleaned her tears and moved her head moved left and right "I could never hate you, you are kind, loving… and a good friend to have… I don't know why… but with you I feel… happy… safe" Ami said

"Ami-chan" Naruto said as he hugged her

Ami gasped but smiled as she returned the hug… Usagi came dashing out and found them in the embrace

"What are you guys doing… hurry up!" Usagi said as she ran

Naruto and Ami where surprised at this and took out really fast

At class they all gathered afterwards at Lunch, Usagi, Naruto, Naru, Umino, Makoto and Ami where setting around enjoying lunch, they all commented about the gifts Naruto had given the girls

"Eh? Naruto you are really thoughtful" Naru said

"Well, the girls and I are really close… I wanted to do something special after all" Naruto said

"Naruto there is one thing I wanted to ask" Naru said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Are those real whiskers?" Naru asked

"Eh? This? No… they are birthmarks" Naruto said

"Eh? Really, they are really weird, never seen a birthmark like that" Usagi said

"Well any questions?" Naruto said

"Ah, think that man… Jiraiya-san could train me?" Makoto asked

"uhmm he is kind of busy since he travels a lot" Naruto said

Makoto sighed "No matter" she said as she got Naruto on a hold "I still can have you as a sparring partner" she said as she gave him a noogie

"Argg Mako-chan stop, my hair… may hair" Naruto said as he laughed

The girls and the guys ate their lunch and got back to classes, it was a good day since the teacher had a date later that day so she gave them a free study time

Ami was reading preparing for her mock tests, as Naruto was reading a book about English literature and a few books on legends and myths

Usagi… well she was being Usagi-ish, she was eating and then took a short nap

Ami was feeling a bit of preassure due to the mock exams coming up so Naruto, being Naruto and ignoring all rational thought, walked over to Ami and said the following

"Uhmm… Ami-chan… you wanna go out today after school? Just the two of us?" Naruto said

Ami's face blushed

"Uh, sure thing Naruto-kun" she said while having a sweet smile

"Sweet, I know this place you will love" Naruto said as he heard the bell to continue classes

Naruto was having a good time now, having mastered English thanks to his kage bunshins and his practical application of English by talking to US soldiers in the bay

The teacher asked the students to translate a passage from the book… she asked Usagi, but she was hopelessly lost… she went to Naruto who translated it perfectly

"The rabbit in the moon pounds the dough to make the moon cakes, the rabbit lives happily with his family and friends and see the beautiful earth as they sit and eat" Naruto said translating the passage

Ami and Usagi looked at Naruto, he was really smart and intelligent…. Oh if they only knew.

After classes Ami and Naruto excused themselves from Usagi and Makoto as they went home, both of them choose to dress nicely,

Naruto then saw Ami, she looked so beautiful, and her dress was kinda outdated in the standards of today, but it made her look with a virginal beauty.

"Ami-chan… you look… gorgeous" Naruto said

Ami blushed as she smiled sweetly "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Well come on… I got a place in mind for us" Naruto said as he took her hand and pulled her

"Wait Naruto-kun"She said as she dangled by Naruto's strength and speed

They reached a place on the next town, Naruto managed to secure an entrance for them as he gotten friendly with the staff as he used his bunshins to study

"Well… this is the place" Naruto said as he clapped his hands and a single light appeared on a small table

It had a picnic basket, and around where many books forming a throne like seat

"I thought you might like a date in this place… there are some books you like, and I wanted to make a special date, just for you" Naruto said

Ami blushed, she was in a place she could call a sanctum, a place of knowledge, and she was now with a person she… would she dare say… loved?

"Ami-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked

"ah… nothing… uhmm, can I have some of the breadstick please?" Ami said

They had a beautiful date at the library, until Ami heard something…

The strings of a violin begun to be heard…

She looked up and saw Naruto holding a violin… playing a beautiful and graceful song

Naruto-kun… I didn't know you played the violin Ami said in disbelief

Naruto kept playing and Ami was enraptured by the song… it was so moving he was even crying, as well as herself

After his solo was finished and the food was gone they begun to read the books Naruto had picked up, they where all around high school level

They were at the library till almost 11pm, it had closed a few hours ago but thanks to his friends he was able to get in, with the promise he locked up after himself of course

"Naruto-kun, this has been the best time I ever had" Ami said smiling

"Say, Ami-chan… have you ever thought… if being a doctor is what you really want to do?" Naruto said

"Yes… I wish to be one" Ami said smiling…

"Good never let your convictions waver, that is also how I do my things" Naruto said

"You are an amassing person Naruto-kun… yet I know so little of you" Ami said

"Don't worry, the time will come when I will reveal myself… until then… just hold on" Naruto said looking into her eyes

Ami blushed and Naruto wrapped his arm around her to keep her safe, he did not want a repeat of those thugs

Ami blushed as she walked to keep peace with the exuberant youth…. However unknown for the two of them a lone figure was looking at them… his outfit was black and had red clouds prints all over

"Uzumaki…" the figure said in a low voice

Naruto turned around since he was able to heard his last name but saw no one… he was a bit on edge lately but decided to ignore this

"So Ami… what are you going to do with your grades?" Naruto asked

"I don't know yet… but I need to think on my current grades I wanna go to a prestigious school" Ami said

"I am sure you will get to" Naruto said

Then he turned into the bushes

"Rei-chan, Luna-chan, Mako-chan, Usagi-chan you can come out now" Naruto said as the after mentioned girls and cat peeked out of the bushes

"Ara…. We been made" Usagi said chuckling nervously

"What are you doing here?" Ami said with sad eyes

"Ah… we wanted to see how Naruto would treat you" Rei said

Naruto sighed…

"You girls are awful; didn't you see how I treated Rei-chan on our date?" Naruto said with comical tears on his eyes like Usagi

Rei and Makoto backed out a bit feeling guilty, Luna looked guilty as well

Usagi apologized as she left… "_Sheesh… why am I getting jealous about? I got tuxedo kamen, moonlight fox and Makoti-niisan after all_" Usagi though as Luna excused herself to be with Naruto

They all left for their respective homes as Ami had a light blush as she grab hold of Naruto's arm and walked the way back home

**The next day**

Naruto had planned it all out, after classes he was going to summon another toad to get Jiraiya in here, along with Kakashi, both of them would be able to teach the senshi a bit more

"Kuchiose no Jutsu" Naruto said as a rather large toad appeared… what Naruto did not take into account however

"WOW! That is a huge frog!" a kid said

Naruto turned around and saw a little kid looking at the toad with bright eyes

Naruto inwardly cursed himself when he got an idea

"hey wanna take a ride on the toad?" Naruto said

The kid got on the toad and Naruto signaled the toad to jump… they went all over the town… lot's of people got out of the way of the rather huge toad jumping around, the kid enjoyed the ride mounting the toad like a horse

After coming back the kid had swirly eyes… the toad had been rather rought with him… Naruto put the kid on a bench as he wrote a message

"Give this to Jiraiya… and do hurry" he said as the toad croaked and vanished in a whisp of smoke

I need to prepare for this… Naruto said as he went through the scrolls

"Uhmm this jutsu… if I am correct… I can send the senshi into my world… until training is over… and have the time displacement …" Naruto said to himself

"Yosh! All I need now is to gather them all in a single place and make em fall asleep, tonight!" Naruto said as he gathered his scrolls

"Why do I get the feeling I am gonna regret this?" Naruto said as he sighed

**A few ours later**

A kunai embedded itself in Rei's nightstand… it had a fissling paper… Rei was napping until…

**BANG**

Rei jumped in fright as a note emanated with confetti… Rei was pissed off, not only about the note but about the explosion

Rei read the letter… and her eyes widened… she contacted all the other senshi and got into the park at 5pm at the appointed time…

The senshi where there… Moonlight Fox was on a tree branch hanging upside down…

"Is good that you ladies are punctual… it saves me the trouble to look for you all… as I said… today is your training regimen… I got a couple of people to take care of it… I will personally train with you all as well… since the people training you are the ones who trained me as well" Moonlight fox said letting go of his chakra and landing on the floor

"Kuchiose no jutsu" moonlight fox said as a rather huge toad appeared…

"Well we are going to train in my homeland… since none of you can just waltz in I have to transport you on my toad" Moonlight fox said

"uhmm… how exactly… we don't fit in all of us" Sailor Moon said

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu" Naruto said as feathers fell down to the senshi…

They begun to grow sleepy and fell into the ground… the toad then swallowed them whole

"I hope they forgive me for this manner of transport" Naruto said as he touched the toad and was conjunctly summoned with the toad

**In the out-skirts Konohagure**

The toad appeared and regurgitated the sailor senshi out… Naruto appeared on a poof of smoke as well

"Kai" Naruto yelled as he shoved his chakra into them

A person with a dark mask on his face and silver hair and a man with long flowing white hair where standing next to the moonlight fox

Rei was the first to wake up

"Where are we?" she asks as she helps the others stand up

"This is my world… we are on konohagure no sato… the village hidden in the leaves" Moonlight Fox said as they saw the gates

They all where rather impressed… until they realized something

"Wait… did you" Mars said "Say" Mercury said "AnotherJupiter said "World!" Sailor Moon added

"You are right… this Sailor Moon character is quiet funny" The man with the mask and silver hair said

"Who are you?" Makoto asked in a defensive manner

"Woah… I am N—Moonlight Fox's sensei's, the name is Hatake Kakashi… witch one of you uses lightning and fire?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone

Jupiter and Mars raised their hands

"Well from here on now I will be you sensei… I will teach you the finer arts of combat and using those elements to your advantage… according to N… Moonlight Fox…. You each can only use one single attack each… that will not do" Kakashi said

"Well… I am here more to train Moonlight Fox… to be truthful Kakashi will teach you all how to use most of your elements…. As well as combat" Jiraiya said

"And who might you be?" asked Ami

"I am the lover of woman, the man who strikes fear in the enemies of konoha… the one the only the gallant Jiraiya daisennin!" Jiraiya said as he did his little dance

"Dai…sennin… you are the gallant Jiraiya! The man said to be able to use frog magic!" Mercury said as the other girls were impressed

"I read those stories… this man is SOOO not like Jiraiya you read about… and Tsunade… heehehe, let's just say dainty doesn't describe that woman… and Orochimaru is definitely the son of those too…" Moonlight Fox said

"Ahh…so the stories…" Mercury said

"Probably lies…." Jiraiya said as he got into the clearing…

"Well girls, first up you will be needing to have something to eat" Jiraiya said giving a perverted grin at their outfits

Moonlight fox growled and showing him a sign that said "pictures"

*Ahem* "well since we all know each, and your outfits would cause the perverted population to break free" Jiraiya said as the girl tried pulling her skirts a bit lower "We should give you cloathings of this place to make you pass like a regular civilian or townsfolk"

Jiraiya gave em some space and Moonlight Fox put some privacy seals for them to change

The scouts de-transformed and changed into the clothing they were given…

"So what do we do? They will know our identities" Mars said

"I don't know about that… after all we ARE in another world… so there is little to no risk of actual exposure" Mercury said

"anyways let's change for now" Sailor moon said

They all put on the clothing and walked out

Moonlight Fox also changed…he was Naruto but he hidden his face with a mask like Kakashi… who knew his mask would come in handy like this

The girls where kinda taken back by this…

"Moonlight Fox… let's go to the village" Kakashi said

Naruto, still using his moniker of the Moonlight Fox

Naruto got close to Kakashi "You told them about this, so my cover won't be blown?" Naruto said

"Maybe" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said pouting under the mask

"Don't worry… I am sure I told everyone; at least I think Jiraiya did" Kakashi said

"You better not be messing with me Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"Well anyways, a lot of people want to see you" Kakashi said with a smile

"Thanks… is goof to be back… if only for a short while" Naruto said

When they got to the village the gates opened, they stepped in, they all gasped at how this village looked around and saw the picturesque views… until a pair of masked man came and surrounded

"Sorry… but Godaime Tsunade requested for you all to came to her office" the person (an ANBU) said

"Gadaime? Who is that?" Usagi asked

Naruto nodded as he was escorted by the ANBU

"Godaime, or baa-chan as I call her is the leader of the village… she is very old hag… but she is so vain she hides her true age with an illusion" Naruto said

**At the Godaime's office**

*KATSU!* a woman with twin tails of blond hair with a small seal on her forehead

"Someone must be talking about me… maybe someone I owe money to" Tsunade said

**Back with Naruto and the girls…. And the rest**

"What does baa-chan want with me now?" Naruto said as he walked up the staircase

"Well… maybe she just wants to talk" Kakashi said

"Yeah… all her "talks" ends with me being punched through the wall" Naruto said

**At the office**

"Hey… baa-chan" Naruto said

Tsunade stood up from her desk… the girls where rather impressed by her impressive… attributes… they held their chests due to the insecurity the mammoths on the Godaime's chest

She stood up and conked Naruto's head… making a rather impressive dent in the floor

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She said with an anger vein in her head

"Depends… how many times have you repaired your office?" Naruto said

She grinded her teeth and hugged him… "is good to have you back, baka… you had us all worried" Tsunade said

"Yeah kiddo… even if you were missing for a few week" Jiraiya said

"Eh? But I been more than a month there" Naruto said

"True… but they are parallel worlds… meaning that we move at a different frequency than them" Jiraiya said

"I see… so we can get a lot of training done then?" Naruto said

"Can you vouch for the,Na… Moonlight fox?" Tsunade asked

"yes… just don't let Inuzuka or Hyuuga around… don't want any… *ahem* troubles" Naruto said as he exited the room

As he walked down the stairs a young girl with pink hair passed them… they passed each other… however, the girl turned around…

"Naruto?" she said… but not finding the blond anywhere

"Wait… who are those girls?" she said to herself

**Forest f death**

"Ehh! We gonna train here! I don't wanna!" Usagi said

"We don't have any choice…we have to survive here for 3 days" Ami said

"We have someone to protect us for the very least" Ami said looking at the dogs surrounding her and Rei…. They where Kakashi's dog summons

Unknown to them they were being watched by Kakashi and Anko

"Eh? You want to train this civilians? What for?" Anko said

"Naruto wishes for this… and he wants to help them…" Kakashi said

"besides… is the least I could do…" Kakashi said as he continue to monitor the girls

The girls were able to survive the most with luck… however as with all luck it does run out after a while… a giant centipede appeared

"GIAH!" Usagi yelled as the centipede captured her… putting her in a rather ecchi position

"USAGI-chan!" they yelled, they all transformed into their senshi forms

"FIRE! SOUL!" Sailor mars yelled as a stream of fire came out

The centepide was burned but not out… calling his familiars they all got surrounded

"Shaboon! Spray!" Sailor mercury yelled as she covered the place with mist

"Everyone hold hands and follow me" Mercury said

They dashed out… Kakashi asked Anko to keep an eye on the monitors as they got into the check point…

"ehhh… I wanted to trains this girls… they seem their virgin blood could give me some excitement" ANko said

End of chapter

OMG THEY ARE IN KONOHA! How will Sakura react… wil Moonlight Fox secreat be revealed to the senshi…? Will Kakashi come on time for once? Will I stop doing this cliffhangers that keep you all in edge? Well probably not for the last one… but you will find out soon XD

Also please check my profile… I made a quick drawing of Moonlight Fox if you wanna see

Ja ne! TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 8: The Senshi train! Who is the pink haired girl? An old flame of the fox?

The girls were running for their lives as their lives depended on it, a swarm of killer giant bees and a giant snake were hot on their heels

"This is horrible!" Sailor moon yelled as she narrowly avoided the bees

"Shut up and keep running!" Mars said as she made a mad dash forward

"wow… how can you run in those heels?" Sailor moon commented

"This is NOT the time or place for that question!" Mars said

Then a glint of lightning and the sounds of birds emanated from in front, the masked man with silvery hair dashed forward and cut the bees and the snake in half

"Raikiri" said the man

**In the vigilance booth**

"eeeh… Kakashi sure likes showing off" she said as she licked her chops

**Back to the senshi**

"maah… apparently I came a bit early… well… anyways… you made it to the safe point… I am Hatake Kakashi… and from here on now I will be taking Jupiter and Mars to tort- I mean training" he said giving them an eye-smile

"… uhmmm Kakashi-san… what about us?" Sailor moon said signaling herself and Mercury…

"Uhm… I think you should start running… since they animals appear to be coming again… oh well… I will see you later… I hope… Ja ne" he said disappearing in a wisp of smoke

"No way!" Sailor moon yelled… and a stampede of wild ferocious animal came for them

"RUN!" Sailor moon said as Ami run behind them

Mercury fell into the floor… she was almost done for… when a kunai got a giant bear in the head killing him

Mercury looked around using her visor to search for where the kunai came from but was unable to pinpoint the kunai's trajectory

Sailor Moon and Mercury kept running until they found a couple of ropes going upwards

Both Sailor Moon and Mercury climbed up the rope for their lives… then a couple of kunai imbedded itself around the trees to serve as "steps" for them to climb down

Sailor Moon and Mercury both frantically climbed down as two more ninja's appeared and did a couple of handsigns

"Suiton!** Mizukyoû no jutsu!" a ninja with a large senbon said as huge ball of water came over and sweep both senshi out**

" **Greetings Sailor moon… my name is Shiranui Genma… as for now… you will have to survive me" he said in a casual tone**

"**Ano… do you think you can let me go?" She said sheepishly**

"**sure… after we are done without little game…" Genma said**

"**and what game is that? I am good at Parcheesi" Sailor moon said**

"**Is called sniper… I shot out my senbon… and you try to stay intact" he said with a candid smile… Sailor Moon's face bleached**

**He then began to shoot out senbons form his mouth at an incredible speed… Sailor Moon awkwardly dodged each one**

"**I don't like this training at all!" she yelled as Genma laughed at the blonde girl's predicament**

**Having enough Sailor Moon put her hand on her Tiara "moon Tiara action!" She yelled as she shoot the tiara in a stream of energy**

**Genma however only threw another senbon, making the tiara redirect it's attack and hitting poor Sailor Moon right in her forehead**

**Genma winced a bit "I think I went overboard"**

On the monitor room

"**hahahaha! Oh my that Sailor Moon character is too funny… she reminds me of Naruto… sans the ability to perseverance" Anko said as she spilled her drink in the monitor**

Back to Sailor Moon

**Genma waited for her to wake up… when he noticed something off… her eye seemed to twitch**

"**She's good… she is playing possum and waiting me out… well see who tires first" Genma said as he launched another senbon**

**Sailor Moon's survival instinct was to ditch her strategy for a more… urgent one**

"**RUN AWAY!" she said as she dashed out**

"**Wow… she really is fast" Genma said chukling**

"**Don't run away now" Genma said as he persued Sailor Moon**

"**Damn you Moonlight Fox!" Sailor moon said as the aftermentioned blond sneesed with Jiraiya**

"**someone must be talking about me" said Naruto as he continued his research for his ultimate jutsu**

"**Maybe are those pretty ladies you brought with you" Jiraiya said**

"**I knew I saw you" a female voice shouted…**

**Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and Naruto (still having his face masked by a Kakashi-like mask) then felt something sink in his stomach and felt a cold shiver**

"**Shanaro!" the person yelled as she hit him right on the head after jumping from really high up**

**Naruto moved by swaying to the left and opening his eyes at the surprise attack… and the crater it left**

"**holy shit!" Naruto said/yelled**

"**You bastard! I was all in tears… and you… You… you complete and utter idiot… I was so worried about you… and you disappear and play hero in another word!" the pink haired girl yelled**

"**ano sa… ano sa… S… sakura-chan… calm down… please?" Naruto **

"**No excuses… come here to receive your beating!"she yelled…**

"**No way! It looks like it will hurt!" Naruto said running away**

**Sakura fumed and humped… but gently put her hands on his shoulders… "Okarinasai… Naruto-kun"**

Not far away

"**Okarinasai… ruto-kun" was heard by Sailor Moon**

"**Eh?" She turned around to see the pink haired girl hug and cry on the blonde hero**

"**you don't have the time to be worried about other things!" Genma said as he threw a bunch more senbon pinning her to the tree**

"**Ahh~! No fair!" she said as she struggled to get free**

Back to Naruto

"**So… the moonlight fox… uh?" Sakura said**

"**You don't know the half of it… is kinda fun you know?" Naruto said**

"**how did you… end being a senshi?" Sakura asked**

**"I meet this cat… called Luna… she should be here, she can explain this better… Luna? Are you here?" Naruto called out**

**Luna then appeared from his bag and breathed a gasp of air**

"**Naruto-kun… you kept me on the bag for too long!" Luna said with tears on her eyes**

"**Sorry Luna-chan… I will make sure to get you something later" He said kissing the cat on her forehead**

**The cat then nested herself on his head as he sat down "Luna… can you tell Sakura-chan here most of the specifics with my new mission with the senshi?" Naruto asked**

"**Of course!" she said as she spun the tale of their first encounter… the battles, the transformations… the enemies and the promise he made with Queen Serenity**

"**I see… so this idiot got into another promise… and has to do some world saving… yet again… don't you get tired of getting roped into things like this?" Sakura said**

"**No… because with this trials and enemies… I will get stronger to fight and get Sasuke back" Naruto said with a smile**

"**You… are always walking so far ahead of me" Sakura said**

"**I have to grow up sometime… we all have to" Naruto said patting her head**

"**The other's… they want to see you" Sakura sais**

"**I have no time… I am here in borrowed time… I am not here to stay… I am bearly here because of a reverse summoning… after it breaks… I will go back until someone can make a permanent solution" Naruto said**

**Jiraya then coughed "If you love birds are done with the kissy faces we need to train" Jiraiya said as Naruto and Sakura faced away with blushes on their faces**

"**Ehh… you are THE Sakura, the one Naruto-kun always talked about?" Luna said**

"**Yes" Sakura said**

"**Eh… you seem to be pretty smart… just like he said… he was kinda dumb at the beginning" Luna said "HEY!" Naruto said defensively making Sakura chuckle "but he got smart… he started reading a lot… he is on the top scores at school with Mercury's civilian identity" Luna said**

" **That's right… I am now as smart as or smarter than you" Naruto said puffing his chest proudly**

"**Don't let it get to your head buster" Sakura said with a fierce look**

"**Ahh! There you see! She can be scary!" Naruto said **

"**Okay… break's over…back to work… and you Sakura… go back to Tsunade" Jiraiya said**

**Reluctantly Sakura turned around and walked away**

"**Naruto-kun… you are popular with the girls aren't you?" Luna said looking at Naruto kind of weirdly**

"**Must be your imagination Luna-chan" Naruto said**

"_**I think I got a new idea for my new series… Icha Icha Moonlight warriors"**_** Jiraiya thought as he begun to jot down ideas in his pad**

**Naruto kept trying his chakra manipulation when Jiraiya asked him something…**

"**Naruto… have you been able to control **him**?" Jiraiya asked**

**Luna's ears perked up… **him**… it could only mean…**

"**No… he hasn't talked to me or made any snide comments… I don't know why but… is like he is really quiet" Naruto said**

"**I see… Naruto… come with me…" Jiraiya said… Luna begun to follow them but Jiraiya stopped them**

"**Sorry Luna… you can't come… it will get dangerous" Jiraiya said**

**Luna looked down… she still worried for Naruto… A lot**

**She disregarded Jiraiya's warning and left to follow them**

"**Ok… I will undo the seal… just a tiny bit…" Jiraiya said**

**Naruto gulped**

**He undid a fraction of the seal… then Luna's hair stood up… Naruto became engulfed in an evil aura… it was so evil in fact that it could easily pass off as one of final bosses on a video game… it was off the charts… and it was only a fraction of it**

"**ROOOOAR!" Naruto roared as his body begun to be shrouded by an evil energy making it more solid… it got up to 4 tails… and attacked Jiraiya **

**"Naruto! Control the kyuubi!" Jiraiya shouted as he was attacked by it**

Inside the kyuubi/Naruto

"Hate them all… kill them all… all of them… the hatred… the agony…the pain!"** a voice shouted**

"All… cover this rotten world… cover it in darkness! The maddening madness!**" the voice said **

Outside

"**Damn it I need to use this then" Jiraiya said as he pulled a tiny piece of paper**

**He put it on his face and the youki receded into Naruto once more**

**Luna jumped and bared her fangs at Jiraiya**

"**You bastard… what do you think you are doing!" Luna said with her hair standing up in anger**

"**Naruto and I… we are shinobi… we use ALL our abilities and weapons… and burdens to carry out any mission" Jiraiya said… "and his is his burden… the power of the nine tailed fox demon"**

"**Still that dosen't give you the right to put him in such a situation…" Luna said**

**Jiraiya looked at the floor "If he dosen't learn to control the fox's power…. He will be consumed by it" Jiraiya said with a grave voice**

"**If it's youki… Sailor Moon can cleanse it with her attack" Luna said**

"**Is not that I don't trust you Luna… but the power is stronger than you think… the demon inside him can destroy a city with only 1 tail… I want Naruto to be strong enough to fight that monster inside of him… and regain complete and utter dominance on his mind and body when using that power" Jiraiya said**

"**Still… I don't like it… specially now that he's been chosen by the queen, even beyond time and space…" Luna said**

"**Don't worry… I will never harm Naruto for any reason… I want him to be strong to the next hokage" Jiraiya said**

"**Please take care of him" Luna said with a few tears on her eyes**

**Jiraiya patted Luna… "Don't worry… this stupid knuckle head… he is my disciple after all" He said with a grin**

**He then threw a bucket of cold water at him to wake him up**

"**Okay… I brought someone to help you control kyuubi better… " he gestured behind him**

"**His name is Yamato… he will help you with controlling the beast" he said…**

**A person with a porcelain mask came down and took it up "greetings Naruto-kun… I am Yamato and I am here to control the fox in you" he said**

"**Yamato here has a rare ability that only the first hokage has… the mokuton kekeigenkai with it he can suppress the demon's power" Jiraiya said**

"**So what's today's training?" Naruto asked**

"**You need to cut this waterfall" Jiraiya said as Yamato made a huge rock appear… and then made water flow**

**Naruto then took his jacket as Yamato sat down with his hand stretched out sitting in a circle with 9 wodden statues**

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made many coppies**

"**Come on! We got a waterfall to cut!" he said as the clones put his hands against the waterfall and pushed his wind natured chakra…. However he didn't do much. He kept trying and trying… however he did little to no advances**

**Naruto begun to get irritated… Sasuke must be getting stronger with Orochimaru… and here he was not moving much… his anger and frustration begun to channel the kyuubi's chakra… them from Yamato's spot the statues came to live and pinned down Naruto and the youki**

"**Naruto…. You got to concentrate…" Yamato said**

"**Naruto-kun… please… focus in cutting the waterfall" Luna said as she licked his face**

**Naruto then stood up… You are right… Yamato-taicho… can you make this a bit larger?" Naruto said**

"**Eh? Why? You can barely do this as it is" Yamato said**

"**Because… Ero-sennin and Kakashi sensei said they believe in me" Naruto said**

**Yamato smiled and then enlarged both the make-shift bridge and the waterfall… he then panted**

"**The things I do for the village" Yamato said**

**Naruto and the clones concentrated and poured every ounce of their power to the waterfall**

**Luna watched him tenderly as the water continued to pour down his body, the water making his hair wet and make it heavy and covering part of his face**

**Naruto then roared and managed to split the water in two**

**Luna opened her mouth in amazement "Naruto-kun! Sugoi!" Luna said… then the clones dispelled… and NAruto fell… Yamato then conjured a wooden slide and made Naruto land on the ground**

"**Naruto-kun!" Luna shouted as she dashed forward to Naruto**

"**Don't worry… he is just exhausted from chakra depletion" Yamato said**

"**Will he be alright?" Luna asked**

"**Yes… he just need to rest" Yamato said**

**Just then Sakura came in with a wicker basket**

"**Naruto! I made some healthy soldier pills with my special recepie" Sakura said cheerfully**

**He kneeled down and gave one to Luna "Here you go" she said…**

**Luna took a bite and swallowed… then Naruto took one and did the same… then he saw something shocking… Luna changed into a sickly blue and begun to choke**

**Then Yamato turned and saw Naruto going trought the same….**

**Then both Luna and Naruto dashed and begun to throw up**

Blarg!

"**I… I think she is still mad with me" Naruto said shaking in both weakness and fright**

"**But why me too?" Luna said… they turned around to see Sakura smiling sweetly as she had not noticed their… sickness**

"**She wants to kill us" Naruto said to Luna**

"**EH! Was she like this?" Luna said**

"**I think she is beyond pissed" Naruto said…**

**Jiraiya then came down… "Naruto? You are here? Well you want to see what the other senshi are doing since I think you are tired and want to rest?" Jiraiya said**

**Both Luna and Naruto nodded rather fervently and left with him... leaving a solitary girl all alone in the clearing… with an exhausted Yamato.**

**Naruto when to a clearing where Kakashi and Guy where training both of the senshi… in the clearing there were 3 more people who he did NOT want to be seen by**

"**I better disguise myself… Elemental crystal! Transform!" he shouted as the scenario changed… a ray of light from the moon hit Naruto and his clothing dematerialized… he was enveloped in an orange fabric and into a fire… then he emerged as the Moonlight Fox**

"**EH? That's how you transform? Not bad… what does it do? Anything helpful?" Jiraiya said**

**He then pulled two white kunai… "With this I can make a rather powerful attack called the Moonlight slash… and it's variant Kitsune gatsuga no tensho… it's a killer move… as well as a healing move to cure people who were infected by the evil monster" Moonlight Fox said**

**Guy was instructing Lee to attack the senshi in green… "Lee! Show the exhuberance of your Youth!" Guy said**

"**OSU!" Lee yelled as he begun a barrage of attacks against the tall senshi**

**Naruto was hiding in the tree branches and watched Jupiter defend herself from Lee's attacks**

"**Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouted as he unleashed an attack against her**

"**Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted as she unleashed a torrent of lightning**

**Lee however was faster and appeared behind her and kicked her upwards into the sky…. Then he grabbed her in mid air and attacked her as she trying to maneuver in the air… however Lee's experience overwhelmed Jupiter and was launched into the ground… hard**

"**Flame Soul!" Mars yelled as Kakashi moved lazily to the left**

"_**Damn… he is Moonlight Fox-sama's sensei… he looks like he is as strong, if not e bit stronger than him… more experienced**_**" Mars thought**

"**Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he threw 8 balls of fire towards Mars**

**Mars eyes peeled as she saw an attack bigger and stronger than hers come towards her… she did the only rational thing**

"**RETREAT!" she yelled as Kakashi raised an eyebrow**

**Kakashi then followed her until**

"**Flame Soul!" she yelled catching Kakashi off guard**

**Or so she thought**

**Kakashi was not there… she hit a… log?**

"**Close… that was a good strategy, but let's face it… I am an experienced ninja… this trick is so basic, you are not even trying" Kakashi said**

**Sailor Mars then rushed him and kicked him with a high kick… he only swayed left and right avoiding her hits… he even pulled a book out**

"**Eh? Why are you reading?" Mars asked**

"**To find out the ending… considering how you are… I can have more than enough luxury to read it as we fight" Kakashi said**

**Mars let what he said sink in… then realized he was mocking her**

**She then concentrated her power on a ofuda and threw it to Kakashi**

**Kakashi saw the ofuda but didn't think much of it… he never believed on the spiritual powers and the like…**

"_**What the hell!**_**" he said as he found himself unable to move… his arms and legs bound by an invisible force**

**Mars then moved her hands in a circle… fire came about and made rings with Japanese characters appears**

"**burning! Mandala!" she yelled as she threw em like disks towards Kakashi**

**Then a white torrent of light came and fought against Mar's attack**

"**Kitsune Tsuki no getsuga tensho!" A voice roared as the attack completely swallowed Mar's new powerful attack**

"**Just in time… you should know better than to test a woman's temper… after all Mars is also known as the God of War in Roman mythology… she is very determined to win" Moonlight Fox said as he appeared next to her and grabbed her since she was about to faint**

"**Easy there Mars… I got you" Moonlight Fox said with a smile**

"**We should see how Jupiter is doing with Bushy brows" Moonlight fox said**

"**Bushy…. Brows?" Mars said**

With said after-mentioned ninja

"**OSU! Your youthful fires burns strong Jupiter-san… but let's see you get out of this!" Lee said as he made a dash towards her**

"**Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" Lee shouted as he spun so fast that he created a whirldwind that hit Jupiter… launching her like a rocket towards the tree lines**

**Moonlight Fox however came into and grabbed Jupiter before more damage could be done**

"**Bushy Brows… you should be careful… she is a civilian after all... and a lady at that" Moonlight Fox said**

"**You are right youthful stranger… in penance I will do 200… no 500 laps around Konoha!" Lee said with is eyes burning with passion**

"**I am proud of you my youthful student!" Guy said**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"Do they always do that?" Jupiter said as she dusted herself

"It takes a while to get used to it" Moonlight Fox said

"Are you…"

"NO!" Moonlight Fox and Kakashi said in unison waving their hands to further increase their answer

Chapter end

Ohoh… things are heating up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…. Also I am looking for help… I was hopeping someone could make an "opening animation" for this fanfiction… kinda like the opening of Sailor moon but with Naruto in it… any takers? Just pm me!


	9. Chapter 9

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 9: Senshi's first break, is Moonlight Fox in love?

Usagi was sitting in a new hot spot hub she found, a small restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen bar, many shinobi go there to eat so Usagi decided to try it out.

"Give me one Miso ramen please!" Usagi said as she delighted herself in the scents

"Uhmm I will have the pork ramen" Said Rei

"I will have a vegetable one with extra eggs please" Ami said

"I will have a miso ramen" Makoto said

They sat down enjoying the ramen when Naruto, in henge as Moonlight Fox came trought

"_Man... I wish I could have a bite... but old man Ichiraku will bust my cover... the things I do to keep my word_" Naruto said as he teared up

he walked by and left to talk to Jiraiya, he had a lot of techniques to learn still

Usagi then wolfed down her last bite and sighed after having her fill

"Girls... why don't we go to the hotsprings? I heard they are really good" Usagi said

"uhmm... yes, I need them because is as Moonlight Fox said... my body is aching... my bruises have bruises over their bruises" Makoto said

"Yes... I felt grimy and dirty... I really need a bath" Rei said

"Yes... I never had to move like I did back then" Ami said blushing

"Just what did they have you do?" Makoto said

"Let's just said... I never seen someone bend the way I had to bend to get out of the barrage of aquatic attacks" Ami said

"At least you didn't get beat up like I did" Makoto said "That Lee guy is kinda creepy... but he is crazy strong"

"I got skewered and my outfit got thorn in so many places, I thought I was doing a peep show" Usagi said with tears in her eyes

They walked all the way to the hotsprings and got in... they loved how rustic it was and they took a dip

the day went on without a hitch

They spend their time practicing... Naruto on the other hand asked for something a bit... unorthodox from Tsunade

**Hokage tower 5:00pm**

Tsunade's eye was twitching

"Can you repeat that? Are you saying you want 5 civilians to undertake an A class mission?" Tsunade said

"yeah... just to get them more... "motivated"" Naruto said

"You are completely nuts" Tsunade said

"And you are old... so what's is gonna be?" Naruto said

**BOOOM!**

Naruto flew out of the Hokage's tower and was shoved into the Kages monument

"I got smart... but I STILL put my foot in my mouth with her... or Sakura... well the more things change the more they stay the same I guess" Naruto said

Naruto then dashed into the hokage's office...

"So? I need a mission... can I have one with the girls and ero-sennin?" Naruto said

"Fine... just go" Tsunade said giving it to him

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted in joy

The senshi cringed in fear for no apparent reason

**With the girls**

"You felt that?" Rei said

"I felt like a really cold sensation just washed down on me" Ami said

"Worse than with Lee" Makoto said

"I Don't like this... I wanna go home" Usagi said as she teared up

"I don't know about that... I kinda like this place... I been fighting with Lee-san a lot and I learned a lot of new techniques... not to mention Kakashi-sensei was kind enough to show me raiton techniques" Makoto said

"ALL I BEEN DOING IS AVOIDING GETTING HIT BY SENBONS!" Sailor moon yelled feeling left out

"Well... at least you are now faster and more agile when you need to dodge and evade" Rei said

"Whaaa! I want some real training too!" Usagi said

"I got one better" said a voice

The girls turned around and saw a blond beautiful girl... she had 5 marks on her face and azure eyes

"Eh? Who are you?" they asked

"I am a friend, I heard something... Moonlight fox-san said he wanted to meet you all in the hokage tower in an hour" the girl said as she let herself submerge into the water

The other girls looked at her developing breasts again... feeling insecure in that area

"Just go ahead... I will stay here" the blonde haired girl said

after the senshi left he undid the henge... it was Naruto...

and a few seconds later he was swimming in a pool of his own blood... massive nasal hemorrage

**Hokage tower 5:55pm**

"EH! A mission!" Usagi said

"Yes... N... ahem... Moonlight Fox has asked that you girls along with Jiraiya to go on a A class mission..." Tsunade said

"Yes... because Moonlight Fox needs training as well as you, you will travel with him

"That is something else..." Usagi said

"Anyways, we have located one of his bases... your job is to go with Jiraiya and Moonlight Fox

"Roger" the senshi said

They left with them to train... Usagi however was feeling left out since she only had her avoiding skills trained at the max... she was now a regular rabbit... and a monkey

Naruto, under a henge as the moonlight fox, came close to Usagi and whispered to her "What's wrong Sailor Moon?"

"I haven't had any training, and I feel left out" Usagi said

"Eh, is not that... you are already stronger than them... you just need to have your balance worked out... I mean, I seen you fight... you barely dodge out of sheer luck" Naruto said

"Yeah... but I wish I had some attacks like them..." Usagi said

"Don't worry... you are strong enough, you just need some agility... even Mercury had some of those lessons, besides... you don't have an element... so we can't show you jutsus... but I got other ideas" Naruto said with a grin

"Eh?" Usagi asked

"remember that ball of energy? Is called a rasengan, I think I might be able to teach it to you" Naruto said with a smirk

"really? Yay!" Usagi said

Naruto was a bit taken back... she had no idea how hard this is

"But first, you need to learn to control your chakra... without it you will have 0 ability to use jutsus" Naruto said

"No way!" Usagi said

"Anyways... we need to concentrate since ero-sennin and I need the time... your training will be to watch us for the time being" Naruto said

"Aww... man... that's no fun" Usagi said

Jiraiya and Naruto then poised themselves to attack, both of them attacked each other at increible speeds... both Master and student looked like they enjoyed each others company, each attack each hit, it meant something, as they could exchange thoughts with each blow. Student and Teacher relationship, albeit in a retarded level... then again... they both are ninja...

Both Ninja used weird techniques... Jiraiya protected himself by using his hair... literally... it became like spikes and hardenned popping Naruto's clones

"Rasengan!" they both shouted and send each other flying off

Naruto stood up and went and decked Jiraiya in the face... who in turned kicked him in the chin... the glorious fight then degraded to fist fight of two kids

"So much for that" Makoto said with a sweat-drop

"But still don't they look familiar?" Rei said

"Yeah... now that you mention it" Ami said

"anyways, let's see how they fight seriously this might be a good lesson" Ami added

"So the history of them two must go way back" Usagi said

"yup, ero-sennin and me go way back, is funny the way we meet" Naruto still under henge

"You two must be really close" Ami said

"He is like a grandfather to me... a perverted one that is" he said under his breath the last part

After a few stops they went into a hotel, Jiraiya decided to pay for the stay... since he was rich due to his book writing...

Jiraiya sat on the windowsill his leg dangling a bit as he begun to writte his newest sure hit... "Icha-Icha... The Warriors of the Stars.

"Uhmmm who would have thought that my idiot apprentice would bring such a beautiful muses to me" Jiraiya said as he took a swing of his sake

He begun writing when he found a small book in his table... it was his first novel... it never sold as much as his first one... but he kept it as a treasure in his heart

"I hope the time when this story grows into the hearts of many comes as he puts it on his cofee table... the title of the book? "The story of the gutsy ninja"

"Jiraiya-sama?" A voice called out

He turned around and saw a girl with beautiful long flowing black hair... Rei Hino if his memory served

"Eh? Rei-chan? What can I do for you?" Jiraiya said with a smile

"Who is Moonlight Fox... and who are you? I know we meet you before... like I know you from somewhere" Rei said

"Uhmm maybe... I do have a handsome face" he said with a smug grin

Rei sighed...

"I have the power to tell fortunes... and see the future... but for some reason... Moonlight Fox and a friend of mine... their future... is always bathed by either a bright light or a inky blackness..." Rei said

"Eh? Maybe your ability isn't as strong as you thought?" Jiraiya said

"I seen yours... and is pretty sad... Moonlight Fox won't be able to be with you for too long... you will die... a man with strange eyes... with rings in his eyes... will kill you" Rei said

"eh? Is that so?" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Don't you listen to what I say? You will die... and he will be all alone again" Rei said

"So? I will die one day... but if I die... I want my cute stupid disciple to know how I died and why... I am a ninja... I everyday I leave the village could be my last... is only my experience that allowed me to still be alive so far... but I am old... so I entrust moonlight fox with my heartfelt wish... to break the chains of hatred that have tied us all shinobi and dragged us down a never ending hatred" Jiraiya said

"Is that so? But why? Why do you entrust him with such a heavy burden?" Rei asked

"because... he is the only one I know who can succeed" Jiraiya said

"now go off and sleep we got another day tomorrow" Jiraiya said as he patted her head

Rei left... but was still unsure... so many unsettling things... so many similarities

Rei fell asleep... the girls where in one room and Jiraiya and Moonlight Fox shared another

The next day the girls went to take a bath, however, unknown to them however there was a perverted old man peeping at them

"hohoho... this will really be great for my work" Jiraiya said

The day went without a hitch, thankfully Naruto didn't see Jiraiya peeping at the senshi

Naruto and Jiraiya had another round of attack... both of them exchanging techniques... until Naruto did his ultimate anti-pervert techniques

"Harem no jutsu!" Naruto in a henge shouted as a bunch of voluptous females appeared

"Ahh... Jiraiya-sensei... is soo ecchi!" the females said in unison

Ami's eye twitched, Rei's hair stood up... Makoto was taken back... and Usagi... she only said the following...

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Usagi yelled

Jiraiya was propelled back by the sheer power of his nosebleed

Naruto (still under henge) smirked

"take that Ero-sennin" Naruto said

He turned around and saw Usagi crying... he felt awkward... and realised the reason

"_Dear kami... I made an adult ecchi version of Usagi-chan_" Naruto mentally berated himself

"Sailor Moon... sorry about that... I didn't mean anything with that, I am SOOO sorry Sailor moon" Naruto said paniking

"how mean... I know I am flat chested... but did you have to make fun of my... short comings?" Usagi said

The other girls laughed at the girl's plight

After a bit of begging forgiveness, and coercing her with a lot of food

"Gama-chan... I think you will be flat for a while" Naruto said with tears on his eyes

Naruto and Jiraiya stopped at another town, this time Jiraiya went to the red light district

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi and Luna blushed as they saw the beautiful woman scandalously dressed and Jiraiya was flirting with them quiet openly

"This Jiraiya-sensei... is he always like that?" Ami asked

"Why do you think I call him ero-sennin?" Naruto, still under henge said

"Dear god... help us all" Rei said

"He even wrote a book" Naruto said "Icha Icha make out" Naruto said

"Whats so bad about that?" Ami asked

Naruto sighed and gave her the copy Jiraiya gave to him it was still in shrink wrap

She oppened the book and the girls begun reading it... after page 8 they all had a really dangerous shade of red in their faces

"I warned you" Naruto said as the girls had a nosebleed... Rei was unsure wherever to get the book for herself and use some of those... "ideas" later

"Sigh... he is a sorry excuse for a role model" Naruto said as he sighed at the look of Usagi... who was worse for wear, after her massive blood loss

"Sigh... I'll carry sailor moon" Naruto said

After carrying her for a while and giving her some blood pills

after a while Naruto and Jiraiya begun to trek back to the village... but one day something happened that would change everything

A figure of a young boy with raven like hair... acompanied by a boy with white hair and round glasses

"He is here" the raven haired boy said as he clenched

Both of them begun dashing forward... Jiraiya sensed something aprouch

"Kuhuhuhuh... so Jiraiya has come with the jinchuriki brat eh?" a voice filled with malice and something else

"Orochimaru" Naruto and Jiraiya said

"I have someone here for you jinchuriki" Orochimaru said as a raven haired youth stepped from behind... the girls saw him... he was handsome... but his eyes... they where cold... and distant

"I will kill you... to obtain the power... the power to kill my brother" the raven haired boy said

The boy charged with a hand filled with electricity... the Raikiri

Naruto charged with a hand filled with energy spiraling like a whirlpool... the rasengan

"TEME!" He yelled as they both collided

"And you girls... must be the senshi Beryl-hime has been talking about" Orochimaru said with a smirk

They all where taken back...

"Kuhuhu... I know a lot about you... and the silver crystal... and the power it has... kuhuhu... I was promised eternal life if I could kill you" he said as he regurgitated a rather long sword

"Please die" Orochimaru said with a smirk

he charged but was meet with Jiraiya

"Sorry... but I can't let you harm my apprentice's friends" Jiraiya said as he attacked Orochimaru

"So I guess I am to deal with them myself" the boy with white hair said

"The name is Kabuto... I will be your executioner" Kabuto said

Kabuto dashed forward as the senshi transformed...

Jupiter counter Kabuto with a lightning attack... the wide pressure thunder... while Mercury used shabon spray freesing

Kabuto dodged the attack, but was attack from behind by Mars with a kick in the back of the neck... however it was only a mud clone and Mars was trapped

"Damn it!" she yelled as Kabuto apeared behind her with a kunai on his hand

"moon tiara action!" she yelled as she knocked Kabuto's kunai and made a gash on his face

Kabuto frowned a bit but his heal healed fast and licked his blood and smirked...

He begun pulsing chakra on his hand, it begun to glow green...

Luna then jumped and attacked Kabuto and scratched his face

Kabuto begun to try to attack Luna but she jumped out in time

"Damn cat!" he yelled as he threw a kunai towards her

Luna's eyes widenneth in fright but Naruto threw a kunai and saved Luna's skin

"You don't have the luxury to look anywhere else dobe!" The raven haired boy said

Naruto then threw a few smoke bombs... and pulled his choker

"Moonlight power! TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled as he appeared as the moonlight fox

"You are not the only one who can transform dobe!" the boy said as his body changed... his hair grew and two hand-like appendages sprouted out and looked wing like... the cursed seal second form

"SASUKE!" Moonlight Fox yelled

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke yelled

The senshi where precupided as the boy was attacking them and he seemed to heal pretty fast... Sailor moon tiara's attack was effective but not for long since he healed fast

Jupiter then held Kabuto in a bear-hug... and then yelled

"Supreme thunder!" she yelled as he electrocuted him, Kabuto yelled in pain

He went limp... and then said something in a dangerous tone...

"that hurt... I will kill you" Kabuto hissed

Their body's begun to tremble as Kabuto begun to emanate killing intent

The senshi couldn't even move, they were truly afraid... so much so that they even saw their own deaths

**With Moonlight Fox and Sasuke**

Moonlight Fox and Sasuke where decking it out, both of hem exchanged techniques and blows... Sasuske blew fireballs like Kakashi had with Mars... however Moonlight Fox summoned his clones to use as meat shields

"I had enough with you" Moonlight fox said as he pulled his twin white kunai

"Take this... my ultimate move... Moonlight Supreme... Getsuga no Tsuki!" Naruto said as he moved his arms in a circular motion and slashed at him

Sasuke smirked... "You missed dobe"

Then a giant slash of pure white energy came rushing towards him... he oppened his sharingan but found something incredible...

"THIS... THIS CAN'T BE! I CANNOT COPY IT!" Sasuke yelled in anger

He then was pushed back into a rock... his body then felt an immense burn... yet his skin was intact... the burn was on his neck... he felt a burning sensation and saw light emanate from his cursed seal...

"NO! THIS POWER! I NEED IT! YOU WON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME NARUTO!" He yelled as he pushed forth more hatred and anger to counteract the light

"My hatred... you WONT EXTINGUISH IT WITH THIS!" Sasuke yelled as an evil miasma enveloped him

Moonlight Fox was blown away by the sheer power of his hatred... Sasuke then limped a bit and begun to pant... but the seal was still there and he smirked

**With the senshi**

"Don't worry... because you are civilians I will be merciful... I will cut your cathoric artery... or make your heart go into cardiac arrest... perhaps I will just make your lungs stop functioning... or eleminate your brains... so many decision... so little time" Kabuto said

He walked close to them and raised his hand with chakra

"Farewell Senshi" Kabuto said as he moved his hand

Then something exploded in front of them... a great toad blocked his attack

"That was close" Jiraiya said as he kicked Orochimaru's face

"Jiraiya! Get them back to their world... I will follow them shortly!" Moonlight Fox yelled

Jiraiya nodded as made the toad swallow the girls... who yelled in both fright and indignation

The toad disappeared... as well as moonlight fox

"Damn you Jiraiya!" Orochimaru hissed

Naruto (Moonlight Fox) and the Senshi then reappeared in Juuban... Orochimaru and Sasuke and Kabuto fleed the scene

The toad then regurgitated the senshi... they all groaned in disgust

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" They said in unison

"Sorry about that... I needed you to get out of danger..." Moonlight Fox said

"But did it have to be like this?" Jupiter said

"Sorry... if anything you are still alive" Moonlight Fox said

"The images... I will never be clean" Mars said shivering

"Come on... is not that bad... I mean it could be worse" Moonlight Fox said

"How?" Jupiter said

"Try being inside a snake" Naruto said

They stood quietly as they found out they had something tied to their outfits...

"Those are scrolls for you to learn how to harness your inner power... you senshi have a power similar to chakra... so it should hold the same principle... please do read it... specially you Sailor Moon" Moonlight Fox said

He then bend down and disappeared with Luna in a whirlwind of leaves

"Why does he have to be such a good looking guy" Mars sighed

"It makes it so hard to hate" Jupiter said nodding

"A-anyways... we should head home now... so... until next time" Sailor moon said

They went home and found out something

There where identical copies for most of them

Each of their copies handed a letter to the respective owner

"Dear (insert civilian name here) I took the liberty to put a bunshin for each one of you

so your families, sorry about that... but I hope you will forgive me" Moonlight Fox

"Well no harm no foul eh?" they each said

they walked in and took a deep slumber.. another day of class was next day after all...

Naruto had a thought day too... he had to sleep... but couldn't... he couldn't let go that Sasuke had so much raw hatred... even his cleansing attack couldn't help him...

"_Or maybe is because I have my own taint as well"_ Naruto thought

He was all night seeing the dark roof until the next day

Chapter End...

A/N Sorry it was rather short but I got grave news... I was kicked out of college for low grades... I won't be bale to update this story until I get a job and able to move away from home... I don't want my parents to know about this... sigh... what do I do... T_T

It's all starting to look hopeless...


	10. Chapter 10

Moonlight Fox

Authors Notes: I remade this chapter to be more enjoyable and more fun... I hope you enjoy, I will b remaking chapter 1 as well... I hope you love it

Chapter 10: Usagi's turn! Tuxedo Mask, Moonlight Fox, who to choose? A warrior confused by love!

Naruto's day was hectic... He had a ton of homework... not to mention his own ninja training with Jiraiya who managed to get away after Orochimaru saw his cursed seal almost being "purified" by his special attack...

He was sad... his friend was still tainted... and he couldn't help him... not yet

Naruto sighed... he looked worse to wear... and the girls have been privy of it...

"It looks like he is feeling lonely" Usagi said

"no... more like... guilty and sad" Makoto said

"Wonder what's his story?" Rei said

"I think we should let him be... we don't want to intrude in his personal life" Ami said

"Hey... you are his cousin... why don't you ask him?" Makoto said

"Mako-san! I said to drop it!" Ami said furious...

the girls backed up at the out of character Ami was being

"Let Naruto have his space... he needs to forget somethings..." Ami said

"Ami-chan" they said as they saw how resolute she was

"If he needs to forget leave it to me!" Usagi said with a smile and dashed out before anyone could stop her or say anything

Ami put her palm on her face... Usagi was such a one track mind...

Usagi dashed out and saw Naruto cuddling with Luna... she was taken back... she always thought Luna was hers... but apparently Naruto was her "owner", witch explained why she was absent most of the time

"NARUTO-KUN!" Yelled Usagi as she waved her hands

Naruto turned around and saw her, Usagi, the sailor moon senshi coming to him with a sweet and innocent smile...

"Hey Usagi-chan... how are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I am fine... but I wanted to invite you somewhere, you seem a little down and need a bit of a fun time" Usagi said

"_Leave it to Usagi to be blunt and direct_" Luna thought

"Anyways... come with me!" Usagi said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him

"Where are we going Usagi-chan?" Naruto said as he was being dragged by Usagi... apparently she had developed a lot of strength... fortunately not as much as Sakura or (Thank Kami) Tsunade

"SO... what are we doing Usagi-chan?" Naruto said

"Well... we are going to the arcade and THEN we are going to karaoke!"Usagi said pumping her fist in the air

Naruto smiled, she was a good girl... even if she was a bit naive and a bit dumb

"Okay... let's go" Naruto said as he walked besides her

Usagi blushed at his coming on to her... thought he actually wasn't doing so.

They walked around until they got into the crown game center

They both enjoyed some games, they played racing, some tickets games and even some fighting games

Naruto enjoyed the company of the blonde girl... for some reason he felt light in his soul and heart...

He had a small vision... he saw himself on a ruined castle filled with fire... a young lady who had the same figure as Naruto... then saw another figure of an armored man... he was kneeling down

the lady said "Please... remember... remember who you are" said the lady

the armored person grabbed his head and begun to cry... "who am I!"

"uto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!" Usagi yelled as Naruto was jerked up by Usagi

"whats going on Usagi-chan?" Naruto said

"You where spacing out again" Usagi said

"Eh really?" Naruto said

"Yes... you been in a bad funky mood... and I am gonna take you out of it" Usagi said as she pulled him to the karaoke center

They begun to sing a lot of tunes together... until someone accidentally mixed their drink orders... they gave em liccor rather than juice

Now... we have two kids, one is a girl and one is a boy, both of them NEVER had any alcohol

"Usagi-chan... you loosh shoo cute" Naruto slurred in drunked stupor

"nah... you jush shaing dat" Usagi said with her cheeks red of both drunkness and blushing

"I ushed to like a gurl... she wash rat...rahter rather mean to meh... she allways liked that traitorus bastard best... no mattah wa I did... she wouldn't never look a mah" Naruto said as he took another drink

"Wah happened Na...N... Naruto-kun?" Usagi asked

"The bashtard... left us... and then when I tried to bring him back... he tried to kill me... I was lurched close by where Amy lives... she shave... saved my life... Ami ish such a good girl... I want her to be... be safe... and protect her... from the monstahs... that are attacking... thish city" Naruto slurred

Luna then realised something after smelling their drinks

"EH! THIS IS ALCOHOL!" Luna yelled

Naruto and Usagi both walked a few steps and fell... Usagi fell first and Naruto fell over her... they both where stinking drunk and she closed her eyes... Naruto crawled until he felt something... his body begun to process the alcohol faster and begun to glow in a red glow

"Naruto-kun!" Luna said worried

"I am allright... it seems old fuss nuts actually helped me out here" Naruto said as his vision became clearer

"Uhmm... whats this soft... tender thing?" Naruto said as Luna blushed

Naruto did not dare to look down... but he heard some moaning

"Luna-chan... help me, I don't remember what happened" Naruto said crying

"Baka Naruto" Luna said "Nothing happened... you two tripped is all" Luna said chuckling but feeling a bit guilty... since they where about to kiss

Naruto carried a drunken Usagi over his shoulder and went to the park for clear air... he left Usagi on a bench with Luna to buy some water bottles

"Man... how come this things only happen to me?" Naruto said as he helped Usagi drink some water

"you okay Usagi-chan?" Naruto said as he held her in his arms

"Ughh... I feel sick... what happened?" Usagi said

"They gave us alcohol by mistake" Naruto said

"Eh? Did... did I do... did we... I can't remember at all" Usagi said

"Calm down Usagi-chan... we just tripped is all... good thing I got a fast metabolism... drink some more water, it will help you process the alcohol faster" Naruto said as he handed her another water bottle

"thanks... sorry this turned out this way" Usagi said tearing up

"is okay bunny-chan, the thing is... I enjoyed this anyways... thank you" Naruto said as he instictively hugged Usagi... she blushed as she hugged him back... his body felt warm... and so familiar...

"Thank you bunny-chan" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly

He walked her back to her house... but gave her some gum to mask the smell of alcohol... something he picked up from Jiriaya

He said his farewells and left... he was in the streets once more walking about with Luna until he bumped into someone...

"Hey watch where you going" Naruto said as he saw who he bumped... he remembered that guy

"Hey... I know you... you are that odanka atama's friend... is she still clumsy as ever?" the person said

"Hey teme... I told you if you insult he I will punish you" Naruto said... his eyes changed into slits... the demon in him was powering him... Luna cringed a bit

Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared over Mamoru with a sift kick to his face... but he barely managed to dodge it...

"Hey... be careful" Mamoru said

"I will not let you bad-mouth my friends without punishment" Naruto said as he again vanished from his sight

Mamoru grabbed a trash-can lid and blocked Naruto's punch. However the lid only held momentarily until it caved intil he shredded it

"What are you some kind of monster!" Mamoru said as he tumbled to the side

"no... I am just a really pissed off friend" Naruto said as Mamoru braced himself for impact

he twirled around avoiding the hit... but not the sheer preassure it came with a hit

"What are you... some kinda of martial artist master?" Mamoru said as he nursed the phantom wound

"maybe... what about yourself... you seem to move really well for a normal college student" Naruto said looking sharply at him...

Mamoru then dashed and kicked him... he however managed to block him

Luna watched the fight... Naruto was very protective of the girls... but he never seen him get into a fight before

Mamoru was good... but lacked the sheer power and skill Naruto had... he was at a disavantage... then he found an old broom and used I as a staff...

Naruto however pulled a kunai out and blocked the makeshift staff

"Eh? A kid like you is carrying something that dangerous?" Mamoru said

"Is a dangerous times... after all you seen those "things" coming out of the woodwork no?" Naruto said as he parried another strike

"You aren't half bad... you remind me of someone" Naruto said

"really... so do you" Naruto said

They stared each other till both people threw something, deflecting said something... one was a rose... the other was a kunai...

"You are..." Naruto winced... a rose had struck his arm

Mamoru had a senbon on his arm as well... Naruto had pinned him as well...

"You are not half bad there with the rose tricks" Naruto grinned

"I'll apologise for now... odango girl should be grateful to have such a fierce loyal friend in you" Mamoru said as he left with his arm stinging from the senbon

"Naruto-kun! Why did you go and pick a fight with him!" Luna chastised the blond hero

"sorry... but something about him pissed me off!" Naruto said

"What is it?" Luna asked

"He treated Usagi like people used to... looking down on me... I hate that" Naruto said as he scooped

Luna lovingly...

"Come on... we must head home, I am tired and today was really eventful" Naruto said

Luna brushed herself against Naruto... she felt so good with him

"Naruto-kun... can I ask you a question?" Luna said a bit coily

"Sure Luna-chan" Naruto said

"If... if I where human... would... you... love me?" Luna asked

"Luna-chan... I love you lots already... it doesn't matter what you are... you are one of my precious people already" Naruto said

Luna looked at him with loving eyes and cuddled against him... Naruto then gave Luna a small package

"Here you go... I got something for you too Luna-chan" Naruto said

Luna opened the package with her paws

"This is... BEAUTIFUL" Luna exclaimed

it was a collar with the sign of the moon on it and a small trinket kunai like Naruto's

"For my beautiful companion" Naruto said as he knelled down and tenderly put the new collar on her

"For my Luna-chan... who is always by my side, I wanted to give you this a bit later... but then again you look gorgeous with it" Naruto said

She looked at her red collar with the moon and a set of wings and the kunai

Luna jumped hapily and purred contently...

"Let's go home Luna-chan" Naruto said as he put Luna on his shoulders and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

Mamoru saw this... and was taken back...

"Ninja?" Mamoru said as he blinked... but saw nothing...

"Must been imagining things... ever since **that** dream" Mamoru said

Naruto opened the door and went to his room... but was taken back when he found the sleeping body of Ami on his bed

Naruto nudged her... but there was no response... she was out like a light

"Aww damn it... she fell asleep... well only one thing to do" Naruto said as he carried her bridal style to her room

He placed the mercurian soldier into her bed and tucked her in

"Oyasumi... Ami-chan" Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead...

Naruto went back to his bedroom and feel asleep... Luna at his feet

**The next morning**

"Damn it Bunny... you have to wake up earlier!" he said as he dashed with Ami as well

"I AM SOO SORRY!" Usagi said tearing up

"STOP CRYING AND WAKE EARLIER" Naruto said as he grabbed Ami and Usagi and jumped a fence

"Wow... you are really amasing!" Usagi said

"Nah... I am used to this, used to jump and do stuff like this a lot" Naruto said

"you are like a ninja" Usagi said laughing

they all stopped

"Hahahahahaha" they all laughed in unison

"ninja... yeah right" Naruto said sweating bullets

They got in class with only a minute left

"Usagi... you are... on time" the teacher said surprized

the teacher stepped out and put her hand out

"Weird... is not raining" the teacher said

"Sheesh I am on time! Let it be!" Usagi said

The class went as usual with the few stares from the others students towards Usagi

After that they went to lunch and they talked rather nicely... until

"Hey Usagi, what happened yesterday with Naruto-kun?" Ami asked

"EH! You went out with Naruto-kun!" Naru said

Usagi blushed as she remembered a part of what happened... when Naruto fell on her and accidentally cupped a feel on her developing breasts

"Nothing happened" Usaig said with a big blush

"Eh... nothing you say, why the blush?" Naru said

"Eh... what happened! Tell us Usagi!" Makoto said

"Nothing happened!" she said adamant

"eh? What happened?" Ami said

"Nothing happened" Usaig said blushing

"Your face says different" Naru said as Naruto inched away but was held in place by Naru

Naruto and Usagi got together and whispered

"Do I tell em or you tell them?" Naruto said

"I don't know... wanna yan-ken-po (rock paper scisors) for it?" Usagi said

They went 3 rounds and Usagi lost

"Actually we went to karaoke with Naruto-kun..." she said

"yeah...and we ordered a few drinks" Naruto said

"somehow the order got mixed up" Usagi said

"and we ended up with alcoholic beverages" Naruto said

"We where drunk..." Usagi said blushing

"I barely remembered what happened... but..." Usagi blushed and acted coy

"I kinda tripped over her and..." he was silent after that... he was blushing and said something barely legible

"Eh?" The girls said in unison and huddled closer

"I kinda touched her breasts by accident" Naruto said

"EH!" They all yelled

"Naruto-kun! You have to take responsibility for doing that to a young maiden" Naru said

"EH! R...Res...Responsability!" Naruto said

"Yes... you can't just touch a girl like that with no repercussions" Naru said

"Res...res" Naruto fainted

Naru laughed... "I can't believe hes so gullible" she said

Naruto compossed himself "That's not funny Naru-chan" Naruto said frowning

"no... you are right,it was hilarious" Naru said laughing

"Hey! Whats wrong with me?" Usagi said leaning closer to Naruto

IT WAS A TRAP!

"nothing... you are very pretty girl... is just" Naruto said looking for words

"_I am a ninja that protects you in your missions but now I got to worry about the snake pedo and Sasuke going after you as well as this Beryl character ergo I got little to no time for you.. yeah that will work_" Naruto thought sarcastically

"He's got tests coming up Usagi... and he has been going here on a scholarship... he has to study a lot to keep it" Ami said saving Naruto's skin accidentally

"aww... you two are allways studying... but at least Naruto has more fun than you Ami" Usagi said

Ami frowned "I know how to have fun... I went on a date with Naruto-kun a few days ago remember? The one you, Mako-chan and Rei-chan went out of your way to spy on us" Ami said pointing at the two after-mentioned present persons

"aahaha... sorry about that" Makoto said

"We apologised for that... I even got you a nice book as a present, please let it go" Usagi said in comical tears

Ami begun to laugh

Naruto grabbed the three girls and put them around "Now now... I know I am good looking but don't fight over me" he said with a feral grin

the three girls threw some water at him "Yeah right! Hahahaha" they all said in unison and Naruto whipped his face

"That's mean" Naruto said as he pouted

They all chuckled from the blonde's plight but in a good mannered fashion... after asking forgiveness and buying him a ramen (As they found out it was a good leverage to get the blonde to do most anything for it)

The rest of the day was... normal... until they decided to make a small trip... Naru needed cheering up for something that had happened

**Flashback**

Nephrite laid in the grass... one of the 4 dark lords... he had actually fallen in love with Naru...

he protected her from Zoiste's trap... mortally wounding him... his green blood was flowing from an open wound from his arm.. Moonlight Fox was on a tree watching the events unable to act as he was tied up with vines to the tree

"NEPHRITE RUN!" Moonlight fox yelled "TAKE NARU! I WILL TRY TO SLOW EM DOWN!" Moonlight Fox said as Sailor Moon was battling the remaining monsters

"DAMN YOU BREAK!" Moonlight Fox cursed as he felt the demon energy getting a hold on him

The monsters managed to subdue Sailor Moon... and they went to kill Naru

"NARU!" Moonlight Fox yelled..

However Nephrite used his body as a shield and Moonlight Fox managed to free himself using his rage and the demon's power to break the vines

"ARGH!" a voice yelled

Nephrite used his body to shield Naru from the attack... then a green flame run trought him towards the monster who assaulted him

"I AM NREPHRITE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL ME LIKE THIS!" he roared as he then fell to the ground

"SAILOR MOON! NOW!" Moonlight Fox yelled

Sailor moon used her attack and finally made the monsters disappear... however Naru was kneeling next to Nephrite... he was coughing and he wasn't looking really good... he wasn't going to make it

"I am sorry... even to the very end I couldn't stop lying to you... it appears... I won't be able to eat that chocolate sundae with you" Nephrite said with a sad smile as his body broke down into light and vanished... the bandage that Naru made for him out of her pijama then fell into the ground... Naruto begun to cry in reckless abandonment... broken for the love she just lost... Moonlight Fox, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon shed tears... thought the first two did it in silent... Sailor Moon and the other scouts where more vocal about it

**End Flashback**

Naru left home that day for a small trip, she had heard about a priest who was very sagial and wise...

her friends where worried and decided to follow her...Naruto's and Usagi's items begun to glow... a rainbow crystal was close by

Naru went to a small cementery... she walked around... the lost of his love still was etched into her heart... until he found a priest in there...

"What is the matter young lady, you seem heavily troubled by something" the priest said

"Ano.. priest... I am not catholic and" Naru said

"That doesn't matter... the Lord love all his children equally child" the priest said

"I had... someone I love die recently" she said

"I see... was he a good man?" the priest asked

"He died to save me" Naru said

"Then I recommend in his memory you move on... a pretty lady like you has much to live... and has a lot of love to offer, you should move on... I am sure your lover would want you to be happy" the priest said

Naruto made a bunch of kage bunshins and searched all over the town... he had the decency to disguise them... after he found them he felt a wave of power...

"Ah... so you are the one with the rainbow crystal, could you kindly give it to me" Zoistice said as he levitated over the graves

"You! you are the man from that night!" Naru said as she recognised the femenine man levitating in front of her, the man who took her love away from her

"Eh? small world to find you in here of all places" Zoisite said

he then turned to the priest

"Please leave this child alone" the priest said

"you should be worried more about yourself, how about we see who you REALLY are" Zoisite said

Usagi then transformed into Sailor Moon and introduced herself

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sailor moon yelled

"Who is there?" Zoisite said

""I won't let you work evil in this sacred place place! in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Sailor moon said

"So you are here... but you are too late. I will have the Rainbow Crystal" Zoisite said

"ZOI!" he yelled as a black light emanated from the dark crystal and hit the priest... it pulled the crystal out of him "come to me, Rainbow crystal!" Zoisite said

The priest yelled in pain as his body begun to be covered with smoke, Naru laid on the floor terrified

"FATHER!" she yelled

The Rainbow Crystal (Orange in color) Then shot out in to the sky

Zoisite then begun looking around "Where is the Rainbow Crystal" Zoisite said

The smoke begun to disipate... Naru called out "Father?"

"WRONG! Me no preacher, me is youma Boxy!"

The priest then transformed into a being that looked like a male harpy, but had a pair of blue shorts with red accents and a belt with a bell and a pair of boxing gloves

"no way" Sailor Moon said

"Boxy, knock out Sailor Moon" Zoisite said

Usagi's face then turned into a shade of blue

"WAIT A MINUTE I AM NOT A BOXER!" Sailor Moon said

"Allright! it's a fight for the championship!" Boxy said

"I am telling you i am not a boxer" Sailor Moon said

"Come on!" Boxy said... his bell then run

"Sailor Moon!" Naruto yelled as he charged and pulled her out of the destructive punch's path

"Naruto?" Sailor moon said surprised

Naruto then charged, dodging the flurry of blows

"TEME!" Naruto said as he kicked high, but the monster blocked his kick

Naruto then twirled in midair and used the momentum to break his defence, he then grabbed a kunai he had with him and slashed his arm causing a deep gash

Zoisite then saw the blonde boy, a human, a regular human nonetheless, fighting hand to hand with one of the great youma

The Youma then charged for his attack

"I am champion lovely punch!" he yelled as he hit Naruto consecutevely in the face

"NARUTO!" Sailor moon yelled as Naruto's eyes turned white... however he landed on his feet and shoock the aftereffects of the punches

"Bastard got a couple of good ones on me" Naruto said as he spat some blood on the ground

"COME ON SISSY AND FIGHT!" Naruto said as he charged like a wild animal and fought the Youma off any attempts to attack either Naru or Sailor Moon

However he was so concentrated on that that the enemy took chance and attack

It was directed towards Naru

"NARU!" Both sailor moon and Naruto yelled

"NARUUU!" A voice yelled, a boy with sandy hair and glasses dashed in and scooped her up and avoided the attack

"Umino!" Naruto yelled as well as sailor moon

"I am champion Lovely punch!" he said attacking Sailor Moon

"SAILOR MOON!" Luna yelled

She waited for the attack and closed her eyes... after a few moments nothign came and oppened her eyes, she was being held in bridal style by someone, It was tuxedo kamen and they where airborne

"Tuxedo kamen-sama" Usagi said in a dreamy voice

Tuxedo kamen landed in a gravestone and Zoisite was surprised at seeing him

"Gentelmen boxers do not fight young ladies, they hold then gently" Tuxedo Kamen said as he held Sailor moon who was blushing

"BOXY! knock out that fancy man as well" Zoisite ordered

"FOR YOU A LOVELY PUNCH!" Boxy yelled as he punched

The punch connected with the gravestone and Tuxedo Kamen managed to avoid

Then Boxy dashed forward and Tuxedo Kamen jumped skywards, he pulled a baton...

"I am Champion triple punch!" Boxy yelled

He conected 3 punches that where deflecte by tuxedo kamen using his baton

Usagi then looked down and found a star-shapped locked... "What's this?" Usagi said

Makoto was dashing madly searching for Usagi, she then saw something, it was Luna

"Mako-chan! over here" Luna called

"Allright" Makoto said as she nooded, she then transformed into Sailor Jupiter

"SAILOR JUPITER!" Usagi yelled in surprise

"Now you are my opponent" Boxy yelled as he charged towards Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars then appeared on the scene, He tired to punch Tuxedo kamen, but he managed to dodge it, Naruto however was not as lucky, he was hit by it and was launched towards Sailor Moon and the other two scouts... he landed in a rather compromising situation...

His head was under Sailor Moon's skirt, while his left hand was on Sailor Mar's breast and his Right hand on Sailor Mercury's breast

Jupiter blushed as well as Tuxedo Kamen who lowered his top hat a bit

"IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE WITH THE FOREPLAY WE GOT AN ENEMY TO BEAT HERE!" Jupiter said with a blush, but inside was furious she wasn't the one in that pile

Naruto took a while to discovere the position he was in... until Sailor Mar's coughed a bit to gain his attention... Naruto then felt something soft... in his face and hands... he then bolted out like a cat...

"I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT!" he said

"Is... okay... it was... an accident...right?" Mars said with a vein popping up

"Ha...hai" Naruto said with a nervious tick

Jupiter then put her hands up and did a small sign " My planet, jupiter, bring the strom, dark clouds and thunder!" and anthena then rose from her tiara and electric spark begun to form

"SUPREME! THUNDER!" She yelled as she attacked with her electric attacks

The youma stopped as his hand got numbed by the powerful attack Naruto then dashed forward and grabbed the monster by the neck

"Sailor moon! Now!" Naruto yelled

Sailor Moon then used her attack "Moon healing scalation!" she yelled

Naruto then kicked him towards the attack as he rolled to the side

Boxy was caught by the attack "REFRESH!" He yelled, then he transformed into a priest, with white robes

Zoisite was livid at this, but not as much as what he saw next, Tuxedo Kamen had found the crystal and he chuckled at Zoisite dispair

"THAT'S!" Zoisite said

Tuxedo Kamen then grabed then crystal and said "I will keep this Rainbow Crystal, until then farewell" He said as he hastly took away, Zoisite then angrily disappeared

**Back to Juuban**

Naruto and the girl meet after the incident with Naru

Naruto was playing counselor with Naru, he was very good at that... thought he was rather rough with it... he had 0 tact... however the rough treatment was exactly what she needed

"Look... you have good friends... you need to get over this... I know it hurts now... but, what the priest said is right, Naru... you are a beautiful girl... I am quiet sure there is someone else for you out there" Naruto said

Naru blushed but resigned to what he said he and the priest was right, Naruto bought some drinks for the girls.

"here drink some... you need it" Naruto said as the gave each one their drinks

They all drunk in an awkward silence

"Okay this silence is killing me... how about we go for some karaoke... provided someone keeps an eye on the drinks... I don't want a repeat of what happened last time" Naruto said blushing as he looked at Usagi who was blushing as well...

"Eh? What happened last time?" Rei asked

"Eh... I rather not speak of it again" Naruto said blushing

"hehehe... Usagi and Naruto got drunk accidentally when someone switched their drinks for an alcoholic one" Makato while chuckling

"EH! And then what happened?" Rei asked

"Apparently both of them got so drunk, that they almost kissed and Naruto here groped Usagi-chan" Makoto said

"EH! USAGI! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE NARUTO-KUN LIKE THAT!" Rei said spewing flames of anger

"IS NOT LIKE THAT!" they both said defensively

"It was an accident! Really!" Naruto said

Rei then got closer to Naruto and looked at him

"Is that so? I still remember when you had a free peep at me at the temple... those are an awful lot of coincidences" Rei said staring at him

Ami then remembered about the time when Naruto walked in on her

Naruto seeing Ami's face then further blushed... he was really making a rep of himself

"But I know Naruto-kun is not a pervert... I believe in him" Ami said

Naruto cried silent tears "_I knew you would understand me Ami... I swear Ero-sennin is rubbing off on me"_

"Anyways, Naruto-kun, don't forget you have to go to the temple today... grandpa is in need of help while I do some extra work on school" Rei said

"So... I will fill in for you? Can you teach me?" Naruto said

"You don't need to do much... just stay in the stall and sell talismans and charms" Rei said

"Well... I can do that, tell him I will take a shower before heading over there, sorry ladies but works calls" he said as left

"I think you should stop teasing Naruto-kun so much" Ami said with a sad face

"Is okay... we know Naruto isn't like that, he just like to play with him a bit" Makoto said

"Yeah... lighten up... is not like he saw you too... right?" Makoto said and then Ami blushed

"YOU TOO!" Makoto and Rei said to the poor shy Ami

"It was an accident... I forgot to lock the bathroom door... and he went in to brush his teeth... and we kinda stared at each other until we realized what was going on" Ami said

"It appears I am the only one he has to seen yet... so... I suppose I am next?" Makoto said

"MAKO-CHAN!" the other two girls yelled

"Ahahaha Gomen, Gomen" Makoto said laughing

Makoto then thought about the blond boy... and how he would look without his shirt...

"_Ohhh... I am such a bad girl_" Makoto thought

Chapter end

AN: Well guys another chapter done... now Makoto is becoming hormonally charged lol

well what will happen? Who will keep the prized fox? And can someone help me reach $100,000 to pay for my college? I am in a bind... I can't get a damn job T_T

oh well... I guess this is it for me... if anyone wanna chip in I am creating a CHIPIN account... donate as much as you like... please help me... I need help with this T_T

I am hopping the navy or marines will take me... but is looking rather grim... sigh... I became a failure at age 22... well 23 since my birthday is the 16 of this month... sigh... well I hope you liked this chapter... btw if anyone knows a girl like Minako (sailor venus), or Usagi or Rei contact me

also I put some info on how you can help me on my profile, I need help to pay for college. the link in there is to donate some money


	11. Chapter 11

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 11: Naruto's second coming... Venus marks the fox

Authors notes: It's my birthday... yay -_-... well as usual I am going to spend it all alone again... sigh... not even a gift in sight

Naruto was troubled, he had been having the worst/ best luck ever... he thought that he must been the anti-Jiraiya... a being that was so not perverted that the universe wanted to perversify him in any matter possible, he had seen panties, cupped a feel, saw naked girls... battled terrible mosnters... found his best friend... fought said best friend turned enemy

"This just keeps getting better and better" Naruto said as he sighed... a blue pair of eyes then appeared

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Ami said

Naruto cringed but turned to her

"I... don't know Ami... I keep getting into this perverted situations everytime... I really don't wish to have a bad rep with your friends... or the girls in general" Naruto said making Ami chuckle

"I know that you are not, so I will always vouch for you" Ami said with a tender smile

"thanks Ami, I think that is why I like you the best" Naruto said

Ami blushed at the compliment

"Say Ami... what kind of guy you like?" Naruto asked

"W-what kinda guy I like... well... I haven't really thought about it much... I am always busy with studies after all" Ami said

"Eh, is that so... I thought you would like someone would cater to your every whim and desire" Naruto said

Ami blushed "it sounds like you are talking about Rei, Makoto or even maybe Usagi" Ami said

"you are too strict with yourself, you need to loosen up Ami-chan" Naruto said as he laid on the bed... to his surprise Ami laid besides him

"You mean like this" Ami said with a seductive voice... she had bedroom eyes on her

"You know... is nice being your "cousin" I know we are not related... but, I feel really close to you Ami-chan, I really do"

"You mean that?" Ami said as she crept closer to him until she was in top of him their heads close together

"Uhmm Ami-chan... what are you doing?" Nothing... is just nice being like this with you" Ami said

"_Okay... either ero-senin is getting back at me for the blackmail... or she is drunk_" Naruto thought

"Uhmm Ami, are you alright? You kinda acting, strange tonight" Naruto said

"I am alright, I just wanna get closer to you Naruto-kun... and... we should get to know each other better so I can be a better cousin..." Ami said blushing

"And I would also like to get closer to you as well" Ami added as she gave him a kiss on the forehead...

She left the room giggling and winked to him

She left the room making Naruto blush

"what just happened here?" Naruto said

Luna appeared on the windowsil and had a goffy grin covering her face "ohh... it appears someone has broken Ami out of her shell... aren't you a playboy" Luna said

"eh? What do you mean playboy? I never had a single girlfriend" Naruto retorted

"Oh? Then how is it that you are so good with the ladies?" Luna said smirking

"Maybe because I was hated around where I was from... but in here... I managed to become smarter, learn new things... experience new things, finding you and the senshi... and becoming the moonlight fox, I owe it all to you and the rest of the girls" Naruto said

"well Naruto... I think Ami wants to be more than just relatives" Luna said

"eh? But... she... I... we..." Naruto found himself overloaded with this new information

"The other girls think the same way too if you must know, Mr. Player" Luna said

"Great... now how will I concentrate on my new jutsu or worse my own training?" Naruto said

"Naruto-kun... you should really make your desires clear, and maybe... you could actually pick a girl from the senshi and actually reveal yourself, or..." Luna said

"I get it... my love life is almost none existent, except with the "dates" I had with some of the senshi" Naruto said

"Naruto... I worry for you... I just want you to be happy" Luna said

"is okay Luna... is just... that if I get too close..." Naruto said

"Yes.. I know.. Akatsuki... and now this Orochimaru fellow" Luna said

"see... this is why I can't have a relationship with ANYONE... at least... not yet... say Luna... do you think they would accept me... even with the demon inside me?" Naruto said

Ami was walking to the kitchen and heard this

Luna nodded

"Thanks Luna... you always know best" Naruto said...

Ami was concerned... a demon in Naruto? What could that entail?

However Ami took a deep breath, Naruto-kun was Naruto-kun, and nothing he had inside would change who he is

At least she hoped so

"Naruto-kun, dinner is ready!" Ami shouted making Naruto open a single eye, he smelled something good

"Eh? Ami-chan? You can cook?" Naruto said

"A little bit... I know how to cook some stuff thanks to my books" Ami said

"ah... I thought you also took some "classes" with Mako-chan" Naruto said grinning making the blue haired girl blush

After eating the ramen Ami made, he complimented Ami's culinary prowess

"Ami-chan! This is delicious!" Naruto said as he wolfed down his food, Ami looked impressed that he could eat like Usagi

After eating his fill (Most of the pot)

"Ami-chan... thank you very much for the food" Naruto said

"Is nothing" Ami said smiling

Naruto took a cartoon of milk and a bowl

"I think Luna might be hungry... I will serve her food" Naruto said

After leaving, Ami left for cram school, Naruto offered to clean the dishes

"Luna! Your food is served!" Naruto said as the black elegant cat came out

"WOW! That smells good! What is it?" Luna asked

"Well... this I bought in a special restaurant especially designed for animals... is gourmet food for animals" Naruto said

"WOW!" Luna's eyes sparked as she tasted the delicious food

"Enjoy the food... I will go and clean the kitchen ok?" Naruto said

Luna noded as she continued to eat

Naruto made a kage bunshin and cut the duties in half

Naruto cleaned the house next, since he wanted to help around a bit... that is until he went to Ami's room... he took the dirty clothes basket and smelled something odd... it smelt like Ami... and he looked down... it had a bunch of her panties...

"It smells like... Ami..." Naruto said as he slowly begun to loose focus... in true his olfactory scenes where picking Ami's pheromones in her panties... due to her... "thinking rather fondly" of him at night

"Ami-chan... I never knew you where so naughty" Naruto smirked as he had a diabolical plan planne for her

**The next day**

Ami woke up... she felt it was rather early and felt cold and grabbed the nearest heat source close to her

She then snuggled with something that was semi-hard and warm... she then oppened a single eye... and saw something yellow...

and felt something semi-soft... and warm... it was warm... she oppened her other eye and saw Naruto semi-nude on her bed... no it wasn't her room... she peered around and saw it was not her room... it was different, it was Naruto's room

"Ami...chan" Naruto said as he snuggled closer to Ami

Ami gasped and blushed as Naruto hugged her

"Naruto-kun... you can't" Ami said in between breaths

Naruto's body was entwined with Ami's... her face was flushing red

Naruto then begun to nibble her ear... Ami gasped as the sensations coursed trough her body

"N... Naruto-kun" Naruto then turned around

Ami blushingly felt something wet in her pjs... she took a look... she had done something naughty... she blushed as she saw the sleeping figure of Naruto... and slowly crept away

Naruto chuckled as she walked away readjusting her underwear...

"man... I hope he doesn't wake up..." Ami said in frightened tears

Naruto had a smile on him... it was a horrible prank... but she enjoyed it none the less... Luna was tsk tsking Naruto who then gave Luna a sheepish look

"Oh? You don't approve? How about I do this then... henge!" Naruto said in a soft voice... then smoke came and Luna coughted

"What in the blazes are you doing...N..a...r...uto?" Luna said as a blond cat was in front of her...

"Luna-chan... is something wrong?" Naruto-neko said in a sultry voice

Luna shivered as Naruto-neko purred and snuggled against her

"_This is a henge... this is a henge... Naruto is human... not a cat... he is not coming on to me... must... not..._" Luna kept saying the mantra but she passed out

Naruto released the henge and chuckled... he was going to ask forgiveness later

**later in the morning**

Naruto had a LOT of scratch marks on his face... yet he was chuckling

"I said I was sorry Luna-chan" Naruto said

Luna was rather angry at the little prank/stunt Naruto pulled on her... he tail was raised up in indignation

Ami was bewildered at Luna's actions... but she will ask her for details later... however she looked rather furious

Luna then jumped into a tree and left fuuming

"I said I was sorry" Naruto said

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Ami asked

"Luna is mad at me" Naruto said with comical tears

"You don't have to pull an Usagi in here" Ami said with a small chuckle...

Naruto stopped and the put 3 fingers up

"Eh?" Ami said not knowing what it meant

then one finger down...

and another...

"AAHHH! I am late!" a familiar voice rung

"how did you know?" Ami said

"I sneaked in and put her alarm half an hour fast... so she things she is late when she has plenty of time left" Naruto said

"You are so mean" Ami said chuckling

"Now that you think of it... I felt something wrong in my room... it felt... warmer for some reason" Naruto said

Ami then stood quiet with a deep blush...

"and then something moist"Naruto said

Ami dashed out like the hounds of hell was going after her

"Ahhh... it feels good to prank from time to time" Naruto said

**At school**

Naruto had been pranking people all day... teachers where also included in the casualties

Paint... small explosions, pot holes, falling buckets with water, and other liquids...

also some trap doors... and some strange winds lifting skirts

"Ahh! I was wanting to unwind for so long... it felt it was boring to just be a perfect student" Naruto said

He went putting on explosive tags on seats and unleashing them after they all sat, however he spared Makoto, Usagi and Ami of his pranks...

They all had a laught... especially when the school was closed down for "renovations"

Usagi was laughing... "I can't belive they did that... sensei's panties on the flag-pole... ahahahaha"

"Well, I didn't like it... I think it was exesive" Ami said

"I thought it was funny" Naruto said chuckling

"Anyways... it's a good thing they closed the school today, now I got an extra day to study for the tests" Usagi said

"Well... I thought it was brilliant... you need to have a lot of smarts and deviousness to pull this off" Naruto said

"Oh? You speak like you know who did it" Makoto said looking sly

"Maybe I do Mako-chan... maybe I do" Naruto said with a fox like grin

"Hey Naruto-kun" Makoto said "I was wondering... I got some tickets for Dizland... and I wanted to know... if you'd like to come" Makoto said blushing

"EH! Both Ami and Usagi got close to Makoto who was blushing, Rei appeared next... she had some paint spots

"Rei... what happened?" Ami said

"Someone pulled a barrage of pranks around the school... it made a whole pandemonium all over the school" Rei said

"Was there paint and small explosives involved?" Ami asked

"Yes... the police even came in when all the lockers opened up in small explosions, however there where no trace of explosives... just paper" Rei said

"The same happened to us" Ami said

"is odd the we where among the very few people who got out unscathed" Ami said

"Well... a few other people got out of it" Makoto said

"Yeah... Umino and Naru... as well as Naruto" Usagi said

"say Mako-chan... you still wanna do it?" Naruto said

"EH! ah... yes... I would like to go with you" Naruto-kun" Makoto said

"Then is a date Mako-chan" Naruto said giving a foxy grin... making Makoto blush

Naruto went out of their way as he noticed something strange going on... he turned around and found Mamoru

Naruto not wanting to make a scene kissed each girl on the check

"take care ladies... and Makoto... make sure you wear something nice that shows your... *ahem* assets" Naruto said with a wink

Makoto blushed deeply and the other girls begun to tease their friend

"Mako-chan is going with Naruto-kun now" Usagi said...

Ami smiled... however inside she felt angry and crushed her pencil

The other girls looked at Ami's hand... with the remains of the pencil...

"Ami... what's wrong?" Usagi said

"eh? Nothing is wrong" Ami said

"Your pencil... you broke it... in half...!" Rei said

Ami blushed

Naruto then said something to Ami

"I know what you did this morning" Naruto whispered in her ear

Ami blushed even deeper as she begun to trot... then run... then frantically wave her arms around as she went to her house and douse her "heat" with cold water

the other girls looked at Amy weirdly since none of them knew what happened

"Say Makoto... think I could stay over your place for a while? Luna has been feeling rather territorial and I am afraid she might do something nasty to me" Naruto asked

Makoto blushed but the girls pulled him out... "No way! You can't stay at a girl's house just like that, with Amy is different since you are related... but this is" Rei said

"Uh uh! Thats right! That is indecent" Usagi said

"Eh? What the hell you think I am going to do?" Naruto said with anger

"oh... I see... so that is how you think of me... or is that what you want me to do to you... Bunny-chan" Naruto said while he breathed deeply into her ear causing her legs to feel ruberry

He then went to Makoto and hugged her from behin

"I can't do that with you... not yet anyways... and besides... I promised to be with Mako-chan... for tonight, well see where it takes us" Naruto said nussling against Makoto's neck breathing down on her neck

"Hiaahh... Naruto-kun... don't do that" Makoto said with a blush

"_What the hell is happening... I feel so... weird... normally I am NEVER like this... what is happening to me_"Naruto asked himself

"_**Kuhuhu... long time no talk... Naruto**__" _a voice said, it was familiar...

"_what the... Kyuubi?_" Naruto said

"_**It is I... in the flesh... it's been interesting this trip so far... but I been getting bored... so I been **__**screwing with your hormones a bit**_" Kyuubi said

"_So THAT'S WHY I been acting so out of character_" Naruto said to the fox

"_**Indeed, you really need to make one of this girls your mate... they also been lusting for you**_" Kyuubi said

"_You never do anything that doesn't relate to you... what's in it for you?"_ Naruto asked

"_**Kuhuhu... I wanna use you to destroy that detestable royalty... who made a pact with your ansestors... the soul of a royalty born into your damned family... and now... I can use you to destroy them hahahahah!**_" Kyuubi_ said_.

"_What makes you think I will let you?_" Naruto said to the fox

"_**You speak as you had a choice on the matter**_" The fox said... however...

*Slash!*

"_**GYAAAH!... Who is there! Show yourself!"**_ Kyuubi said as Naruto looked around to find the source of the attack

A young man dressed like an arabian prince came down... and stopped down by the cage

"I am the Moonlight knight... I been sealed into the elemental crystal to stop you for good Kyuubi... young master shall not be used for your evil machinations" Moonlight knight said

"_**I will tear you your queen and your princess at my whim! I shall destroy that cursed power my kind fears! I will be free from ALL FEAR!" **_Kyuubi roared as he attacked the moonlight knight

"You are a sad pathetic creature Kyuubi... I remember when you were a good warrior that defended all that was just" The moonlight Knight said

"_**DIE!**_" Kyuubi yelled... however he was once again imprisioned

Naruto looked at the knight... a sence of familiarity came to him... then he removed his turban...

"Itachi..." Naruto said

True to word... Itachi Uchiha, renegade ninja and part of Akatsuki, was in fact a reincarnation of the Moonlight Knight... the protector of the royal moon family

"You seem confused young master Naruto... my name is not Itachi, my name is Tsuki Ayane" said the Itachi look alike... that is my name in my previous life in the moon kingdom, I am here to inform you... you are the princesses groom to be" Tsuki said...

"Our family in konoha was to be the guardian of the moon kingdom decendants... however after so many years and our arrogance... our eyes clouded us and out missions..." Tsuki said

"Your power is like mine... but is more...potent... is at the par with the senshi of the moon, and if trained... equal or greater than the queen's" Tsuki said

"But... why?" Naruto asked...

"Your soul... is the reincarnation of a long distant relative of the moon royalty... you are, where a soon to be king... my reincarnation has offered his chakra to make an imprint of his subconscious mind to train you... and make you a worthy heir" Tsuki said

"I see... please Tsuki... don't bow down... I am a reincarnation, not the actual person so please, save your praise" Naruto said feeling uncomfortable with this

"Your power derives in purity of emotions.. the more pure it is the more potent it will become... things like anger and hatred and self laothing will instead access the dark moon's power... the one that corrupted the kyuubi... and made it into the demon he is today" Tsuki said

"also... if you master your royal powers... you could in fact destroy the yang energy f the kyuubi and absorb the ying energy of it... and become a force of nature like the queen itself, this is a a little known fact... but... the Queen... she was a true bonafide goddess... your father in your past... they where in love... and would been however... it was not meant to be... your mother from the past... a beautiful woman with fiery disposition won his heart over, kinda funny, it was the first time the queen was turned down" Tsuki said chuckling... it was weird seeing Itachi's visage look... human

"Your training will begin soon young master" Tsuki said

He disappeared into thin air... as Naruto was leaving... Itachi looked at Naruto...

"May my sacrifice may not be in vain" he said as he vanished turning into shadows

"Itachi... man this is so seriously jacked up... who the hell am I?" Naruto said

Naruto got out of his mind... and Makoto was panting and blushing... Both Rei and Usagi looked at him with saucer eyes... Makoto was panting rather lustfully and then Naruto released her...

"Oh... I am gonna enjoy our date if this is a preview of what's to come" Makoto said smiling

Naruto was slack jawed... he couldnt belive what just happened... he acted like a perv... in front of his lady friends..

He punched his own face and muttered something "damn horny fox..." and "stupid demon"

He went crestfallen... he was sure to be in the bad books of the girls now... however Usagi and Rei went close to him

"You better treat her right Naruto-kun... and show me a good time like that sometime" Rei said with a wink and a small kiss

Usagi just moved her head "you can' just play like that... that wasn't nice" Usagi said

After they left... Naruto was really feeling confussed... all of this because of the damned fox

Naruto was worried... Makoto seemed... too eager to his demonic hormones advances... but he promised something and was going to do it... until...

*bumb*crash*

"Ouch... watch where you are going" said a beautiful girl with blue eyes

"off... sorry about that... eh? Do I know you?" Naruto said... as he remembered who this girl was, Minako Aino

She stared at him and blushed as she realised the position of her legs... fortunately for her Naruto was looking to her eyes... witch made her blush even more

"Sorry... I was distracted... are you allright?" Naruto asked

"I am now" Minako said as she started acted like a girl in love

"So what's your name stranger?" Minako asked

"Uzumaki Naruto... and who might you be?" Naruto asked

"_Naruto... why does it sound so familiar?_" she said to herself

"So what can I do for you?" Naruto said

"Uhmm... I was wondering... would you mind going with me out... I mean... would you mind going out with me?" Minako said

"Eh? Uh... I guess I could, how can I refuse such a pretty lady" Naruto said... then realised something... he had once more... agreed to something...without seeing the terms... talk about foot in mouth

"Meet me at Juuban park tomorrow... don't be late" Minako said winking at him

"Two... not one... but two dates... AT THE SAME TIME! DAMN YOU KAMI!" Naruto yelled

**In Naruto's world**

Jiraiya's body jerked... Kakashi's prized Icha Icha book tore a bit...

"Is... is actually coming true... he is..." Both said in unison

"NARUTO IS DOING A DOUBLE DATE!" they said in perfect synch thought they where miles appart

"Naruto my boy, you are finally a man... I am so proud my hermine ways have reached you!" Jiraiya said in tears...

"Now... I am going to spy on them...Jiraiya said with a grin... and then he felt a hand behind him... it was Kakashi

"I have a duty as his sensei to *ahem* observe this as well" Kakashi said with a small grin

"TO TOKYO!" Jiraiya said as he summoned a toad to be transferred to Tokyo, precisely to Juuban

**Juuban**

"Why do I get the feeling something horrible is going to happen" Naruto mused to himself

"Eh... you had that too? I had it as well.. I felt a chilling presence and my fur stood up... I am still grooming it back down" Luna said

"Anyways I happened to have 2 dates... at the same time!" Naruto said

"EH! How will you fix that?" Luna yelled

"Wait... I could use a kage bunshin and switch with them before something bad happens... and if something DOES happen I can be alerted and know where I am"

"I think you are playing with fire Naruto-kun" Luna said dead panned

"no... more like playing with knives... with wires... on fire... with snakes..." Naruto said as the prospect looked rather gloom

"Well I made a promise... and I don't break em... ever" Naruto said

"Well Naruto... you need me to chaperone you? I can be of some help" Luna said

"Thanks Luna, I can use all the help I can get" Naruto said

Naruto then took off with Luna to an isolated area in the city... in it Luna watched as Naruto and his kage buunshins literally beat each other in an all out melle

Luna winced in sympathy everytime a bunshin was broken... but it help Naruto learn more about his own openings

After the melle and Luna licking a bunch of his wounds

"Luna-chan, I got something important to tell you" Naruto said

Then Naruto waited for Luna to sit down and told him the story of his own personal history...

"And then... apparently I am the heir of the moon and earth of my world... or the reincarnation of the son of the ruler or something... apparently the princess's mother... Queen Serenity, was going to marry my ancestor... however he turned her down for the person who was my mother back then... however when I was born... I was promised to the princess of each planet of the solar system to make an alliance... I am not to privy on the details but something happened and I was reincarnated as you see now... but... I have no memory of my past Luna... or who I was..." Naruto said

"You..I... You... queen... princess... Serenity... ARGH! IS DOOMED ALL IS DOOMED!" Luna yelled holding her head with her paws

"What do you mean!" Naruto said

"You have no idea don't you... now we have to find the OTHER princesses and protect them!" Luna said

"NANII! Wait... what does engaged means?" Naruto asked

"Why do you ask?" Luna said

"Cause I am apparently engaged to the Princess of a planet named Mau as well" Naruto said

DUN DUN DUNDUN!

OHOHOHO! how do you like this! Is the plot thickening or what! Luna might get her chance after all

I hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter...

also... PLEASE CONTACT ME IF ANYONE FINDS A GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THE SENSHI!

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 12: The trails of hell... "Special training" of Jiraiya and Kakashi and the double date!

"M...mau... the princess of planet Mau?" Luna said

"Yeah... but I never heard of that planet... I mean I know of the solar system... but I never even heard of a planet called Mau

"Mau... is the planet I and Artemis come from..." Luna said

"Eh! Can you then tell me who the princess is?" Naruto said

Luna turned around... she had blue lines going vertically under her eyes

"I am the princess of Mau" Luna said signaling herself, however in her mind she saw herself with a wedding dress holding Naruto's hand and started to blush and act all shy and coy and having rice thrown

… Naruto did the only thing a rational (somewhat) person would have done

First he flailed his arms widly... then thought about the moral repercussions of marrying a cat... and then yelling and cursing every kami and the fox... then he hit his head repeatedly to try and pass out... however his healing ability made it really hard... until it gave up and Naruto found sweet relief... albeit temporal, of this dilema

"hey... he's coming to" A familiar voice said

"Uhmm... it looks like a massacre happened here... where are those pills... ah... here you go" another voice said

he felt something go down his trought and expedited his healing

he stood up

"EH! W-W-what are you doing here! Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled

"uhmmm... I heard it... I heard it all... Naruto-kun... YOU!" Kakashi said as he hugged his student

"YOU FINALLY BEING A MAN! _Ahh... sensei... you would be proud of your son... he has so many girls going after him here..._" Kakashi said to himself

"Anyways... Luna... can you give us the details..." Jiraiya asked

Luna sighed... she only told them about the double date (literaly double)

However Luna made a small mistake.. she thought they already knew about his engagement... and she spilled the beans... Jiriaya dropped his pen... Kakashi's mask fell to the floor... and both of them had their mouth wide open...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GOING TO GET MARRIED/HITCHED!" Both Kakashi and Jiraiya

Luna raise an eyebrow and realized her mistake... they where talking about the double date... Naruto then tried to sneak out

"Oh no you don't my pupil!" Jiriaya said as he unleashed his hair and trapped Naruto

"Explain... now" kakashi was in the point of hyper ventilating

Naruto was hogtied and gaged as Luna explained the reason behind this

Jiraiya and Kakashi both were taken back... Naruto, being the son of the 4th Hokage was a big secreat...however that was only the tip of the iceberg... apparently not only was he Minato's son... but he is the reincarnation of the grandfather of the father of ninjas everywhere... and the chosen one to make a interplanetary alliance before the darkness claimed most of them and had to be reincarnated for their protection...

How Naruto was in fact descendant from TWO not one Royalty (Hokage is a title of royalty in a ninja village), meaning he had powers of the moon kingdom and of the Elemental Realm... she said that the elemental realm changed into the Elemental Nations after that... but she wasn't that keen on keeping up with them...

Jiraiya was flabbergasted... he never would have thought something as reincarnation was possible...

They then saw something they failed to realize... his forehead... it had the symbol of the moon... a golden moon to be exact... an a unmistakable symbol of the land of whirlpools

"So... you mean Naruto is entitled to be a king of the moon kingdom as well because of his marriage with Queen Serenity's daughter... however she fell in love with this earth's prince... since she never had a chance to meet his pre-incarnation... Luna... have you been hitting the catnip too hard?" Jiraiya asked concerned for the female caretaker and Naruto's advisor

"So... he is going to have a harem?" Kakashi asked

"Not exactly... he could if he chooses to do so... but he could choose not to marry anyone at all as well, that wouldn't be a goo thing considering the political implications and ramifications that it could entail" Luna said

"Yare Yare... if Kyuubi wasn't enough now the kid has this over his shoulders... still if what you describe Queen Serenity's daughter he might lucked out... I mean... Sakura-chan might be nice and cute to him... but the girl is WAY too violent... and adding the fact she is being trained under Tsunade doesn't help much either" Jiraiya said

Kakashi and Jiriaya then imagined what Naruto's life would be with if he married Sakura... but it was filled with pain...

"Yeah... this is for the best" both Jiraiya and Kakashi said in unison.

Naruto finally managed to break free

"Oh? It took you a while... normally people are unable to break out of my rope techniques" jiraiya said

"I detest you... Ero-sennin... and you" Naruto said pointing to Kakashi "What the hell are you doing tagging up with him" Naruto said

"Well... I was curious... and I needed a vacation... so it worked out fine" Kakashi said

Luna was laughing... she found this all too amusing

"Anyways... I am here to test you... and see how the seal is holding out" Jiriaya said

After taking his shirt... and Luna looking like she was in cloud nine Jiraiya checked the seal...

"Uhmmm... seems to have been recently modified... the seal is strong... however... it was not closed all the way trough, I will have to give Rei some of the the talismans to cleanse Naruto's kyuubi's youki... we are really worried about you... but apparently... you are having your bases "covered" here eh" Jiraiya playfully nudged Naruto

"I got a gift for you... Kakashi said rumaging his pocked... and pulled out in a brand new shrink wrap a book... it was orange colored and with bold golden letters it read Icha-Icha Planet Senshi love

Naruto's eyes twitched in anger and annoyance... "Jiraiya... you didn't..." Naruto said

Jiraiya grinned

"A little manual you might find useful when you get married... as a matter of fact... I put some money into your account for "allowing" me to use you and your friends as my inspirations" Jiraiya said smiling... "I deposited some on your senshi friend's account as well... it's a 10 percent of the total sales of the books... so is quiet a substantial sum" Jiraiya said

Naruto felt a migraine coming up...

**A few hours later of Naruto being given THE TALK**

Naruto's face was bright red... he wanted to find a hole deep enough to hide for the rest of his natural life

"Well any questions?" Kakashi said

"is that position even possible!" Naruto yelled

"Oh yes... granted if you do one misstep you can potentially harm your partner" Kakashi said

Luna had a blush she wasn't sure it would come off... those two... they where perverts to the infinite power

"I feel unclean..." Naruto said as he couldn't get the images out of his head... he and Luna both decided to get a shower after they were done...

They went back home... Ami wasn't there so she won't ask many questions such as why is his face red, why are his clothing thorn... and why is he sweaty

"I am taking a shower... you are also coming in" Naruto said to Luna

Naruto took the flaying Luna who tried to escape Naruto's grip... however the blond won and started cleaning Luna... he was, fortunately/unfortunately for her wearing a bathing suit

Naruto turned the faucet on... and wet all of Luna... then he wet himself and shampooed Luna, and then himself... he even got a small kaapa hat for her so the shampoo won't get into her eyes

Naruto then felt small paws on his back... Luna was washing his back after that they rinsed off and stepped into the ofuro

Naruto and Luna sighed in delight at the water's perfect temperature...

"So... we are to be married eh?" Naruto finally said what was in his mind

"yes... I am sorry... I really don't know what Queen Serenity is... was thinking" Luna said

"I am sorry... I must be the last person you might want to marry" Naruto said

"That's not true... you are a wonderful person... and... I would be lying if I said... that I didn't like you" Luna said... "And... I don't mind being your bride" Luna said as she lowered her head into the water

Naruto was confused... sure Luna was a sultry and beautiful cat... but, and here is the biggest problem, she was and is a cat... how could a human marry a cat?

Luna was deep in thought... she knew she had forgotten an important thing about Mau citizens... she couldn't remember what it was.

Naruto finished showering Luna and himself and stepped out... he looked right and left before exiting cause he did not want a repeat of what happened with Ami last time...

He went to his room and dried out Luna...making her look like a fluff ball... Naruto chuckled as Luna looked rather annoyed by it

Naruto cried silently...

"What are you crying for Naruto?" Luna said

"My life is coming upside down Luna-chan... I learned who my ancestors were... but I got no idea who my parents are... and now I am burdened not only with the fox but with arranged marriage with the planet's princess" Naruto said

"I don't wish to appear like some sort of jerk forcing them to marry me" Naruto added

"Is okay... you only need to approach them as friends... marriage can wait until you solidified your skills, and befriended them to that personal level..." Luna said

"You are right Luna, I should make an attempt to get to know them... and make a decision after that..." Naruto said

After drying off Naruto changed into his Pjs and went to bed... he left a few bunshins to take care of his homework

"Too tired" he said after Luna asked him why he never did his own homework... then again the bunshins where Naruto in essence

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up... apparently Luna had sneaked into his bed again, not that he minded... he liked to sleep with his soon to be/perhaps wife...

Naruto gently placed Luna on his pillow and put the covers on her.

Naruto was unsure on what to go with... he decided to put something trendy... his summer clothing... it was rather hot lately... he decided to put some musk on him and smell good...

Naruto then used his kage bunshin and made another Naruto... this one made a henge jutsu and changed his clothing's into something more formal, an open shirt with a blue t-shirt... and green shorts with sneakers that complimented the outfit

"Okay... which one will take Mako-chan and who will take Mina-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well I would go with Mako-chan" Said the bunshin

"Okay... I will go with Mina-chan" said the original

"And we will trail you both" said two persons in the darkness

They jumped away and begun to follow the two of em, Kakashi then followed the Naruto with the green shorts while Jiraiya followed the one with the summer clothes

"Ero here... report Kakashi" Jiraiya said on his miniature mic

"Kakashi here... following Naruto..." Kakashi said

Then... as he passed a shrine temple... a pair of crows attacked him

"AHH! GET OFF ME!" Kakashi said as he flailed around

He fell to the ground... fortunately for him it was near a bush... a young voice then called out

"Who is there? Show yourself..." said a femenine voice

"Crap! I recognize that voice... I better disguise myself" Kakashi said

He did a quick henge and appeared as a young man with platinum hair going forward to cover part of his face... he had a small medical patch on an eye (the one with the sharingan)

"Eh... sorry about that, I was trying to film this place for my class back on my home country" Kakashi said under the henge

However the two crows swooped in and attacked Kakashi once more...

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Kakashi said as he ran away from the shrine

The Miko Maiden giggled "Phobos, Deimos... come back" she said

Kakashi finally got rid of the crows... and undid his henge... he quickly escaped since he did not want to be subjected to the crows again

Jiraiya was having the time of his relative long life... the girls in here wore skimpy skirts and there were no shortage of pretty girls around to fool around with...

"Must record Naruto's date" Jiraiya said as he jumped around from building from building to trail the blonde boy

He sat next to a water fountain, he pulled a small book, it read "English for intermediary" on the cover

"English? Might it be an exotic language?" Jiraya asked himself as he hid in a tree covered by the foliage

He started recording, a few minutes a rather sunny girl came running... she was wearing a cute outfit...

It was a flowing pink sundress... she looked rather breathtaking, she had a bow on her hair that was rather large but it added to her charm and beauty

"Hey! You made it!" Minako said as she dashed towards Naruto...

Jiraiya grinned; she looked like Tsunade... except that this one was actually cherry and had a sunny disposition

"Oh, hello Minako-san" Naruto said

"Call me Mina-chan" she said as he took his hand and pulled him

"Eh!" Naruto yelled

"Come on... let's go and see a movie! You might like it!" Minako said

"Wa-wait a minute!" Naruto said as he was being dragged into the movie theater... Jiraiya sneaked in with his camera and filmed the two lovebirds

Minako held Naruto's arm close to her chest as they watched a horror movie, Naruto excused himself to buy refreshments and some popcorn

**With Kage bunshin Naruto and Kakashi**

He dusted himself; he waited for a while until she appeared... Kakashi immediately recognized his "part-time" student... Sailor Jupiter, Makoto

He then jumped over the "bus" vehicle to continue his recording of Naruto's date

The trip went uneventful, they talked about classes, about their friends, and about cooking, apparently Naruto was eating a more varied food selection, meaning that he also was eating vegetables and fruits, thanks to Makoto

"Mako-chan, tell me... what do you think about marriage?" Naruto said

Makoto immediately blushed as she stuttered an uneneligle answer

"eh? What did you say?" Naruto asked

Kakashi put a boom mike to better hear their conversation

"I-I wouldn't mind marrying... it's a dream of mine to one day marry and open a pastry shop" Makoto said

"I see... I would certainly envy the bastard... you would make a lovely wife" Naruto said

"_Oohh... not bad... he is becoming a smooth talker like me_" Kakashi said with pride

"Mah... don't say that... you are making me blush" Makoto said as she blushed and acted coy

the bus stopped and Kakashi jumped towards the amusement park... Dizland was the name Makoto and Naruto both got out of the bus and Naruto helped Makoto out

"Nice place... never been here before" Naruto said

"You will love this place" Makoto said with a smile

They showed their tickets and got in... Kakashi sneaked in and followed them in

"Let's go here!" Makoto said as she pulled Naruto to a particular frightening rollercoaster

Kakashi then entered a few cars behind... then the cars begun to slowly move upward

"What the?" Kakashi said as then the cars begun to drop down at an incredible rate... Naruto's face was pulled back by the gravitational pull and the force of the speed

"HYAAAHH!" Makoto yelled as she held Naruto's arm close to her chest

Naruto blushed as he feels her firm but soft breasts... Kakashi smiled at this as he continued to film them

The ride then did several high-speed loops and twists and turns... making even Kakashi a bit nauseous

The roller-coaster then stopped in mid loop... and then went backwards... tossing Kakashi back and hurting his head

"Damn it!" he cursed as he nursed himself

The ride was over after the ride itself made a 40 story drop

Naruto and Makoto exited the ride a bit wobbly from the high-speed ride and started to laugh at the fun they had...

Kakashi however looked worse for wear... this ride was as fast as Guy without his weights and 3 gates open

He felt sick and had to go to the restroom... he wasn't used to this speed

Naruto then took Makoto to the food-court to eat something and also have something to drink, fortunately Naruto had saved more then enough money

Naruto got himself a couple of chicken sandwiches and a soda while he got Makoto something sweet, a parfait

Naruto and Makoto begun to laugh and chuckle as they exchanged fight stories... and Makoto asked a question that threw Naruto of for a loop

"Say... are you a player?" Makoto asked

Naruto then did a spit-take

"A WHAT!" Naruto said not believing his ears

"A player... you been with all my friends... and the way you acted and treated me with the senshi... not that I didn't enjoy it" Makoto said with a slight blush

"About that... look Makoto... I wasn't myself then... I really wanna apologize about that, it was wrong of me... I was playing around and got caught in the moment" Naruto said

"Is okay, I understand... however if you do that again without my consent I will hurt you" Makoto said with a smile, showing she was joking

"Ah... okay, I am sorry about that" Naruto said

"Naruto, you are a wonderful guy... and... I wanted to tell you that..."

**With Minako**

"Naruto-kun!" Minako said as she hanged on his arm...

Naruto blushed, he was not used to this kind of affection, but he enjoyed it...

Jiraiya kept filming and even managed to get some sound

from em thanks to the advancements on technology in here

Jiraiya then disguised himself as an older gent and ordered some water and pasta to eat

"Say Naruto... why do you seem so familiar?" Minako asked

"Maybe we meet on another life" Naruto said with a smirk

"_Eh... this brat is becoming a smooth talker... nice wording_" Jiriaya said

"Oh, you are a good talker... you make me blush" Minako said

"Mina-chan... is there a reason you asked me out?" Naruto said

"Well... to be honest... you reminded me of someone... and you looked lonely and confused... besides you look HOT!" Minako said with a small blush

"Ah... so Minako... you got any pets?" Naruto asked

"You could say that... his name is Artemis" Minako said

"EH? Artemis... but isn't that the name of a goddess?" Naruto said

Minako then held her head... she started to remember things... something about a masked warrior of the moon

all decked out in orange... and then she remembered... something from her past life

A young man... kneeling before her... holding her hand...

"Mina-chan?" Naruto said as she spaced out

"_What does this mean?"_ She thought to herself

"Mina-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto said as he had his face close to hers

Minako then saw his face close to her and had a full face blush

"You are red... are you with fever?" Naruto asked

He put his forehead on hers to check her temperature... she then blushed... she was the one to be in charge of the flirting and being the one in charge, she was the one to lead

"N-Naruto-kun" she said with a bathed breath

Jiraiya smirked Naruto was playing Minako like a fiddle

"Minako... do you wanna take a rest? There are some benches in the park" Naruto said

"yeah... that would be good" Minako said

Jiraiya then covered his face with a newspaper as both Minako and Naruto exited... jiriaya finished his meal and left

he continued to follow them... and then saw an image he would DEFINETLY use on his upcoming works... Minako was laying on Naruto's lap... she was resting and Naruto was resting as well...

Jiraiya then saw Naruto fell asleep... but something was wrong

They both had tears in their eyes

**Naruto's dream realm**

"Prince... my prince... please... remember... about us" a female voice said

"Queen... Queen Serenity!" Naruto yelled

Naruto dashed forward... he was dressed in a royal looking outfit

he then saw his pre-incarnation, a small child running towards the queen

"Mama! Mama Serenity...!" the pre-incarnation said

"Naruto-kun... come here..." Queen Serenity said

She hugged the child... and carried him on her arms

"Mama Serenity... can you tell me about... my parents?" Naruto (pre-incarnation) asked

"Your parent's... where my analogous in your world... your father was Minaso Namikase... and your mother was Kushinako Uzumako Tsuki... I loved your father a great deal... he loved me too, however his heart was set on another woman who won his heart... to be honest... I was jealous of your mother... but I learned to love her... she was a strong woman and Minaso was a wonderful man, it was a shame what happened to them, that is why I immediately adopted you... also... you are one of the few things that reminds me of him... you are the spitting image of you father... but you have the personality of your mother..." Serenity said smiling

Naruto hugged her mother, and cried...

"Why you cried my child" Serenity said

"You are a wonderful woman yourself ka-san" Naruto (pre-incarnation) said

"I thank you for your words my son" Serenity said

"Ka-san... you called me for something, may I inquire why it was?" Naruto (pre-incarnation) said

"My sochi... I have made an arrangement... since you are the defacto king of both earth and moon once you grow of age, I want you to have a family... as for what I have done this... you will marry my daughter... princess Serenity, and the planets princesses as well, to make an interplanetary alliance with my moon from my dimension, and yours... I still remember how I meet you father" Serenity said blushing...

"Wait... Ka-san... you are telling me to marry your daughter... who is like a sister to me? I don't like that idea" Naruto (pre-incarnation) said

Just then... Princess Serenity came out from behind the doorway

"Mother? Is something wrong?" Princess Serenity said

"Daughter... might I ask you something?" Queen Serenity

"What is it dear mother?" the princess asked

"What do you think of Naruto?" the queen asked

"He is a person I love a lot... he always protects me and I always sneak into his room to sleep with him, since I feel lonely in my big room" the princess said

Naruto looked sheepishly to the roof and whistled an innocent tune

"Oh get off it Naruto-kun, I know you do anything to please your sister" the queen said

"so... why all this questions?" the princess asked

"Well... since Naruto is from an alternate dimension... I wanted to forge an alliance... so he will become your suitor when you reach the age of consent" the queen said

"EH! With Naruto-onisan! Sure!" she said with a smile...

Naruto (pre-incarnation) then fainted

**Present Naruto**

"_What is this... was I... was I... a member of the Lunar family and adopted son of the Moon court of THIS demension... back on the Silver Milenium... I can't belive this... I was engaged by my step-mother_" Naruto said

he then was pushed back to reality

Both Naruto and Minako woke up, she had a similar dream... however she was being presented to a young boy in a royal looking outfit...

Naruto however cleaned his tears, Jiraiya was confussed when he heard "Queen Serenity, and princess"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Jiraiya wondered as he stopped filming

"Uhmmm I got plenty of material for now... now is all yours Naruto" Jiraiya said

**With kage bunshin and Makoto**

"-that...I think I love you, but... I barely know you... I wanna know you better... I can't believe I am saying this but... when I first meet you... you reminded me of my senior who spurned my love... but then... I noticed you as a person rather than what you reminded me off... I... really would like to get to know you better... so... I can't believe I am saying but... can we start as friends... and get to know each other?" Makoto said as she smiled

"Eh?... as friends? Sure... I would love that... that way we don't have to act awkward and all" Naruto said

"Thank you for this wonderful date thought... you been a gentleman trough and trough..." Makoto said

"No, you are a beautiful woman, and a wonderful person, I would never act any other way with you, or anyone else for that matter" Naruto said.

"Naruto... can you close your eyes?" Makoto asked

"sure.. but why?" Naruto asked

"Don't ask.. just do it" Makoto said

Naruto closed his eyes... Makoto put her hands on his eyes and then lowered herself a bit... and then... she kissed him

Naruto felt something soft and wet on his lips... Makoto then pulled her hands and Naruto saw her giving him a passionate kiss

"You will get another one when we become more than friends" Makoto said

"Mako-chan..." Naruto said gasping

"Treat my other friends well... or I will hurt you" Makoto said

End chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

I'd like to thank my co-author for this chapter SoraKeyblade Master, for his help in writing and beta reading this chapter for me.

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 13 Poor Timing! Royal Youma Beat Down

"Mako-chan, how about we just enjoy the rest of the day? After all, we have plenty of daylight to burn," Naruto said

Mako smiled and the two now friends/flings dashed out.

*Cue in glittery scene with roses and stars as they dash holding hands.*

Somewhere cold...

"My lady Beryl, I have encountered someone close by who possess the rainbow crystal, I will go and retrieve it... but..." Zoisite said.

"What do you mean...but?" Beryl asked.

"We are getting mixed signals, so we are not sure who the actual owner is... There is someone who possesses a powerful evil energy interfering with the dark crystal's reading, however, we can try taking out that person and find out if they are the rainbow crystal possessor... If they are not... Then we just eliminate that person," Zoisite said.

"Excellent, please do... And do it promptly... Your failures are becoming... insufferable to me," Beryl said.

"At your command my queen," Zoisite replied.

He started to teleport towards the location of the interference; however, there was something wrong. There were not one but to interference points. One was close to an amusement park and the other was in the city. The only question was where to go first.

He went towards the amusement park...

**With the kagebunshin and Makoto and a hidden Kakashi**

"Wow Mako-chan... you know... to be honest... you are my first kiss..." Naruto said. "_At least my first __kiss with a GIRL... Not that she needs to know about THAT,_" Naruto thought.

Naruto and Makoto blushed. "Well... you are quiet a kisser yourself Naruto-kun," Makoto said.

"Thanks… Anyways, it's getting dark. Wow about we watch the closing party?" Naruto said.

"Sure," Makoto replied with a smile.

Naruto then passed by some games of chance...

"POP 3 BALLOONS IN A ROW WIN A PRIZE FROM THE TOP SHELF!" A vendor said

"AH! Naruto-kun... can you win a prize for me?" Makoto asked.

"Sure thing Mako-chan," Naruto said.

He grabbed a dart and channeled a bit of his wind chakra into it and popped 5 balloons in a row.

The man gawked... The dart had a dull tip so it would be near impossible to pop that many balloons... However he reluctantly gave him the prize.

Makoto hugged the giant plush-toy and then Naruto.

"Thank you so much, you are such a sweetheart," Makoto said as Naruto blushed hard.

"Let's go and see the fireworks, I think I know of a great spot!" Naruto said as they walked up a hill. At the top there was a giant Sakura tree and Naruto began to climb it the "normal" way.

"Come on up, the view is great," Naruto said as he held out his hand to help her up. They climbed the tree and found themselves sitting under the stars and moon.

Soon the sky was illuminated by colorful explosions that looked like flowers in the sky.

"Wow... It's so pretty," Makoto said as she sat with Naruto in an embrace.

"You know... I wanna rescind on my previous statement Naruto-kun. Can I have another kiss?" Makoto asked as she let her legs dangle.

Naruto and Makoto got closer and as the fireworks exploded they had their second kiss.

"Isn't this romantic a night," a voice scoffed.

They both turned and saw someone levitating in the air.

"You! You are the one creating the interference. I must eliminate you," Zoisite said as he pointed at Naruto.

"ZOI!" he yelled as dark thunder shot out of his hands.

Everything moved in slow motion as Naruto grabbed Makoto. He jumped down from the tree with Makoto holding her in a bridal style.

They fell fast, Naruto landed with a feline-like grace. Once he landed he saw a small light flickering on and off in rapid succession. He realized it was a konoha light code.

"Kakashi," Naruto sighed as he put Makoto on the floor and grabbed a pocket knife. He replied with his own light signal asking Kakashi to replace him when he would disappear after he got hit.

"Hey! Over here girly man!" Naruto said as he dashed towards Zoisite.

"NARUTO!" Makoto yelled as Zoisite extended his hands towards him and shot a dark thunder at him.

Naruto dodged it, however Zoisite was expecting this and made two crystal spears appear and stabbed him with them.

Naruto eyes widened as he felt cold spears penetrate his flesh as he threw a small smoke bomb on the ground.

*POOF*

**With the real Naruto and Minako**

Naruto jerked as he received the information from his clone.

"_Damn it... well at least she is safe with Kakashi with her,_" Naruto thought.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Minako asked.

"No- nothing is wrong. So, is kinda late. Do you wanna get something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am good I should get going back home," Minako said.

"Oh... Say, how about we have something to eat then?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, thank you Naruto-kun, you are such a gentleman," Minako said as they walked to a restaurant that was close by.

They walked down the streets as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel a strange energy signature approaching to them and he lowered his chakra to the minimum amount so then the one tracking him would have a hard time.

"So... Where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"Close by, I live in an apartment complex," Minako said.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, he could sense that the presence was coming closer.

**With Jiraiya and the person following them **

"Hey there fellah, what are you trying to do with my pupil and his beautiful date?" said Jiriaya as he intercepted Zoisite.

"Move you old fool or feel the wrath of Zoiste, one of the four dark generals," Zoisite said.

He prepared his attack however Jiriaya was faster and used his hair to tangle him.

"HAHA! I am known as the protector of the weak, the lover of women, the one, the only Jiraiya-daisennin!" he said.

"Move you old fart or I will have your head as a present for my queen!" Zoisite said as he charged up an electric attack.

Jiraiya lazily avoided the attack and then he threw a single kunai.

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" he said as a single kunai became thousands, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD FART!"

"ARRRG!" Zoisite yelled as he was pierced by thousands of kunai.

"THAT HURT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, YOU OLD BASTARD! DIE!" he said as he threw spears of hardened crystal towards him. Jiraiya barely dodged them.

"Oh, not bad for a youngster," Jiriaya mocked.

"DIE YOU OLD COOT!" he said as he threw a barrage of the crystals spears.

Jiriaya looked back and saw Naruto and Minako were out of the way.

"Hmm... It appears I am no longer needed. Oh well, I did my good deed of the day. Now I am off to spy on women," Jiraiya said as he turned away from Zoisite.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" he yelled.

"Oh...? Well I can help you get out of here then," Jiriaya said as a ball of blue energy charged in his hand.

"What the heck?" Zoisite said.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled as the attack connected with Zoisiste's chest.

"URG!" Zoisiste yelled in pain as he felt in innards twisting.

He was launched against a building leaving a rather large impression in the building's wall.

"Pft... That brat better be grateful of me for saving his date night," Jiraiya said.

**With Naruto and Minako**

Naruto and Minako sat down in a booth and Naruto ordered some curry for Minako and some Ramen for himself.

"So Minako, tell me what you are trying to do in life," Naruto said.

"Eh? Me? I wanna become an idol," Minako said.

"Oh? An idol...? So do you think you have what it takes to be one?" Naruto asked.

Minako stood silent. "I have the will and determination. I will not stop until I reach my goals," Minako said.

"Wow, you have a lot of fire in you," Naruto said. "I am the same way. I have a dream like that too and no matter what I will not stop until I reach my goal. I never go back on my word that is my…" Naruto said but Minako chuckled.

"I like you. You are funny but serious. You seem to have a good balance," Minako said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So, did I get your favorite dish right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's amazing you got it right on the first try," Minako said. She then put a serious face. "Are you sure you aren't stalking me?" she asked.

"No way! You just seem like a curry person, while I am more of a ramen person," Naruto said.

They got their orders and sat down to eat. Naruto then learned more about Minako. She was a Libra, like himself, meaning that Naruto and Minako were born under Venus, making them both boisterous and hyperactive.

"Anyways, I go over and this girl keeps beating me up for NO REASON. I mean, I asked her out and she just keeps saying... But I've had enough of her. I would have done anything for her... But apparently I am just not hertype," Naruto said.

"Ehhh... It sounds like you had a hard romantic life," Minako said.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet I guess," Naruto said as he shrugged.

"How is your curry?" Naruto asked.

"It was good, I've never seen this restaurant before and it's so close to my home," Minako said.

"You remind me of a friend of mine. He also liked curry. One time he took us to a place that had a special curry they called the curry of life. It was so spicy that it is said to be able to bring the dead back to life," Naruto said as he remembered the time he and Neji had tried some. They both had their mouth swollen and red and Lee asked for seconds.

After eating they walked again and stopped in an apartment complex and they went in the elevator and up a couple of floors. When they exited the elevator they walked a bit more until Minako pulled out her key and turned to face the door.

Naruto kissed Minako's hand as she entered her apartment. She blushed and closed the door behind her. Then she sighed with her back against the door and after a moment she opened it again.

"Naruto-kun!" she called. Naruto turned around as Minako planted a wet kiss on him.

"That's my thank you for giving me such a great time," Minako said with a wink.

She went back inside and closed the door.

"Well there brat, you got a nice kiss from a hottie like her. I wish I was your age again," said a voice as the voice's owner put a hand on his shoulder.

"EH! Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just following you around. It's a good thing too. There was some feminine guy looking for you and I don't think he only wanted to greet you politely," Jiraya said. "So I roughed him up a bit to shake him off ya. You owe me big time" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Ok, I am heading out to meet up with Kakashi. He is playing me for Makoto and I'd better hurry because knowing him he will do something stupid," Naruto said as he used a henge to change clothing to match the kage bunshin's.

"See you later ero-sennin," Naruto said.

**With Minako**

"Oh kami! I can't believe this. This boy, he had me in his control the whole time. It felt so weird, yet he never took advantage of me and his presence... It felt... familiar... Comforting, like a lover or something more... It would be better analyzed as something more akin a kinship that transcendent time," Minako said.

"Eh? What happened today Mina?" said a white cat that jumped from the window.

"I found someone special," Minako said with a slight blush.

"Eh? Someone special...? Did you hide anything from him or lie to him?" the white cat asked.

"No, we just had a date and it went off without a hitch," Minako said.

"Eh? You? A date without a hitch? Are we in a parallel universe where ninjas exist?" the white cat said.

Mina then conked the white cat in the head.

**With Kakashi (under henge) with Makoto**

"So, tell me more about yourself since we are going out and all," Makoto said with a smile.

"_Ok, play it cool Kakashi, you have been Naruto's sensei for a while so you know about him __let's play as Naruto,_" Kakashi thought.

"Well... To be honest I am an..." Kakashi (under henge) said as he felt a pull. It was the real Naruto doing a kawamiri with him.

"I am Ami's cousin... I came here after my relatives had an... Accident. I am living with Ami-chan for the time being," Naruto said.

"So you are an orphan?" Makoto said.

"Yeah... I feel like I am a burden to be staying with Ami and her mother. So I help out whenever I can," Naruto said.

"Eh... That is so noble of you Naruto-kun," Makoto said.

"Anyways, how about we head to your home? I remember you promised to let me stay for the night," Naruto said.

"Alright I get it... You can't get enough of me and you want more," Makoto said with a wink.

"It's not that. I would stay with Rei but I had a... run in with her once, she still is mad about it and Usagi's parents wouldn't want a guy to sleep so close to their only daughter," Naruto said.

"Eh... Okay, since I live alone it's not really a big deal," Makoto said with a blush as images ran to her head.

**Makoto's imagination**

Makoto was in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron. She was cooking and turned around. "Here you go master Naruto. I made it with love," Makoto said with a smile.

Naruto came closer, took the dish from her hands, and placed it on the counter. "Your cooking is excellent, par to none, but what I want is something much more tasty and beautiful... I want you Makoto," said her fantasy Naruto.

Naruto then moved his hands south on her body and she moaned in pleasure.

**Real world**

"Mako-chan. Yoohoo! Mako-chan! Hey! Are you okay!" Naruto said as he then began to shake her back and forth.

She snapped out of it and a bit of drool went down from her mouth.

"Eh? Sorry about that," Makoto said whipping the drool from her mouth. "_Oh my god! I think I might be a secret pervert!_" Makoto thought.

Naruto and Makoto walked back home. They both felt good with each other and connected to a level beyond plain friendship. He felt that he could tell (almost) anything to her.

Makoto on her part was confused. She never felt sexually attracted to any man before. She was attracted to men, but never to this extent. What was it about the blonde boy that made her so animalistic and so wild?

"Say Makoto... you mind if we stop by Ami's? I need to take some stuff with me after all," Naruto said.

Makoto nodded and they walked to Ami's apartment.

They reached the place. Ami was in cram school so it was a rather quiet event.

He packed a change of underwear, his Pjs, his toothbrush, and a couple scrolls which he packed a bunch of kunai and shuriken in.

"Okay! I am ready!" Naruto said as he put his belongings in a bag and marched with Makoto.

They reached their destination it was a rather large apartment. Makoto was living in here all alone.

"Wow! This is a nice place," Naruto said.

He pulled something out of his backpack. It was a game console.

"Wanna play a round? I bought it with my job at Rei's shrine. I wanted to play this with someone but Ami is always gone. I wanted to test it out with you. You don't mind do you?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's okay, what games you got?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I have fighting games, and an RPG... I think dragon west," Naruto said.

"Let's play some of the fighting games," Makoto said with a smirk.

"Oh? I don't plan on losing to you," Naruto said with a smug grin.

They played for a while. Naruto picked a random character while Makoto picked a female character. However, she lost since Naruto had better reflexes.

Then they started playing Dragon West. The game itself was slow paced but fun nonetheless. Aftenr a while they started to get sleepy, they said goodnight to each other and went to change. Naruto claimed the couch. ("Is no problem... I am okay with the coach" Naruto had said.) However, Makoto asked Naruto if he would like to share the bed and she insisted on it.

Naruto took the left side while Makoto took the right side. They both were embarrassed by being in the same bed at first but then they finally fell asleep.

Naruto and Makoto however had bad sleeping habits. In his sleep Naruto grabbed Makoto by the waist pulling them close together in their sleep. As he slept he began to move and by doing so he was stimulating a certain part of the electric senshi's body. She began to moan in her sleep, her checks flushed red and she gasped.

By this point Naruto had pitched a tent. He was unaware that in his sleep he was dry humping the poor girl while she was asleep.

Still asleep Makoto grabbed the blonde boy and pulled him closer. His member was rubbing through both his boxers and her panties against her sacred valley and was making her hot. She whimpered in pleasure that she was not aware of and finally her body released a liquid that carried the scent of sex and shame. She released him and lay on top of him as a small smile adorned her face.

The next morning Naruto awoke on top of with one of her legs wrapped around him. During the night they had been fighting for dominance rolling around between the covers as their bodies had stimulated each other in their sleep. Naruto recalled having had a rather arousing dream and now he knew why. He had a boner that was pushing through both his boxers and her panties and rubbing against her sacred valley. He could feel that she was still wet from their night time adventures and moaned in her sleep slightly as his member rubbed against her valley. Naruto scrambled out of the bed as Makoto began to stir and tried desperately to hide his boner and to get rid of the wet spot the mixing of their juices had left on his boxers.

Makoto awoke finding herself extremely horny and soaked in her own juices. Then she spotted Naruto standing by her bed with a giant wet spot on his boxers. "Oh… well this is embarrassing, we both had wet dreams last night," she said.

Naruto just grimaced remembering how they had awoken. "I think there was a bit more to it than that," he said with a blush.

"Eh…? This is far to interesting to be real… Which means…" she began with a perverted smile. "Naruto-kun, why don't we have some fun?" she asked as she slowly got out of bed and walked over to Naruto making sure to sway her hips back and forth as much as she could with each step.

"Eh… Makoto-chan! We couldn…" Naruto began before she cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Shh… Don't worry Naruto-kun since this is a dream there won't be any negative consequences. Besides, this is only natural," she said in a seductive voice. "Wow, I feel dirty having a dream like this about Naruto-kun with him sleeping right next to me," she muttered with a giggle. As she began running her fingers up and down his shirt and feeling his muscles. "Wow," she exclaimed, "This is the first time I've had a dream that was this vivid!"

"Um… Makoto-chan," Naruto began with a blush, "While the way you're caressing me through my shirt feels really good… I think you ought to know that this really isn't a dream…"

"Mmm… That sounds…" she began before the sentence had fully registered. "Wait what? THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" she roared.

"N-no Makoto-chan… It i-isn't…" Naruto said nervously as he backed up against a wall.

"So then that means you… in my sleep… YOU BASTARD!" she sobbed as she started freaking out even more.

"N-no! I swear I didn't!" Naruto stammered as he cowered in fear from how pissed Makoto was. "I mean look there isn't any blood on the sheets so I don't think we actually did anything," Naruto said in defense of himself.

She stopped just as she was about to pummel Naruto in the face when she heard this. She sights in relief...

Just then there was a knock from the front door. "Makoto-san," Ami called from outside the front door, "Makoto-san please let me in, it's urgent, I brought Usagi with me... is about Naruto"

"Crap, Ami! can't see us like this! Quick hide," Makoto said as she pushed Naruto, however...

"We are coming in!" said Usagi as she opened the door... apparently neither of them bother to lock the door

Usagi and Ami then saw this particular scene... Naruto clad on his boxers with Makoto on her panties... both of them hat a humid spot on them.

"N...naruto...M...makoto... what... what just happened?" Usagi yelled

Ami saw this and did what a young maiden in love would do in this situation...

She fainted and had a small tickle of blood on her nose

"AHH! AMI-CHAN!" Naruto ran towards her

"NARUTO! What did you do to Mako-chan?" Usaig said with a serious face

"I swear nothing happened!" Naruto said

"Look all I know is we feel asleep and apparently we where both fast asleep and we... kinda rubbed each other" Makoto said as Naruto and herself sported blushes

"man... Naruto... you work fast" Usagi said

"IS NOT LIKE THAT!" they both said in unison...

"Oh? Then why are you dressed like that... sporting those stains" Usagi said

"_The times she isn't supposed to be sharp..._" Makoto groaned to herself

Ami woke up... she had tears on her eyes, she walked to Naruto and held his hands...

"I hope you are happy with her" she said as trails of tears run down her pretty face

"WILL SOMEONE LISTEN TO US!" Both Makoto and Naruto yelled

**After a lenghty explanation and a lot of blushing and crying later**

"And that is what happened" Naruto said as he explained the whole situation to the two girls

Both Ami and Usagi where red... not only that but they imagined what happened really vividly what happened so far with them two

Ami excused herself as she went to wash her face... as sat down... Usagi avoided looking at him directly... since he was shirtless...

"Uhmmm Naruto-kun... would you... uhmmm mind... uhmm... maybe put a shirt on?" Usagi said as she drooled a bit... and blushed a whole lot

"Eh? Oh! Sorry about that... I am gonna do that after Ami get's out... I wanna take a quick shower after them... uhmm..." Naruto did not know how to phrase this

"The nightly incident?" said a voice from behind him

Ami looked normal... however Naruto could see it... there was a murderous aura behind Ami... Naruto shrunk and looked like a little scared puppy...

"I-I am going to take a shower, ok?" Naruto said as he inched away

**With the 3 girls**

"Say... Makoto... have you seen how big he is?" Ami said

The two girls then looked at Ami... who just realised what he said

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Ami said "I MEANT HIS BODY STRUCTURE... AND OHH... LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO" Ami said

Usagi laughed heartly... and Makoto chukled

Ami had small tears on her face

Naruto bursted out of the shower...

"AMI ARE YOU OK! I HEARD YELLING!" Naruto said...

However Naruto got out of the shower so quick he was not able to properly fasten his towel around his waist... due to his fast movements the towel was lifted enough to let the girl get a view of the *ahem* "south pole"

"HYAAAH!" the girls yelled as they covered (partially) their eyes... Naruto blushed and covered himself rather quick, however due to that he hit himself down there

"ouch" all of the girls said in unison as they winced at the look Naruto had

**A few (embarrassing) moments later**

"I am soo sorry" Naruto said pulling an "Usagi" on them

"Is okay" they said... but they averted their eyes from him, they either looked up or down, not directly at him

"I am sooo soooory" Naruto said

**Somewhere close by**

Kakashi and Jiraiya where currently laughing their asses off... they couldn't believe what Naruto did, how he did it and the consequences of what he did

"Oh kami... I am putting that in my novel here" Jiraiya said as he begun to write

"Jiraiya, please make it a wonderful work of art" Kakashi said with tears on his eyes

**Back to the girls and Naruto**

"I am gonna have to tie you up next time" Makoto said

"EH? Next time? Why? I only was going to spend the night... not another day more" Naruto said

"Anyways, let me make breakfast, since we are all here" Makoto said as she put on her apron and begun to cook

"Mako-chan is such a housewife" Naruto said

Makoto almost lost her balance... "Don't say that... not after what could have happen" Makoto said

"Ah...hai" Naruto said

After a few minutes Makoto came again with a cheery smile on her face "Breakfast is served!" Makoto said with a cheery tune

They had an amassing feast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sliced hot dogs and butermilk muffins

"WOW! THIS AMASING!" The girls said in awe and delight (to be honest, just Naruto and Usagi)

After eating they decided to go their separate ways, Naruto had to do some errands, meaning he had to look for Kakashi and Ero-sennin to get some extra training

"This had been a really eventful morning" Naruto said as he went to a small vending machine to get some juice

"Man... this all looks like some stupid fanfiction someone is writing about me" Naruto said to himself as he walked down the streets of Juuban

Kakashi and Jiraiya then jumped down and walked side by side of Naruto

"Hey you two... I been looking for you" Naruto said

"I got news for you... apparently Orochimaru found a way to get into this dimension, he send Sasuke and Kabuto here, and Akatsuki is still devising their own way to get here, thought I think the only ones being able to do so would only be Itachi since he has the mangekyo sharingan, and also I managed to get the movie you been with the princess, I hope you like it" Jiriaya said as he gave Naruto a DVD

"so Sasuke is here uh?... great... more things to worry about... well I hope you two might be able to train me while we are here uh? I know a great place not far that is isolated... we can work there right?" Naruto said

"Yes... we are going there to further your new jutsu" Jiraiya said

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 14: Trouble for Naruto? Love for Ami-chan... the boy who sees into the future!

It was a clear sunny day, both Naruto and Ami walked down the street, Naruto and Ami were both reading a book as they passed by a construction site then a young boy came by running and called out

"Mizuno-san!" the boy called

Ami turned around confussed and then smiled "Oh, Urawa-kun, good morning" Ami said with a smile on her face

"Good morning. uh..." Urawa said a bit coily

Naruto continued to walk, ignoring it all he was really immersed on his book

Urawa looked upwards and looked back at Ami

"What is it?" she said with a tender look

on the construction site the workers where pulling a steel beam up... however the line snapped and the steel beam begun to fall

"LOOK OUT!" the workers yelled... Ami's smile faltered as she turned around... the steal beam pierced the cement truck... and then feel to the floor... just where Naruto was

"Naruto!" she yelled

however Naruto was on top of the steel beam walking lisurely... then realised... it could had been either one of them... her face paled at what could have been a horrible death she then turned around... but Urawa was gone

Naruto then closed his book... "That was close" he said sweating bullets

"Are you alright?" "are any of you hurt?" the workers yelled as they dashed towards the two kids... Naruto was still a bit shocked at this, however Ami looked worse to wear, she was shocked and hugged Naruto

"Oh dear god... I thought... I thought" Ami said choking on her tears

"I am okay, it will take more than a stupid steel beam to kill me" Naruto said patting her head

They reached Juuban Middle High... they posted the scores for the mock tests and eveyone was looking how they did...

Usagi was in number 203 with 586 points

"Oh... mom is going to scold me again" Usagi said whimpering

"What a lousy ranking you got, Usagi-chan" Makoto said, Usagi looked at the floor "You should study more" Makoto added, she then looked at Makoto's score

"You too Mako-chan" she said with a grin

in the sign, Kino Makoto number 201, 601 points

They both chukled, then they sighed and looked downcast

"Who is this Urawa Ryo and Uzumaki Naruto in first place?" a voice said

in the sign two names where writing side by side "number 1 Urawa Ryo, Uzumaki Naruto, 900 points"

"Ami-chan is in second place" Usagi said

"there is no limit to what some people can do" Makoto said surprised... since she never seen Naruto studying much

Ami and Naruto walked by, Naruto was reading a book and walked straight out

"Ami-chan! Too bad, isn't it?" Usagi said

"Not really, I was a point away from being perfect score, I guess I didn't study enought"

"Uh, that boy, Urawa Ryo-kun with the perfect score, he's in your class, isn't he?" Makoto asked

"Yes! Is amazing, isn't it? Though he's just transferred to a new school" Ami said exited

"Urawa-kun!" she called out with a smile on her face

Urawa then walked by and heard her

"Mi...Mizuno-san" he said

Usagi looked at his reaction as they boy blushed a tinge and the ran away

Usagi then smiled

**Top of the roof**

Urawa was resting against the chain-link fence, he pulled a small periodical clipping he had, it was one of Ami receiving a prize... he sighed and pulled into his breast pocket... then he heard a voice "Hey... thanks for saving my cousin out there... I didn't feel that coming" the voice said

He turned around and saw the blonde boy flip from another link fence and land gracefully in front of him

"The name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" he said putting his hand on his shoulder

"Is no problem, I was glad I could save her" Urawa said... he then held Naruto's hand and accidentaly begun reading his mind... he went deep into it

**Naruto's mind**

"**_WHO DARES ENTER MY PRISON!"_** a voice roared...

then Urawa looked up... a terrible giant demonic looking fox stared at him

"**_YOU... YOU CARRY A SCENT OF A YOUMA... HEEHEHEHE...COME A LITTLE CLOSER..._**" said the demon... but Urawa could tell about him... he was evil, he saw his past... the atrocities he had commited...

"**_FREE ME!_**" Kyuubi roared, but he severed the mental connection, however many of Naruto's memories flooded him... his identity, his REAL self

He then let go of Naruto's hand... he forced himself to smile but he felt sick... no one deserved what had happened to him

"is nice to meet you... and it was all I could do..." Naruto said

Naruto then left with his trademark fox smile... and Urawa was left alone to daydream

**flashback**

Urawa was furiously erasing his test correcting some of his mistakes but then his eraser slipped and landed in Ami's test and gently landed on her hand

She smiled

"just relax, you'll be okay" she said as she handed him his eraser

"Do well" she said

Urawa blushed a tinge as he took his eraser back and nooded

"Mizuno-san" he said

"As I thought, You like Ami-chan" Usagi said as she appeared out of nowhere startling Urawa "Isn't that the picture from when she was ranked first in Japan? You had a crush on her for that long?" She said with a smug grin on her face

"is not like that" Urawa said "I been studying with Mizuno-san as my inspiration, you see" Urawa said

"Uhhmm..." she smiled devilishly "and now you caught up with your inspiration. Good going" she said while nudging him with her elbows playfuly

"No..." he said a bit annoyed "I just happened to study the right parts, Mizuno-san is really far smarter than me" he said while he looked down where Mizuno-san was playing volleyball, Naruto enjoyed a short reprieve and watched the girls play

"Besides, no matter how much I think about her..." he added

Usagi looked a bit confussed

"never mind" he said

"I know... I, Usagi-chan, will take charge of this, I'll work something out for you!" she said while giggling and running

"Tsukino-san! He called, you should be careful about water today" Urawa warned

"uh? Water?" she asked confussed

"There!" a man said as he threw the contents of his water bucket and hit Usagi

"Damn, too late" he said while smacking his head

"whaa! is cold!" she said while wailing

"I am sorry about that" the man said

**Later that night**

Mamoru was walking on the streets, Rei was holding his arm

"Mamoru-san,where do you want to go next?" Rei asked

"Uh... okay" Mamoru said

"_I'm finally beginning to understand my past, but there are so many missing pices, the only way is to be Tuxedo Kamen and find the legendary Silver Crystal"_ he said internally

"Mamoru-san!" Rei said trying to get his attention

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mamoru said

Rei looked concerned "Mamoru-san, you're acting strangely these days, something wrong" Rei asked

"No, nothing's wrong, let's go" Mamoru said

"Yes" Rei said with a smile as they walked away

**in a restaurant close by**

Usagi was sitting in front of Urawa, she handed him an envelope, "Here, take a look" she said smiling

he oppened the envelope and found a candid picture of Ami, she was eating a burger and was caught by surpize

"This is for me?" Urawa asked

Usagi nodded and took a sip of her drink

"is much prettier than a newspaper clipping, right?" Usagi said "Besides, this one shows a bit of her silly side

Luna was sitting on a chair and Usagi's moon stick begun glowing and beeping

"_The moon stick is reacting to this boy"_ Luna thought

"Thank you! I'll treasure it" Urawa said

"never mind that" Usagi said while waving her hand "When are you going to tell her?" Usagi said

Urawa looked pensive... "when I found out that I was going to transfer into this school, I decided that when I scored better than Mizuno-san, I'd tell her, but she seems to be into that Naruto guy" Urawa said

"Uhmm... I know what you mean... but they are cousins right?" Usagi said "Other than that you are all set to go now"

Urawa then became pensive again, she obviously did not know... but Naruto and Ami where not related AT ALL... he was being helped by the girl's mother, he was on the verge of dying when he was found

"Okay, when Ami-chan is done with cram school, I'll bring her over to your place" Usagi said "Just you wait" Usagi said giggling, she enjoyed matchmaking

however she left him with the bill, he sighed... it wasn't a bad trade...

**somewhere unknown**

However the boy did not know he was being looked at by someone "so this boy has the rainbow crystal, one of the seven great youma" Zoisite said as he looked at the boy

**with Usagi and Luna**

"Hey... Usagi-chan, I've been meaning to tell you..." Luna begun to said

"oh really? Tell me what?" Usagi said

Then the door opened and many girls walked out, including Ami, Usagi peered from the corner, "Ami-chan" she greeted, Ami walked "Oh Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?"

"can you come with me for a bit?" Usagi asked

Ami was confussed

"Come with me Ami-chan" Usagi said pulling her

"W-wait a minute" Ami said

**With Urawa**

Urawa was walking on the streets when he heard some giggling he stopped and looked up

"I've been waiting for you boy" said Zoisite

"You... you are Zoisite" Urawa said

"What?" Zoisite said surprised

"How do you know me? How?" Zoisite asked

"Since I was a child, I've had the ability to predict the future, lately is been getting stronger, thanks to that, though I wish I hadn't, I learned my true nature" Urawa said

"If so, this will be quick, now become the great youma and pay homage to me" Zoisite said

"I REFUSE!" Urawa yelled

Zoisite narrowed his eyes a bit

"If I should be a pawn of the devil, I'd rather... DIE" Urawa yelled as he charged to attack Zoisite

"ZOI!" Zoisite yelled pushing him back with his power and landed on his back

He smiled "now be a good boy and give up" Zoisite said, he then made the dark crystal and begun resonating...

Usagi pulled Ami and then Ami got a look at something that shocked her

"That's Zoisite!" Ami yelled

They looked as Urawa strugled trying to refrain his crystal from leaving while Zoisite used the dark crystal's powers

"THIS IS HORRIBLE! Urawa-kun is in danger!" Usagi yelled

Luna croutched and had a furious look on her face as she readied to attack and scratch

Both Ami and Usagi transformed, then from behind Zoisite Naruto appeared and decked Zoisite on his face making a cracking sound and picked up Urawa

"Hold it!" Sailor Moon said "Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury yelled

Zoisite looked mad

"As long as the moon shines in the night sky, no evil will go unpunished, for love and justice, the beautiful sailor-suited soldier, sailor moon!" Sailor moon said

"Also, Sailor Mercury! Have arrived!" Mercury said

he then realised something was hurting him... "MY NOSE! my beautiful nose" Zoisite yelled in pain

His nose was croked and was bleeding, Mercury and Sailor Moon begun to chuckle

"Deal with him sailor senshi, I will take him to a safe place" Naruto said as he ran with Urawa

"YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH ME!" Zoisite said

"Mercury-chan, follow Naruto-kun and take Urawa, try protecting them as I hold him back" Sailor moon said

"Right!" Mercury said as she

Zoisite tried to get to them but Sailor moon blocked their path

Usagi has a serious look on her face

Zoisite then huffed "You are not a worthy opponent... ZOI!" he yelled as a torrent of petals lifted her skirt and she covered herself, after it was over Zoisite then disappeared

**With Mercury, Naruto and Urawa**

Mercury grabbed a towel and dipped it on the fountain, and dried it up a bit... and put it on his head and put it on his forehead...

Urawa winced in pain

"I'm pretty sure he won't find us here" Mercury said

Naruto however was not as hopeful, he pulled a kunai and put himself facing the water... something was wrong... and the kyuubi was darkly chuckling inside his prisoner

With a raspy voice Urawa said "Thank you for saving me, Mizuno-san"

Mercury recoiled at being recognised by Urawa, he then winced in pain once more... and passed out

"_How did he know my name_" Mercury said

**Somewhere else**

Usagi was running looking for Naruto, Mercury and Urawa

"oh, where did Mercury-chan go?" Usagi said as she turned a corner

"Wait sailor moon" Luna said "If you use the Moon stick you can locate Urawa, Mercury and Naruto since they are with him" Luna said " I am positive they'll be where the stick tells you

"What do you mean? You sound like you're saying that Urawa-kun is the youma with the Rainbow Crystal" Sailor Moon said

"That's what I am saying" Luna said

Sailor moon was shocked

"We'd better hurry or Naruto and Sailor Mercury will be in trouble" Luna sai

"Are you sure about this?" Sailor moon asked

"Really really" Luna said nodding

**Back with the trio**

Urawa winced in pain, he was having a premonition... in it he changed into a Youma and attacked Sailor Mercury, killing her in the process

Mercury then put another cold compress on his forehead to relief some of his pain, Mercury then saw something sticking out of his breast pocket

"uh?" Mercury said as he looked and grabbed it... she then saw a photograph of her eating a hamburger

"My photograph?" Mercury said

Urawa winced and began to come back to his sences, she then looked a bit awkward and put the picture back on his pocket

"again" he said growling a bi

"Did you have a nightmare?" mercury said

"Is not a dream, I saw the future that will happen soon" Urawa said

"What?" Mercury said

"I have a strange power to see into the future, so that's how I got a perfect score on the exam" Urawa confessed

Sailor Mercury then sat down on the bench "what do you mean?" Mercury asked

"There is no need to pretend, Mizuno-san" Urawa said

Sailor Mercury cringed

"I always dreamed about you, but knowing that you and I are destined to fight..." Urawa said

Sailor Mercury giggled... Naruto was still a ways away and didn't hear anything that was going on... he was surveing in case Zoisite was coming

"Don't you believe me?" Urawa said

"Well, everything you said is off the mark, you mistook me for Mizuno-san" Mercury said, she had a bittersweet look on her face

"I see...Then I'll leave it that way. But..." Urawa said

"but?" Mercury said

"If I turn into a youma, PLEASE KILL ME WITHOUT HESITATION!" Urawa asked

Mercury's face hardedned in pain

Urawa had a serious look "Since it seems... this is an immutable fact" he said as he resigned himself to his fate

Mercury stood up "Urawa-kun, you have to create a future for yourself, if you give up, nothing will change, so long as you have faith in yourself, you can overcome any fate" Mercury said

Urawa looked up to see her sweet smiling face

"Mizuno... no sailor Mercury" Urawa said

"My... how touching" Zoisite said

Naruto turned around and saw petals rise from the lake... Zoisite appaered floating on top of the water

"Do you think you can escape from this black crystal?"

Mercury was in front of Urawa, but Naruto put his hand on Mercury's shoulder and pushed towards Urawa

"as a man I can't let you fight this guy... leave it to me... and keep safe" Naruto said as he faced Zoisite

"You... you are the guy creating the interference to the dark crystal" Zoisite said recognizing the blonde boy

Power then begun to permeate from him... a dreadful dark power... Zoisite then backed away... he could feel the power from the boy and it scared him, deep into his bones

"WHAT ARE YOU!" He yelled in fright

"I AM YOUR DEATH!" Naruto said as he charged towards him

"ZOI!" "ZOI ZOI!" he yelled unleashing his powers and attacking Naruto

However he dodged them and threw a kunai piercing his arm

"ARG!" he yelled in pain

Naruto ran towards him and punched him on the face and broke his nose... again

"MY FAITH... MAH BEAUTIHFUL FAITH" he yelled as he grabbed his face

"TEME!" Naruto said as he lauched a devastating attack... however...

"Naruto" said a raspy voice said

he turned around, Sasuke was standing behind him and kicked him into the water

Zoisite was both angry, and humiliated... who was this upstart doing stealing his show

"go and get the crystal you fool... I will deal with him" Sasuke said

Zoisite disappeared and left Sasuke to deal with Naruto...

Sasuke then smirked "It seems you just can't stop getting involved into other peoples troubles... just stay away die allready" Sasuke said charging a chidori

"BRING IT ON TEME!" Naruto yelled as he charged

Naruto and Sasuke begun to trade blows at breakneck speed, Naruto then jumped back and pulled a kunai

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he threw the kunai

Sasuke smirked

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" Naruto said as the single kunai transformed into a hundred of em

Sasuke smirk died and took out his own kunai to deflect and parry em

Naruto took his chance and dashed forward charging with a rasengan

"CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison as the two powerful attacks hit forward...

"TEME! DIE!" Sasuke said activating the level 2 of his cursed seal

Naruto then pulled his transformation choker

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto cried out as he turned into the moonlight fox

"Ready for round 2? teme!" Naruto said

They roared as they both launched attacks that devastated the scenery and turned everything into dust

Sasuke rushed in with his sharingan, however Naruto, thanks to the power of the moonlight fox, was able to have some advantages, thanks to the power of the moon, Sasuke's sharingan was a bit slower at tracking him, even if it had 3 tomoes

Naruto kicked him and he skids towards the lake, he stopped and was walking on the water

"COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke then pulled a katana and unsheathed his sword and attacked Naruto, who countered with his kunai

"THAT POWER... WHY YOU HAVE ALL THAT POWER! I NEED THAT POWER... I DESERVE IT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COMMUNER, I NEED THAT POWER... TO KILL THAT MAN!" Sasuke yelled as he charged

Naruto dodged it and mule kicked him right in the ribs, fracturing a few of the ribs

Sasuke gasped in pain and touched his chest, Naruto had grown even more than last time

"Moonlight! FANG!" Naruto yelled as he threw his magically powered attack... Sasuke put all his chakra into his katana, converting it into lightning nature chakra...

"Nagashi-chidori!" he yelled as he cut trough the attack...

It was Naruto's turn to be surprised

"Spark widding preassure!" a feminine voice yelled

the attack connected with the Uchiha and lunched him towards the other side of the lake

"Moonlight fox! Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter

"Ah woman... fool, I will kill you both" Sasuke said as he begun to get serious... an evil misma surrounded his body

"Jupiter look out!" Moonlight Fox said as Sasuske charged an electric attack

Moonlight Fox got the brunt of the attack as he protected Jupiter

"Moonlight fox!" Jupiter yelled, however Naruto stood up

"You must be slipping Sasuke, maybe the old pedo-snake hasn't taught you much!" Naruto said smirking...

What Jupiter and Sasuke had not seen was that Naruto had channeled his wind chakra and made a invisible barrier

"Hurry and Help A... Mercury-san" Moonlight Fox said as he fought with his best friend/rival

Moonlight Fox dashed and kicked him upwards "Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Many copies of Moonlight fox appeared an started to attack in unison, however Sasuke was dodging most of the attacks, however most of them however, he was able to destroy a few of them

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he breathed fire... Naruto dashed forward

Sasuke smirked... however it soon faded when Naruto came from the fire, with a few burn marks... and punched him in the face, then he countered by giving a harsh blow towards Moonlight Fox kidneys

"ARGH!" Moonlight Fox yelled in pain

Sasuke, smirked as he kicked him upwards "SHI SHI RENDAN!" Sasuke yelled as he punished Moonlight Fox in mid air and kicked him deep into the ground

"SEE THIS IS THE POWER! THE POWER OF MY HATRED!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed towards the Moonlight fox

Moonlight Fox was bolted on the floor... the killing intend on Sasuke indicated that he was trough playing around

Moonlight Fox dodged another attack and a close sneaked from behind, and grabbed Sasuke while Moonlight fox attacking him, however he broke free and kicked both bunshins dispelling them

Moonlight Fox then emerged from the ground and delivered a powerful knee blow right to his forehead

Sasuke stumbled a bit, but Moonlight Fox had better things to do... he had to help the senshi... this was no time for personal squabbles... Moonlight Fox sighed as he disappeared

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Sasuke yelled in anger

**With sailor mercury**

Zoisite then begun to forcibly transform Urawa, Zoisite obtained a yellow colored crystal

"GET HER, Youma Bunbo!" Zoisite yelled "Kill the sailor senshi!"

Sailor Mercury backed up in fright "Urawa-kun" his body changed into a horrible monster, his hands where shapped like swiss army knives his face was repltilian like

"Bunbo!" he yelled

"Urawa-kun!" she said in concern of her friend and crushee

he started to advance... Mercury's eyes tingled in fear

"_Urawa-kun, you have to create a future for yourself"_Mercury's voice run on Urawa's head

Bunbo then redied his attack, Mercury stepped back he then pierced the floor and somersaulted over Mercury and tackled Zoisite, the crystal then landed on her hands

"he still has a human heart?" Zoisite said worried

he then teleported once more, making bunbo land on the lake, he was floating above

he then put more energy into the dark crystal making Bunbo even more feral and energetic

then... he begun to attack Sailor Mercury

Sailor Moon then landed on the scene "Zoisite!" Sailor Moon yelled "you can't corrupt an innocent boy's heart!"

Zoisite laughed sarcasticaly "You are mistaken, that's the true form of that boy"

The monster begun chasing Ami

"I won't forgive you! I'll NEVER forgive you" Sailor Moon said "In the name of the I will punish you!"

"And you she is not alone!" a voice said

Zoisite and Sailor Moon looked around... then from the sky a figure came from the sky...

"A warrior of ancient times, one that hides on darkness and defends with light, a warrior condemend to be alone in his world... but found wonderful friends and people to protect with his friends, the warrior of the kindom of the moon, defender of justice" he then appeared in a ray of moonlight

"The warrior of darkness, the moonlight fox... defender of the silver millenium and protector for the princess!" he said as he did a pose

"In the name of the holy moon I will destroy and eliminate you" Moonlight Fox said

"YOU SAID THE SILVER MILLENIUM!" Zoisite said worried... he had never taken the youth seriously... now he was a serious threat

"Sailor moon! Please heal Urawa-kun first!" Mercury said as she run away from the monster

Moonlight fox then dashed forward and kicked the monster away... he then grinned

"Sailor moon! Try it now!" Moonlight fox said as he pinned the monster down with ninja wires

"Allright... Moon healing... escalation!" Sailor moon

However the monster was not healed... it attacked the two senshi... Moonlight Fox had to use kage bunshin to save them both

"Why didn't it work!" Sailor moon cried

"Is no use, it's under full control of the evil power" Luna said "to heal him you must weaken him first!"

The monster then threw rashers that cut the trees

"_If I ever turn into a youma, please kill me without hesitation"_ Urawa said before as Mercury remembered

"_Is allright Urawa-kun, we'll turn you back into a human_" Mercury thought

Bunbo then attacked again and cute trough the tree while a protractor landed a few inches away from Luna

The monster then lunched another attack but it was stopped by a few kunai and from Mar's fire soul and Jupiter's supreme thunder

"We almost missed the show" Jupiter said

"Shaboon... SPRAY!" Mercury called out as the filled the field with a mist

the monster's visibility was cut down

Moonlight fox then dashed forward with a ball of energy "FUTON! RASENGAN!" he yelled as he attacked the monster and made a huge indentation on his armor

"Sailor moon do it now! Save Urawa-kun!" Mercury said

She then pulled her moonstick again "Moon healing-escalation"

"REFRESH!" the monster yelled with Urawa yelled as he transformed back into his human form

he then fainted

Mercury gasped "URAWA-KUN!" as she dashed towards him

Zoisite was mad... "I won't forget this!"

Mercury held him on her arms

"Urawa-kun?" Mercury asked... Urawa then woke up "Are you alright?"

"Mizuno-san..." Urawa said

Then... unknown to all but Moonlight Fox, Tuxedo Kamen disappeared from the scene "_So the Sailors Senshi have the third Rainbow Crystal_, _I'll withdraw quietly... for tonight_" Tuxedo kamen said with a smile

Chapter end


	15. Chapter 15

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 15: Drawings of love is Usagi getting closer to Mamoru or Naruto?

Usagi was on the park, it was Autum and the leaves started to change colors... everyone had someone with them, the park filled with lovers and the such

She was dressed with a thick green jacket and black pants... and a turtleneck of a washed out green color

She stared into the lake where the image of tuxedo kamen appeared

"Tuxedo kamen-sama...Are you my enemy or my friend?" Usagi pondered

Luna was sitting behind her

she had a serious face "At any rate, he's after the silver crystal, so we must treat him as an enemy" Luna said

"NO NO NO!" Usagi said crying... "OH! I still don't know the identity of one of the men I love, and I run into this scary youma! Why do I have to go through this?" She asked facing Luna

Luna was feeling taken back, it was obious since Usagi wanted to be a normal girl, have a life, friends and not fighting scary things... Naruto COULD do it on his own... but... it was unfair to make him shoulder ALL the fighting to him

"USAGI! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!" a female voice said

"Naru-chan, what was it you wanted to show me?" Usagi asked

"Wait until we get there, let's go" Naru said

"okay, let's get something to eat afterward" Usagi said as she picked up her backpack

As she did so the moonstick fell out and almost landed on the lake, fortunately Luna was fast enough to catch it

"How could she treat the moon stick like this" Luna said with tears on her eyes

She picked it up and held it on her mouth

**Scene change**

There was a poster on a wall, in it was an image of 2 persons holding each other, it read "Yumeno Yumemi Exhibit"

It was an art gallery, many patrons where there admiring the artwork

there was one with a young girl with red hair holding the hand of her beloved as he was whisked away... the other of a solitary woman praying in the grass at full moon

"Wow... so pretty" Usagi said

"Yeah, Yumemo Yumemi's pictures are really popular right now" Naru said

"but this place is full of couples" Usagi said

Both Usagi and Naru looked a bit dark at this revelation

then from the corner appeared Umino

"That's because Yumemi's pictures are the illustrations of love" he said

Usagi was frightened by the sudden appearance

"is true, if you have one of er pictures your love dream is supposed to come true" Naru said

Usagi listened to her closely

Usagi liven up a bit "I'll buy a poster!" she said with hearts on her eyes

a young woman then begun looking at all the patrons looking her artwork

"Is no use, I can't find the right image" she said her spirits where low

she then passed by the trio of friends

Usagi then walked with her friends and saw a picture that basically called to her, it was about a bond beautiful girl... being shown the skies by a man in a tuxedo and a white mask

"This picture... it seems so familiar" Usagi said in a melancholic voice, reminiscing something

**Outside**

Mamoru was walking down the street, he was wearing a nice brown jacket and jeans and brown shoes...

on the other side, Naruto was walking down the same street on the opposite direction, he was wearing his new clothes Jiraiya brought for him (shippuden look)

then they saw the posters... on one had a man holding the beautiful lady in his hands, showing her the night sky... it was dressed almost like tuxedo kamen...

the other image was one that looked like Naruto... he had all 6 whisker like marks perfectly drawn... he looked a bit older... and was dressed like the yondaime hokage, however he was on his knees holding the hands of a girl that had blonde hair his face held a tender smile...

"It's very close to the dream I always have" Mamoru said

Naruto then walked by, the lady that was inspecting the patrons walked out of the gallery and bumped into both of them...

she fell to the floor

Naruto kneel down and helped her pick her glasses as Mamoru gave her a sketch book

"are you alright?" Naruto and Mamoru asked

She put her glasses on and took a good look at them both

"I've found you" she said pointing at them both

Naruto and Mamoru looked at each other, both confused

**Inside the gallery**

Naru looked around and saw the outside of the gallery...

"Hey, insn't that Naruto? And isn't that Motoki-oniisan's friend?" Naru said

Usagi reacted rather rash "That jerk! Talking with a woman other than Rei-chan" Usagi said with fury in her eyes

Mamoru looked confused

"Sorry Naru-chan... I have to run" Usagi said

"Usagi" Naru said

"Umino, take care of Naru-chan" Usagi said "also buy a poster for me ok?" she said with a smile

"sure leave it to me" Umino said

"What is it? If you have something to say, say it" Mamoru said

"Hey jackass, that's not how you talk to a lady" Naruto said getting angry

Mamoru and Naruto then stared at each other intently with a lot of rage and anger

The lady then pulled both of their sleeves...

"I was wondering... well... can you model?" she said

"I saw you! I saw you! I am telling Rei-chan" Usagi said

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto said even more perplexed of the situation

"Eh? Naruto? You caught Mamoru red handed cheating on Rei-chan" Usagi said

"Don't get it wrong Usagi" Mamoru said

"Get what wrong? She's hanging on to your arm" Usagi said

the lady realised this and let go of both of them

"as much fun as seeing Mamoru here squirm... he really isn't cheating" Naruto said pointing his thumb towards Mamoru

she then grabbed Usagi's jacket

"what?" Usagi said surprised by this

"you fit the image too! What a lucky day" the lady said and then bowed down

"Please, can you three model for me?" the lady asked

"EH! MODEL!" Usagi said shocked

**in a large house**

The lady oppened her door and allowed the three people to come in

"Please, please come in" the lady said they entered and Usagi dashed a bit

"Wow! What a beautiful garden" Usagi said

"Please sit down Mamoru-san, Naruto-san" the lady asked

Mamoru looked rather displeased by the turn of events, however Naruto was fairly ok, is not often he was asked to do something like this

"I'll get you some coffee" she said with a smile on her face

"Really, you dragged me down here but I don't have all day" Mamoru said

Usaig then came behind him with her finger in a gun-like shape pointing towards him

"How come? Don't college students play around all the time?" she said while smiling

she turned around and saw a couple of artworks in canvasses

"But you know... this look like Yumeno Yumemi's artwork" Usagi said

"Eh? I heard about her... she is rather talented in her art... I saw a few of her pictures too, really nice... gave me a melancholic feeling though" Naruto said

They all looked at each other... apparently they had the same feeling as well

Then the lady let a cup slip, however thanks to Naruto nothing got broken since he dashed and saved the cup

"No way! Are you Yumemi-san?" Usagi asked

"I look wrong for the image of drawing these pictures, don't I?" Yumemi said "So I made up a beautiful self-portrait, please don't tell anyone I am Yumemi" she said

Naruto arched an eyebrow

"Nobody? No body knows the real you? Not even your friends?" Usagi asked

"Well I don't have any close friends, but that's okay, I am happy as long as I can draw good pictures" she said

she finished serving coffee and some cookies

"Here you go, help yourself while they are hot" she said as she left the tray on the table she put a small pillow between Mamoru and Naruto

"Eh? I have to sit side by side with this guy?" Usagi said not liking the idea

Mamoru just sipped his coffee

"it appears she doesn't like you much" Naruto said chuckling

"Don't be exited... I don't want to model for strange drawings like this" he said as he stood up

"please, sit down" Yumemi pleaded "I can't get any inspiration without a model" she said "I couldn't find the right people latetly, I only need you for today... Please?" Yumemi pleaded some more

Mamoru sighed "oh alright" he said defeated

"Face it Mamoru... you are a sucker for frail looking girls" Naruto said

Mamoru looked at him rather crossly

"Naruto-san could you move to the chair over here? I will paint them first... and then it will be a single one of you... and then one with Usagi-san as well" Yumemi said

"_This kind of scene... if Rei-chan hears about this, she'll beat me up_" Usagi thought as an Image of an angry Rei appeared on her mind

She then saw Mamoru's profile "_but he is rather handsome... ahh... what am I thinking I'm supposed to be for tuxedo kamen-sama or moonlight fox-sama"_

"What are you doing?" said an annoyed Mamoru

"None of your business" Usagi said

Usagi pouted and Mamoru got a look of her profile, Mamoru managed to smile

"As I thought I got a good feeling this will be a masterpice" Yumemi said

**outside**

it was getting dark, the lights begun to turn on

Luna jumped into a handrail and sat there and left the moon stick down for a while

"Oh, where did Usagi-chan get off to? Honestly" Luna said as she then grabbed the Moon stick and dashed away

**Back to Usagi, Mamoru and Naruto**

Yumemi then begun drawing the picture and was doing it with charcoal, it looked rather beautiful

"That's so pretty... how can you draw wonderful pictures like this?" Usagi asked as Naruto ate a bit more of the cookies

"Whenever I draw pictures, I pray in my heart: May anyone who sees this be happy, may she encounter a wonderful man" Yumemi said

That's why they are called Illustrations of Love, you are a nice lady, Yumemi-san, but to be alone in exchange..." she said with that part... she had a sad look on her face

"I can't help that, Yumemi should be a really pretty lady, if people found out that it's me, it'll shatter their dreams" Yumemi said

"No it wouldn't" Usagi said

Mamoru put down his coffee cup

"If you can't be happy yourself, you can't make others happy" Mamoru said in a rather sage-like fashion... Yumemi then stopped drawing her eyes widened at what she heard

"Really, that's cold... oh? (She looked down and saw another picture) this one looks pretty nice, Look! She can draw a picture this beautiful, how can you be mean to her?" Usagi said

Mamoru's eyes then opened in realization as he saw the picture and darted forward

usagi was taken back by his reaction "What is it?"

The image was rather beautifully made in charcoal it had a man who had a really close resemblance to Mamoru, and a beautiful lady giving him something, in the background you could tell there was a crescent moon, as well as the ambiance, the drawing was set in a castle aparently

"This image is a scene where the girl gives a token of her love as a present to the man, but somehow I feel bittersweet whenever I draw this couple" Yumemi said

Usagi looked a bit downcast "I know what you mean, something very sweet, but also piercing to the heart"

"A token of her love?" Mamoru said...

**After a few hours later**

Usagi, Naruto and Yumemi where walking down the street, "Ah Yumemi-san, you homemade cookies where delicious" Usagi said

"Yeah, I love em, sorry I ate so many" Naruto said with a small apologetic smile

"I am sorry it took so long" Yumemi said

Naruto then excuse himself as he left towards Ami's house

then Usagi excused herself... Usagi tripped and saw something... "Huh? The Moon stick?" Usagi said

Luna jumped from a wall "You dropped it at the park, if you don't want it, I can give it to one of he others" Luna said

"No, is was just that I was troubled by Tuxedo Kamen and everything" Usagi said

"But here you've cheered up alreday" Luna said with a smile on her face

"Well... that's..." Usagi said

"I'm relieved, because your problems are so simple, you recover quickly" Luna said

Then Usagi got what she said

"Sure, I am just a simpleton... Luna you idiot" Usagi said feeling hurt

"huh? I thought I just told the truth... did I go too far?" Luna said

"No... more like HOW you said it Luna-chan" said a voice

Luna jumped in fright... Naruto was behind her

"Jessus Christ... Naruto-kun, you scared the crap out of me" Luna said

"Yeah... sorry about that, but the way you said it... you made her sound like she is just an idiot... no one like being called names or being made feel inferior" Naruto said

Luna lowered her head, she had said too much and did not thought of the consecuenses

**With Usagi**

"Geez, that Luna! She doesn't understand my problems at all!" Usagi said a bit mad

Then her Moonstick begun to glow and beep

"That's the direction of Yumemi-san's house!" Usagi said

She then darted towards the signal

**With Naruto and Luna**

Naruto's golden crystal then begun to glow, both Naruto and Luna where startled, by it...

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"The golden crystal you have... it seems to be working like the moons stick, it's starting to sense the Rainbow Crystal as well" Luna said

"Isn't this where Usagi was going?" Naruto asked

"Oh no! Usagi is gonna be in trouble!" Luna said

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto said as he pulled the choker and kunai out

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto roared

The scenery changed into one of the Silver Milenium palace... an Image of the full moon appeared and radiated Naruto with it's light

Naruto then broke out of the light like it was made of crystals and appeared donning the Moonlight Fox costume

"Come on Luna, Usagi will need our help" Moonlight Fox said

**On Yumemi's home**

Someone broke into her home... the person was standing with a dark crystal

"Give up the Rainbow Crystal and return to being a youma" Zoisite said

Yumemi looked a bit taken back "He's gorgeous, but scary... Who are you?" she asked

"Zoi" Zoisite said pointing the crystal towards her

the crystal emerged from her body... he then held the crystal

"Arise, Youma Vena" Zoisite said

the young meek girl changed into a monster, not a monster... whatever it had she looked gorgeous, unlike what she looked before, she had blue hair and a pair of apendages that looked like wings her skin was a light blue shade tone

Usagi then peered from a window and saw the whole thing

"Yumemi-san was a youma!" Usagi said "Oh no!"

The monster had an angelical look... however her aura was cold... and evil

"how scary, no... this is not the time to be scared" Usagi said gathering her courange

She took out her comunicator "Everyone! A Youma has appeared" she said alerting all the senshi of this

Moonlight Fox was able to hear the signal and dashed by jumping from power cable to cable to roofs

"Sailor senshi, assamble!" Usagi said

All three senshi appeared on their costumes

"Moon prism power! Make up!" Usagi yelled as she transformed into the beautiful guardian Sailor Moon

Zoisite and Vena then jumped out into a construction site close by

Zoisite then landed on a iron beam, and laughed "My this went by smoothly"

"No it hasn't" a voice said

"What?" Zoisite said surpised

Sailor moon appeared in a high beam with the Half moon on her back, she jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground

"For taking Yumemi-san, such a kind dream-maker, I won't forgive you! For love and justice, the beautiful sailor-suited soldier, sailor moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you" Sailor moon said

"so you came, Sailor moon" Zoisite said... "Go Youma Vena"

Sailor moon cowered... the monster then grabbed a feather from her wings and begun drawing on the air... her "drawings" transformed into rocks

They fell down on Sailor moon, however, thanks to her training on the elemental nation she was able to gracefully dodged every single rock, Zosite's eyes bugged out

Sailor moon was acting more warrior like, he movements where precise and beautiful, like a ballet... whereas the old Sailor Moon would dodge by sheer luck.

Zoisite made sure to tell his queen about this development

Then Sailor Moon tripped over a small rock and a larger one begun to fall on her

"NO!" she yelled, however a black blur appeared and scooped her out of harms way

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama" she said in a dreamy voice"

He jumped down and put Sailor moon down, Zoisite then took the chance to flee

"Leaving already? I won't allow you to" Tuxedo Kamen said

Moonlight Fox then appeared "Really, Tuxedo Kamen shouldn't just leave you alone like that" Moonlight Fox said

Moonlight Fox then drew his kunai ready to attack but Sailor Moon stopped him

"Please don't... she is a human in a youma body" Sailor moon said

"Eh! Again? This is getting old, at least the monster this time is a good looking lady" Moonlight fox said

Said Youma blushed at the compliment

"Stop flirting with the enemy! Jeesh" Sailor moon said as she puffed her cheeks and blushed in indignation

"I am sorry Sailor moon... but there is no way I would fall for a youma, if that makes it up" Moonlight Fox said

Sailor Moon sighed and gave up

the Youma got angry and begun to draw at unnatural speeds

she drew ropes... then the ropes became snakes and launched towards Usagi... Naruto was ready to reach... however...

"FIRE SOUL!" a feminine voice yelled

A torrent of fire scorched the snakes

Luna, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars appeared on the scene

"Sailor Moon! You did well on holding on on your own" Luna said

The youma then drew many more stones, moonlight fox and Sailor Mercury stood their ground

"Shaboon spray!" Mercury said

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" Moonlight Fox said

The field was clouded by the myst and the Youma had no idea what had happened

The Youma had then felt a sharp pang of pain... many kunai pierced her body

She yelled in pain

**With Zoisite and and Tuxedo Kamen**

Zosite and Tuxedo Kamen charged and exchanged blows, they both turned to the other

"Hand over the Raibow Crystal" Tuxedo Kamen said

"How dare you!" Zoisite said

"ZOI!" he yelled as a barrage of petals flew towards Tuxedo Kamen

he grinned and threw a crystalised stalagmite...

"OH NO!" Sailor Moon said

She took her tiara and Moonlight fox took a kunai

"Moon tiara Action!" Sailor moon said as Moonlight Fox yelled "Moonlight Shinobi Hyper kunai attack!"

Her tiara destroyed the petals and the stalagmite whereas Moonlight Fox's attack pierced and gashed his left elbow

"URG!" Zoisite yelled in pain, a lot of blood was flowing

"Sailor Moon, Moonlight Fox" Tuxedo Kamen said

Zoisite then made a hasty retreat, he disappeared in a whirlwind of pink petals

Sailor moon then walked towards Tuxedo Kamen,

"Tuxedo Kamen" Sailor Moon said

"Tonight it was your turn to save me" Tuxedo Kamen said

"But..." Usagi said, she tripped and a small star shaped locklet

the locked opened and a melancholic tune begun to play they both bent over to pick it up.. their hands touched...

"This is your pendant, isn't it?" Sailor Moon asked

Tuxedo Kamen said nothing, but he remembered the picture he saw as Mamoru

"Princess..." Tuxedo Kamen said

"What? Do you know the princess?" Sailor Moon said "We are searching for her"

"No, I don't know her..." Tuxedo Kamen said "But if that's your mission, you should have the pendant"

"For me? A present?" Sailor Moon said

"Uh, one more thing—can you give back the Rainbow Crystal you took?" Sailor Moon asked

Tuxedo Kamen stood up... he looked serious "That I cannot do, I will not yield to this, the Rainbow crystals are important to me as well, and be on your guard- if I can, I will take your crystal away from you" Tuxedo Kamen said

he then felt a cold sharp thing on his neck...

"I think I can... help you with relieving you of the crystals" said a voice behind him

The voice was cold and devoid of any emotion...

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock, she recognized those red eyes

Moonlight Fox eyes narrowed down... and jumped out and used a Kawamiri on Tuxedo Kamen

"Sasuke" Moonlight fox said in a whisper

Tuxedo Kamen felt his legs loose all feeling... he couldn't believe it... he felt so weak... so powerless... and that feeling came from a kid a couple years his junior

"So... you are here... dobe... I have the crystal that the "Queen" so fervently desires... with her help I will be able to finally defeat and kill **him**" Sasuke said

Sasuke stole the crystal and kicked Moonlight Fox out of the way, he then disappeared on a portal towards and unkown location

The scouts then saw the Moonlight Fox body... something was lodged in his arm... it was a kunai and it was emanating electricity

"Damn it... I was careless..." Moonlight Fox said as he clutched his wound

"Monnlight Fox-sama!" Sailor Moon yelled as he saw his wound.

"I am okay... you all need to go... I will be fine" Moonlight Fox said

"Moonlight Fox..." Luna said in a worried tone

"Is okay... I will heal by morning... so don't worry your pretty little heads over me... Sailor Moon... you where great... apparently the training had paid off for you" Moonlight Fox said with a tender smile

He then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

**The next morning**

Naruto, Usagi and Mamoru both walked into the gallery they where the last time, it said closed but the artist invited them to come in, in it they saw the new pictures, on one was one of a beautiful blonde woman handing something to a guy that looked like Mamoru... in another one there was one that looked like Naruto dressed like the Yodaime, a few chains on his left arm and a huge scroll on his back, his face masked by a long scarf, in it he was holding the arm of a young lady that had the same hairstyle like Usagi, then there was one of him standing alone... his eyes looking feral facing a terrible looking fox-like demon, under it was a person whose face was covered by a mask in spiral shape.

Naruto quickly realised something of the paintings... they where... or at least he thought it where, images of a near future... probably

Usagi contemplated both portraits and blushed... it looked so beautiful.

Chapter end


	16. Chapter 16

Moonlight Fox

Author's notes:I did a small revition to chapter 1 and a few other chapters, added some more content and more insane situations... anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this... also there is a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite NarutoXsenshi pairings... or not... anyways I hope you all enjoy my latest work, if anyone wishes they can also send me an email with an omake idea to have... also I will be making this fic into Mature for more... "saucy" situations... (read lemons) I hope you all like my work so far, forgive me for any gramatical errors... is kinda hard for me since I type so freaking fast... and I don't look at the keyboard... well anyways send some ideas in, also I did a revision to this chapter and added more stuff to make the story even MORE interesting... I hope you all aprove... if not... well you can all go to hell! XD BTW I am on Halo3 kicking ass and taking names... if you see me there I am caliboy(1) I am a guest, since my brother owns the damn thing... so if anyone wanna send me a message just pop it up, my brother spends time playing call of duty 4 though... oh well... here is the chapter... an please DON'T ask for me to make a new chapter... Once I post the new one... I INMEDIATELY start working on the next (it also explains my many errors) anyways... enjoy

PS. Anyone think that a Sailor Moon/Negima or a Sailor Moon/ Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi is a good idea? I am sending a challenge to any of you, writte a story that is both engaging but keeps the character's personalities true to their own selves... 1st prize gets their OMAKE put in... loosers... well they will be recognised... up to the 4th place so everyone try hard... omakes will be put only for the top 3 winners... XD is my way of encoraging awesome writting fanfics... I seen a few... and thye are horrible... specially the Ranma/sailor moon and some Naruto sailor moon ones...

Chapter 16: Total Chaos! Messy Love-square

The day started fine... then a downpour begun "The chance of precipitation today is of then percent" said the fradio announcer, Makoto begun running down the street with her bag on her head trying to shield herself from the rain "Sheesh There is nothing's as unreliable as the weather forecast some 10 percent this is" Makoto said... she then crashed against something and fell on her butt in the floor

She got angry "HEY, watch where you're going!" she yelled really angry

"I am sorry" said the person

"if "sorry" was good enough, there'd be no need for police" Makoto said then she recognized the voice

"_that voice..._"

"Motoki-san?" Makot said as she saw Motoki standing there with his arm streched out to help her stand up

"Mako-chan... are you hurt?" he asked

She blushed as she looked lovestruck

"I am really sorry, I was to busy thinking about something... uhm, don't you have an umbrella?" he asked

"_Really... Motoki-san's voice sure sounds like my lost sempai... I wish time would stop right now"_ she said

"Mako-chan Let's go" he said

"ok.." she said as she walked besides him under the rain

"Mako-chan, I heard that you are really good at cooking" Matoki said

"oh, kind of" she said

"sounds great... maybe you could cook something for me sometime" he said

"Sure, any time" she answered eagerly "and I'll clean up your apparment"

"oh, that would be great" Matoki said

She then pulled a notepad from her back and a pen "here! Write down your adress, phone number and favorite food" She said smiling

he begun writing as Makoto held the umbrella

"there...Mako-chan, you're an interesting girl" he said

she smiled "That's what everyone tells me, hmm... you favorite food is hayashi rice" she read the sun then came out

she looked a bit sad "awww...why did it have to stop raining?" she said a bit disapointed

"eh?" Makoti said

Makoto then begun to laugh awkwardly

"Mako-chan, I have to go by the school" Matoki said

"I see..." she said rather depressed

then she got re-invigorated "then, I'll drop by your place to make hayashi rice!" she said "kino Makoto, leaving now" she said as she ran

"My, you have a cute friend" said a femenine voice

Matoki turned around... the voice was from a woman named Reika

"so, is she the new girlfriend Mamoru-kun was talking about?" Reika asked

"Don't tease" Matoki said

She smiled "I'm just kidding"

"Judging by your outfit, no date today, right?" he asked

She put her hands together and slightly bowed "I'm sorry, I'll probably be busy all night" Reika said

"It's okay, but Reika, have you decided yet?" Matoki said

Reika looked a bit downcast "I still can't make up my mind" she said

"I see" Matoki said as he smiled "It's a big decision, so take your time"

"You're very patient" she said... her eyes where watery... "But..." Reika said as a tear dropped down her eyes

Matoku gasped...

"Hi there you two" said a male voice

It was Mamoru...

"oh, Mamoru-kun" they turned and greeted their friend

she then looked at her watch

"Oh, I have to go, Mamoru-kun, if you have the time, can you keep Motoki company?" Reika asked she then dashed "Ill phone you later" she said

Matoki then sighed

Matoki and Mamoru then went to a cafe... then sat down to have a drink

"What's up? Is something bothering you?" Mamoru asked his old friend

"Reika might... she might be going to Africa" Matoki said as he had a sip of tea

"Africa? What's she researching?"

he clapped his hands and smiled "Is very interesting. She's doing research on the origin of life on earth" Matoki said

"Do what's going to happen?" Mamoru said

"I don't know, she's still trying to decide" Matoki said with a sad face

"I mean, what are YOU going to do?" Mamoru asked

"I want her to stay with me... but I can't get in the way of her future" Matoki said

Mamoru sighed "That's so typical of you" Mamoru said

"Oh yeah, do you like hayashi rice?" Motoki asked

Mamoru was taken back by the sudden change in the conversation flow and sweat-dropped

"no really" Mamoru said

"I see..." Matoki said pensive "Mako-chan said she'd come over and cook some. Why don't you join us?" Matoki asked

Mamoru had a lot of tiny seat-dreops surrounding the original big one "Mako-chan?"

"Oh, Usagi's friend Do you know how Usagi feels about you?" Mamoru said to him feeling a tang uncomfortable about this

"yea, they are both cute" Matoki siad

"Cute?" Mamoru said with a sickened face... he had 2 blue hinotima (spirit flames) floating around his head with a big sweatdrop on his forehead "We where talking about Reika-san and look at you" Mamoru said

"Come on, you'd think I'd get serious over a junior high school student?" Matoki said

Mamoru then pictured Rei in his mind and blushed due to Matoki's comment

"but that's not the point, they are more like little sisters"

"Sisters?" Mamoru said

"_Could Matoki really be that clueless_?"Mamoru thought to himself while tiwtching

**Scene change, the next morning**

Mokoto begun walking to an apartment complex, she walked down the stairs and knowcked into the door that had a sign: Furahata (Matoki's last name)

"yes?" came a voice from inside

Makoto took a deep breath "Good morning! Is Kino Makoto"

"Ju...just a moment" said Motoki

he oppened the door "Hi Mako-chan, what brings you here?" Matoki asked

"Excuse me!" she said as she opened the door

Matoki was taken back by her forcefuless as she entered

"My place is a mess right now" Matoki said with a blush in shame

"Don't worry, I know bachelors don't clean up much..." she said and died out a bit... when she saw all the mess, it looked horrible "... or at all" Makoto said twitching a bit

Makoto then got serious "OK! LET'S DO THIS!"

"do what?" Matoki asked

"This, cleaning of course" Makoto said

"If I'd don't finish this in thirty minutes I'll be late. All right, here I go!" she said

**Montage scene!**

Makoto was dashing left and right cleaning and picking up garbage and dusting fast, it almost looked that they where after images... Matoki had to rub his eyes, he never seen someone move that fast before... or ever

**Montage scene end**

"_I have to thank Guy-sensei and Lee-sempai for the speed training_" Makoto said to herself

Then she noticed a picture by a furniture... it was of Matoki with a girl, she picked it up "uh? Who is she?" she said

"UH? Oh, that's Reika" Motoki said

"Is she your sister?" Makoto said

"No" Matoki said

"AHH! She's your girlfriend?" Makoto said a bit alarmend

"well... yeah" Matoki said a bit coy

Matoki then got depressed.. she hopped she had found a catch...

**Scene chance Juuban middle**

Makoto was sighing under a tree depressed over this morning's fiasco

"Is strange to see Mako-chan troubled" Luna said

Usagi then crawled from behind the tree "Mako-chan! What's wrong? You look down?" Usagi said

then from the tree Naruto was hanging upside down "Yeah what's wrong?" Naruto said

The girls and the cat looked up and saw Naruto who came out of nowhere

"GYAH!" they all yelled in fright

"Oh relax" Naruto said waving his hand "but seriously Mako-chan... what's wrong?" Naruto also asked

"Another lost love?" Usagi said

Makoto then had a serious angry face "It's a bit annoying, you just guessing like that" Makoto said

Usagi and Naruto got a bit frighted "I was just kidding... Come on, Usagi-chan, the cupid of love, will help you"

"Aren't you supposed to have a boyfriend first BEFORE you give advice?" Naruto said Making Usagi get angry at him

"NARUTO..." Usagi said growling... making a near perfect angry/irritated Saukura impression

"Alright jeesh" Naruto said backing up

Luna was giggling

Makoto still looked serious, and Usagi looked a bit sad for her friend

"Just tell me, who was it this time?" Usagi asked

she still looked a bit cross but said it anyways "Motoki-san"

Now it was Usagi's turn to go down the trip lane

"Why are you so upset?" Makoto asked a bit worried

Usagi had teary eyes... and Naruto laughed a bit... "Oh boy... you done it now Mako-chan" Naruto said as he jumped down the tree

"Why shouldn't I be? I... er... Motoki-oniisan... Motoki..." she said blubbering her words then she begun to wail and cry "I like Motoki-oniisan too!" she cried out

Makoto gasped "you do?" she asked

"is too much!" Usagi said

"Damn... that guy needs to be taught a lesson... where is he... he just can go around and play around with a girl's heart" Naruto said clutching his hand

"but I thought you liked Tuxedo Kamen" Makoto said

"But I like both of them!" Usagi said

Makoto then got angry and a vein popped on her head "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Naruto and Luna had the same facial expressions "_Why don't you two cut it out?"_ Naruto and Luna though the same thing but Naruto voiced it, "he has the right to choose, you know?" Naruto said

Naruto and Luna both backed up as they saw the two girls had a dreamy look on them "Mako-chan was spurned by Matoki-oniisan that means he has someone else he loves ad it must be... ME!" Usagi said

Naruto and Luna both swayed their heads left and right and whispered on Luna's ear "I am sorry you had such a girl for a senshi" Naruto said in a solem tone... as Luna begun to cry

"Wrong... her name is Reika-san" Mokoto said

Usagi begun to cry

Luna was sitting on Naruto's lap as he stroked he fur gently "now way! I am out too!" Usagi said with tears

"Cheer up" Makoto and Naruto said putting their hands on her shoulder's "It's alright if he has a girlfriend we have nothing to loose by confessing out love to him" Makoto said

"uhmm... I was going to suggest something a bit more practical and less... tear jerking, "there are a lot of fish in the sea?" ever heard of that saying?" Naruto said

**Scene change** **Game Corner**

Both Usagi and Makoto had serious faces, Naruto was with them to "chaperone" (read bail them out if something embarrassing happens or they do something stupid )

"here we go" Usagi said

"no grudges, no matter who wins" Makoto said

"You know... this will only end in tears" Naruto said

"Right" Usagi said ignoring Naruto

"I am right here!" Naruto said

"SO let's go in order of height!" Usagi said

Makoto and Naruto both fell to the floor

" What is this? PE class?" Makoto and Naruto said

"hey Odango-atama" Mamoru said as he appeared

"Here comes that jerk" Usagi said

"the odango and the tall girl? I get it, It's declaration-of-love time" Mamoru said with a smug face

The two girls turned around with a slight blush... a chibi Naruto was holding a sign that said "direct hit! 99999 points demage"

"For your own sake, just forget about Motoki" Mamoru said

Usagi growled "It's none of your bussines"

"You cynic" Makoto said

"Motoki thinks of both of you as troublesome little sisters, nothing more" Mamoru said

Naruto sighed... this guy... he just had to say it in a way it hurt... talk about adding salt to injuries

"Little sisters?" Makoto asked

"no way" Usagi said dejected"

"Oh, yes... why don't you ask him yourself, Odango-atama?" Mamoru said

Naruto got in front and looked at Mamoru... and decked him right in the face

"NARUTO!" both Usagi and Makoto said

"What's your deal shrimp?" Mamoru said

"you are a jerk... if you keep talking all big and mighty... **_I will shread you to pices_**" Naruto said expelling his demon chakra out

Mamoru's leg gave up, from both the demon chakra and the punch he received... .it rocked his brain from the inside

"Come on... go inside... maybe you still have a chance... or not... look, nothing will happen... and if anythign happens... I'll be there for both of you... I am your friend... and I will be there for ANYTHING you need, and I will protect you" Naruto said with his trademark grin

Makoto and Usagi sighed and they both gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek "thanks Naruto-kun... you are always such a good and loyal friend" Usagi said

"We should have a spar sometime" Makoto said as they all entered the game corner

"Matoki-oniisan" Usagi called out

"eh? Usagi-chan? Matoki's is off today" another clerk said Usa sighed in defeat, so she sat down and begun to play some games

**Outside with Makoto and Mamoru**

"Jeesh... that kid, he's WAY too strong" Mamoru said as he nursed his chin

He then looked at Makoto "Do you know about Matoki's girlfriend?" Mamoru said

"Oh, Renka-san?" Makoto said

Makoto was taken back by it "_I don't get what goes through junior high student's heads these days..._"

Then he realised something "But if she goes overseas, you might have a chance" Mamoru said

"What? Overseas?" Makoto said

She then grabbed Mamoru by the neck and started to strange him... things did not look good for Mamoru's day

"What's that all about? Tell me!" she yelled as she strangled him, then she realised what she was doing as Mamoru was turning blue

**Scene change outside college campus at night**

"I came to push Reika-san to go overseas, but... how am I going to tell her?" Makoto said as she looked into the moon

"I don't know... but, should you look at this situation with your heart like it is now?" a voice said

she looked around till she found Naruto walking down the street with Luna at his side

"Naruto-kun?" Makoto asked

He sighed and gave her a cup of hot soup, it was a bit chilly and they sat down

"How did you know how to find me?" Makoto asked

"Your scent... it hard to forget... specially since..." Naruto said as he blushed, making Mokoto blush and Luna looked at them a bit confused

"Your heart is right now like a roaring river... you can't see clearly whats going on... however... if you calm down a bit... you can see what's under it" Naruto said

Makoto looked at Naruto as he stood there under the moonlight...he looked so galant... then she had a small flashback

**flashback Silver Millenium**

"Princess Jupiter... I am sorry..." a voice said as he carried the dying body of the senshi

"Is okay my prince... I did my duty... is just... I am sad... because... I never... got... to tell... you... I... lov..." she then went limp on the prince... he shed a tear

"METALLIA! BERYL! I WILL NOT REST TILL I KILL YOU ALL!" the prince said

Then it was all engulfed by a pink light... "Mother..." the prince saidsaid as he gasped in realisation

"NO! YOU MUSTN'T! YOU WILL DIE!" the prince said as the moon cats said in unison

"I am sorry... I hope... your next life is better than this" the queen Serenity said as she used her life to give the senshi, her daughet, her adoptive son, and prince Endymion.

"NOO! MOTHER!" the prince said as he cried and was encapsulated in a pink ball...

**Flashback end**

"Mako-chan!.. yooohoo!" Naruto waved his hands about, Makoto got startled and woke up

"Oh... sorry Naruto-kun" Makoto said as she got up

"Well, I am going home, Ami is waiting for me, I was supposed to buy groceries and she might get mad" Naruto said giving her a kiss on he forehead

"Take care... and make the right choice Mako-chan" Naruto said as he dashed away with Luna at his side

Then she heard voices discussing inside the campus, she saw Reika with a professor talking about scientific stuff she then excused herself and begun walking towards the gates

"_It's her_" Makoto thought

She passed by Makoto

"Excuse me" Makoto said

Reika turned around and noticed the tall girl "Oh, aren't you Motoki's friend?"

they walked down the street towards a park

"What is it?" Reika asked

""Uh, have you decided to study overseas?" Makoto asked

"My, you get news quick, did Matoki tell you?" Reika asked

"please don't change the subject" Makoto said in a serious tone

Reika looked down for a moment "I don't know yet, I'm still trying to decide, a professor I admire teaches at the university I'll be in...but I don't want to part with Motoki, if only he'd stop me" Reika said

Makoto looked rather crossed "Whats wrong with you? You'd give up going overseas if Matoki stopped you? Then why are you thinking about going in the first place?" Makoto said angry

Reika looked flaberghasted

"You can only choose one: study abroad or love, otherwise you'll fall between two stools" Makoto said as Reika nodded still shcoked about what the younger girl said...

Makoto then caught herself on her rant... "_Oops! Wasn't I supposed to be encouraging her to go?"_ Makoto thought

**Scene change next day**

Usagi and Makoto with Luna where walking towards Matoki's apartment once more

Usagi was carrying a bag with various ingredients, they entered the apartment and Matoki received them, Uagi saw an unfinished cup of coffee and sniffed it "it has Motoki-oniisan's scent" Usagi said dreamily

Afterward Usagi and Motoko begun trying to cook... well Usagi mostly since she didn't know even how to wash rice...

the phone rung and Motoki answered it "Hello? Reika?" Motoki said as both Usagi and Makoto eavesdropped on the conversation

"Motoki... I've... I've made up my mind..." the rest was interrupted by a passing truck

"I didn't get that..." Motoki said

"I've decided... I want to see you, Motoki" Reika said

"Ok... I'll be right there" Motoki said then both Makoto and Usagi got back to the kitchen with their ninja speed their got after their arduous training

Motoki walked to them "Mako-chan, Usagi-chan, sorry but..." Motoki said but was interrupted

"Uh, right, sure, see you later" Usagi said

"oh... you heard me?" Motoki said with a sweatdrop on his head

"you dummy" Makoto said exasperated

"I'll be out for a bit" Motoki said

Usagi hand then slipped and pierced her finger with the knife "I cut my finger!" Usagi said with tears

Makoto and Usaig then sat by a table sighing... Naruto was close by watching them from afar then sun begun to fall... it was getting late

then Usagi's bag begun to glow... and Naruto's choker begun to glow as well

Luna's face showed worry "Emergency! There is a Rainbow crystal in the neighborhood!" Luna said as she jumped to wake the girls up... however she did not take into account that the window was closed

Luna was stuck on the window panel "both of you... transform" Luna said

"OHHH! Motoki's late and now I'm ticked off" Makoto said

"Me too, using pretty girls as cooks and house-sitters... that idiot Motoki-oniisan!" Usagi said

"Usagi..." Luna said as she cried in shame

"just kidding" Usagi said as she transformed into sailor moon and Makoto into sailor jupiter

Naruto turned about as he heard explosions, he dashed and transformed

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto yelled as the full moon appeared... his cloathings burned in the light and then he was covered by a powerful ray of the moon... he then came out as the Moonlight Fox

Matoki was covering Reika as Zoisite appeared smiling behind the flames

"very heroic... but give up... you cannot defeat me" Zoisite said... unknown to him... Uchiha Sasuke was watching him like a hawk

Matoki growled and charged to hit him

"what a barbarian..." Zoisite said as he jumped into the air... "ZOI!" he yelled as a beam of energy shot towards him... then... Sasuke's eye narrowed

"That was close" Moonlight Fox said as he carried Motoki over his shoulder

"Who are you?" Motoki asked

"I am an ally... but I got to tell you... you left two girls standing for you... I think they are rather pissed... you have to take into account that they are people too... and they really like you... A LOT, you can't just go willy nilly like that with a girl's feeling" Moonlight Fox said

"I see..." Motoki said

"Well well... who do we have here... you again" a voice said as he jumped

"YOU! I don't know why queen Beryl is so fond of you... but if you get in my way... I will kill you" Zoisite said

Sasuke disappeared and put a kunai to his neck "You... will do nothing... continue with your job... the Moonlight fox... he is mine" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes

Sasuke then pulled a katana and charged at Moonlight Fox who pulled a set of white kunai

"TEME!" Moolight Fox said as both Sasuke and him exchanged blows at sonic speeds destroying windows and glasses for a miles

"SASUKE!" Moonlight Fox yelled as Sasuke smirked... "Nagashi Chidori!" Sasuke said as he staved Moonlight Fox on the shoulder, only to find it to be a bunshin...

"TEME" Moonlight Fox said as he drop kicked him into the pavement

Moonlight Fox then charged "Fuuton: Rasengan!" Moonlight Fox yelled

Sasuke then dodged it as he put his hand on his mouth... "Raiton: Haji deugenki no jutusu!" (Shocking grasp technique)

Moonlight Fox then yelled in pain as electricity coursed trought his body

"I will destroy you... I will destroy the ties that tie us together... and then will I attain my revenge" Sasuke said with murder in his eyes...

"You..." Moonlight Fox said with a gasp in pain "Talk too much shit... you are... just a whinny little bitch" Moonlight fox said

"Moon Tiara action!" a femenie voice yelled as a shinning object hit Sasuke's wrist making him let go of the Moonlight fox... he flipped back until he reached a female's arm

"Sailor moon?" Moonlight Fox said as he passed out

"Moonlight Fox..." Sailor Moon said as he held the blonde hero

"Sorry...I been careless... forgive me..." he said

"I will never forgive you!" Sailor Moon said as he looked at the Uchiha

"I don't care about your forgiveness woman" Sasuke said as he looked at her with cold uncaring eyes

"Sailor Moon... help the others, I will take care of this guy" Jupiter said

"you monster" Reika yelled as he was with Moolight Fox next to Matoki

"What are you talking about... you are a hideous monster yourself " Zoisite said as he approched

"One of the seven great Youma, Rikoukeida" Zoisite said

"The seven great Youma?" Reika said in fright

"yes, you are a youma" Zoisite said smiling cruelly and pulled the black crystal "now have a look" he said as he begun to pull the rainbow crystal from her body"

Reika begun to shout in pain as Matoki held her in his arms "REIKA!" the crytal then was ejecte from her body into Zoisite's hand and then she turned into the youma Reikoukeida

Then Zoisite's hand felt a fast hit... and dropped the crystal... then from the roof came Tuxedo Kamen

"So you interfere again, you devil" Zoisite said in a boring tone

Tuxedo Kamen smirked "You will not have the Rainbow Crystal" he said

"Ahh! Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor moon said happy and blushed

"Hey... what about Motoki-san... or Moonlight Fox-san?" Jupiter said

"Right now I am for Tuxedo Kamen all the way" Sailor Moon said

The youma begun to attack throwing vials at them as they dodged "Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled as she attacked Sasuke

Sasuke then used his katana to deflect the attack

Sailor Moon then was surrounded by green slime "What is this yucky stuff!" Sailor Moon yelled as the slime grew bigger covering her legs

"It's Protozoa the origin of all life and you are one of them" the youma said

"UH?" Sailor moon said not understanding

"she means you got a single cell brain" Luna said

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds, and thunder!" SUPREME THIUNDER!" she yelled as she got rid of the protozoa

Naruto begun to wake up... slowly he begun to stand up "DIE!" Sasuke said as he backhanded the girl and charged towards Naruto with a chidori

"So... this is how I die eh?... is sad... I am sorry Sakura... mother... mom... everyone..." Naruto said

"FLAME SOUL!" "SHABOON SPRAY FREESING!" two voices yelled as Sasuke dodged the first attack but got caught on the second one

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter attacked the Youma but she made her thudner go inside a hip flask and returned the attack to the sender

Luna jumped towards the moonlight fox

"Luna... quickly... get those two pills from my pocket" Moonlight Fox asked Luna

Luna dug in and found a brown pill and a red pill and put it on her mouth and kissed Moonlight Fox to give him the medicine

"_Naruto-kun... my first kiss... uhmm he tastes like Miso ramen_" Luna thought as she blushed

Moonlight Fox's wounds begun to close even faster.. then he realised something... Sasuke was dashign towards Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon!" He yelled as he used Kawamiri with her and parried the attack with his kunai...

"I will save you Sasuke!" Moonlight fox said "I swear it! I will break the chains of hatred!" Moonlight yelled

"He pulled his two kunai's and moved his arms in clockwise motion

"Moonlight... reversal... healing LIGHT!" Moonlight Fox yelled as a torrent of white light enveloped Sasuke

"_Onii-san! Can we train please?"_ "_Maube later... Sasuke" "I wanna be like big brother!_" Then a sudden strange memories begun to flood into his mind...

"_Hey stupid prince, is time for our sparing match" "Idiot prince... you just can't attack me like that... I am an elite guard, even if you are my friend it's impossible for you to hit me_" "_Queen Serenity! NOO!" _

"NO! NO! THIS MEMORIES... NO! I WONT ALLOW YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he clutched his head... his mark begun to hiss and smoke "WHAT IS THIS! THIS MEMORIES... THEY ARE NOT MINE... BUT... SO FAMILIAR... YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MIND!"

**Somewhere else**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt something wrong... the mark in Sasuke... it was being cleansed... he had never felt something like this...

"Kabuto... I think we might have a problem" Orochimaru said

**Back to the fight**

"NO! MY POWER! YOU WILL NOT GET IT... NO!" Sasuke yelled in pain as his mark begun to fiss and dark misma begun to pour out

Orochimaru then appeared with a worried expression "Kabuto... take Sasuke-kun away... NOW!" Orochimaru said

He then looked at Moonlight Fox... "You will pay for that jinchuriki boy" Orochimaru hissed as the earth swallowed them

Sailor moon then used her moon healing escalation "REFRESH!" Reika thengot back to normal

Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen where fighting, Zoisite was dodging Tuxedo's cane attacks and attacking with energy shots towards the caped wonder (not batman)

"It appears the battle is already over" Tuxedo Kamen said

Zoisite inhaled a bit "you win, you can have the rainbow crystal" Zoisite said

Tuxedo Kamen bended down to pick it up, and then a mealstrom of sakura petals begun to swirl around

Zoisite laughed "You fool... now I have the rainbow crystal"

Tuxedo Kamen clenched his fist "Zoisite, I will make you pay for this treachery"

**Scene change next day**

They where all in the airport... Reika said her goodbyes to everyone and thanked Makoto to her her clear her head... Makoto smiled and nodded... but was sad about her departure...

"You did the right thing Mako-chan" Naruto said as he smiled... however Makoto gasped

"Naruto! You have a black eye! What happened?" Makoto and the rest said

"Eh... I got into a small fight... nothing serious... I kicked ass" Naruto said but he clentched his sides... he was still a bit sore...

"are you okay? I can give you a ride" Mamoru said

"eh? I never expected that from you" Naruto said

"Hey.. .I might not like you... but it doesn't mean I am a **total** ass" Mamoru said

"well okay... only if Ami-chan can come... I live with her after all" Naruto said

"yeah... it's okay" Mamoru said

"I'll rest a bit... you all take care" Naruto said

Chapter end

Author notes: I made a few add-ons for the first chapter... and I am putting a poll on my profile... please vote on what should happen XD


	17. Chapter 17

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 17: Grandpa's insanity—Rei-chan's Crisis, Naruto's resolve

Rei's grandfather was sitting on the temple's gate roof contemplating the moon

"Oh, what a pretty view of the moon, is the perfect night to enjoy watching the moon while having dumplings and sake" the old man said

he then saw sakura petals and a young man appeared

"Who's there?" he asked

"ZOI!" Zoisite yelled as the black crystal

the black crystal then begun to resonate and poured it's dark energy over Rei's grandfather

"I feel an evil presence" grandfather said as he then felt the effects of the wave

Zoisite begun to cluckle "So this old man is one of the seven great youma"

The grandfather then begun to yell in pain as Zoisite begun pulling his crystal out of his body

"Ill remove the rainbow crystal from your body in a moment" Zoisite said

the grandfather kept yelling in pain "YOU DEVIL!"

"Now return to us, Youma Jiji" Zoisite said

then, in an upset turn of events, the grandfather released a power spiritual wave

"GYAH! You bastard!" Zoisite said as he was pushed back

the old man clutched his chest

"I underestimated him as a senile old man. But he is very strong... ZOI!" he said as he pushe dthe old man with his power

Rei and the crows then sensed the power... Naruto was sweeping the floor happily as he felt the surge of power himself the old man was thrown out of the roof and both Phobos and Deimons swoop in and attacked Zoisite

"ojjiji!" Naruto yelled as he dashed and used sunshin and used his body to break the old man's fall

Rei appared... "GRANDPA!" she yelled

"Damn it!" Zoisite said as he teleported away

"Phobos, deimos" Rei called them back

the old man clutched his chest in pain

"Are you okay old man?" Naruto said

"What happened?" Rei asked

then they heard something... "What's going on? You're noisy" said a person who woke up on the stairs of the temple

"Who is there?" asked Rei as Naruto readied a hidden kunai

The man had lon shaggy hair and looked at Rei... he was immediately smitten with her

"I'm… I'm Kumada Yuuchirou" he said and then bowed on the floor "Please, will you make me your disciple?"

Naruto, Rei and her grandfather both blinked in confussion

**The next day**

"Wait your grandpa has gone nuts?" Usagi said

"Well... nuts is a strong word... but yeah... I think he is going senile" Naruto said

"That's right" Rei said

"Well girls, I'll see you at the temple... I got work to do" Naruto said as he speed off

**At the temple**

The old man then jumped from a tree and swung from rope to rope and landed in the floor perfectly

"Why do we have to do this?" Yuuchirou asked

"Is part of your training" the old man said

"This is kinda fun" Naruto said as he did the same but added some more things like using his legs to hold onto the rope and then landing on the floor

"Nice one!" the old man said

Not to be outdone Yuuchirou tried and was going well till the rope gave up and snapped and landed face first to the floor

Naruto begun to laugh

"Am I wasting my days of youth in here" Yuuchirou said to himself

The girls then got to the temple and saw Yuuchirou on the ground with the old man trowing some water at him

"hey, wake up" the old man said

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Rei asked

Usagi then laughed, "Jii-san, you look very cute" Usagi said

he then picked another bucket "knock it off" Rei said

he threw some water and Yuuchirou begun to twitched, he came back to

"You are dull, goofy and slow as molasses! You're not worthy of studying in this shrine!" the old man said

"Who is he?" asked Ami

"Kumada Yuuchirou-kun. He's become grandpa's disciple" Rei said

Usagi gasped

"Yuuchirou, are you okay?" Rei said as she was worried

he looked at her "Rei-san! You look great in your school uniform too" Yuuchirou said

"did you hit your head?" Rei asked in concern, Rei turned to see his grandfather "Grandpa, this is too cruel"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! It's a hard road to become a priest he can't slack off! It requires guts!" he said and then begun to cry

The 3 girls, Ami, Usagi and Makoto where confussed at this sudden change of personality

He then latched onto Rei "What should I do? You're the only one who's qualified to succeed to the shrine, along with Naruto if he took more interest... I'm so lonely!" the old man said

Rei sighed "See? He's been so unstable... he's so weird" Rei said

"It's not weird at all, the training has to be though!" Yuuchirou said

he went to the praying part of the temple "I'll do it! I'll endure any sort of training!" he said as he clapped his hands and pulled the rope, then a ball oppened and released water on his head

All the girls gawked as the old man turned into a laughing guy at the prank he pulled

"Gotcha! He stepped right into it!" he said as he laughed

"ojii-san!" Rei said

Usagi begun to laugh at his misfortune

"Usagi-chan" Ami said admonishing her friend

Naruto patted Yuuchirou back "I know how you feel... I had someone who was worse than this guy... if you have a strong will of fire... you will make it" Naruto said

Usagi still laughing was aprouched by the old man "isn't it funny?" he asked

"I love jokes like that" Usagi said

"Usagi-chan you are the only one who understands my joke" the old man said they both begun to laught

"Ojii-sahn, stop it" Rei said

"uhmm... if it's about me..." Yuuchirou said

"you stay quiet" Rei said

"but..." Yuuchirou begun

"QUIET!" Rei yelled

"Yes, Ma'am" Yuuchirou said

"If you keep this up you will ruin the reputation of the shrine" Rei said

"Well, is only a harmless pranks Rei-chan... I mean even I pull some" Naruto said

"As Naruto said, don't be so hard on him" Usagi said "you should be willing to have fun"

"That's right" the old man said

"Usagi" Rei said in a serious face "This is my family's business" she then poked her chest "You stay out of it" and then pushed down

Naruto however grabbed before she fell to the floor

"Rei... that's cold" Naruto said

"Rei-chan is being mean to me" Usagi said as she cried

"Usagi-chan, don't cry for such little reasons" Makoto said

"But it's Rei-chan's fault too, there was no need to shove her" Ami said

"Well, in my opinion, Usagi had no right ot get into her business, but it was also wrong of Rei to do that" Naruto said

Rei huffed

"Rei-chan... honestly! If you are going to waste my time like this, I'd rather study at cram school, goodbye" Ami said

Naruto looked back at the two girls and sighed

"me too, I'll go practice kung fu" Makoto said

"What? Can't they give me advice?" Rei said "Fine, have it your way"

"What do you have to say?" Rei said

"About the master..." Yuuchirou said

"Come on, grandpa's not your master" Rei said

"The weather changes suddenly in the autumn" Yuuchirou said

"Uh?" Rei said as she turned to Yuuchirou

"The biorhythms of the body and mind often go out of sync" Yuuchirou said

"What is your point?" Rei said

"So once the weather settles down, I'm sure he'll calm down as well" Yuuchirou said

he scratched the back of his head "you should be patient with him" he added

Rei looked thoughtful and then giggled

"What is it?" Yuuchirou asked

"Thank you" Rei said "you are more serious and reliable than you look"

She sighed and sat down on a bench "Girls are so unreliable, sure we say we are friends, but the moment I need them they all turn cold" she said as she looked into the sky

Then from behind a tree Usagi and Luna begun to spy on them two

"What are we doing?" said a voice

"We are spying on Rei-chan.. now shh" Usagi said

Then they realized and turned around and saw Naruto behind them this appearance by Naruto threw Usagi's idea to use the disguise pen to play cupid for them

"Just leave them alone... time allows to people to think and learn" Naruto said as he carried Usagi out like a fireman, since Usagi refused to leave

"If you behave like a brat I will spank you like one" Naruto said, making Usagi blush, gulp and give up

**A bit later**

Naruto laid on the bed with Usagi... she was still crying over it he gave a bite of the Daifuku to Luna and she grabbed one she enjoyed it and begun eating it as Naruto had one, Usagi normaly couldn't bring any male friends over but their parents where out for the time being

"Relax koneko-chan... you will ruing your beauty of you keep crying" Naruto said

"But why is Rei-chan so mean to me?" Usagi asked between cries

"is not that she is mean... is her personality... is abrasive...look, is just that you act so delicate and cry too much at the drop of the hat, you have something she doesn't, she is jealous of something you have, you are a beautiful girl koneko-chan..." Naruto said

Usagi blushed, and stopped crying and looked at Naruto

he patted her hair... "I got you to stop crying, now how about I make us something to eat? Would you like some broccoli chicken ?" Naruto offered

**A little while later**

"Wow! You are a great cook" Usagi said surprised

"Well Mako-chan showed me a few things" Naruto said as he had a drink of cold water

"I bet she showed ou a lot of things" Usagi said with a smirk making Naruto do a spit take over Luna

"W-What? What are you talking about!" Naruto said horrified as he blushed

"Hahahaha" Usagi laughed as she saw Naruto all flustered and Luna all wet and angry

Naruto then begun to laugh... not having anything else to do at this point

**Later that night**

Yuuchirou was practicing late at night while Rei was having a bath... she was worried over her only grandfather... "Phobos, Deimos... you think is the weather affecting my grandfather?" Rei asked

The old man was doing some fire reading on the temple room... then the fire roared

"you dare to appear again, evil one" the old man said

the sound of chuckling came out and Zoisite appeared in the room

"tonight I will take the rainbow crystal" Zoisite said

The old man and Zoisite then begun to duel with their powers

The power was so strong it shoock the shrine and alerted even Naruto who was a fair ways away

"I feel an evil presence" Rei said

**With Naruto**

"That is Zoisite's energy signature... I have to hurry" Naruto said as he dashed out

**At the temple**

The old man rolled on the floor and stood up once more

Zoisite went to the air and lunched another attack and trapped the old man in his flower petals... then a pointy thing came over and pierced his hand

Zoisite groaned in pain and looked around to see the blond haired boy that messed his plans so many times before

"Sorry I can't let you do what I think you are trying to do" Naruto said

"Is you again, the blonde rat, you bastard, you damaged my beautiful hands" Zoisite said

he then launched a barrage of kunai's that begun to pierce him

"my face... I will kill you bastard" Zoisite said

"Come and get me" Naruto said but Zoisite brethed in and calmed down... "No... I have a mission to accomplish" Zoisite said

he then pulled the crystal... out of the old man... "OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled

as he was about to grab the crystal a rose punctured his hand and released the crystal

"YOU!" Zoisite said

"I'll take the crystal" he said with a smirk

Zoisite was worried... "Youma Jiji, get Tuxedo Kamen" Zoisite said

the old man begun to emanate power and transformed into the mosnter

the monster charged at him while Zoisite begun to run away

"Zoisite you deceiver come and fight me" Tuxedo Kamen said

the monster tried to attack tuxedo kamen but missed then senced something behind him

he turned and saw Yuuchirou

"mo...monster!" he yelled in fright the mosnter then charged at him

" Yuuchirou grab my hand" Naruto said

He pulled him up and then he jumped down kicking the face of the mosnter

"Jii-san! Remember me? You can't do this old man" Naruto said... but the mosnter charged at him making him and Yuuchirou run away into the temple... Naruto and Yuuchirou's idea was to get Rei out of the way

"Rei-chan!" Rei-san!" the both yelled as they oppened her bedroom door... and both of them saw her au natural... she yelled and covered herself with her bedsheets "DON'T LOOK!" she yelled

"We looked..." both Naruto and Yuuchirou said in unison...

"That's dosen't matter" Yuuchirou said

"YES IT DOES!" Rei said

"There is a monster here! We have to run!" Naruto said

then the monster came over.. and was giggling, Yuuchirou was frozen in fear as Naruto redied a few of his kunai... "You two stay behind me" Naruto said as he got serious

"A youma!" Rei yelled

Go and run while I hold him off" Naruto yelled as he charged and kicked the monster right on the face

both Rei and Yuuchirou begun to run away, but the mosnter was was and eluded Naruto after a while and attacked the two teens who where running away

Yuuchirou hit the wall face first and then got up to protect her

"Hurry! Run, please!" Yuuchirou said

" Yuuchirou" Rei said

"I'll be happy to die to protect Rei-san" Yuuchirou said

Rei blushed as her eyes begun to water

"Hey... don't steal the spotlight Yuuchirou" a familiar voice said

Naruto then jumped from the roof and landed in front of him

"I suppose you can use this?" Naruto said as he handed a kunai to him

"Kunai? Well I used to use pocket knives... but it will do" Yuuchirou said

They charged and begun slahing at the beast

"Rei-chan! Hurry and call for help!" Naruto yelled as he begun to attack the monster

Rei run away close to the fire and chanted an incantation... Naruto realised what will happen and got out of the way

"Rin, pyo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai... ZEN!" she yelled the she saw it... the monster... it was her grandfather

"Damn it Rei... get out and get help!" Naruto said as he and Yuuchirou begun tackling and slashing the monster

"Don't hurt him!" Rei said

"Baka... he is your grandfather and my master" said Naruto and Yuuchirou

then the monster tackled both and Naruto disappeared

the monster went after Rei and after chasing her outside pinned her against the wall... he knew it was time to act fast

"MOONLIGHT POWER! Transform!" Naruto yelled

his cloathing begun to disintegrate in the moonlight... the moon the swallowed him whole and in it's place left a strong light... the light broke as it was a mirror and billions of pieces floated around... then the face of Naruto begun reflecting on each of them... and then the light hit it once more and it changed into the Moonlight Fox

"I have to get Rei-chan" Moonlight Fox said as he dashed forward

"grandpa... please get a hold of yourself I'm you dear granddaughter, Rei-chan" Rei said

"Oi... Youma... leave the sweet innocent Miko down or face my wrath" a voice said

he turned to the voice... "Over here" he said as he stood upside down from a tree branch where the moon's light hit him...

He jumped and kicked his hand out of Rei's trought...

"I will be your opponent" Moonlight Fox said

the monster then slashed at him with his claws and broke the rock altar

"WHOA! That was close" Moonlight Fox said as he jumped out of the way with Rei

He yelled a savage cry as he charged against the monster and punched him enough to hear a sickening crack... Moonlight Fox then was hit with enough force to send him into the temple... he was dizzy and was having trouble standing up

then he went to attack Rei again... but then a small pebble hit him right in the head

"I won't forgive you for attacking my cute friend Rei-chan" Usagi said as she came with her peace offering to make up with Rei... Luna was at her side

"Moon prism power- MAKE UP!" Usagi yelled as she transformed into Sailor Moon

"thanks for saving me" Rei said

"That's okay... hey, try this daifuku, it's really good" Sailor Moon said as she offered some to Rei

Moonlight Fox appeared from behind and grabbed one... "Uhmm is quiet good" he said

"I know right" Usagi said smiling... then both Rei and Sailor Moon, and Luna jumped out of the way

Then they realised something... he ate the thing without taking off his scarf

"You idiots... this is not the time to eat a daifuku" Luna said

"But they are really good... and I missed dinner" Moonlight Fox said

"Oh alright" Sailor moon said as she was going to pull her tiara

"wait that is my grandfather" Rei said

"Then let me try a new move I was working on" Moonlight Fox said as he pulled his kunai

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Moonlight Fox said as 6 clones appeared

"Pentagram formation" Moonlight Fox said

They surrounded the monster

"Moonlight Shadow prison!" Moonlight Fox yelled as the bunshins pierced the ground with their kunai and made pillars of light surround the area

The mosnter charged but the barrier held strong... however it was draining on Moonlight Fox's powers

"Whatever you are going to do, do it fast... this thing is new and is really draining me" Moonlight Fox said

She pulled her magical staff... and swing it around "Moon healing—scalation!" she yelled... Moonlight Fox broke the barrier as the monster had lost a lot of stamina and was hit head on with the attack

The monster then turned back to his old self... after saying "refresh"

Rei grabbed her grandfather and hugged him...

Down the street Ami and Makoto found themselves going to Rei's shrine

"Huh, Mako-chan" Ami said

"hey, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked

"Rei-chan and Usagi-chan are still fighting right? So I wanted to talk to Rei-chan" Ami said

"you too?" Makoto said

"you mean you were, too?" Ami asked

"A woman's friendship breaks up really easily, you have to mend it as soon as possible" Makoto said

Ami nodded

**Then at the temple**

Everyone was enjoing the sweets that Usagi had brought, Naruto and Yuuchirou had a few bandages over their faces

"Uhmm it really is delicious daifuku" Rei said as they all had some to eat, even Luna

"I told you didn't I?" Usagi said

"but I wonder where the monster went" Yuuchirou wondered

"Monster? What monster?" grandpa said

"Oh, no, grandpa... you don't remember anything" Usagi said, but Rei and Naruto put their hands on her mouth and laughted it

"a mosnter... what a silly dream, isn't it Usagi?"

"Rei-hime is right... isn't she koneko-chan?" Naruto said

Usagi nooded and then when both of them released she gasped for air

"but... it didn't seem like a dream..."Yuuchirou said

Usagi, Rei and Naruto paled "Well it dosen't matter" he said smiling with his goffy grin" as he laughed heartly

Rei blushed... "Yuuchirou, you look pretty dull and clumsy but inside you are courageous and kind, aren't you? She then gave him a peck on the check... then he turned to Naruto and gave him one as well

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Rei said with a wink

Usagi, Luna, and Grandpa where shocked

Yuuchirou blushed and got exited... it was his dream to have this kiss from Rei...

"This is it.. the climax of youth!" he said... Naruto backed out... he was being reminded of a certain green wearing shinobi

Rei then realised what she did and blushed... Usagi nudged her "Rei-chan, you've got a crush on them"

"wrong,baka" Rei said "he's allways being scolded by granpa so I'm just trying to comfort him" Rei said

"then... What about Naruto-kun?" Usagi said with a smirk

"Baka... leave me alone" Rei said as she blushed

"Now now, Koneko-chan... there is more then anought of me to go around" he said making Usagi blush, as well as Rei

"Rei! I won't let you marry Yuuchirou or Naruto!" the old man said

"Marry! Marry!" Usagi chanted

"knock it off" Rei yelled

Naruto looked at Yuuchirou "soo... when do you think this turned into marriage anulment and the like?" Naruto said

"no clue, but I would like to" Yuuchirou said with a goofy grin

"not a chance" Rei and her granpa said in unison

Ami and Makoto then reached the temple and saw Rei chasing Usagi while Yuuchirou was running away from her grandfather who was hitting him with a broom while Naruto was running after then laughing

"Sorry girls... I got to help get situation under control" Naruto said as he chased after them

"Apparently they made up already" Makoto said

"I suppose we were worried too much" Ami said

Then they all chased all over the forest surrounding the shrine

Chapter end

Author's notes: Well here is the latest chapter... I am sorry is short... however I hope you all enjoy, also check my profile, I made some images you might like, also someone make a kenichi strongest disciple/ Sailor Moon xover, or another Naruto/ sailor moon xover... PLEASE? I wanna read some good stuff... but most of the things in here SUCKS... no offence to the good writters... is just... they take a shit long time... at least I got a good excuse... I been working on the artistic part of my fic XD also, my mother takes my laptop regulary... -_-

Anyways... look at my profile for the images I done for this fic... there are cute XD and some a bit risque... enjoy! Also... send some Omakes XD


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 18: Usagi's long awaited dream, A real date!

Naruto sighed as he woke up... he had the dream again...

About his past life... about him being the prince of both the earth and the moon of his home plane...

His beautiful and kind stepmother... and her... "marriage arrangement/s", she was a bit naive and ditzy, but she was a kind and wise ruler when it counted... he even developed a slight Oedipus complex... but not much... fortunately she wasn't his real mother... but he was still happy about his sister... the princess Serenity... he would always train with the royal guards and even hide his face to enter the underground tournaments in order to increase his strength

"_For my princess... for my sister... for Serenity... I will endure it all_" he thought as he was receiving powerful blows to his body

The prince attacked with reckless abandonment of his own personal health, in order to attain the strenght needed... he had a good retainer at the palace... but she held back and took great care of the prince, he didn't need something like that, he needed power... that is when he meet him... who became his best friend and rival... the boy with the raven colored hair... and his eyes that turned from black as coal... to red as blood...

Naruto woke up from his dream... he looked at his side... Luna was sleeping soundly... her face was red from what happened the day before...

He heard a part of the story from her... so he had to put the loose ends on his own...

Apparently a fat cat had taken a liking to her... so much that he started to act like a feline version of Tuxedo kamen, launching fish-bones rather than roses... even in his feral state (turning into a youma)

Tuxedo Kamen took the crystal and ran off... Sailor Moon managed to save the day...

Also there was about Umino and his disguising himself as Tuxedo Kamen... having rather hilarious consequences, he saved Naru from an attack from Zoisite by visiting her in his outfit... he scared Zoisite off... he even got confused by the real tuxedo kamen by Naru, who was passing out... she immediately begun to like him... everyone had someone... save for him and most of the scouts, Rei had Mamoru (Unknown to Naruto, she was using Mamoru to make Naruto jealous.

"Damn... I really need to get a girlfriend..." Naruto muttered as he woke, he took Luna gently and put her on the windowsill so she can get some sun, he gave her a small peck on her forehead and left o clean himself up... Ami had left earlier in order to buy a new set of books she has been looking forward to read so he had the house to himself...

"Uhmm... I should get a few more jobs, so I can get my own place... I don't want to bother Mizuno-sensei any more than I need more" Naruto said

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, he then combed his hair to his treadmark fashion... he grabbed his hitai-ate and wanted to put it on... but decided against it

"don't need to put a sign on me saying "moonlight fox here" now do I?" Naruto said as he then felt faint steps...

"Hey Luna... you are up?" Naruto said

"Yup... what are you going to do today?" Luna said

"Well... I was thinking I should get to know Usagi better... we all know how well it went last time" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone

Luna giggled at the memory... yes it was funny seeing both of them so flustered over nothing

Nartuo put a black long sleeved shirt and a short orange sleeved shirt and blue jeans and blue snickers...

"How do I look?" Naruto asked

Luna blushed "_Meow! I want you baby"_ Inner Luna shouted

"You look g-great" Luna said with a blush on her face "_What the hell was that? What is wrong with me?_"

"Well Luna... you wanna come? Or would you like to stay?" Naruto offered

"Well... I am staying in, I think those alley cats still have it in for me" Luna said with a sweat-drop

Naruto grabbed Luna and gave her a kiss... "have a good day my neko-hime" Naruto said, Luna blushed and bid him farewell as he left

Naruto walked about and found Usagi, her family had left for a shirt trip to grandma's, she decided to stay

Naruto knocked her door "Oi! Usagi-chan! Are you home?" Naruto called out

"Eh? Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Usagi said as she came out opening her window

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day out? I got some money so we can fool around for today since is Saturday" Naruto said

"Okay! Let me change, I was getting bored in here" Usagi said as he heard loud crashing noises...

"I hope she is okay" Naruto said with a sweat-droped

she came out with a pink fleece long shirt and a pale yellow skirt with pink socks... she looked divine...

"Wow Usagi, you look cute" Naruto said

"thank you" Usagi said smiling, trying to hide a blush

They walked together and bought some soft serve icecream as Naruto and Usagi ate they walked trough the stores, Naruto and Usagi had a fun time, they even went to karaoke, but this time Naruto made sure they had the right order this time

They spend the whole night singing and enjoying each other company

Naruto walked with Usagi who begun feeling a bit of cold and Naruto put his arm around her and pulled her close... Usagi stopped breathign for a while... but then she pressed her head against his chest... he was warm, not only by his body heat but his personality. Usagi grabbed his arm and walked about the city... it was night and they got to Usagi's house, she invited him in, Naruto knew of Usagi's culinary prowess

Naruto went to the kitchen and begun to cook some omelets

"Hey Usagi the omelets are almost done" Naruto said as he flipped it in order to get it to cook into a golden color

he even made some rice to eat with the omelets.

Usagi came down from her room, she looked more beautiful, apparently she put on something, like make up or something

"Is there something on your mind Usako?" Naruto asked

"no...well... yes... I don't know" Usagi said frustrated... she did not know Naruto knew who she was... so she couldn't tell him what she had on his mind

"Usako... I wanna help you, are you sure you can't tell me?" Naruto said

"I am sorry Naruto... is just something I have to deal on my own" Usagi said

Naruto put his hand on her leg, making her blush "If you ever wanna talk to me about it... know that I am always there for you... my rabbit in the moon" he said kissing her hand

At that moment the door oppened, Usagi's mother Ikuko Tsukino and her father Kenji and Shingo came in as Naruto kissed her hand

The father stared at them dumbfounded... Shingo had his mouth ajar

"EH! What is going on here?" Kenji yelled in surprise

"eh... hello Mr and Ms Tsukino... nice to meet you... I am Uzumaki Naruto... classmate of Usagi... and apparently I overstayed my welcome..." He said with a nervious laughter

"so... in the spirit of this reunion... I bid you all farewell!" he said as he slided under both Mr and Ms Tsukino and went out of the house

"I'll see you some other time Usako" Naruo said with a wink and he climbed a tree and swinged into a roof and run and jumped out of their view

"Come back here Uzumaki!" Kenji yelled in fury

A loud laughter was heard making both Shingo and Usagi form a sweat-drop

"yare yare... now dad dosen't like him... too bad... thanks to him I managed to increase my grades" Usagi said as she pulled one of her few tests with a 70 percent correct

She was about to go to bed... she heard a small sound from her window, she oppened it up and saw Naruto smiling looking at her.

"Hey, the night is still young, come down Usako" Naruto said as he jumped gracefuly to her windowsill...

Usagi gasped at his agility put she stepped out and Naruto pulled her our "I wanna show you something nice" Naruto said winking

He took Usagi and held her in a bridal hold...

Usagi blushed as Naruto speed trough and went to the rooftops till they reached a water tower

"come on Usagi climb up with me" Naruto said as he offered his hand as Usagi stepped on the cold metal bars, she climbed to the top of the tower and sat next to Naruto

"Here look at this" Naruto offered a small telescope

He pointed at the moon and Usagi looked... it looked so beautiful

"I come here often... when I feel alone and confused, I find it peaceful, and I gather my thoughts, I feel closer to the moon, for some reason... it calls to me" he said

Usagi looked at it... then Naruto pointed to the moon "Look, is the rabbit in the moon" Naruto said laughing

Usagi scooted closer to him, Naruto blushed and put his arm around her...

"Usagi..." Naruto said in a wispher...

"Naruto..." Usagi said her face turned red-ish

They scooted closer... inching bit by bit... Naruto held her hand and got closer, their breaths where in synchronized... Usagi closed her eyes and puckered her mouth... Naruto then kissed her...

"Usako..." Naruto said

Usagi's forehead then shone and the sigil of the moon appeared and begun to glow...

"you taste like honey and sweets...Koneko-chan" Naruto said

"And you like ramen, after all you are Juuban's ramen boy" Usagi said with a smile

they laughted...

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun... I love you" Usagi said with a smile

"and I love you too... my hime" Naruto said poking her nose

Chapter end

Sorry for the short chapter people but there is a reason for it, and yes, it is because I am lazy... but that is not the only excuse, I am working on a new fic... and I still cant decide WHAT to do so I will make a poll

please vote!


	19. Chapter 19

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 19: Luna's romance...

Luna was sitting on the window when she saw something... Naruto's and Usagi kissed with the moon on their backs... Luna sighed, she was happy for Naruto, and to a small degree for Usagi... but she felt so left out... all the girls had a turn with him... she then remembered... she was a cat...

"I was engaged to him by the queens decree... but... I don't think his heart is set on it... he seems to take a liking to Usagi... and to no small degrees to the other senshi" Luna said

"_But... what about me? Why do I have this feelings... can't you see me Naruto... am I only a friend to you?... can't you see... how you going with the girls makes me feel?"_ Luna thought as she landed on his bed... and sniffed his covers...

"_His scent... is so nice..._" Luna thought as she blushed at what she said

She sighed as she curled on the bed...

"Oh... Naruto-kun..." she said with tears on her eyes

"Luna? Are you okay?" Ami said as she entered Naruto's room

"Ah! Ami-chan! How are you?" Luna said as she wipped her eyes with her paws

Ami sat down and patted Luna... "is something wrong?" Ami asked

"Not... really... is just something I have to deal on my own" Luna said

Ami looked at Luna "you are bad at lying, what is on your mind?" Ami asked

"Have.. you ever loved someone... but... you couldn't tell him, because you are too different? Because you think he doesn't notice you?" Luna ask making Ami do a double take

"w-well... there is someone I like... but... because of who we are... pretending to be... is going to be impossible" Ami said blushing

"Eh? You have a thing for Naruto-kun too!" Luna said

"y...wait... "too?" you mean... you.. Naruto..." Ami said as her eyes turned into swirls and fell to Naruto's bed

Luna sighed, Ami got her bearings back and sighed

"Love is complicated isn't it?" Ami said

"yeah... it always is" Luna said as she sighed

Both Luna and Ami streched on the bed

"Luna... what was it like... in the Silver Millennium kingdom?" Ami asked

"to be honest I can't remember much... but... I remember the princesses of different planets where engaged to the prince of the moon" Luna said "Also... I am to be weed with the prince as well" Luna said in defeat

"Eh? You where to be engaged to the prince of the moon?... wait, but I thought the princess was an only child" Ami said

"Well... she is the ONLY child of the queen, the prince was adopted into the royal family, it was not dificult to do since his father and mother where royalty in the moon and earth as well... they where the king and queen of the Gold Millennium, the queen adopted the orphan boy after metallia attacked them... the queen took the young prince and in order to maintain his lineage engaged him to the princesses of each planet, so he could have a second chance, but Metalia intervened and it all went to hell in a hand-basket" Luna said

"I see..." Ami said

"Well... anyways, I will stay here for a while... I wanna stay alone for a while" Luna said as she sat all alone contemplating at moon

"Very well... I have to go to cram school, did Naruto leave your food for you?" Ami asked

"Yes, he even good some good stuff from the top shelf at the store, something about holistic food or something... really does wonders for my coat" Luna said modeling her fur as it shone

"wow, you coat is so slick and shiny" Ami said with a smile

"See? He is so attentive and kind, is hard NOT to like him" Luna

"I know, I have to go... got a lot to study" Ami said

She left and Luna begun to sight again, "_Naruto-kun... my dearest...arrg! I can't think this way, focus Luna... he doesn't like you that way... is... is unnatural... but... why do I feel am I forgetting something, something important... something about myself..."_ Luna thought as she bit her nails in frustation

"Luna? Whats going on?" a cherry voice said

She turned and smiled... it was Naruto.. her smile then slightly faded away.. "Hi Naruto, what are you doing here?" Luna asked

"Well, I heard you where in a funk and feeling down, so I came here to get you out of it, come on, we have a fun day ahead" Naruto said

"Eh?" Luna was taken back

Checkered fade-out

Luna and Naruto where standing in front of a spa for pets and their owners

"Whats this?" Luna asked

"Well, is a little gift I wanted to give you, since you are always helping the senshi and me with information and kept me company, I wanted to give you a full day of pamper in a spa, is special for pet and their owners" Naruto said

He entered and told the perky receptionist about his reservations

"oh yes, Mr. Izumaki... the deluxe VIP treatment for Luna and yourself? Please come this way" the lady said as she gave Naruto a set of pinkish robes and slippers for himself and Luna

Luna walked along with Naruto who where shown to a bath house where they cleaned their bodies, then they selected their next course of action

"Let's relax on the mud bath, they say is relaxing" Naruto said as he took his robe and entered the bath

"Eh? Ermmm okay?" Luna said as she took her robe and gently dipped her hind legs in the mud then she dipped herself wholy, Naruto walked to her and held her to his chest and stroked her head

Luna begun to blush, but shortly enough a pair of masseuse came in and asked them to lay on the table... Luna was on a smaller table but next to Naruto, the massuse then begun to massage Luna who purred in delight as Naruto felt all his knots from stress disappear...

"ahh... that's the spot" Naruto said as he felt relaxed, Luna was having similar spots

"_Ohhhh... yessss... soooooo goooooood"_ Luna thought as she felt so relaxed

"E-eeenjooyinnng yyyourssselllffff Luuunaaa?" Naruto said as he felt the hands of the massuse hit all the right spots

"Meeeeoooow" she said

after the massage they went to the pool spa where they went into the steam sauna and relaxed and sweated their worries away, it was a slow day today so there was no one here except the employees...

"Naruto-kun... you really didn't have to do this" Luna said with a blush

Naruto smiled and patted her "You are someone I care for... I can't let you be in a funky mood now can I?" Naruto said

Luna smiled... "_I feel this way BECAUSE of you... baka... but you are MY baka_" Luna said as she walked to him and purred and softly rubbed herself against him

Naruto then went to the most dreaded part of the spa... mani and pedi... he HAD to go trough it due to the package deal...

"The things I do for the ones I love" Naruto said as he sighed

he entered and a pair of hands took him and Luna to the chairs where they took their slippers off... Luna was being pampered and her nails being done by a professional... as well as Naruto

"Just... nothing girly for me okay... I got a reputation to keep" Naruto said

the ladies sighed... he was a typical man... oh well.. at least he would look good

after they where done, they dressed Luna in different outfits... "Uhmmm sir? What package did you ask for again?" they ladies asked

"I think it was the shinobi package" Naruto said

The girls squealed and found the perfect outfit to match Luna's personality and color

Luna struggled but in the end she ended up with a beautiful pinkish outfit, she had a white flower on her right ear, she had a small blush as she was presented to Naruto

"Wow... Luna looks so cute" Naruto said

the ladies threw some sakura-petals around as Luna stood on her hind legs and batted her eyes...

Naruto smiled and then scooped Luna and she sat on his shoulder

they left the spa...then Naruto dug into his clothes and searched for something

"here... I wanted to give you this" Naruto said as he took a hitai-ate and tied around her waist

"Naruto... this..." Luna said

"don't worry... I want you to have it... you are part of my life... so" Naruto said as he blushed a bit

Naruto and Luna then went to the movies and to eat, however they denied him access due to Luna

Luna felt a bit down due to it... Naruto was thoughtful, he did not like what was going on, it made Luna feel down...

Luna was feeling down "_Naruto was trying to bring my spirits up.. .but apparently because of who I am is being thorn down... I feel so bad about this... I am sorry..._" Luna thought

"Naruto is enough... I appreciate what you did for me today" Luna said... then Naruto said something

"I GOT IT!" Naruto said

"Luna... can you imagine yourself as a human?" he asked

"as... a human?" Luna thought as she imagined herself (see sailor moon s movie for how she looks)

Naruto then went trough a series of hand-seals

"henge!" he said as he touched Luna

*Poof!*

Went the smoke cleared a beautiful young woman stood in place of Luna... she was dressed in the same outfit Luna was in... she had a twin set of Odango styled hair, but hers was black and wavy

She looked at herself... "I... I am..." Luna said as she examined herself

"yup, you are a human... well you are still a cat, I just used a henge on you... now you look like a human to anyone, including yourself, so you can come with me" Naruto said with a smile as he blushed

They went into the movie theater and bought the tickets for a romantic movie at Luna's request

Luna and Naruto sat down... and the movie started, Luna started to eat some popcorn and slowly snuggled against Naruto

The movie got heated and Naruto and Luna begun to get a bit frisky... Luna looked at Naruto's eyes, she had the eyes of a teenage girl in love... Naruto... was weak against it... slowly Luna begun to get close to him... and...

Luna stopped "Naruto... thanks... but... this is fake isn't it?" Luna said with her eyes watery

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"do you... do you love me? Even thought you know who I REALLY am?... is it because of what the queen said?" Luna asked choking on her tears

Naruto sighed...

"Luna... I love you so much it hurts. You are the only one who knows who I am... and what I carry... you accepted me even knowing what I have... and you always supported me and kept me company... I love you Luna... my neko-hime" Naruto said

Luna begun to sob and held to Naruto... and stole her kiss from him

"_Baka... baka baka baka baka"_ she repeated again and again on her head...

"_I love you too... my kitsune-shinno" (shinno means imperial prince)_

Luna kissed Naruto... then... the henge broke and Naruto saw Luna's cat form... but they did not care... he loved her... human or not...

They enjoyed the rest of the movie as she sat on his lap...

"Naruto... if I ever become woman... can you take me as your bride?" Luna asked hopefully

"We'll talk about that later... I am still too young and I am only a genin... when I get to be hokage or close to it... we will talk... I mean, I don't even know of my own family yet... I wanna learn about them... so I can have my proper name" Naruto said

"I see..." Luna said... she was a bit sad... but she was still in 7 heaven... she gotten something wonderful... her first real kiss...

"Henge" Naruto said as Luna came back into her human form

Luna exited holding Naruto's arm as they walked down the street

"So neko-hime... where to next?" Naruto said

Luna and Naruto spend the rest of the night together and sat down on the tower to Tokyo... admiring the moon, enjoying each others company

"Thank you for this special day tonight Naruto" Luna said with a slight blush and kissed Naruto

Naruto blushed and held Luna tightly

"everything for the people I love" Naruto said

Chapter end

I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Luna getting some ^_^ it was under a henge but still... I am starting with the main story soon

Anyways I want you people to vote on the damn friiking poll I made on my profile... anyways please be patient as I work on the next chapter... also visit my profile regularly since I am going to update with new links to new pictures... I hope you enjoy

btw I am looking for a girlfriend... any of you can help me find one? XD

I am serious about the girlfriend part -_-


	20. Chapter 20

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 20: The other side...

"_Just... what the FUCK was I thinking?"_Naruto said to himself

he made out... with Luna... his cat...

True... she was smoking hot... and he had allways been a loner in his village... and attempted to get attention however he could (in his case, pranks), so he had never had a girl, true he had a HUGE crush on Sakura, however... he never would have thought that he would develop feelings towards his "pet"

"_I must been out of my mind, but I don't regret it... I wanted to give Luna a good time... maybe it went a bit overboard... but..._" Naruto said

"_**A bit? I thought I was watching a Icha-Icha paradise collection with you two... a bit more and you would have gone to a love hotel**_" Kyuubi said in a not so subtle way

"_Who asked you_" Naruto said to Kyuubi

He walked by Usagi's house, latetly he had managed to make the girl wake up earlier by sneaking at night and putting her alarm faster...

"Morning Usako" Naruto said as Usagi went by running with a piece of toast on her mouth

Naruto walked/dashed besides her "whats the rush? You still have 10 minutes to get to class and we are a few blocks away" Naruto said

Usagi was shocked and consulted her watch, it was indeed earlier than what her alarm said

Naruto chukled as he stole a bite of her toast, still hanging from her mouth

"thanks for breakfast koneko-chan" Naruto said as he winked at her

Usagi blushed as Naruto passed by her, he then found who he was looking for...

"Ami-chan!" Naruto waved his hand at her, she blushed and acknowledged him

"Good morning Naruto-kun, why are you so late?" Ami asked "We left home at the same time"

"Yeah, but I had to make sure our queen of lateness was on time" Naruto said "why... wait... are you..." Naruto said as Ami's face turned red and turned away from his

"Concerned about Usagi's well being?" Naruto finished. Ami did a face plant and quickly recovered her bearings "_Can you be ANY more dense there?_" Ami thought as she dusted her self off

"Anyways I found a ice-cream and frozen yogurt place, really nice place, my treat? Just bring the rest of your friends, I got to stay a tad later at class, I am tutoring Usagi a bit" Naruto said

"Are you sure you are up to that?" Ami said teasing

"maybe… I seen your results, she still fails, so maybe is not so much as you teaching her but on how you teach her, you are smart Ami, WAY too smart and therefore process information differently, so is hard to "dumb it down" for Usagi since she thinks in a lower (WAY LOWER) level than you, since I am a goff and a prankster, I can give the information in a way she can understand" Naruto said as he mentally patted himself on the back

"I will take you on your offer, I hope we have a nice time" Ami said smiling

**After school 5pm**

Usagi walked alongside with Naruto, both of them with tired eyes but feeling accomplished

"Wow, this is the first time I got such a good grade, maybe mom will even raise my allowance" Usagi said

"I knew you could do it, you have the same exact problem I did (still do… but she dosen't need to know THAT) you just need to calm yourself" Naruto said as he carried her bookbag

They walked all the way to shinjuuku and found a little store, it was the ice-cream and yogurt place Naruto mentioned to Ami, he drew a map of it, and his calligraphy left a lot to be desired but his map was right spot on

"Hey girls" Naruto waved as Ami, Rei and Makoto both smiled and waved, and did the same for Usagi

"Let's have some sweets" Usagi said as the girls giggle… Naruto felt a bit awkward when the girls sat left ad right, closing him out

"_Why do I get the feeling something bad will happen to me?"_ Naruto thought

Just then a nearby bank was being robbed, Naruto and the girls turned around to see

Sailro moon was swinging from a rope tackling the bank robber, The girls and Naruto quickly exited the place, and saw Sailor moon… Naruto shocked face looked at the Sailor Moon, quickly to Usagi… she looked both confused and amused

"_The signature of the chakra… this is bad… they are using this to lure the tuxedo baka-teme out and steal his jewels… I mean his Rainbow Crystal_" Naruto thought

Naruto growled as he saw the fake Sailor Moon land perfectly and quickly left the scene, this was also a test… a trap as well… to see and find out Tuxedo kamen's identity as well as his own… this guys where playing for keeps now

Naruto looked at the fake Sailor Moon, "_I mean jeesh, even her hair color and outfit color scheme is out of whack... you got to be an idiot not to notice_" Naruto thought to himself... "_I need to ditch the girls... but how... wait... kagebunshin and kawamiri perfect..._" Naruto did em both and silently sneaked away

He did not need to do so as the girls where looking for this Sailor Moon impostor as well

Naruto went into a shopping center and went to the top floor

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto shouted as the scene changed… the moon send a powerful ray of light that disintegrated Naruto…. His clothes changed and he become once more Moonlight Fox

Moonlight Fox begun chasing after the impostor, but doing so in a sneaky way, he did not want to arouse anyone's suspicion… then he saw Tuxedo Kamen chasing after her

"_you idiot! Is a trap!_" Moonlight Fox shouted in his head; however he kept his cool and chased after them

Moonlight Fox then found himself in a warehouse district, close to the sea, he then hid himself

He then saw the girls, they where not transformed, until they saw the impostor… Usagi wanted to save her… typical… her kindhearted heart would one day kill her… well is not like he could be one to talk…

Naruto then saw him… one of the four generals…. He held the fake Sailor Moon tied up on top of a giant crane

"_talk about ambience_" Moonlight fox thought

The girls transformed and did their grand entrance; however the fake sailor moon managed to get away… Moonlight Fox did a kage bunshin and followed the fake one

The original one mixed together with the senshi…

"Looks like fun party, mind if I crash?" Moonlight fox said as he smirked underneath his scarf

"Moonlight fox-sama!" Sailor moon exclaimed

"Damn you, you must be… the anomaly the boy spoke of… no matter… the group looking for you… told us about your, furry little friend… he would be more than happy to help us" said the person with white hair…

"However, I know he is a sneaky little fellah… I rather eliminate you all once and for all… DIE!" he said as he made a sphere made of darkness

Moonlight fox and the girls where trapped!

Jupiter tried using her attack, but the barrier was strong…Moonlight Fox sat down… he knew his attacks would be useless… he only had one way to fight the darkness…

"Girls… brace yourselves… and above all… don't scream" Monlight fox said as his eyes turned demonic red….

The kagebunshin kept following tuxedo kamen as he rescued the fake sailor moon… he entered into a warehouse… and then was stabbed…

"What is going on sailor moon!" he said as he was shocked she had attacked him

Sailor moon took her outfit, only to reveal Kunsite, who was crossdressing in order to lure him out

He chukled… as he tried to attack him once more however tuxedo kamen managed to escape momentarily, his shoulder was bleeding and he was feeling weak… loosing to much blood

Kagebunshin Moonlight Fox couldn't do anything… he could not help him yet… however Kunsite managed to find him and attacked him once more

Tuxedo kamen parried his attack, however Kunzite managed to pin him down and blow his mask away…

"ah… so you have such a handsome face" Kunsite said as he was about to give the final blow…

"CRESCENT BEAM!" a female voice yelled as a beam of energy hit Kunsite on his hands

He yelled in pain… and then looked around for the source of the attack… he found no one… then he looked at his prey… Tuxedo kamen was gone…

Kagebunshin Moonlight fox then dispelled himself… his boss needed this info

"And don't scream" Moonlight fox said

The girls looked a bit afraid as his body begun to be covered by a red energy… Mars, who is a miko, was especially susceptible to this….

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Moonlight Fox yelled and grtowled as his chakra begun to physically manifest itself… the power on it was so grand, yet so dark and evil… it made the senshi shiver in fright… like looking straight at the shinigami's eyes… Moonlight fox kept pushing the red chakra more and more as he felt his mind drift away in a sea of hate, anger and other negative emotions…

His chakra then took the shape of the demon fox as it was about to break it… however he felt his power being sapped away…

"_That bastard… he planned for this… his is siphoning the fox's chakra… but for wha… wait… damn… he is trying to feed it to their leader… to awaken it_" Moonlight Fox reasoned as he fell to his knees….

"Moonlight fox! Monolight fox-sama" the girls shouted as the barrier begun to suck the oxygen

"I am sorry… it seems I failed" Moonlight fox said

"Is not your fault" Sailor moon said as she senced her and her friends end at hand

"Tuxedo kamen… come on out… we have Sailor Moon and her friends with us… don't you care what will happen to them?" the other general said

Tuxedo kamen came limping as he bleed on the wall he was using for support

Moonlight fox and the senshi begun to cry in pain as Moonlight Fox felt weaker due to the forcibly extraction of his chakra

"_mother… help us…_" Moonlight fox said

"I am here… release them…" Tuxedo kamen said

"not until we get what we came for" Kuniste said

"Cresent beam!" said a female voice as the attack hit the two generals

The barrier was broken and Moonlight Fox fell face first

"_SO NOT COOL_" Moonlight fox said as he pushed himself up… he was still feeling weak…

From the rooftop a girl with flowing blond hair and a mask jumped down… and took it out

"Took you a while to make your entrance eh?" Moonlight fox said with a smirk

"Sorry about that Foxy-kun" the new arrival of the senshi said

"WAIT! I KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE IS… SAILOR V!" Sailor moon said

Sailor V then took her mask and her beautiful face was for all to see

Then a white cat landed and introduced her as Sailor Venus

Naruto concentrated a bit and pushed his regular chakra and managed to get his normal strength back…

"I will not leave until I get what I want… so die!" Kunsite said as he rushed to attack Tuxedo kamen who had his guard down…

Moonlight Fox disappeared as he took Tuxedo Kamen's place and took the attack on his right side

Kakashi and Jiraiya then jumped in sensing something wrong and attacked the generals

"RAIKIRI!" "RASENGAN!" both attacked them but their attacks where nullified

"Moonlight fox… are you okay" Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai out… he realized that they would be using some sort of chakra nullifying field, since Orochimaru was now working with them they would have learned about chakra… so it was natural they would develop something like this, since Moonlight fox and Naruto's most devastating attacks where chakra natured

Jiriaya rushed in and kicked them both sending them towards the walls… "if chakra won't do it then just use taijutsu" Jiriaya said as he grinned

Kunsite then dashed to kill tuxedo kamen, however he stopped as a young boy appeared before him… his eyes where red and filled with raw hatred

"Kunzite… stop this folishnes… the queen has requested all of you to come back… **now**" Sasuke said as he looked at Kunsite

"Who are you to tell me what!" Kunsite stopped… he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder…

"You… are annoying" Sasuke said with cold and uncaring eyes…

He looked at moonlight fox and smirked…

"we will meet soon enough… dobe" Sasuke said as he teleported with the unconscious Kunsite and the other general…

Then Sailor moon asked this "are you… the princess of the moon?" Sailor moon said

Sailor Venus smile "I am sorry, I am just like you, a senshi send to protect the princess" she answered

Moonlight Fox walked up to tuxedo kamen and gave him a piece of the red pill and Jiriaya and Kakashi helped the girls… well mostly Kakashi, Jiraiya had to be knocked out due to his hands moving in strange ways

"that should do it…" Kakashi said as he managed to give first aid to the senshi

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei" Sailor moon said making Kakashi blush

"maa… it was only for a short while" Kakashi said while giving an eye smile

Tuxedo Kamen then left making Moonlight Fox a bit concerned about him

Sailro Moon was sad about this… but they all decided to meet on the shrine

Moonlight Fox however had other plans… he needed to rest… the attack he received had done something to his wounds so it was closing really slow, even with the medicine and the fox's help

Moonlight Fox, Kakashi and Jiraiya used sunshin to get away

"I guess… we have to leave now… we will met tomorrow" Sailor moon said as they all left

**With Moonlight Fox (now on his civilian/ninja form)**

"Damn it!" he said as he punched the building making a dent on it

"Now, now, Naruto… we knew something like this will happen… so I have an idea… however you are not fully grown yet… it will take at least a couple weeks more for the new training to begin…" Jiriaya said

"damn… is it because of my nature chakra training?" Naruto asked

"in part… yes, however I think it would be best if we leave it at that… I have to go gather more information on Akatsuki… I got to see my information network after all" Jiraiya said as Kakashi and himsefl left using the toad network

"Sigh… how am I going to explain this to Ami?" Naruto said as his wound was still closing

He walked up to the apartment where they lived… he sighed and entered, "Ami-chan? Are you here?"

Naruto walked as he went to the medicine cabinet… as expected it was choked full of useful stuff

"well… might as well, down the hatch you go" Naruto said as he puppoed himself full of antibiotics and coagulants from both his own world and this

"I don't like the ones Sakura made… they make me sick… thought they do work best" Naruto said

"Oh? So is like that eh?" a female voice that sounded irritated said

Naruto closed his eyes "I know I didn't hear that…. No not at all" he said as he closed the door

"SHANAROOO!" the voice said as she punched the door ajar hitting Naruto at the same time

"please… not like this" Naruto cried in realization

In front of him… Sakura Haruno, and amazingly, Hinata?

"What are you two doing here? Damn you guys gotta get out before Ami-chan or her mother came… I don't want any misunderstandings" Naruto said as he flailed around

"relax, we put a genjutsu around to make people forget the reason they came here" Sakura said

"So… where are you going to spend the night?" Naruto asked

"Well we check in a hotel close by, we need to make sure you are okay… and, I wanted to know… he's helping them… isn't he?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, look… I am turning in, just dispel the genjutsu… but first…" Naruto said as he walked close to Sakura, she blushed… and then

"can you help me fix the door? I don't know what to do" Naruto said making both Sakura and Hinata fall on the floor

"aahh… su...sure" Sakura said as both Naruto and herself begun to fix the door

Both of them did not know but… Naruto was already engaged, thought it was in a previous life the feelings he had for the princesses took a great hold… he originally wanted Sakura… but it was because she reminded him of her… the princess of Mars

"take care you two…" Naruto said as they left…

"friends of yours?" a feminine voice asked

"hey Luna-chan….how are you?" Naruto said

"I am fine… but things got more complicated" Luna said

"I know… I got a feeling Tux boy has something to do… I will investigate this further" Naruto said

"but it will have to wait till tomorrow… I need my rest… and I need to heal my wounds…" Naruto said as he walked to his room with Luna at his side

He went and turned to sleep as Luna gently sat besides him and stared at his face…

"Why do I have such an ominous feeling hanging over me?" Luna said to no one in particular

**The next morning**

Naruto left home early without waking up no one, he went by and saw Usagi "_probably headed to Rei's since they have a meeting_" Naruto thought to himself

As he walked be senced something off… it was Mamoru and he was walking funny… he turned around and saw Usagi sneaking behind Mamoru and slapped his back

"Hey why so down! Cheer up!" she said as he groaned in pain

"Eh?" Usagi was confussed

"You… look as cheerful as ever odango atama" Mamoru said as he walked on his own but holding his shoulder…

He begun walking and then Usagi noticed something warm in her hands and looked at it… it was blood

Usagi followed him as they walked to the park… fortunately Naruto was with them… so he begun to race forward

Mamoru then turned around… Usagi and now the blond brat had been following him… and now all three of them where encased in a light

"what the hell is going on?" Naruto said

"you two? What the hell are you doing?" Mamoru asked

"I was worried about you" Usagi said

They where send into the starlight tower… where Usagi got knocked out due to the fright… only Naruto and Mamoru where up

"Kunsite…" Mamoru said

Naruto looked at him… how did he knew his name

"ah… I see you are here…" Kunsite said as he saw Naruto… "and you brought a pest with you as well I see"

Naruto's eye twitched… a pest

"Kunsite… is the rainbow crystals you want… let those two go, they got nothing to do with us" Mamoru said

"I see… I will do so AFTER you put the crystals in here" kunzite said

"there… now let them go" Mamoru said

"I am happy…. That you are such a fool" Zoisite said

"I'll take the Rainbow crystals"

"How dare you" Mamoru said

"Careful, any funny moves and that girl and the young brat will be burn to charcoal" Zoisite said

"Zoisite take care of this"

As they took their eyes off them, both Naruto and Mamoru threw something, for Naruto a senbon, while Mamoru was a red rose

The other general teleported way… so the senbon and rose missed, but scratched the face of kunzite

Usagi then begun to come to as she woke up looking at Zoisite and Momoru with Naruto, both of them had their backs to Usagi

Zoisite? Why is Zoisite with them?" Usagi said

Then Zoisite saw his face cut by both senbon and the rose

"you! You scared my face… I'll remember this" he said as he teleported away

"Chiba Mamoru, if you want the Rainbow Crystals back, I'll be waiting on the top floor" Zoisite said

"_The rainbow crystals? What does he have to do with the riabow crystals?" _both Naruto and Usagi thought

"I hope you live long enough to make it" Zoisite said as the place turned cold and stalagmites appeared

"Look out!" Mamoru yelled as he threw both Naruto and Usagi to the floor, Naruto rolled and got on his feet and grabbed both Mamoru and Usagi as they dashed towards the elevator

Usagi then begun to realize something, Mamoru's injury… it was on the same spot as Tuxedo Kamen from last night…

The floor begun to crack and it broke as they passed and reached the elevator…

Usagi pressed the button desperately and the elevator opened up

"We are safe" Usagi breathed in relief…

"no we are not" Mamoru said as Naruto growled… they where trapped in an elevator, it was organic moster…. The door disappeared, and it begun to move upwards. Naruto sat down

"I don't think we can run anymore" Mamoru said

"Long elevator, isn't it? We've climbed up pretty high" Usagi said

"Hey, why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?" Usagi asked… then realized what she said… "I am sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it is okay"

"To recover my past"

Naruto and Usagi looked at him

"To regain my memory, I need to gather the Rainbow Crystals and obtain the legendary Silver Crystal" Mamoru said

"_He knows about the silver crystal too?_" Usagi thought

"When I was 6, I lost my parents in a car accident… in the process I lsot my memory… I could not remember even my name… and I've never remembered anything since before that… however since then, I've had the same dream over and over… I have to find the silver crystal and recover my past" Mamoru said

Usagi looke at him as Naruto put the pieces together

Mamoru chukled… "I wonder why am I telling you all this?"

"I used to think you were the most disagreeable person in the world" Usagi said "But I could move you down to… second place" she said

Mamoru smiled "thank you"

Then all the enrgy was gone and the elevator stopped….

Zoisite was on the top and created fire with his pyrokinesis

"Goodbye!" Zoisite said as his fire attack went down the elevator shaft

"Whats that?" Usagi said as she saw the red and yellow light coming to them

Naruto tensed

"_What will I do? If I transform, He'll know I am Sailor Moon, but if I don't, we'll both die_" Usagi thought as Naruto had a thought much like her own

Her eyes turned serious… "Moon prism Power- MAKE UP!" she yelled

Then… it exploded

**Rooftop**

Zoisite was chuckling at his deed " Oh well… I'll just have to tell Beryl-sama that Chiba Mamoru died accidentally" he said as he walked away

"What accident" called a voice

"what?" Zoisite said as he turned to see who was speaking of

"you deceived people with dirty tricks and tried to kill us… you must pay for this sins, I sailor moon will punish you in the name of the moon" Sailor moon said

Zoisite chukled

"Sailor moon, I will dispose of you along with Tuxedo Kamen" he said

"what do you mean? When in this place is Tuxedo kamen-sama?" she said with an annoyed voice

"I am here" said a familiar voice… Usagi cringed and turned around slowly

Chiba then pulled a red rose from his coat and then transformed into tuxedo kamen

"no… no way" Usagi said…

"You where… Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi said

"you were very brave" he said "now leave the rest to me"

"No! you are hurt!" Sailor moon said "Tuxedo Kamen, you should escape"

"Sailor moon… I will protect you" Tuxedo Kamen said"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama" Sailor moon said with a blush on her face

"Talk all you want… but you can't back that up… so while we are in the stage to reveal secreat identities… how about I show you mine?" a voice said as they saw Naruto digging himself out of the rubble

His body had many bun marks...but noticeable was a wound on his right side, he then pulled his choker out and took the small white kunai…

"Moonlight power! Transform!" Naruto called out

Sailor moon and tuxedo kamen shielded their eyes as Naruto emerged as the mysterious helper, the Moonlight Fox

"Is nice to be out on the open like this eh?" he said with tender eyes

"you… you where always this close to me?" Sailor moon said with her eyes watering down

"I am sorry… I wanted to protect you… and help you, as sailor moon… and as Usagi" Moonlight fox said as he lowered his scarf

"Enough chit-chat. Now let us settle the score, Tuxedo Kamen" Zoisite said

"very well but you will not touch Sailor moon" he said as Naruto took out his kunai and finally put his hitai-ate

"of course. Let this be a fair fight" Zoisite said

Naruto's eyes widened… something was not right

He turned around and saw a gleam

Tuxedo Kamen saw something wrong and immediately pushed Sailor Moon out of the way… a crystal like spear pierced his body along with Naruto's while protecting Usagi

She turned around… and saw both of them imaplled

Both Naruto and Tuxedo Kamen fell to the floor as they groaned in pain

She grabbed them both… "Hang on! Are you all right?" Usagi yelled in fright and confusion

She begun to cry as she held both Tuxedo Kamen and Naruto on her

"Are… you hurt… koneko-chan?" Naruto said as he managed to get himself upright

"aren't you hurt Sailor…" Usagi nodded as tears begun to form on her eyes " Why… do you look like that—about to cry? I'm glad you are safe" Tuxedo Kamen said

His hand limped and fell to the floor

"Stop making her sad you ass and stand up!" Naruto said with tears of anger in his eyes…

"Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor moon yelled she begun to cry as the rest of the senshi made it to the top

"We are too late" Sailor Venusa said

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama…. Moonlight Fox-sama" Sailro Mars said

"tuxedo Kamen… Moonlight fox…" Usagi begun to cry… a single tear of hers begun to glow… as Naruto feel down unconscious

Then the crystals begun to move and fused together with her tears, forming the legendary silver crystal and inserted itself on her moonstick… Sailor moon's eyes looked vacant as she stood up… Naruto begun to force himself awake as he saw Usagi once more change, from her senshi outfit… to something so familiar… she… Usagi… was the moon princess… his sister…

"Sister… you… have awakened…" Naruto said

Then the silver crystal reacted with his gold crystal

His moonlight fox outfit was destroyed and immediately a new one came in place… this one looked like the Fourth's outfit… with some minor modifications… in the back… the Sign of the crescent moon inside the Uzumaki symbol

His hair grew a bit more… and a large katana appeared on his side, he kneeled by the princess side… sister… and kissed her hand

"honorable sister… is good to see you after so many years…" Naruto said… as tears rolled down on his cheek

"I been so alone… where I grew up… always looking at the moon… thinking about you… without remembering… sister…" Naruto said

She begun to float and caressed his brother face and gently gave him a kiss on the forehead

"My dearest brother… I am sorry for your suffering" she said in a voice that was not her own

The rest of the scouts arrived and they got hit with the realization…Sailro Moon was in fact the princess…. Tuxedo Kamen… was Chiba Mamoru… and above all… Naruto… he was both the prince of the moon, brother of the princess (he was adopted but they did not know that) and he was their all time crush… Moonlight Fox

Usagi laid Tuxedo Kamen on her lap both USagi and Naruto were covered in a pink light (Usagi) while Naruto was covered in a gentle and warm orange light

Zoisite decided to make a make or break attack and tried killing the princess… However Naruto stood in the way and stopped his attack with a single finger

Then usagi used the moonstick and attacked Zoisite… and pushed him violently against the abnormal trees, a tear feel on his face and he begun to awaken once more

"Serenity" he said

Usagi was taken by the name

"now… all the memories have returned, he grabbed her hand… "Serenity, I am… Edymion" he said

"Endymion?" Usagi said as she was taken back to the silver millennium "that's right. I am Serenity..."

**Flashback**

Both Endymion and Naruto where fighting each other as the fiercest of rivals… both trying to win the heart of Serenity… Naruto had more of a chance being that he was engaged to her since birth… however that did not deter Endymion… however Naruto would not just hand his sister to anyone so they fought so many times to the point of being ridiculous

Then one night Endymion visited Serenity… the palace was attacked by Queen Metalia

**Flashback end**

"I remember… all those times, you and Naruto fighting over me" Usagi said as tears feel down "Endymion"

Then…Sailor Moon and Naruto returned to their combat forms and passed out

The rest of the senshi congregated around them "It's okay… she just fainted" Sailor venus said

"thank goodness" Mercury said

"is the feedback of the memories returning to the prince and princess" the white cat, Artemis said

"Mamoru-san… hang on" Mars said

"He's badly hurt" Jupiter said

Zoisite stood up in pain "This is nothing" he said… then Kunzite appeared to help him

"Kunzite-sama, sailor moon is the moon princess… and his brother… is with her as well" Zoisite said

"I see" he said "so the princess awakened and the rainbow crystals were drawn to her" he reasoned

The senshi all stood up… along with Naruto who was still a bit tired from the experience

"ill' let you live for a little while longer" kunzite said as he used his dark power to push them away… then he encased Mamoru in a black energy ball and all of them disappeared

"bastard… making my sister… cry like that… I knew you where no good for her" Naruto said as his body caved under the stress… transforming into Naruto once more… and falling down with his clothing he came from his other world

"Naruto-kun!" Luna yelled as he run up to him with tears

"what has he done?" Sailor mars said as Mamoru disappeared

**Moments later**

Naruto was being help by the girls to walk, right now he was weakened

"I am sorry... if I was a bit stronger... we wouldn't have lost tux boy..." Naruto apologised

"Is okay Moon... no... Naruto..." Jupiter said as she helped Naruto

Mercury then scanned the place in order to find an exit

However it proved difficult due to the enemie's magic... making this place a non-continuous hyperspace

Naruto was confussed by that explanation

"it means this dimension is not connected to out world by a 3 dimensional axis but on a two dimensional axis with the connection made throught the opposite coordinates in two space directions thorough a space of zero dimensions" all of the senshi plus Naruto looked at her...

"A...Ami-chan... that is kinda hard to understand... even hearing it makes my head hurt" Naruto said

Then Sailor Moon regained consciousness...

"sister... you are awake" Naruto said as he thanked Jupiter for her help and held his hand to her...

"Tuxedo Kamen! Where is he? Where? Tell me where he is?" Usagi said as she asked Jupiter...

she turned her face about... she couldn't face Usagi

"He is not dead... is he?" Usagi said... afraid of the answer

"He's alive!" Mars yelled

"really?" Sailor moon said... she had a hard time to accept that

"Yes... what Mars is saying is true... but... the enemy took him... damn teme... making my sister dear worried..." Naruto said as he regained some of his strength back

"The enemy?" Sailor Moon said... "I see"

"Everyone... listen to me" Artemis said

"Since the princess has awakened it's time you heard everything" Artemis said

"Luna... your memory must have come back when the princess awoke" he added

Luna nodded

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Jupiter asked

"About our past life" Venus said, "and the kingdom of the Moon, the Silver Millennium"

"in the ancient past" Artemis begun to spin his tale "There was a kingdom on the moon, called Silver Millennium"

"It was a peaceful and beautiful paradise" Luna said

"But then... an evil will captured the earth" Artemis said

"They invaded the Silver Millennium to gain the absolute power of the Silver crystal" Luna said

"However... there was another earth... one besides the other in a parallel world... from there... a blond man came and rescued us from the first wave... he was powerful and kind... he was a leader in the other world and had established a religion that came to be as the shinobi... the evil will on the earth of our dimension then desided to attack his dimension... they made civil unrest and made people kill each other and rally against him... they amassed with the two earths and attacked Silver Millennium... the young leader managed to keep them safe... but he had to return to his home and protect his wife... after that... once they were both gone... they attack them separately..." Artemis said

"but they did not know the alternate earth had a power not unlike the silver crystal... the gold crystal... with it they managed to drive away the evil... however the brave young leader gave his life in the process... the evil will escaped to regain strength in our dimension's earth... Naruto was an orphan on Queen Serenity loved the young leader... however his heart was won by another... she however decided to raise his now orphan son as her own... the years passed and young Naruto was soon to be of age... since he was the last of his lineage an arrangement was made... he was to be weed to the guardian princesses and the princess of the moon and her counselor" Luna said

"EH! Naruto... was going to have a harem!" the scouts yelled in surprise

Naruto looked away in embarrassment

"However before that could happen Endymion showed up and slowly tried to win the princess's heart... Naruto and Endymion both battled for her heart... Endymion was good, however Naruto was not like normal royalty, he got down and dirty and used any trick in the book, or even outside the book... he trained himself with the worst of the worst... picking fights in the underground arenas and the like... prince Endymion had no chance at all, not to mention Naruto's hidden abilities and talents... however Metallia lunched a surprise attack, however thanks to the power of the silver crystal the evil was sealed" Artemis said

"You are all the reincarnations of the warriors of the moon kingdom" Artemis said "and at the same time... the princesses of the planets you are warriors of"

"EH!" they all yelled

"no way... we... we are all... ending up marrying him?" Mercury said with a blush on her face... they all collectively blushed while Venus looked more shy and coy and acted demure...

"The queen of the moon was kind, in hope that you and the princess and the prince could live an ordinary life... however... for Naruto things did not got as expected..." Luna said as she looked down...

Naruto was looking at the wall... like there was something fascinating about it

"However, someone broke the seal and the evil has spread once more" Artemis said

"and this evil will... is the leader of the dark kingdom?" Mercury asked

"yes... and it's name is Metalia... Queen Metalia..." Naruto said as he regained most of his strength and managed to stand upright

"If it weren't for them, you would been able to live normal lives" Luna said

"We need to fight them... to save the people" Venus said

"I don't want to fight anymore" Sailor moon said

Naruto looked at her... he felt a pang of pain

"I can't stand this!" she said

"You can't give up... you're the princess" Venus said

"I don't care if I am the princess or not, it's got nothing to do with me... I am Tsukino Usagi" she said...

she was having an emotional breakdown... Naruto could not blame her... all of this... so fast, so suddendly

"Usagi! Don't you understand your mission yet?" Luna said

"MISSION! WHATS THAT! REINCARNATION! That has nothing to do with me! Listen to me everyone... I don't want to fight anymore" she said crying

"Do... you really wish that sister?" Naruto said as he looked at her...

"I am... your brother... I love you... I can't stand seeing you hurt... I might not be related to you by blood... but... if you wish... I will take your place... become the prince of the moon... and fight along the scouts... I will be your sword and your shield... I will kill and spill the blood of the enemies before you... I will aid you anywhere you want... but... I am only human... I won't be able to protect your benefactors... your friends... will you leave them at an unknown fate? Have you really become like that sister?" Naruto said

"I am not your sister... I am Usagi... ISAGI!" she said as she held her head... tryign to block all of it away

Sailor Mars then walked up to her... and slapped her

Usagi begun to tear up... Naruto looked at Mars and then at Usagi...

"Coward! Coward!Coward!" Mars said in fury

"yes... I am... I am not as strong as you are!" Usagi said with tears... the noticed Mar's tears

"Rei-chan" Usagi said

"To save the likes of you... Mamoru-san..." Rei said with tears on her eyes

"I think... I had enough of this place... let's get out of here" Naruto said as he popped a chakra pill

"you are right" Venus said

the begun to move... then Naruto noticed something

"STOP!" Naruto said as he pulled his kunai out and looked up...

"Kunzite" Naruto said

"I am surprized that you found the exit" he said

the senshi surrounded Usagi, with Naruto at the head

"Everyone... protect the princess" Venus said...

"I'll fight with you" Jupiter said

"thank you" Venus said

"you are wasting your time"

"Oh yeah? SUPREME! THUNDER" Jupiter yelled as her lightning attack rushed forward

However Kunsite's defense was perfect

"No way... he absorbed the energy!" jupiter said

"If energy attacks won't work... then kick his ass the old fashioned way!" Naruto said as he rushed forward

"Tajuu! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" He yelled as 40 copies of Naruto sprung forward

each of them surrounded Kunsite and begun pumelling him... as strong as he is Kunsite couldn't do much against the overwhelming numbers

Kunsite dropped to the floor... Naruto was grinning however Kunsite got up

"DIE!" he said as he attack both Jupiter and Venus... Naruto turned around only a fraction of a second too late... the attack hit them both... they yelled in agony and pain s their bodies begun to slitghly smoke... then... silence... they both fell...

"MINA! MAKO!" Naruto yelled his eyes widened in horror...

"you have to belive in yourself... Ami... look after her" Rei said

"are you prepared to die?" Kunsite said

"FIRE SOUL!" she yelled as she threw her attack

"fool!" he redirected the attack and made Rei fall down as well

Naruto clenched his fist... tears rolled down his face...

He stood and slowly begun to move towards his sister... and put his hand on her shoulder...

"Are you ready to die princess?" Kunzite said

"you'll have to go trough me first" Ami said

"Insolent pest!" he said as he attacked... however Ami stood strong... but she faltered after the third attack...

"Everyone... tuxedo kamen... Naruto... give me your strenght" Sailor moon said

"_Sailor moon... the silver crystal... hold the silver crystal high_" Tuxedo Kamen's voice came to her head

"Right!" she said as she pulled the moonstick

"So you are ready to got to hell, princess... don't worry... I will send your friend over there with you so you will have company" Kunsite said

"fine... for the life of Zoisite... DIE!" he said as he lunched his deadly attack

"Please... PLEASE SILVER CRYSTAL!" Sailor moon yelled as it begun to glow... Kunsite's attack was pushed back

"RAAHH!" Sailor moon yelled

"You are not alone... Gold Crystal! Lend us your strenght!" Naruto said as he summoned his sword... the gold crystal fused with it making it a beautiful ornate sword, yet making it look no less deadly

Kunsite was badly injured... so he preferred to flee

Naruto then put his sword on his shoulder and grabbed Usagi... they managed to get out thanks to Naruto's total disregard for temporal placement and sheer brute force (he used rasengan to break the walls and for some reason destabilized the entire dimension by sheer luck by hitting the pilar of the 2 dimensional axis)

Once they got out... Sailor Moon decided to continue fighting... even if it was just to recover Tuxedo Kamen

**Somewhere else**

"Endymion... you can't forget that girl can't you? But it doesn't matter how much you love her... she will never be yours... her heart... it was always set on the "Other prince", a shame... if he was older... but you... you are the one I love" Beryl said as she healed Endymion and infused him with the dark energy

Chapter End


	21. Chapter 21

Monlight Fox

Chapter 21: The day after...

**The day after**

Naruto and the senshi sat down around Rei's room... everyone looked a bit confused and also a bit hurt...

"So... how long?" Ami asked

"I known you all where senshi? I didn't know who was who... hell... I didn't even know who was I... or who the senshi where until I meet Luna here... I teamed up with her in order to find the princess... and to awaken the senshi... as I got to meet everyone of you I started getting my past life's memories... I think... this all happened for a reason" Naruto said as he sighed

"if you didn't know... then why did you agree to help Luna?" Usagi asked

"I can't just leave her like that you know? She might be a very smart cat... but she still a cat... if people knew she could talk... well you get the idea" Naruto said

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath...

"Tell me... what happened to you... once you where reborn in your world?" Usagi asked

Naruto frowned... it was not a pleasant memory... but he needed to get this all out in the open already... secrets will do no good

"First... I got to undo something" Naruto said as he placed his hand on Minako and Artemi's forehead's

"KAI!" Naruto said as he broke his memory erase

"EH! W-what happene?" Minako said

"Yeah... I kinda erased the memories of our first meeting... didn't want to spoil any surprises... sorry about that" Naruto said with a sweat-drop

"as I was about to say... when I was born... a terrible demon appeared in my village... the name of that mosnter was the kyuubi no youko... a terrible monster that was powerful enough to destroy 3 mountains with one of his tails, cause all kinds of natural disasters... then the fourth Hokage battled that demon, but he couldn't kill it... no one could, so he decided to do the next best thing... to seal it away" Naruto said as he remembered what Miziku said to him once

"of course... since it was such a powerful demon it had to be on a underdeveloped container... so... I was picked up... and used to seal away the demon so it will torment the village no more... inside of me... the demon sleeps and is trapped there... however... the villagers did not see me as a hero the fourth wished me to be... rather they thought of me as the reincarnation of the demon... I lived from orphanage from orphanage... until at age 7 I was kicked out... I lived in the allays... running away from the mob that would come and try to kill me... I endured several beating and assassination attempts... until the third tried to stop this... you see when the fourth died... the third took charge until a suitable Hokage was found, however the council of elders stripped him of most of his power and made the old man unable to help me as much as he would have wanted..., however he managed to get some money for me and I lived on my own since then, but the villagers still hated me and resented me... but back then... I did not know why their hate... they threw me out of shops, markets... hell at school they did the impossible to fail me... I failed my graduation test to become a ninja 3 times... and I entered 3 years early... anyways... after so many attempts I failed the third time... and a teacher by the name Mizuki said something about a hidden test... I jumped at the chance to get into the ninja world and feel into a double trap... I was stealing a sacred scroll of forbidden jutsus... and he was going to blame it on me... and he was going to give it to Orochimaru... however... as time went by I was found by Iruka-sensei... he was the only one who treated me fairly, he was strict but fair... then Mizuki revealed his true colors... and I managed to beat him with the kage bunshin... and became a ninja..." Naruto said

"However... good thing didn't last... Sasuke, my teammate became obsessed with revenge... he wanted to kill his older brother, Itachi, for massacring the Uchiha clan... Itachi... he killed all of them... except his brother... as time went by... Orochimaru put his sights on him... you see, Sasuke has a special gene trait called the sharingan... he can copy any jutsu, taijutsu and undo any genjutsu... Orochimaru marked him with a cursed seal... influencing him more and more... until one day... he left..."

"Myself and a small team went to get him back... most of my teammates suffered near fatal injuries and went on the verge of death trying to rescue him... however... he left by choice... because he wanted more power... Sasuke and I fought on the valley of the end... as Sasuke and I charged blows a portal was opened into this world... he shoved a chidori to my lung and kicked me into the portal... I was spitted out close to your home Ami... remember that night? I thought you where an angel..." Naruto said with a small chuckle making Ami blush as the other girls teased her...

Usagi then stood up and wrapped Naruto in her arms... she begun to cry

"I am so sorry... I didn't know... I wish I could been there for you" Usagi said as she cried

Naruto was taken back... he wasn't used to this... but he smiled as he patted his sister's head

"don't cry koneko-chan... you didn't know... is not your fault... or any of yours... I don't blame any of you" Naruto said

"Naruto-kun... is kinda... weird... I mean... I know you where adopted into my family back in the Silver Millennium... and we where brought up together to be wedded... but it still kinda... weird you talking to me like that" Usagi said... "I mean... I like it... but... I don't know..."

"I know what you mean... but... I don't see you only as my sister... I see you as I see the other senshi... a beautiful young ladies..." Naruto said

The girls blushed at Naruto's comment...

and then...

"Oi! Naruto!" a voice said

"Naruto-kun!" another voice said

Naruto stood up with the rest of the girls, they stepped out

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Over here!" Naruto called and waved his arms to get their attention

Hinata blushed and acted coy... while Sakura had to basically drag her up the stairs...

"h...hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said with her face blushing

"Hey Naruto, this your friends?" Sakura said as she only saw a glance of them

"ermmm... is actually a bit more complicated than that..." Naruto said rolling his eyes

"I think is better if you come in" a voice said

Sakura and Hinata looked down... they found a pair of black and white cats...

"HOW ADORABLE!" Sakura said as she hugged the white cat

"what a beautiful cat" Hinata said as she lifted Luna and stroked her fur gently

"P-please... you are... choking me" Artemis said

"oops... sorry... I don't know my own strength" Sakura said as she blushed in embarrassment

**A moments later, inside Rei's room**

Naruto and the girls looked at each other nervously, Sakura was close to loosing her temper... Hinata as well... but she did not show...

"Can someone explain what is going on before I start punching people throughout the wall?" Sakura said, being already irritated

"Were to begin... Luna... how about you? I really don't feel like going to the moon just yet" Naruto said

"Coward" Luna said as she threw a dirty look at Naruto who looked apologetic

"Well... basically... Naruto is the prince of both Earth and the Moon in your world" Luna said

Sakura and Hinata blinked

"Come again?" Sakura said

"Naruto is the reincarnation of the son of the Kin and queen of the moon in your dimension..." Luna said

"I... I see... and then... how does he relate to his friends over here?" Sakura asked

"Well... Usagi's mother... from her past life... was in love with Naruto's past life father... but he got married and afterwards he died protecting his world... Naruto was taken in by the queen and adopted... and... he was to be engaged to the planetary princesses... in order to remake his clan" Luna said

At this point Hinata feel unconscious while Sakura blushed tremendously and growled

"oh... so now you are a player now" she said with a sweet voice... however her vein in her forehead was betraying her sweet expression

"SHANAROO!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto clear into the lake... a couple of miles away

"ENEMY OF WOMEN!" Sakura yelled

"SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM HER!" Naruto said as he begun to run away from her wrath

"COME BACK HERE AND RECEIVE DEVINE PUNISHMENT!" Sakura said as she chased after him

"WAIT... ISN'T SASUKE GOING TO DO THE SAME... SINCE HE WANTS TO RESTORE HIS CLAN?" Naruto asked

"IS NOT THE SAME!" Sakura said

"YES IT IS! NOW LEAV ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into a tree-branch to tree branch to loose her

"uhmm... is this supposed to happen?" Makoto asked

"Yeah... it happens... she always looking at what I do the wrong way" Naruto said

"Eh? You are here? Then... who is Sakura chasing?" Ami asked

"Kage bunshin" Naruto said as answering the question

"Is she always like that?" Minako asked

"Yeah... she kinda toned down a bit... however she hits harder..." Naruto said "I swear... Tsunade baa-chan should not have taken her as an apprentice" Naruto said as he brought some drinks

"uhmm... Hinata-chan? You okay?" Naruto said as he helped her up... she blushed furiously

"y...yes... I... I am fine" Hinata stuttered

"Hahaha... you are so weird Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile

Hinata blushed but nodded

"I will bring some drinks..." Rei said

"Hold on... I am coming with you" Naruto said

As Rei and Naruto left the room Sakura entered... she was pissed

"Damn it... he got away" Sakura said as she sat down... the rest of the girls stared at her

"Sorry... is just... I am mad that he never told about anything... not even because we where teammates, when you came into our world... we barely spoke, he never explained in detail or anything... and now... we get the news he is a reincarnated prince an he was engaged to you all? Is kinda hard to swallow that pill... back where we are he was the dead last... the one no girl would think twice about... I was guilty of that myself... I was hard on him... and had my eyes on Sasuke... he was everything Naruto was not... I even wanted to defect the village with him... kinda crazy and stupid eh? I... I hurt him again and again... the guy... Naruto... he was crazy for me... but... I was mean to him... I hurt him the most when I asked him for a favor... To save Sasuke... you know what he said? He said : "Don't worry Sakura-chan... I will bring him back to you, just you wait... we will be team 7 again"" Sakura begun to cry

"I keep hurting him over and over... and when I try to apologize or I try to make amends... I fuck up a lot... I just... want him to be happy... can you promise me that? Can you keep the idiot happy and not hurt him?" Sakura said as she cried

Naruto stopped at the door... Rei was with him and listened in... Naruto inwardly smiled "_Thanks for your concern... Sakura-chan... but... you never hurt me... I hurt myself... I was foolish... but... to me... you will always have a place in my heart... maybe not like I originally intended... but... I still cherish you, you are one of my important people... a friend and a teammate_" Naruto thought

Naruto and Rei went in with some drinks, Naruto sat and chatted as he told his adventures to his friends... they chuckled when Sakura told a few of Naruto's adventures... that was until Naruto took the piece of resistance

"I almost forgot! Here is the movie we started by accident... when we went to the snow kingdom!" Naruto said

Sakura felt elated it came on DVD, they put it in and it begun

the movie was really action-y, hard to believe its all true, no dialog no nothing it was a real life or death struggle... how Naruto managed to rescue the princess... and everything

The ending was rather beautiful... it showed how the country of snow turned into the country of spring... how the evil one was defeated and Naruto even got a kiss from the star... the ending was quiet funny as it contained "bloopers"

some of them where downright embarrassing, especially to Naruto...

Usagi, Rei and Minako were laughing as hard as she could while Ami and Makoto tried to hide, albeit unsuccessfully, her chuckles

Even Hinata giggled a bit...

"You guys are mean!" Naruto said making him sound like Usagi

The senshi looked at Naruto, then at Usagi

"Wow... they DO take after each other" Rei said as she blinked in surprise

They all laughed, however they got serious after a while

"If my memory of the Silver Millennium is still as good as Luna's... I am afraid Beryl might wish to use Tuxedo boy as an ally after brainwashing him" Naruto said

"Why you think that?" Makoto asked

"Orochimaru would do the same thing... since he joined Beryl he sent Sasuke many times, he is one of the few who can fight in level with me... well... there is also Kabuto... but he is Orochimaru's boy toy" Naruto said

The senshi looked at him weirdly

"I mean... come on! You saw him... Orochimaru looks like a carbon copy of Micheal Jackson... and Kabuto STILL works for him" Naruto said

the kunoichi's didn't get the joke... however the senshi did

"Anyways, we must now work under the assumption the tux boy gone dark side... since none of you will be bale to fight him... I will take him on, I am the only one who can fight against him... however... Sakura and Hinata will replace me if Sasuke should interfere... however, you all WILL run if Kabuto comes into play... or even worse... Orochimaru, I got no doubts that the fucker wants to steal the silver crystal... and also now that they know, the gold crystal that I have in my possession" Naruto said

"So... Endymion..." Usagi said

"I am sorry my princess..." Naruto said with a sad face

Sakura couldn't believe Naruto's current behavior... Hinata however was furious... she had been with him for a long time, longing for his acceptance... his love... yet... those hussies...

She was seething inside, she was loosing the boy she loved... before she could even begun...

Naruto then excused himself... he had a job to do... he then went to a empty room and put on the traditional clothing as he started his part-time job on the temple cleaning about with the other new guy

"so he works here as well?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... he crashed once over here when he was too tired to go back" Rei said

"Eh? oh... that's right! He lives with Ami... posing as a distant cousin from Hokaido" Makoto said

"EH! Really?" Usagi then grinned

"I bet she had a **good** night rest with Naruto around I bet" Usagi said

Ami and Hinata blushed, and Ami paled a bit afterward... remembering the little... incident she had with him... well two to be exact

Makoto also blushed... but had the sense to look away

Rei blushed as he remembered the run in Naruto had with her... two in fact... the second one was with another guy

Then Usagi remembered the time they got drunk...

Minako however just blinked in confusion as she saw the other girl's blush and look at the walls... even Hinata

Sakura was one of the few who was confused as Minako

After it got dark and the girls had their fill of cookies and pastries they left for their respective homes... Naruto had to stay a while longer due to his part-time job

Usagi however decided to stay...

"I want to know my brother a bit better you know? I have the memories... but... I never connected after our rebirth... I wanna be with him" Usagi said

Rei sighed... but gave her that point... given how fucked up Naruto's second life has been she couldn't blame Usagi for wanting this

"_Well she is also to be weed to him... so I guess is natural that she might have feelings for him as well, but she is so confused about them... with Endymion and Naruto..._" Rei sighed

"_Even my old life's feeling for him had come slowly... I remember him... being so kind and attentive to my needs... I was always a hothead... and reprimanded for it... I caused a lot of trouble... but he helped me control myself using a meditation technique... perhaps that is why I became a priestess in this life... but I will never forget the warmth he made me feel in my heart_" Rei said as she blushed

Rei then took her time to dress the part and went to the fire to purify the temple...

It was a long night

**Couple hours later**

Usagi was taken a bath... when she heard a knock...

"Usagi... do you mind if I come in?" Naruto asked

Usagi tensed... but she sighed...

"Come in" she said

Naruto come in... he was blindfolded but he still blushed

"so... about that..." Naruto begun

Usagi looked at him

"Do... you... did you ever... I dunno... loved me back in the Silver Millennium... I have my memories... but... I never knew... I mean... Mother made an arranged marriage for us, but I wanted your opinion on it... since well.. those laws no longer govern us and all... well they kinda do to me... since I am the last Uzumaki in my world... so the restoration of my clan falls on me... but... I don't know... this is all so confusing to me" Naruto said exasperated as he fiddled with his hair

"Naruto-niisan... come here... let me wash your back" Usagi said...

Naruto blushed but Usagi did not take no for an answer...

"Come over here... we are going to do some skinship bounding!" Usagi said

"WHAT THE-!" Naruto said but it was too late... Usagi had thrown some water on him and was washing his back... she even took his blindfold

Fortunately for him, Usagi was wearing a towel covering herself...

"So... Usagi... can you" However he was interrupted when Usagi throw water at him and begun to shampoo him

"ah... deflecting the question I see" Naruto said

"Sorry... but... I don't wish to talk about that... not yet..." Usagi said "I loved you a lot you know? Since we where kids I remember I used to sneak into your room and sleep with you cause I was afraid of the dark... when mother introduced you to me... I was happy to have a brother... I remember sometimes other royal family kids used to pick on me... and you used to go and fight... you got beat up a lot back then" Usagi said as she chuckled a bit

"yeah yeah... laugh it up why don't ya" Naruto said

"However... you became a strong prince... and I remember when yo fought on the arena... you fought against people twice your size... and even people who could have beaten you... but you won because you never gave up... I remember my heart racing.. and my hands going numb as I grabbed the rail every time it looked like you wouldn't get up" Usagi said as she rinsed Naruto's head

"There... all done" Usagi said as she entered the ofuro

"Usagi... can you tell me about your family... your actual family in this life?" Naruto asked

"Sure... mom is very kind woman... but she is very strict with me... dad... he can be overprotective of me as you have seen" Usagi said

"true that... he was chasing me for over three blocks... nice endurance on your dad, never seen a civilian run like that" Naruto said

Usagi giggled... "Sorry about that... but you left a big impression on my younger brother" Usagi said

"Eh? Really? How so?" Naruto asked

"He thinks you are cool the way you moved and got out of the house and the tree jumping thing" Usagi said

"Remind me to teach him some basic academy stuff sometime" Naruto said with a smirk

Naruto then saw Usagi... she looked so beautiful with her hair down... but he could see it in her eyes... she was still hurting over Endymion

"You look beautiful Usako" Naruto said as he patted her sister

Usagi blushed and sunk herself into the ofuro

"Don't worry... I will bring him back... is a promise of a lifetime... well two lifetimes" Naruto said with a smile

Usagi kissed Naruto's forehead... "Thank you my valiant prince" Usagi said with a smile

Rei then entered as Naruto rose up...

"Usagi-chan can you..." Rei then stopped... Naruto's towel fell down, then both Rei and Usagi blushed... thought Usagi was more of a full body blush

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Rei shouted...

"AHH! I am so sorry Rei!" Naruto said as he looked for his towel...

Naruto then used kawamiri and disappeared

"_Wow... he was... big... really big_" Rei and Usagi thought as they both had a bit of blood coming out of their noses

They cleaned it off rather quick

They looked at each other and begun to giggle

**With Naruto**

"Well there goes... I got into a perverted situation without anyone help by pure accident in record time... Ero-sennin would be proud... I guess" Naruto said as he changed into his PJs... this ones had cat-paw prints all over and some crescent moon prints

He then walked into the a room where he found another sleeping futon...

"whose?" he then turned around... and saw Usagi on her pijamas

"Usagi...WHA?" he said as Usagi tackled him down

"We are spending the night together... Rei wanted to come... but she said it would cause ruckus around here" Usagi said

"so... what now... I mean... we just gonna sleep or?" Naruto said

**Outside**

Kakashi and Jiraiya had been filming all that had happened inside the temple... both of them were crying

"Naruto is finally becoming a man among man" Jiriaya said

"Sensei would been proud of him I am sure" Kakashi said as he wiped a tear of his face

**Back inside**

Naruto fell asleep... however Usagi had bad sleeping habits of her own and snuck into his bed... like she used to do back in the Silver Millennium...

She went and snuggled close to him... but due to that her bottom half of her PJ's got lowered a bit...

Nartuo's hand landed on her chest... as she pressed against him...

However... Naruto and Usagi fell peacefully asleep... they look good together... Rei went to check on them... she was shocked... but when she saw their faces... she smiled... Naruto deserved happiness after all that has happened... orphaned twice... and living a hell in his second life... he deserved this...

She walked up to him and sat down... she lowered her face and took her hair out of the way and kissed his cheek

"Good night sweet prince" Rei said as she giggled and left the brother-sister duo

She sighed... "I hope he likes me as well... I wouldn't mind sharing him... besides... he could use his kage bunshin for..." she stopped and blushed at the thought she was having

"mah... Rei you are being Ecchi you naughty girl" she said as she blushed

she went to her room and decided to rest... Usagi was going to need cheering up tomorrow... Naruto did a good job, but she was going to need to take her mind off the fight they had at hand... if only for a few days

Chapter end


	22. Chapter 22

Moonlight Fox

Chapter notes: this chapter will follow part of the manga, but mostly it will follow the anime... don't worry about it 'kay? Also... any cute girls in here that are single? I am looking XD... well enough with that shameless plug... onto the story

Chapter 22: Rinsing the blues

Usagi left for home... she had a weak smile on her face... all of them could see... Naruto tried his hardest... but, is kind of hard to forget a loved one who has been taken away

"Yeah... I was that way too for a while..." Naruto reasoned

He sighed as he looked at Usagi leave...

"Mother... please lend me the strength and the wisdom to help my sister" Naruto silently prayed to queen Serenity

Usagi has missed several days of school, Naruto as well as Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto arrived to Usagi's home, Naruto had to use a henge since he was quiet sure her dad was still mad at him.

"Ara! If it isn't Usagi's friends, how are you?"

"Good evening mam" they said

"How is Usagi?" Ami asked

"It's been a week and she has gotten behind at school too" Ami said

"You're right... I should make her go to school... but she hasn't left her room, she hardly eats anything... whatever happened must have been pretty bad" Usagi's mom said

"_Endymion... if you are not dead I will chemically castrate you for making my dear sister feel like this... rule one of Naruto's laws... you make my sister cry, I make you cry... in pain... and horror_" Naruto thought as he frowned

Luna then entered the home

"the kitty with the moon spot is back, she must be worried about Usagi" the mother said

*knock knock*

"Usagi...are you okay? It's me Luna... open up" Luna said as she knocked on the door with her front paws

"Usagi?" Rei and the others entered

"Usagi? Your hair?" they yelled

Usagi's hair had reached epic proportions, it reached all the way to her feet

Naruto sneezed and his henge became undone... his hair also had grown out, much like Jiraiya's own... except his was blond

Naruto and Usagi looked at each other and pointed at each other and then at themselves...

The girls then sighed made Naruto and Usagi sit down so they can do their hairs

"it just kept growing" Usagi said as she sniffed

Minako then measured her hair and begun dressing her... making her bun a bit bigger by twirling her hair around more to make her hair shorter and then cutting a bit out

"Why you think it happened?" Naruto asked

"Probably your bodies started changing when you recovered your memories... it was really long when you where the princess... and yours... it looked like a lion's mane" Venus said as she delicately cut Naruto's hair

Usagi's eyes where glassed "_Changing? I'm becoming the princess... is like I am turning into someone else..._" Usagi thought

"Where is the crystal? Are you keeping it safe?" Luna asked

Usagi reached into her dress and pulled the crystal

"yes, but... there's no change are you sure this is the silver crystal?" Usagi asked

"_it's hard to believe this same thing shone so brightly_" Usagi said

"You know... didn't something come out of the silver crystal and fall into Tuxedo kamen? Maybe that's the answer" Makoto said

"_Tuxedo Kamen?_" Usagi thought

*Slap*

Naruto face-palmed... it sounded hard... he frowned

"Where is he now?... We have to defeat the Dark Kingdom! We have to save him!" Usagi said, she was having both a hysteric and a panic attack

Naruto walked and held her hands

"Sister... focus on me... Tuxedo Kamen... Endymion... he is fine... but... he will be our enemy from now on... sister... please... calm down... I... I am still with you... don't count me out of your heart... you are the only sibling I have... even if it's not by blood... I can tell...you had a horrible nightmare... but please sister... I am beginning you... don't cry anymore... and cheer up... at least for me" Naruto said as he held her hand

"_I am... princess Serenity... I must be strong_" she thought

"We must defeat the Dark kingdom... and the secret of our crystals... but I don't know how to do it... how?" Usagi said

"We must go to the moon... back to out old kingdom!" Luna said

Naruto then tied his hair in a ponytail style and brushed it a bit... he now looked like a carbon copy of the fourth

"Minako-chan... take Usagi with you to that new hair saloon, she could use a bit of a change of scenery and it might help her relax a bit" Naruto said to her

Minako nodded and took Usagi with her... but before that she used her brush and brushed her hair a bit

"come on Usagi... I got a place just for you" Minako said as she took Usagi and pulled her out...

Naruto sighed...

"Well... I am off... I need to get more information on the Dark Kingdom... and their ruler... I remember her... but I am going to need more information on the leader than just it's name" Naruto said as he vanished

"Well we must do our part as well... we must prepare for or trip to the moon" Ami said

They all left the house... hopefully Usagi will feel better

Unknown to them however the Dark kingdom had a brilliant plan using a strand of hair from Sailor Moon they will test the people in Juuban in order to find her and eliminate her... as so they put a barbershop as a front... in case she wondered in

Minako and Usagi walked in and saw the hair saloon filled with women and stylists all of them working their magic on the women and girls

"Hello, welcometo Kariko Tokoyama" said the head stylist

"Excuse me... could you do something for my friend's hair?" She asked polititly

"of course" the head stylist said as she took Usagi

"my... you have such beautiful hair! Please follow me, this way" she said

Usagi then was put trought the soaking mode, where she rest her head as they rinsed and shampooed her hair

"If there are any itchy spots please tell me"

"...o..okay" Usagi said

"_Usagi-chan... I hope you feel better after this_" Minako thought

The head stylist begun looking around with a serious expression on her face... she was not a real human... she was a youma in disguise... and the hairdryers where in fact machines used to identify the owner of the hair that the Dark Kingdom had at their disposal

"Sorry for the wai... please come to the hair steamer" said an assistant

"Oh, no... I just came here for my friend" Minako said

"then please give out hair steamers a try, I'm sure they won't disappoint" the lady said "Our hair steamers use a special steam that even fixes damaged hair in no time"

"_Well... I guess it's okay... it's free after all_" Minao thought as she blushed a bit

she sat down on the chair and undid her ribbon... then the lady put the hair steamer on her

"please stay like this for a while" the lady said

The head stylist then looked again... this time she found a match...

"I finally found you... Sailor Moon" she said as she continued to wash Usagi's hair

Usagi felt the water keep going on her head

"Kariko-san, are you done shampooing my hair?" Usagi asked

"I finally found you... Sailor Moon" said the head stylist

Minako looked up as she was grabbed by her

the other girls begun spraying something that knocked out the rest of the patrons

"You mustn't fall asleep... where is the silver crystal!" she asked

"Wha... what are you taking about?" Minako aske

Usagi took the chance and snuck away

"Don't play dumb!" she said as she shoved Minako into the chair "the computer told me your hair is the same as Sailor Moon's"

"_What?..._" Minako thought... then she remembered when she brushed herself with Usagi's hair

Usagi then used the chance and transformed into sailor moon and bursted in with a grandiose entrance

The monster was confused... but was relentless as she transformed

She attacked Sailor moon using a super heated hairdryer... the concrete she hit melted in seconds... Usagi gulped as a kunai broke trough the window... a familiar face came to view... somewhat

"Yo... I hope I am not late? Nar... Moonlight Fox asked me to keep an eye on you... just in case" the person said

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sailor Moon said

"yo princess... here to help a bit... uhmm... I see... very well then... because you attacked a precious someone of my adorable but stupid pupil..." Kakashi said with a smile

"How about I electrocute you to death" he said as he pulled his sharingan into the world to see... his eyes glared at her

the monster took a step back however she begun to laugh...

The monster begun to attack Kakashi and Sailor Moon... however due to the training she had Sailor Moon gracefully dodged all the sharp objects and the heat beam

Kakashi then went trough a series of hand sings

"Raikiri" Kakashi said as his hand begun to be covered in electricity

"_Wow... that's incredible... so that is the power... of the people of the prince's world_" Minako thought as she saw Kakashi dash towards the monster

The sound of chirping birds was heard as Kakashi dashed forth... the sound was loud... but beautiful... the sound itself promised an eminent death if the blow was on a most vital area

and shove the electric attack on her gut

Usagi steeled her nerves and took the moon wand

"Monster Mitsunami... no... Kariko-san! With the crescent moon wand, I will turn you back into who you where... Moon healing-" she said, but was cut short something sharp hit her hand... Kakashi then scanned the area around and found the culprit... there was a black rose right on the concrete...

Usagi looked around and saw the familiar silky top hat... the cape... Tuxedo kamen... he was alive

"Tuxedo Kamen... you are alive!" she said as tears begun to form...

"I am not who you think..." he said as he stood up

Kakashi eyed him for a moment

"eh?" Sailor Moon said confussed

"I am commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion" he said as he walked up to her

**Somewhere else**

Naruto clutched his hear... he begun to caught and felt a shortness of breath... his eyes widened

"_W...what is this... what is going on... why do I feel... this feeling... of dread... and sorrow..._" Naruto though as he felt his own heart was ablaze in a firy inferno

then the image of Tuxedo Kamen came to his mind

he snapped out of it... but his body refused to listen...

"YOU ARE MY BODY! YOU WILL MOVE! USAGI NEEDS ME! MY SISTER NEEDS ME! SO MOVE DAMN YOU! MOVE!" Naruto yelled as his legs begun to obey

**With Kakashi and Sailor moon**

"t-that can't be..." Usagi said disbelieving his words

He took out his baton "Sailor moon, hand me over the silver crystal" he demanded

Kakashi then got in front of her... with his kunai poised to attack

"Why? How come?" Usagi said with tears on her eyes

"Trust in me... and on **him**... I know he will come and help you" Kakashi said with a smile for her

"I ask you not to interfere... but it will be useless... am I correct" Endymion said

"Damn right you are... if you want her... you go through me first" Kakashi said

Endymion jumped and attacked Kakashi who was taken back by his strength...

Kakashi pulled his sharingan back... he couldn't waste it on this guy...

he matched him blow by blow... both of them where fighting evenly, however Kakashi felt he was beginning to grow tired...

Endymion had something Kakashi did not expect... he was a prince... and a trained one at that... the best of the best trained him

His stamina was close to that of Naruto's

Kakashi was also drained from the raikiri he did on the monster

Sailor moon managed to get the monster to follow her outside... Minako then saw Kakashi battling Tuxedo Kamen

"_Naruto's prediction... it came true... Tuxedo Kamen... he is the enemy now... I got... to contact the other's_" Minako thought as she called the senshi...

a loud voice almost left the girls deaf... it sounded like across between a roar and a growl

Kakashi then felt something... his body shivered...

Endymion felt it too... a great preassure of power rushing in...

"_Naruto... the seal... damn it_" Kakashi cursed as he moved out of the potential war-zone

Naruto appeared... he was covered in a crimson veil of the fox's energy

Naruto snarled... and then looked at Usagi... she was crying

"**YoU... MaDe HeR cRy... I'll KiLl you...**" Naruto said with a voice not his own

"Who the hell are you?" Endymion asked

"**HeR bRoThEr... and I wIlL MaKe YoU pAy!**" Naruto yelled as he charged at him

Endymion used his cane to parry his blow... but he was shoved 2 feet into the concrete of the wall of the building... he coughted up blood

"**HoW dArE yOu MaKe My UsAgI cRy YoU bAsTaRd!**" he yelled as he punched him in the face over and over Endymion coughed up blood

Naruto then jumped back... he hugged his body in agony and pain and growled

"**ROOOOOAR!**" his youki was flashign left and right... a tail sprouted

"B...brother?" Sailor moon said

"**M...must... protect... her... can't... let her cry... must... protect her... I can't... I can't fail her... I won't leave her all alone...**" Naruto said as his body became encased by the monster's power

the other monster was taken back... this guys power was exponentialy greater than even the queen... it was growing... and fast

"BROTHER!" Usagi cried

Naruto charged at breakneck speeds with murderous intent

"**Never make my sister... my princess cry you peon!"** Naruto roared

Kakashi was taken back... "_Sister? Princess? What did I miss?_" Kakashi thought

Endymion smirked he clapped his hands right in front of Naruto's face forcing him to close his eyes

he used that fraction of a second to deliver a blow with his cane/baton... however something he did not expect... something that made everything go right down to hell on a wicker basket

3 Tails appeared... Naruto clutched his head in pain as he grasped the fine thread that connected to his sanity

"_**Mother... I am sorry... forgive me... I shown a side of me to the princess... that I never wanted her to see... the demon... that I hold at bay...**_" Naruto thought as his mind gradually deteriorated

"You mustn't give up Naruto" a voice said...

Color came back to Naruto's mind... a small speck of light... Naruto concentrated and the light took shape...

it was Queen Serenity

his adoptive mother... the one that gave him a second chance on his past life... and a new one in this...

"Naruto... that beast you hold... he was not always like this... your grandfather... from your past life... he created the moon... and he held a beast like you... however he put it upon himself... a beast even stronger than the one you hold... it was a part of the evil that invaded my world... Naruto... that man... he took most of that evil's power and sealed upon himself... since he was just a human... extraordinary but still only a human... on his dying days he split the power... he created the creatures known as the bijuu... only you... have the ability to tame that power... I believe in you... and one of the reasons I thought of you as worthy of being both my son... and future son-in law" the Queen said with a tender smile

Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit weakly

"Now go... I will do this only once... but you must learn to control it... before it controls you" The queen said giving Naruto a kiss on his forehead...

**on the real world**

The other senshi arrived as they saw Naruto being enveloped by the tendrils of the demonic power... and then his crescent moon sigil on his forehead begun to glow...

a white light surrounded him... his clothing changed... he looked like the fourth hokage... but his clothing was different... it was more European... and his cloak was white... in the back... the sign of the Uzumaki... the spiral, inside it... the sign of the crescent moon... the clan of the moon...

on his right hand a beautifully crated sword... in the blade there was something written "The will of fire burns trough the darkest of nights"

"Endymion, I hope you remember the promise I did with you..." Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword

Endymion put on his guard... they both dashed in... both love rivals clashed at each other

he pulled a rose, Naruto a kunai and cut each others opposing cheeks

Naruto then put elemental chakra on his sword and swung it

Endymion had the sense to dodge the attack... it cut trough the building with ease...

"your heart is weak... you will not beat me..." Naruto said as he did a familiar hand sign

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled

a bunch of Naruto's appeared, Endymion looked weary

"_My princesses... give me strength_" Naruto silently prayed as he felt a power cursing trough his veins

One bunshin situated behind Endymion yelled "Shaboon! Spray!"... behind the bunshin a shadowy Image of Sailor Mercury appeared

"FIRE! SOUL!" another one yelled as from behind appeared the image of Sailor Mars "Supreme Thunder!" the image of Sailor Jupiter appeared... "Crescent Beam!"

The senshi looked at him... he was using their attacks

"but how?" they asked themselves

"He is channeling in us... he knows us so well from his past life... he trained... lived... and fought with us... he knows how to fight like us... how to use our powers... since he is a royal from the court... it is obvious he could do something like that

Endymion was hit by the attack, it was violent... it was powerful... above all... it was what was needed to be done

Sailor Moon finished dispatching the monster... making it become once more the head stylist and her assistants...

Naruto put his sword on Endymion's trough...

Mars walked hurried at him... "Mamoru-san, you really are okay" she said... however Naruto put his hand to stop her...

"He is no longer Mamoru... or Tuxedo Kamen... or the gallant prince Endymion... now he is one of the Dark Kingdom lackeys... and filth" Naruto said as he glared at him

"Please... tell me this isn't true" Mars said

"Even a rose has it thorns... you must know that even a red rose will no doubt turn black when exposed to a wintery blast" he said as he jumped back from the sword

"why?" Mars said her eyes filled with tears...

Naruto bit his lip and growled... he then decked him in the face... a craking sound was heard... his nose... broke

"I do not enjoy fighting woman... however I will show no mercy in order to get the silver crystal... Naruto... I will fight you... and I will destroy you... the ultimate sword and shield of the princess..." Endymion said

Then Endymion's eyes widened...

he turned about "Sailor senshi... it seams your time of death has been postponed... Women's friendships are fleeting... just like a fragile flower, they fall appart at the slightest breeze, be careful" Endymion said

"Bastard... even a flower can survive in a powerful breeze... and in the harshest of environments... the lilac is such a flower... and it is my belief... that they will bloom into one... until then... if you wanna get them... you have to get trough my cold dead body" Naruto said

"until then... farewell" Endymion said as he walked into a dark portal... on the other side... Naruto saw him again... those red eyes...

"Sasuke..." Naruto said

The portal closed and the girls relaxed a bit

Naruto looked at Mars... "I am sorry..." he said looking down...

"no... thank you... you warned us about this... I should have listened" Mars said

he hugged her and asked Usagi to come as well... they cried on his shoulders...

"Naruto... where was I when you grew like this?" Kakashi said wondering how mature his goofy student has grown... then he remembered something

"Uhmm... I know I must be killing the mood... but can someone explain what is going on... why did Usagi called Naruto brother... and why Naruto called her princess? Did I miss something big?" Kakashi asked...

**One lenghty and crazy explanation later**

Kakashi was shocked... he never knew of this...

Naruto... prince... of not one... but 2 worlds...

"_not to mention his father in this lifetime..._" Kakashi thought...

"Well... I will inform this to Tsunade-san... Naruto... I know this sounds stupid but take care alright?" Kakashi said as he vanished

Naruto's outfit vanished... as well as the sword...

"so... now what?" Naruto asked

"Let's go home... there is nothing to do anymore... at least Usagi knows that Tux boy is alive..." Naruto said

then he realized something... his hand was covered in blood

they all saw it and were shocked

"Is okay... is not my blood" Naruto said as he chuckled

the other girls sighed... it has been a rather crazy day... and in a few days... they would go to the moon...

Chapter end

Sorry this chapter was short... but I had to post something... I am now working on the DMC/SM fic... see you soon... I hope my laptop arrives... it's supposed to come tomorrow! WEEEE

also... if any of you could do me a small favor? I lost my digital pen for my drawing tablet... I don't know if any of you could help me get one? I am kinda poor (read dead broke atm) so I can't get a replacement one... my tablet is a bamboo wacom tablet... if anyone could help me get a pen for it, it would be awesome so I can work on the artwork for the fic... I got a bunch of stuff that needs to be scanned and digitally inked and colored... so please help me out... I ain't asking for much since I am delivering awesome content to the story... I hope you can help me with this little problem...

PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 23: Stairway to heaven

It was night... the moon shone brightly... Naruto felt revitalized...

he was on his prince outfit... Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi and Jiraiya came along with him...

Usagi came with the rest of the senshi, along with Luna and Artemis

"So... what do we do now?" Naruto asked

"We need to stand in a circle... the non senshi step inside please" Luna asked

The ninjas stepped in and the senshi and Naruto held hands...

They shone in bright light... the shinobi stood firm... and they felt their feet left the ground... then... nothing...

they saw darkness all around... then.. they saw a huge blue sphere...

they saw to their feet... they saw all gray and white... they where on the moon

"WE ARE IN THE MOON!" Sakura shouted...

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked around... they felt a bit proud... they where the first shinobi in space

Kakashi could not help himself "One small step for the fire nation... one giant step for Konohagure" Kakashi said as he giggled doing a Neil Armstrong reference (Idea given by Jlargent)

The team inspected the moon... they found a ruin not far away... they walked all the way and saw what was once a beautiful palace... lay in ruins

Naruto looked pensive and reminiscing of the times he used to play hide and seek with the senshi... with Luna... with his sister around this very place... the beautiful flower garden where he spend most of his free time at the heels of the Queen... the armory where he trained himself and sometimes stole the weapons in order to fight in the underground arena

he walked to where there was a great fountain... there was a sword imbedded on the ground...

"Sailor Mars, Jupiter... Venus... you need to pull that sword" Luna said

The girls tried to no avail... it was stuck to the ground

Naruto gently noodled and grabbed the sword, he pushed chakra into it and free it from the ground

"_This... this sword..._" Naruto thought...

a ball of light appeared... a person was inside it

"mother" Naruto said, tears flowed down

"My son... and daughter... is good to see you" the queen said

"Queen Serenity!" the cats said in unison

The ninja bowed, since they did not know the protocol they did as they would to a diplomat

"You must be Naruto's friends and teachers... I hope he wasn't too much on you... he was quiet a handful to the guards back then" the queen said with a tender smile

Jiraiya was crying... he was being pinched by Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata... he was storing his ecchines

"If you do something stupid... we will tell Tsunade on you... can you imagine what she would do if you disrespected not only Naruto's mother... but a queen?" Sakura hissed on his ear

Jiraiya sobbed inwardly...

"Mother... please... what should we do...?" Naruto asked

She then spun the story... how evil infected afterward the people of earth... Endymion's defected from earth in order to protect the princess... Naruto's valiant prowess... and what happened at the end...

"Queen Beryl... she was consumed by rage and jealousy... she wanted Endymion... but Endymion only had eyes for the princess... however the princess loved Naruto... but her heart was also on Endymion...even he went as far as fighting with Naruto... whom I chosen to be her betrothed... Naruto and Endymion however made a cease fire to fight the enemy... however... both of them died protecting the princess... in her desperation... she killed herself.. with the very sword you are holding in order to join you in the next world... I... fell into deep despair and used the silver crystal... I meant for you to be reborn in this earth... however you possessed the gold crystal inside of you... and by default it send you to the place you where from..." The queen said

"It was my weak heart that made it possible for the evil to arise... if I had not had so much grief at seeing you two die... my heart died that moment... I felt I broke the promise I did to my dearest friend" the queen said

"mother... can you tell us... where the enemy is?" Usagi asked

"Alas... I can't... the computers where all destroyed... even this... holographic image of my will... will fade away in a while... son... I am proud of you... you become strong and a dashing young prince... like your fathers envisioned... and your mothers...they would be so proud" the queen said as she stroke Naruto's hair... he begun to shed tears...

"Please... don't talk like that..." Naruto said

"Serenity... you have a lot to do to grow up into the princess you are destined to be... the silver crystal will answer to your heart... its power come from you... only with love can you unleash it's potential" the queen said

Naruto chuckled a bit... "mother... you always put a lot of faith in love... guess that is why my power went hand in hand with yours" Naruto said as he pulled the Golden crystal...

"yes... the power of the will to march forth, your ancestors called it "the will of fire"... Naruto... Usagi... please take care... and Naruto... I might be gone... but... make me a grandmother please?" the queen said with a childish face...

Naruto cried and laughed at the same time "No promises... but mother... take care... and... most of all... I wanted to say... thank you... for giving me so much when I was on the Silver Millennium" Naruto said

"you... must be from Naruto's world... please... take care... the person who unleashed the bijuu... the mad-man behind of Akatsuki... he is a legend that was supposed to be long dead... one of the original founders had a fight with him... and he wants revenge... and wishes to use his friend... in order to carry his legacy of hatred" the Queen said

"I am sorry my soochi... I am not long for this world... the machine keeping this... has run it's course... you two... are my most precious jewels... and I am... soo proud of you...two... keep each other safe... and Naruto... protect her... she will need you...more...than...ever..." the queen then vanished

Naruto smiled tenderly...

"Mother... don't worry... I will keep Serenity safe... I promised you that... I failed... not this time around..." Naruto said as he took the stone sword

"This sword... was supposed to protect you princess... I am so sorry... I died like that" Naruto said gripping the stone sword with his might...

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said... she was at a loss... she gave up... how could she compete with a love... that came from millennium ago?

Sakura bopped his head

"Ouch... Sakura-chan... what was that for?" Naruto said as he glared

"this is not like you... so go back to your goofy happy self" Sakura said

Naruto wiped his tears... you are right... we got a mission now... to save the tux boy... and destroy the evil force... no biggie

"All in a day's work uh prince?" Sakura said nudging him

"you got no idea" Naruto said with a smile

The senshi smiled... Naruto was back to his old self...

The team returned to earth... Kakashi took Sakura and Hinata with them as Jiraiya summoned his toads

Hinata gave a last look at Naruto... it was filled with longing and regret...

Hinata asked Kakashi for a second...

she hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Come back to us safe and sound you hear... we all are worried sick for you" Hinata said

"Hinata" Naruto said flabbergasted

Hinata smiled sweetly...

They all disappeared inside the toad...

Naruto sighed...

"Let's prepare for the next team... this one will be more active... hopefully" Naruto prayed

The girls put their hands on Naruto...

"Belief... and put your will forward" They said as they smiled

"yes... walk forward" Naruto said half amused

"Hmm... Ami-chan... I need to talk to you in private" Naruto said

Ami nodded and walked away

"EHH! YOU ARE LEAVING!" Ami yelled

"Damn Ami-chan... no need to yell... I am getting my own place... I don't... want to be a burden to your mom... she is a nice lady... even if she scares the crap out of me" Naruto said

Ami chuckled... "Naruto... you idiot... you are not a burden to mom or to me" she said

Naruto smiled

"Still if I had my own place... we could" *Whisper whisper whisper whisper*

Ami blushed and steam rose from her... the other girls looked a bit confussed

"I... I see... then I'll see if mother could help you find a nice place" she said

Naruto smiled

Ami wobbled back to the girls... her face looked like she had a sunburn

They all looked at Naruto... he was looking at the full moon... he stretched his arm out and closed his fist

"I'll make you proud... mom, dad... mother..." Naruto said

He turned around where the girls where waving for him to hurry up... he smirked... he put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards them...

**The next day**

Naruto woke up... he felt reinvigorated... he could feel the queen's spirit inside of him...

He woke up... and felt a small tug on the back of his mind

"_The summoning... that's right... the new team will arrive today_" Naruto thought

He left the appartment and quickly dashed towards an empty lot

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he unleashed the jutsu

a human sized from came to life... and threw up the new team... much to Naruto's the the shinobi dismay

"like... augh... isn't there a better way to travel that involves less toad slime?" a familiar voice said

"ARF ARF!" "You said it buddy"

"Ossu! We must find our youthful friend so he can help us blend better"

"What a pain in the ass..." "Uhmm? I smell good stuff around here!"

"calm down guys! Is not like there are any other options on the travel style..."

"Indeed... but I wished lord Jiraiya has used a more... pleasant method"

"No way... you guys?" Naruto said in disbelief...

he smiled...

"Is good to see you guys... damn I missed you all" Naruto said with a smile

Ino turned around... he couldn't put the voice... it sounded cheerful, it had authority... but the way he spoke... that voice...

"N...Naruto? Is that you?" Ino said, she couldn't believe it... he looked... even better than Sasuke did

"ARF ARF!" Akamaru barked

"Hey there.. seems you're still smarter than your master eh?" Naruto chukled

"hey! Who the hell are you to talk so casually to Akamaru and me!" Kiba said

"Is good to see you again... it seems you changed a lot... even the Byakugan couldn't recognize you" Neji said as he gave his hand to salute Naruto

Tenten jumped him and gave him a friendly hug... unknown to everyone Naruto and Tenten where close... he was with her at school when he failed the first time, she helped him training with weapons and sometimes brought some from home for him, since Naruto couldn't buy any back then

"Man... are you this stupid... can't you tell? If not I ain't telling you is way to troublesome" Shikamaru walked and put his hand up... Naruto gave him a high five

Both Kiba and Lee where confused... Naruto however took them shopping so they could blend in

"No Lee... I don't give a fuck if you are the green beast or whatever but the spandex has to go" Naruto said in finality when they tried getting Lee into more... "normal" clothing

Both Tenten and Neji cried... finally the green abomination would been gone "_You are a good man_" Neji and Tenten thought

Ino used her shoppers skills and managed to find something to fit him

Camo shorts, a green muscle shirt with a golden dragon design...

For Shikamaru... a pair nothing... he thought it was a drag to buy new clothes... he had brought a spare set

Ino... well let's just say he had to pull her out before she ate trough his savings

Chouji... was a bit more difficult... they had to go to the... "big boys" place (Code for fat) and get him something for him... but decided not to. Chouji's clan made special clothes that expanded with their jutsuts... otherwise...

The other ninjas shivered at the thought

Kiba well... he got a hoodie and a pair of cargo shorts... (Think Alex Mercer from Prototype)

"This looks kick ass!" Kiba said

"Yet he stills don't recognize the benefactor" Shikamaru said as he grumbled

Neji and Tenten decided not to get anything... they did not want to mooch off Naruto

Ino however made Shikamaru hold her bags... all of the ninja and passerbies sweat-droped at seeing the scene

The poor guy was being used as a pack-mule

Naruto and Neji offered their help and relieved Shikamaru from some of the weight

After paying for the outfits he decided to make them meet his team in this side of the world

"Well is time you meet my friends in here" Naruto said

Naruto asked the girls to meet by Ami's house... after all they had to also test the sword

Naruto and his ninja team walked down the streets... Ino was looking at the different shops and clothes for sale

"YAHOO! NIISAN!" a voice called out

The rest of the ninja looked up... two blonde girls who looked like Inno came into view

".God!" Shikamaru said

"Ino clones... the end is nigh man! Not cool man! not cool the end is nigh.. we are going to get nagged to death!" Shikamaru said

"Relax... they are not bossy like Ino... no offense" Naruto said

"none taken Naruto" Ino said

"EH? YOU! NARUTO!" Kiba finally realized

"Took you long enough" Naruto said as he sighed

Usagi jumped and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"How are you onii-san?" Usagi said

"Eh? Whats this? You made this girl call you Onii-san... you are soo ecchi" Inno said with a smirk on her face

Tenten blushed a bit... then came the bomb

"Ino... she is my sister... well step-sister... but still" Naruto said

"Woah... hold up... I need some clarification here" Shikamaru said

**Sometime later on Ami's home and a explanation later**

Chuoji dropped his chips... Ino looked like a fish out of the water... Lee... well he was unreadable... Kiba was trying to say something... but his vocal cords did not work... Akamaru whined

"Let me get this straight... **YOU** are a reincarnation of a prince" Shikamaru said trying to make sense of this

Naruto nodded

"And this girls are also reincarnated princesses and also engaged to you back in... Silver Millennium... was it?" Shikamaru said

They nodded

"And you" He said pointing at Usagi "Are the reincarnation of the princess of the Moon... who is also Naruto's adoptive sister?"

she nodded

"Excuse me for a moment" Shikamaru said as he stepped out and started banging his head in frustration... all of this did not process on his mind, he was a person of facts and evidence...

"much better.. this makes the pain of trying to understand what you just say fade into the background" Shikamaru said

Ami giggled...

"Ami.. don't take him lightly... he is the same as you... a genius in his own right... too bad he is too damn lazy to use it" Naruto said

"Damn right...is troublesome" Shikamaru said

"NARUTOO..." Inno said

"you... me... OUTSIDE!" Ino said as she pulled Naruto by the collar Tenten trotted close by

"You are telling us... you no longer have a thing for Sakura?" Ino said

Naruto sighed...

"I never had a THING for her... Sasuke was my rival... and I thought... "hey... hey why not try to get the girl?" Naruto said

"Yeah right, this comes from the guy who got into more beat-downs by said girl just to get her attention" Tenten said

"I never really liked Sakura like that... but I was too stubborn... also... she reminded me of someone" Naruto added

"Who?" Inno asked

"The fire-y princess of Mars...she was a hot-head and quick temper... just like her... but that is where the similarities ended

Ino and Tenten where in shock, Naruto was talking in a very civil manner... not only that but he seemed more... mature

"Let's go back in... I don't wish to make my sister worry" Naruto said

"You really love your sister don't you?" Ino said

"I don't think... I could be alive if I lost her... she saw me die one... back on the Silver Millennium I don't wish for her to be all alone again" Naruto said

"Can... Can I see it? That memory?" Ino asked

"I guess soo... but be careful..." Naruto warned

Ino then used her clan mind reading technique and sorted trough Naruto's memories... she found it strange... he had two memories... one was his current memories... the other... was from the past life...

Ino looked at his old memories that he unlocked

She begun to shed tears... such a beautiful place... destroyed because a woman's jelousy... he saw the friendship, the rivals... the fights... the heartwarming family Naruto had... and how it was all taken in an instant... just because of jelousy

Naruto then forced Ino out of his mind...

"Ino... I told you to be careful...damn it... don't you go crying on..." Narto said... he felt awkward and uncomfortable around crying girl

"Naruto, I... I didn't know... I was so cruel to you back then..." Ino said

"Is okay... is all water under the bridge" Naruto said

Naruto then saw Usagi devourer the sweets Makoto had made

"Come now and sit... we should introduce each other" Naruto said

After introducing their civilian forms to the ninja, they all went to a karaoke... just to form a better friendship... in there they found that Shino was a good singer, Neji refused to sing but was cajoled to by Tenten teamed up with Lee... since Lee would not just shut up about the youth

Tenten and Ino did a duet, Usagi... well... she was downright horrible...

Then Naruto and Minako did a duet and they went quiet well... sine Minako wanted to be an idol

"wow, who knew he was so good?" Ino said

After having their fun the ninja went to find shelter... the place they found was condemned but usable to their mission...

"You sure we shouldn't be with them?" Ino asked

"Don't worry... I put a few female bugs on them... I will know where they are anywhere" Shino said in a matter of fact

**The next day**

Usagi saw an annoucement about a princess coming here... and oppening a school to train young ladies into being princesses... a "princess seminar"

Luna was glad to see her trying to act more princess like... but she wanted to do so in order to impress both Tuxedo Kamen and Naruto

Luna did a face-plant

**Later that day**

Usagi was on a tree observing the princesses seminar students... and heard a poem the real princess from Y country read... she was entranced by it

However she was discovered by one of the butlers

She was flustered and tried to say something but... because she was flaying too much she fell to the ground along with Luna

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" the butler asked

"Let's see... err...I would like to sign up for the princess seminar" Usagi said as she tried to dig herself out

"I'm sorry, but you need a reference from a member" the butlers said

"Ah reference? Err..." she did not have one

"she will be my reference" she said holding Luna

"a cat will not do" said the butlers

a soft laughter could be heard

"what a humorous young lady... I suppose the cat would be reference enough" said the princess

"but.." the buttler said

"It would be interesting to have a lady like yourself around" the princess said "but there is one qualification" she said

"Qualification?" Usagi was nervous... "I am not good at tea ceremony or flower arrangement, or cooking, sewing or kimono-dressing" Usagi said

the lady giggled "the deficiency is so massive that is impressive" she said

Usagi felt herself that she was pinned by swords and daggers... it was a blow to her ego

"Edward, bring it out please" the princess said

"yes..." he then brought a flying disk

"the princess loves flying discs, so we requiere the applicant to be proficient with it" the buttler said

"ALLRIGHT! I am quiet an expert at this!" Usagi said with her spirits up high

She threw the disk and went inside the house and did a perfect loop before coming back to her hand

"Excellent... welcome to the princess seminar" the princess said

Usagi jumped in joy

**At Rei's temple**

"EH? Usagi-chan went to Rose Manor to learn how to become a real princess?" Makoto asked

"Eh? They have things like that in here?" Ino asked

"I bet she comes back crying in a minute on two" Rei said

"Come now... don't be mean to my sister Rei-chan" Naruto said

"But... Iam impressed that she is trying to learn on her own initiative" Ami said

"I wish she'd be a proper princess" Artemis said

"but... what do you mean by "proper" princess?" Minako said

Artemis was taken back by the question

"can't she just stay the way she is?" Minako said

"Of course not... she has to make it clear to everyone that she's a princess" Artemis said

"Why? Minako asked

"Because... otherwise the silver crystal won't show his full power!" Artemis said

"What a stupid cat... a princess is a princess... no matter what they act like" Shikamaru said

Everyone looked at him

"A princess is not how she makes people look at her... but how can someone make people rely on her... I mean... if we are talking about that... Naruto has that down pat... he makes people put their trust on him" Shikamaru said

Neji nooded... Naruto had that mysterious power in him

"Hey! Why don't we join Usagi-chan?" Ami said

"AGREED!" All the girls said as they raised their hands

"What superficial girls" Artemis said with a hinotoma on his head

"What do you expect... women... troublesome beyond troublesome" Shikamaru said as he patted Artemis

Shino just looked at them... and Naruto just patted Artemis

"relax... if anything I could bring that power out too you know?" Naruto said

"True enough..." Artemis said cheering up a tad bit

**Back with Usagi**

Usagi was having a blast... however she was still so clumsy and did not have even the proper etiquette to pass most of the classes... little did she know that this place was in fact a front made by Kunzite...

the only real Sailor Moon would be the only one who was extremely proficient at the disk due to her Moon Tiara action attack... she would be the only one to fail

**The next night**

Everyone was on a ball... there was a dance... Naruto had asked his friends to help him infiltrate the place, however Kiba declined "No way I am gonna wear a penguin suit... stuffy places are not for me or Akamaru" he said

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji knocked some of the butlers out and used a henge to appear as one of the staff... all of them wearing a tuxedo

Naruto walked impassibly towards Usagi who was having trouble with his dance partner... she was rather clumsy

"Let me take her off your hands buddy" Naruto said

The man more than obliged... his foot was hurting after being stepped by Usagi in high heels

"Hello there princess" Naruto said as he held her hands

"Naruto... you... what..." Usagi said

"Shush... now enjoy" Naruto said as he danced... since he was a ninja he was quiet good at avoiding her misteps and make her look radiant at the ball

Usagi then looked around and found Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Ino and Tenten, all wearing beautiful dresses... however Minako and Rei where having trouble with their dance partners... they where... uncoordinated... hell downright awful

However Ino and Tenten training, being a kunoichi meant sometimes having t be part in a ball...

Shikamaru was partnered with Ino while Neji was having the girls fight over him, leaving Tenten all alone...

Naruto asked Usagi for a moment and went towards Tenten "Care to dance?" he said with a smile

Tenten then was given a most wonderful experience... Naruto moved fluidly and naturally matching her rhythm

"Wow... you are quiet good at this" Tenten said

"When I was alone I would practice this back in Konoha all by myself... I use to dream doing this all my life... I always dreamed of dancing like this with a princess in my dreams... turns out I did... back in the Silver Millennium" Naruto said

Then he danced his way to Neji and gave Tenten to him making her blush

He then helped Minako out, since her dancing was horrible he said this "Just let your arms and feet follow my lead... don't try to fight it... and slowly begin to move with me" he said in a whisper

Minako blushed as she relinquished her body and Naruto took lead... it was a beautiful waltz

"you look beautiful my princess" Naruto said as he danced... "Truthfully the image of Aphrodite" he said with a tender smile...

Minako blushed

Then he waltzed over to Rei

"Rei-chan... you got to relax... your hot-headed personality is in conflict with the music... slowly relax yourself... immerse yourself in it" Naruto said

Rei relaxed her body as Naruto's hand went a bit bellow... just a bit above her derrier and pressed something making her squeal

"That is a pressure point Ero-sennin taught me... it makes woman relax by numbing the nervious system a bit" Naruto said

is true... Rei felt her arms like wet noodles...

and then she begun to move with Naruto... her hair flowing as they danced

Naruto took turns with all the girls and danced with them (senshi and his friends... making Ino a bit flustered since he was acting like prince charming...)

After the music stopped they asked most of the ladies to leave to receive their diplomas...

they walked down a corridor where they saw wax statues...

Ino and Tenten tensed and put their hands where the rest of the senshi where

the princess then appeared "congratulations.. you all graduate"

The princess then turned into a monster

The mosnter then shot a strange liquid that transformed the ladies into a wax statues

However thanks to Ino and Tenten's presence they managed to escape using kawamiri

The monster then came out to greet them

"It was regrettable that you failed the princess seminar, however.. thanks to that I know one of you is Sailor Moon" The monster said as she looked at Minako, Rei and Usagi

"would you like to identify yourself?" she said in a polite manner

"W-what makes you say that?" Usagi said

"How could the ungraceful, silly, bungling, love-struck Sailor Moon pass the Princess Seminar" the monster said

"oh! I see!" Minako said

"That was a great plan!" Rei said

Usagi was pissed "HEY! We got no time to be impressed!" Usagi said

the monster then attacked

Rei dodged by hiding behind a pilar... however Usagi tripped over her dress

"WATCH OUT!" Luna yelled

Both Luna and Artemis attacked the monster

The trio jumped out and transformed... however after transforming Ino, Tenten and the rest of the team broke trough the windows and walls

"The cavalry is here princess-chan" Ino said with a wink

"How about you rest and will show you how Konoha shinobi get it done?" Tenten said

"A monster eh? Let me at it!" Kiba said with a smirk

Kiba and Akamaru jumped

"FANG OVER FANG!" he yelled as he twisted his body and attacked the monster

Lee then rushed in and hit the monster fast and hard the lunched it upwards and disappeared

"Kage Buyo" he said

"Omote Renge!" Lee yelled as he unleashed the powerful attack

Shino then stretched his arms out... the senshi where expecting a powerful blast or something... however they where not prepared for this...

bugs...

Thousands of thousands of bugs poured out of his body

"hijutsu: mushimada" Shino said as the bugs swarmed over the monster and sapping it's power

Then a rose stuck to the ground... it changed from red to black

"Well done shakokai" said the person in a tuxedo and a mask

"Endymion-sama" said the monster

"Tuxedo kamen-samam... did you come to save us?" Sailor Moon said

Mar's eyes however glistened in pain of the betreyal of him

"Sailor Moon... give me the silver crystal" Tuxedo Kamen said "in exchange, I'll spare your life"

"Excuse me, but...that would contradict Kunzite-sama's orders" the monster said

"well... Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen said

"I don't know what's going on here... but I don't like you much... and you are treating this here princess like she owes you something... I will not let such un-youthful behavior go unpunished... prepare yourself!" Lee shouted

Lee dashed forward and used taijutsu to hit the masked find... however he couldn't... an invisible force field blocked his attack

"Foolish boy... you really think physical strength alone would be enough?" Tuxedo Kamen said

"OF COURSE!" he said as he again continued a barrage of unseemly fast attacks

Tuxedo Kamen was unfazed...until a strong attack broke trough his barrier and hit him square in the face

He was send flying trought the pavement

"Wow... if he wasn't the bad guy... I would totally date him" Ino said

"Ino... down girl" Shikamaru said as he hit her with a rolled up newspaper

Then... a spotlight appeared

"Well done my friend" a voice boomed

A man dressed in white appeared... his scarf covering his face... the whirlpool symbol and inside the sign of the moon kingdom...

"Lee... excellent work... now leave the rest to me" the person said as he gently landed besides Lee.

He drew his sword and said the following

"Endymion... I give you one chance to repent... in the name of our past rivalry over he heart of the princess... if you continue to defy the moon... the fox that dwells in will rip you to shreds" Moonlight fox said as he used all of his and the fox's killing intent

Kunzite then came to be "Endymion... this is my operation... stay away from it" he said

Moonlight Fox eyed him and then Endymion...

"I am only doing what is best for Beryl-sama" Endymion said

"What should I do? Who should I obey?" the monster asked herself in a loud voice

Sailor moon then appeared with a cup of coffee "Tah-dah! Tiring isn't it?" she asked "Would you like to relax with a cup of honorable coffee?" she said

The monster then said "I thought I told you that coffee did not need an honorific"

Sailor Moon smirked a chance

"Moon healing! Scalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she lunched the attack... the monster then came back as the princess

"I'll now bring Tuxedo Kamen-sama back the way he was!" she said as she prepared to lunch another attack... however he lunched a rose... it was deflected by Neji and a counter attack was lunched

"Rotation!" Neji said as he rotated and made a capsule of chakra to shield the princess

"Sōgu: Tensasai!" Tenten yelled as she threw a scroll into the sky... from it many weapons emanated so fast that it did not give anyone a chance... however Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite teleported before the weapons did any lasting damage

"Damn... They got away" Tenten said as she grinned her teeth in frustration

"Damn... I would have liked it if you hit him Tenten" Moonlight Fox said

"Tuxedo...kamen..." Usagi said... her voice breaking

Moonlight Fox then walked up to her and hugged her...

"Don't waste your tears on him...sister" Moonlight Fox said

he pulled his scarf down... and slowly pulled Sailor Moon close to him... closer

Ino blushed, Tenten blushed... Neji wanted to look away but due to the byakugan he was unable to NOT see what was going on... Kiba also blushed... Shino... well he was Shino so he was as cool as a cucumber, Lee was flabbergasted...

He kissed her forehead... all of the girls did a face-fault... they expected something romantic... like a french kiss or something...

Naruto undid his transformation... and in the process so did Usagi...

"Go home princess... you have school tomorrow" Naruto said patting her head

Kiba then walked up to him "I... envy you... you really are a man above man... to have so many beautiful girls... lucky bastard" Kiba said slapping his back

Naruto just smirked

"What can I say? I am just that much better than you" he said teasing Kiba

"...EH! YOU BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!" Kiba yelled after realizing Naruto had insulted him

"Wah! Kiba-kun is angry... somebody call the pound I think he has rabies" Naruto said teasing Kiba who was on all fours chasing Naruto

"Bark Bark!" Akakmaru barked

"You said it" Luna replied

Luna looked at Akamaru... well at least this dog was nice enough to leave her alone

and so another night ended

Chapter end

Well I hope you liked this update... I am not going to update anymore this week... I need my rest on this story... if you don't mind I wanna work on the other ideas I had on my head... so now... please if you wish read the new fics I recently done... my Sailor Moon: Demon's Requiem is out (Is a one-shot... for the time being) as well as my DOAxDMC fic... please read and review em!


	24. Chapter 24

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 24: Hot-springs... Family and training!

Morning hit the Tsukino residence... Luna had decided to stay with Usagi since Naruto asked her to keep an eye on her

Luna woke up and stretched herself after a good night's rest...

"what a beautiful day! ah... that's right.. you have a two day break... we should use that time for your princess training for today AND tomorrow, okay? Usagi-chan?" Luna said

no reply

"eh? Usagi-chan?" she looked over and saw her bed was empty

"That's unusual... she woke up early today" Luna said, she decided to go to the kitchen

"no one's home" she said as she walked around... she then found a bowl with cat food, a note and a pamphlet

Luna looked at the note... it had horrible handwriting... in it read "Good morning Luna! We've gone on a family trip to the hot springs! We'll be back tomorrow night, be good kitty while we're away, I'll get you a souvenir- Usagi"

Luna shed a few tears of shame "Usagi-chan"

Luna then left to find Naruto... who was also gone... she looked for their teammates.. they where up and training

"Where could Naruto had gone to I wonder" Luna said

"Ah! Luna-chan... good morning! Is a beautiful day is it not? Excelent to burn with my youthful spirit!" Lee greeted Luna

"ahh... as you said..." Luna said as she cringed... Lee was not a bad guy... is just that... he was too... "exhuberant" for her

"Please forgive him... he is allways like that... I fear being with Guy-sensei made him a bit... "off" as you might say" Neji said as he sat down

"Bread?" he offered

Luna nodded and ate some

Neji sat down while Shikamaru was training with Shino... both of them where smart and used carefully planned moves... however Shikamaru's strategy was better planned and trapped Shino and his bugs before any lasting damage could been done

Chouji was training with Ino... who was running around for dear life since he had used the Baika no jutsu and was a literal human boulder

Luna watched as the ninja trained and spared with each other so seriously... if only the senshi did that as often

"Say... do you know where Naruto is?" Luna asked

Neji moved his head "I have not seen him since yesterday... but I can do a search... give me a moment" he said

"BYAKUGAN!" he said... the veins around his eyes became thicker and looked around

"He is nowhere near here... he must have left... maybe you might find something that will tell you his location" Neji said

"Well... thank you very much Neji-san" Luna said as she bowed to him

"is no need" Neji said... Luna dashed off

"Tenten... let's go once more... I need to perfect this" Neji said

Luna went inside Ami's apartment and entered Naruto's room he found a piece of paper with a paw print and an arrow signaling it

Luna was curious and pressed it

the paw print then disolved and read a message... Naruto had a messy handwriting but it was WAY better than Usagi's

"Dear Luna, I went to train on a remote location that I think would be remote enough to not scare the locals... is near a hot springs as well... I will visit them after my training to shower and get my strength again... I will come back tomorrow afternoon... much love- Naruto, future hokage of konoha"

"Not him too" Luna said

"Ps... I will bring some sweets for us all... so be a good kitty and wait for me... also, please, I beg you, keep Lee and Kiba out of trouble..."

Luna sighed... she knew Naruto would be training... that boy was very serious about that kind of stuff

**With Usagi**

Usagi was on the car and was a bit bored... so she decided to take Shingo's game, since he was doing badly... after a short scufle with him her star pendandt fell off... she was worried and instantly grabbed

"Usagi... what's the big fuss about? Did some guy give you that?" his dad said as he chuckled as he was chukling

Usagi looked a bit pensive and love-struck... "yeah...something like that" she said

Kenji, Usagi's father, lost control and steered the car rather dangerously "WHAT!

"AHH! look ahead, papa! Steer to..." Usagi yelled

his father was not in control of the wheel and turned himself to look at Usagi

"Usagi, have you been going out with someone without telling me?" Kenji yelled

Usaig moved her hands in fright "N-No... is nothing like that" Usagi said

"Darling! Get back to driving!" Usagi's mom said in fright

He sighed in relief "Nothing like that..." he chuckled "You're right... couldn't be..."

He never noticed a blond guy running alongside the car... and then passing them over

The family then stopped near a lake

"WOW! How romantic!" Usagi said

"there's nothing around" Shingo said

Kenji blushed

"To be honest... this is the place your mother and I meet" Kenji said

Usagi's mother blushed "oh,honey" she said while acting coy

Usagi however looked at the lake and felt a bit lonely... she opened the star locket

"Mamoru-san's music box..." she begun to get teary eyed

"_Don't cry for him my princess... you will always have me by your side_" Naruto said that to her many times...

"Usagi, let's get going" her mother said

Usagi turned around

"Usagi? What's wrong?" her mother asked

"It's nothing" she lied

As she left however something happened in the water... a blond boy was standing in it...

"This place is great isn't it bushy brows?" Naruto said

"Indeed, a great place to train and not worry" Lee agreed

Both Lee and Naruto then begun exchanging blows... they went so fast and hard they split the water

Usagi turned around but found the source of the noise gone

Naruto and Lee reappeared hitting each other in the face and gut

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried out

Lee attacked the bunshins as he tore trough them with furious strength

Naruto smirked as he made more and surrounded Lee

"Take this! Naruto Uzumaki Ninden rendan!" Naruto shouted as his clones plummeted Lee

Lee skidded on the water

"That was an exelent attack Naruto-kun! But now is the turn for the lotus to bloom!" Lee said

"Go forward youth!" Lee shouted

Lee dashed as he dodged the clones

"Seishun Furu Pawaa!" Lee yelled as he attacked with all his might

"DAH!" Naruto yelled as he was punched and beaten up to a bloody pulp

"Damn Lee... you hit really hard" Naruto said as he resurfaced from the water... he was thrown down quiet hard

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun" Lee said as he pulled him up

"Well... this was fine and dandy... why don't you go back and tell the others to come here? Hardly anyone here and we can go nuts with jutsus and the like" Naruto said

"Good! I will inform our youthful comrades" Lee said as he speed out this place

**With Usagi's family**

Usagi, her mother and father where inside the hot springs "hey Shingo... come on in... the water is good" Usagi said

Shingo looked a bit embarrassed "I don't want to be in a mixed bath"

"is okay... is only us here" Kenji said

"you'll catch a cold if you don't hurry" his mother said

Usagi used the little ninja skills she picked up and snuck up on him... and shoved him into the hot springs

"here! I'll dunk you!" Usagi said

"I'll take this" Shingo said as he took her towel and she was exposed... just then...

*Pffft*

Naruto was entering the hot spring when he saw Usagi like that... and sunk into the water...

Usagi blushed... she saw him... Naruto... thankfully he sunk down...

Usagi then dipped down and slowly begun to move Naruto's body out of the way

Naruto come back to and gasped for air

"Usagi-chan! What... where? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked he looked around

"Well... my family came here for a family trip" Usagi said as she chuckled

"Oh... I see...ermm Usagi... ah... your towel" Naruto said... he couldn't help but blush

Usagi then realized what happened and dipped herself on the water to hide her body

"Usagi! Is anything okay?" her mother asked as they heard them moving towards them

Naruto and Usagi begun to worry and then Naruto came with a solution

"sunshin" he whispered as he disappeared... it was so fast that not even the water moved

his brother and father arrived "Eh? I thought I heard someone here?" Kenji said

"Eh? Are you sure? I didn't see anyone here?" Usagi said nerviously

"Is that so?" the mother said

Usagi walked to the ledge and saw the great lake... however... she then saw a figure in there

"_It can't be!_" Usagi

Mamoru was looking at the lake

"Wait!" Usagi said as she she left the hot springs

"What's Usagi so eager for?" Shingo asked

Usagi got dressed and quickly left to walk towards the lake

Naruto was looking at everything from the roof... he sighed "That bastard... I know is not his fault... but he is playing with sister's heart... I can't forgive you... Beryl... Metalia... will end you both by my hands... I can no longer tolerate your actions... you two... will be my first kills" Naruto said as he disappeared

"Usagi... I can't let your heart be played like that" his disembodied voice said into the air

Usagi dashed forward the lake "Mamoru-san!" "Mamoru-san!" Usagi yelled as she ran

Usagi reached the lake... she stood by a statue... her eyes changed to one of sorrow...

"I guess I was wrong" she said to herself her eyes where full of sadness

the music box then begun to play again... Usagi was shocked... but quickly recovered... he had a bittersweet look on her

she heard a twig snap... she turned around... her eyes turned a wide range of emotions... she was sad... angry... then happy

it was Mamoru...

"Why... why does that melody disturb me so much?" he asked

"Mamoru-san! It's me... Usagi! Please, don't you remember me?" Usagi said her eyes begun to water

"Mamoru... Usagi... no... those names mean nothing to me" Mamoru said

Usagi was shocked "No! Mamoru-san!" she was hurt

"It's me... don't you recognize me?" Usagi said

Mamoru had his hands on his waist... his face was cold

*Bamf*

Mamoru skidded towards the forest after a punch hit him on the face

"you got some brass balls to come out like this... Endymion" Naruto said

he touched his face... he was hurt

"Who are you?" Endymion said

"I was a friend... apparently they took that memory away from you" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai

"You wish to fight me... fine... enjoy your death fool" Endymion said as he transformed into tuxedo kamen

Both of them got themselves into fighting stance

"Usagi?" a female voice said

Usagi turned and then found her mother walking towards her... she then turned around... only to find Naruto and Mamoru/Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen gone... only fluttering leaves where left where they stood

"Usagi, what's wrong? Why did you rush out like that?" he mother asked

She had a bittersweet look on her eyes... "Oh nothing..." she said

her mother decided not to press her

"oh, the legend of the lovers... you were looking at this?" the mother asked

"uh? The legend?" Usagi asked

she looked back at the statue of the pair holding hands, they looked traditional Japanese from the old time

"it's a folktale about this lake...a young man from a far away village fell in love with a woman from heaven but a woman who loved the man was so jealous she turned into a monster, and she attacked the village, through the power of their love, the woman from heaven and the young man sealed the monster in the lake, using their power, the couple ascended to heaven... it's a love legend like that" Usagi's mom

"_Sealed in a lake uh?_" Usagi looked at the lake

She sneesed

"Come on Usagi... you will catch a cold" Usagi's mom asked

"yes mom!" Usagi said as she snuggled

"you are such a baby" she said

the begun to walk back

"Say Usagi... when you have a boyfriend in the future..." her mother said

she blushed "Bring him home and introduce him to Papa and Mama" she said with a tender look on her face

"Yeah... I will..." Usagi said... "_If I can decide between them..._" Usagi added on her mind "Surely one day I will... bring him home"

**Somewhere close by**

"You ready to fight Endymion?" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai "I am not gonna go easy on you... even if she has feelings for you"

"Who are you?" Endymion asked

Naruto charged

Endymion parried... however someone came from behind

he received a kick on the back...

it was Naruto...

"Impossible... how can he be in two places at once?" Endymion said

"Cause I am a ninja!" Naruto said as the forest for lite up by the color of orange from Naruto and his bunshins

Endymion smirked...

"Electric Thunder wave" he said as a wave of dark electricity hit everyone in the area

Naruto shouted... as him and his clones where electrocuted

"foolish human" Endymion said

"I am not even done yet!" Naruto said as he appeared underground

He pulled the same trick Kakashi used on Sasuke... the headhunter technique

He pulled Endymion into the ground... however he used his power to break free

"You are a strange fighter" Endymion said

"you are an ass Endymion" Naruto said

Endymion charged into his hand a black lightning... while Naruto charged his own attack

"Darkness void lightning!" Endymion said as he unleashed his attack

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as both attack collided

A loud light appeared... however it was confused with the setting sun by Usagi's family... only Usagi knew better, a gush of powerful gust came over to the place they where staying

"_Naruto... Mamoru..._" Usagi thought... she prayed they did not kill each other...

**With Naruto and Endymion**

"Disappear from her heart you bastard!" Naruto yelled

"I will not back down to you or anyone!" Endymion yelled

Both their attacks exploded and threw them out... both of them panted

"You are good... I'll give you that" Endymion said

"You are good too... I wished you weren't with the dark kingdom... we could been...friends" Naruto said

"eh... you know of the Dark kingdom as well... you should join us..." Endymion said

"No thanks... I don't like em... no offense but they are trying to kill my friends... and loved ones" Naruto said with his kunai pointed at him

"Very well... I have you marked as my equal... I now know you as my enemy" Endymion said as he disappeared

"Bastard..." Naruto huffed as he turned around...

"Man I need to rest" Naruto said as he headed towards the hot springs

**On the hot springs**

"Ahhh... this is life" Naruto said as he dipped in... his wounds closing by he fox's chakra

He enjoyed his time out...

"What should I do?" Naruto asked himself

He dunk himself and begun to think deeply about what will he would do...

**At the lake**

Endymion was staring at the lake once more...

"So... this is where the monster was sealed" he mussed

Kunzite appeared in the air

"Hurry up and awake the monster... I wish to see it's power" Kunzite said

Slowly the lake begun to turn violent... Endymion's power begun to stir the lake

"Mortified creature sealed in the lake, I command you to arise!" Endymion commanded

he rose his hands up to the sky "Come forth! Ancient spirit!" Endymion yelled

Something broke the surface of the water

Endymion then was taken back... the monster was a sea-serpent like creature with human features

"GIVE HIM BACK!" the monster yelled as she attacked Endymion

Endymion dodged as Kunzite appeared on the sky

"So Endymion awakened the sealed hatred... what will he do?" Kunzite said

The monster begun to attack once more... however as she saw Endymion's face she stopped

"GIVE HIM BACK!" the monster yelled in the sky

She looked down and saw Usagi's family

She then looked at Usagi... she looked like that woman...

"GIVE HIM BACK!" The monster yelled as she charged towards her

"wait! Where are you going!" Endymion yelled

"_Damn... my fight with that person must drained me more than I thought_" Endymion thought

Usagi turned around...

She looked at the lake

"_Mamoru-san, we're so close but so far away... and Naruto... you are so strong... so brave... I wish... I was more assertive... and make up my mind_" Usagi thought as she saw the full moon

Usagi looked sad

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Kenji, her father asked

Even her brother looked a bit worried

"well... the moon is so pretty. I was just gazing it" Usagi lied

They all looked at the moon "it does look pretty doesn't it?" Kenji said

"so much that it will make you cry" Usagi said as she cleared her eyes

"Hey... before dinner, I'll take a dip in the hot springs and look at the moon" Usagi said "see you later" she said in a cheery tone

"I just don't understand girls... Usagi seems completely different sometimes" Kenji said

Usagi rushed towards the inn... she was overflowing with emotions... her eyes where watery... her heat was broken...

"_I can't cry... even thought Mamru-san doesn't remember me, he'll laugh at me if I cry_" she thought as she ran

"GIVE HIM BACK!" a voice roared

"uh? What's that?" Usagi said

"give him back!" the voice said

"What?" Usagi said... she turned around... the monster appeared before her

"NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Usagi yelled

Her family was close by

"Usagi! What IS that?" her mom yelled

"Is a monster!" Shingo yelled

"it's a youma! A youma!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards her family

**With Naruto**

*ZZZTZ*

Something happened to Naruto's mind... he felt a jolt or something course trough his body...

"A youma!" he heard an all too familiar voice

"GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed as he dashed in and got his shinobi gear

**Back with Usagi**

"Get down!" Usagi yelled as she pushed her family out of the way

The monster then used a poison attack that melted the trees...

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" A voice yelled

The family turned around... it was Naruto

"Hey I know you!" Kenji said... however Naruto's face was hardened

"Naruto-kun!" Usagi yelled

"Leave this to me!" Naruto smirked as the monster charged

"Come on! I will make a slinky out of you yet!" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai out

"KID! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kenji yelled as Naruto dashed forward

"NO way pal! Get ready to see some action!" Naruto roared as he pounded the living shit out of the monster

The monster bucked him out... however he landed on the tree branch and used the momentum to further his speed

He slashed the monster's body

The monster used her tail and smacked Naruto away... he flipped on mid-air and landed on his knees...

"if you wanna hurt them... you gonna have to go trough me first" Naruto said... his eyes full of defiance

"Naruto-kun!" Usagi yelled as she was being held back by her father and brother

"Trust me... I am not going to die here..." Naruto said his back on her... he put out his hand with the good guy pose, his thumb up

"wait for me right here... I will do my best" he said as he prepared himself

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" the monster yelled

Naruto threw his kunai

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" he yelled

a single kunai became a thousand

The monster was skewered all over with the kunai

"WOW! He's amazing" Shingo said as Naruto jumped... the moon on his back, his blond ponytail waving in the night breeze

The monster attacked and threw Naruto to the other side of the lake

"ARRG!" Naruto yelled... his strength was not fully back

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled

"Sailor Venus" "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Mars" "and Sailor Mercury"

"have arrived!" the said in unison

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited soldiers..." Shingo said

"_That's my line_" Usagi thought

"GIVE HIM BACK!" the monster yelled

Mercury inniciated the defensive

"Shabon! SPRAY!" she yelled... she formed a myst

Naruto then used his Kage bunshin and henge to transform into Usagi...

"you... go and replace Usagi!" Naruto ordered his clone

he/she nodded and used sunshin

The real Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon

she appeared on a tree branch

"You will not get away with terrorizing innocent tourists and hurting people I care about and distrubing Usagi-chan's family trip" Sailor Moon said

A couple of sharp white kunai appeared and fly towards the monster who backed up to dodged them

"From a land of the elemental nations... a land beyond this land... a hero arrives by the beck and call of the princesses in combat... by the power invested in me by the kingdom of Silver Millennium, I am Moonlight Fox... and I am here..." Moonlight fox said

"To punish you in the name of the moon" Both Sailor Moon and Moonlight Fox said in unison

Both Moonlight Fox and Sailor Moon then jumped towards the monster...

The monster however swatted them away... Moonlight Fox however held her hand...

"GIRLS! NOW!" he yelled

"Crescent beam!" "Supreme thunder!" Venus and Jupiter yelled

The monster was destroyed... however... she regenerated back

"Well... let's try this" Sailor Moon "Moon tiara action"

The attack connected... however the monster regenerated once more

"**_Kuhuhuh... this monster... is like me... it's hatred... binds her to life... as long as she hates... she will continue to hate and ferment the hatred into a powerful energy that keeps her in this place_**" Kyuubi said to himself

"Wait! That is not a youma!" Mars said "It's an evil entity formed by rage and jealousy... so this falls under my specialty" Sailor Mars said

Sailor Mars then used her sutras to seal the monster then both Sailor Moon and Moonlight Fox pulled the moon stick and the moon sword

"Moon healing! Escalation!" Sailor moon said

"Moon Kage slash!" Moonlight Fox said as both attacks arrived and destroyed... then... it shone brightly...

the monster turned into a beautiful lady and smiled and rose to the skies

"She's ascending to heaven after being released from the bounds of rage and jealousy" Mars said

Moonlight Fox appeared and grabbed the senshi in a hug... and looked towards the lady... he smiled... his sword resting at his shoulder...

she looked and saw Endymion as Tuxedo Kamen... who smiled at her...

She waved at him saying goodbye... and he returned the gesture with a smile

**Moments later**

Usagi and the girls entered into the hot springs... "ahh... this is relaxing..." Usagi said

"However... what are you doing over here" Usagi said

"Well... I came here to train..." Naruto pointed at himself

"well... Luna asked us... and we decided... to not let you have all the fun" the girls said as they all dunked Usagi

"wait... what are YOU doing here right now?" the girls said as they realized Naruto was in here

"Well... I was here before you all... is there a problem?" Naruto said

Minako snuggled against him with a sultry look on her "Not at all handsome"

"We preffer it like this" Makoto said with hunger filled eyes

Usagi said "No way! I am not going to be left out!" she said as she jumped him

The girls gigled as they snuggled against him

"Anyways... how about I meet your parents... I think I should... introduce myself..." Naruto said

"hey.. you should meet my parents" Minako said with a wink...

"I think grandad would love you" Rei said

"Mother allready likes you" Ami said as she looked shy

"uhmm... maybe I should leave before..." Naruto begun to say

"Hey Naruto-niisan!" Shingo said... he stopped in his tracks

"wow... you are a fast worker" Shingo said as he turned around blushing

Thye all realized their towels where off

"GIAH!" they yelled

**Chapter end**

Hope you liked this chapter... more to come when my new laptop arrives...


	25. Chapter 25

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 25: Meting the relatives! Naruto's most dangerous adventure yet!

Naruto was still on the hot springs with Usagi's family, Naruto was kinda uncomfortable... he never, EVER had to meet someone's parents... mostly because no adult in their right mind would ask him to come in

however there was some pressure

Kenji, that is Usagi's father, sat down and was staring at Naruto... despite his ninja training he was afraid...

Kenji coughed...

"Well... Naruto-kun... I appreciate you saving my family and all... but... what in blazes where you doing around here?" Kenji asked

"Well... is like this... I needed a quiet place to go and train... a place far away from people, since my training gets out of hand at time" Naruto said as he chuckled

"so... what are you to Usagi?" he asked...

"_Way to be direct and blunt... now I know where I got that from_" Usagi thought with a sweat-drop

"Well... I could say... we are the furthest of twins... and the closest strangers... in all to sum... we are really close as one could get... I care deeply for Usagi... but right now we are just friends" Naruto said

This was a shock to the family... they never expected such a poetic and eloquent reply from a guy who just a few minutes ago fought a monster toe to toe with a savage look on its face

"Uhmmm well... what can I say about myself... let's see... I am Uzumaki Naruto... age 13, My hobbies are playing pranks, training and eating ramen, and having out with Usagi and her friends... my dislikes are bad people and people who can't see beyond their own perspective and have a limited view... oh... and I am an orphan, also Ami-chan my cousin, and I share the spot for top grades around Japan" Naruto concluded his formal introduction

Kenji looked at him, analyzing him... however Shingo broke the silence...

"Naruto-nii! You are fricking awesome! Can you teach me how to do those things you did?" Shingo said with stars on his eyes

Usagi and Naruto backed away a bit

Naruto chukled and patted his head... "sure, but the training might end up being not what you like" Naruto said

"Well son... I got nothing more to say... I approve of you!" Kenji said patting him

"Just take care of my darling daughter... if you do anything reputable to her or her honor... I will personally castrate you" he said with a scary face (Think of Yamato when trying to scare Naruto)

"H...hai" Naruto said while he shivered in fright

Naruto left the room looking normal... he went to the bathroom... and then all hell broke loose

*Blarf!*

he vomited... he had so much pent up anxiety and nervousness... and he felt relief at finally doing this... it was... inevitable

"Damn... this sucks... they should train you for this back on the academy..." Naruto said as he regained his bearings...

"This sucks... now I got to go over this with Minako, Ami and Rei's relatives... this sucks" Naruto said to himself

He washed his face and rinsed his mouth

He left the place and found his friends out there playing on a ping pong table

"GUYS! What... how... wait... Lee... of course... forgot about him" Naruto said

"OSU! How are you my youthful friend? I brought them all here so we can have some good quality training" Lee said with a smile on his face

"Hey Naruto" Tenten said with her paddle up hitting the little white ball

On the other end was Rei who was pushing herself to keep up with Tenten

"Hey there Naruto" Ino said as she appeared behind him and hugged him

"Ino... get off him... you are going to cause a scene" Neji said as he pealed her off him

"Thanks Neji" Naruto said

"Whatever... we could use this place to train" Neji said

"Yeah... about that... Usagi's family is here... so no jutsus" Naruto said

"I don't use jutsus... none of us do... well except Kiba to a lesser extend... and Ino's are more mental than anything" Neji said

Kenshi and Shingo came in

"Hey there... you must be Naruto's friend's?" He said

"yeah... we know each other way back..." Kiba said as he noggied Naruto...

"So... why don't you all show us what you got?" Shingo said

"Sure thing! I will show how brightly my fire of youth shines!" Lee said

Usagi's family blinked

"You'll get used to it... maybe..." Naruto said as Tenten did a shrug

Naruto was still a bit sore so decided to watch Lee and Neji

"OSU!" Lee shouted as he charged towards Neji

Neji nimbly swayed his body and begun his counter attack

"Wow... that Bruce Lee look-alike is good.. he is pounding the other guy" Shingo said

"yeah... but he is getting no where... his attacks aren't doing anything" Naruto said

"Uh? How is it?" Shingo asked

"Lee's attacks break bones and damage the muscles... however..." Naruto said

"Juuken!" Neji shouted as he hit Lee with his fingers

"Woah! But what was the point of jabbing... is not like he could do much damage by doing that" Shingo said

"he did that once to me... nearly beat the crap out of me... is not a fun feeling... right now Lee can't move... those "pokes" as you said affect a special circulatory system in the body... and sapped all the strength off Lee... but... Lee is no ordinary person either" Naruto said

Lee took a while but got the effects of the Juuken out

then went with a barrage of attacks

"Kaiten!" Neji said as he spund around lightly as to not alter Naruto's plan of normality and swatted Lee's hand off course... only to have a leg on his face

"_Damn it... if I was using kaiten at full I wouldn't gotten hit..._" Neji thought

Lee then rushed in and grabbed Neji and threw him into the air

"Omote renge!" Lee said as he finished his technique on him... making a huge crater...

"Lee... you idiot... you where supposed... to take it...easy" Neji said as he passed out

"Damn it Lee... you went to far again" Naruto said as he threw some water at Neji

BRRR

Neji shock his head and dried his hair a bit

"Lee... you are without a doubt... a youth obsessed idiot... I told you to take it easy!" Neji said as he hit him in the head

"But Neji-kun! Is like Guy-sensei always says" Lee said as Neji put a ball of yarn in his mouth

"Lee... stop... remember the instructions we where given" Neji said

"we are supposed to fit with the locals... not scare the crap out of them, they never seen taijutsu at our level, let alone chakra

"Well that leave me and Kiba" Naruto said

"I am looking for a rematch from the last time" Kiba said

"Yeah yeah... come on dog breath let's do this" Naruto said going back on his old ways

Kiba and Naruto locked together with their hands both trying to push the other by sheer strength... Naruto then flipped over him

He then launched him to the tree lines

However Kiba used the speed of the throw to his advantage... he landed on the tree and flipped around one of the branches and jumped towards Naruto

Naruto had no time to react and took the hit like man...

he landed several feet away where he skidded rather violently... but then fixed his position and landed on his feet... a trail of blood was coming from his lip

"Bring it!" Naruto yelled as he charged Kiba... he threw a small round object

*Poof!*

it was a smoke bomb

"This again?" Kiba asked as he felt a strong hit connect with his face... the smoke dissipated and Naruto was nowhere in sight

"Where did he go?" the Tsukino family and friends wondered (meaning the rest of the senshi)

"RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" Naruto yelled as he came from the ground and hitting Kiba square in the jaw with a powerful uppercut

Kiba felt hid brain rattle inside his skull

"_Damn... and he is not using chakra... maybe those fights with the monster helped him a lot... well duh.. of course... it was a life or death battle! Damn it all... I wanted to teach him a lesson_" Kiba said as he landed on the ground

"YATTA!" take that Naruto said

"Eh... lucky punch" Kiba said with a smirk... he still needed to act cool

"So... let's take a rest... we should be going back tonight" Naruto said

They enjoyed their final night at the hot springs when they all went back together... Kenji still felt a bit protective of Usagi but his wife told him a few words to calm him

"Don't you think that boy can protect our Usagi? He proven he has courage and strength... so leave them be... they are kids... they need to spread their wings and find their own way"

"You are right... but she the only girl I have" Kenji said

"I now you worry... but if you keep saying no... well.. you know how girls are..." his wife said with a wink

He sighed in defeat... she was a girl after all

Naruto then opened the screen door to the game room and found Shikamaru and Ami in a battle of wits in a chessboard

"Wow... someone in here is actually more than a match to Shikamaru" Ino commented

Ami and Shikamaru stared at the board... bot of their moves where cold and calculative... Shikamaru was feeling frustrated... this girl was as smart as him... and she was going to beat him... granted he was not going his all, still this girl was matching his every move

"Damn... Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you where smart..." Shikamaru said as he moved yet another piece

"But... I sense that you are not going all out, why is that?" Ami asked

"Is troublesome to do so... I prefer to take my time... that way I can analyze my moves, and those of my opponents... check" Shikamaru said

"Well... but if you take too long your opponent will become suspicious... check" Ami said

They went at it for the remainder of 2hours until each only had a king piece...

Ami and Shikamaru sighed... and both pushed their kings away... it was a dead-locked match

"Good game Shikamaru-san" Ami said as she stretched her hand

Shikamaru just blushed "J-just call me Shikamaru..." He said looking away

"Wow! This is the first time I see someone put Ami into a corner and into a draw" Usagi said as she commented

"Shikamaru was really strong... he could have beaten me if he just pushed himself a bit more... but... that's who he is... no sense on trying to force change on someone" Ami said with a smile

"Yesh Shikamaru... you should have taken her" Ino said feeling disappointed

"No way... she's way strong on the game, not to mention she has a deep analytical mind, and worst of it all... she ain't a slacker like I am..." Shikamaru said

"Shika..." Ino said

"Eh... what's done is done... however... I kinda feel bad about this... perhaps I should give it more passion on what I do... no?" Shikamaru said with a smile on his face

The day went by as Naruto spend time with the other girls while he gave Usagi time to get to know his teammates

As the sun set the ninja team excused themselves as they where going back

"How are they going back? The buses don't run this late" Kenji said

"Don't worry, those guys will make it back" Usagi said with a Cheshire cat grin

They did not notice the shinobi speeding by using their chakra enhanced speed

and they passed the family by... Naruto looked at Usagi and waved at her as he went by

"Stop being all cool with your girlfriend Naruto" Tenten said as she giggled

"You are just jealous" Naruto said with a smirk

"Maybe a little" Tenten said with a blush

all the ninja looked at Tenten with a "are you crazy?" look

"Hey, I always thought Naruto was kinda cute" Tenten shrugged

"Well now is too late... and he has a small harem now... lucky bastard" Kiba said

Naruto blushed and mumbled "I also got a cat too, you know..." Naruto said

"What was that about a cat?" Kiba said

"well... is like this... remember Luna?" Naruto said

"Yeah... nice kitten... Akamaru likes her... she seems nice and not stuck up like most cats he knows" Kiba said

"Well... apparently... the queen engaged me to the princess of Mau... and Luna... happens to be the princess..." Naruto said

"You kidding" Kiba said with a flat face

"afraid not... I am also engaged... to my pet..." Naruto said

"You...are kidding..." Kiba said wavering... then begun to spasm

"WAHAHAHAHA! This is rich... this is.. too much... need air" Kiba said as he held his sides

Neji and Lee... looked dumbstruck... Neji tried to hide it... but was unsuccessful

"Naruto... you do realize that Luna-chan is... well... a cat... no?" Lee said

"Yes Lee... it was not my idea... but... she kinda grows on me... besides... there has to be a reason why she did that... I doubt she would just marry me to her without a good reason considering our species difference" Naruto said

"She's a cat" Ino said

"I am well aware of that thank you for restating the obvious" Naruto said annoyed by them

"Still she would look good on a dress" Tenten said as she pictured Luna in a wedding gown

The shinobi rolled in laughter

"Is not funny guys... and I care for Luna very deeply" Naruto said looking stern

They guys dropped thought Kiba saved it to use for later

They reached the city with time to spare

they said their goodbyes and parted ways

"NARUTO-KUN!" Luna yelled form the windowsill

"Hey Luna-chan... did ya miss me?" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face

"Hey Naruto-kun! How did it go?" Luna said with a concerned look on her eyes

"It went as well as it can go... I got trashed by an evil spirit... senshi come over... my friends came over... got to formally introduce myself to Usagi's relatives... got into hot springs , we missed you by the way, and... that's about it" Naruto said as he put Luna up to speed

Luna jumped on Naruto's head and nested there

"you been up all day waiting for me, haven't you?" Naruto said as he patted the sleeping Luna

"I am home Luna.. I am home" Naruto said as he entered the building

He went into his bedroom... pulled the covers and went to sleep... tomorrow he will have a nervous day... he will have to meet Rei's grandfather...

**Next day (Or Ragnarok as Naruto called it)**

Naruto woke up feeling like he went trough a trash compactor...

"Damn... Kiba hits hard" Naruto mumbled as he went to the bathroom to take a shower

His body was hit by the pleasing hot water and washed himself... he took only a few minutes... he was very thrifty with water... however he never neglected his hygiene

He brushed his teeth and then sighed... no need to postpone the inevitable

He grabbed his new outfit... it was the same one he came to this world... but it has differences... rather than blue it had black accents and the white poffy part was gone...

He put a large over coat with short sleeves and walked out of the door

"well no sense of putting it off, hope for the best and all that crap" Naruto said as he walked down the streets

"This seems like a very nice day... like nothing bad could happen" Naruto said to himself

*Chirp Chirp*

"Hey! Damn it world! You are supposed to send something bad when someone says something like that!" Naruto growled

"I think that only works when you say it wholeheartedly... then again you always been a dobe" a voice said

"_Yes! Thank you world!_" Naruto inwardly said as he turned around

"hey there teme" Naruto said as he faced his long time rival, friend and currently enemy

"Today is a good day to die" he said as his eyes turned into the sharingan

"Come and get me pretty boy" Naruto said as he summoned his sword

Naruto had finally grasped enough the power of the moon to make his weapons and abilities appear (albeit in a significant lower power level)

Sasuke charged at him, Naruto parried with his sword

"You are getting sloppy" Naruto said with a grin as both swords clashed making sparks

Sasuke slashed once more...

"DIE" he said as he charged into a blind spot of Naruto with a chidori

Naruto smirked

"Aegis* shield" he said

Sasuke charged his sword with the chidori... "Nagashi chidori" he yelled

however it went around an invisible something...

Naruto smiled "this is the perfect ultimate defense... the shield befitting a person who is from the moon... don't you think?" Naruto said

"Serenity Slash!" Naruto said as he charged the sword with his moon powers

Sasuke flipped over as it hit the building... but it did nothing

Naruto smirked as he charged to hit

"TEME!" "DOBE!" Sasuke charged... however a hand wrapped around Sasuke

"Now now... no need to fight right now" Kunzite said as he pulled Sasuke

"LET ME GO" Sasuke yelled

"all in good time... the final fight is yet to come... save your strength till then" Kunzite said

"Very well..."Sasuke said, he still did not like this... he wanted to finish the fight at any cost

Naruto sighed... so much for that

He dusted himself... and walked the path less traveled

**Rei's shrine**

Rei was nervous... it showed...

Yuuichirou was feeling bad... he knew something was coming... something bad to him

"yo! Where is everybody?" A voice called out

Rei turned her head and dashed towards the voice

"Damn it... and I was having such a nice time with Rei-san" Yuuichirou said

He walked over and saw it was their co-worker, Naruto

"Hey Naruto... how are you?" Yuuichirou asked

"I am fine Yuuichiriou... I am looking for Rei's grandfather, you seen him?" Naruto asked

"Uh? Yeah, he should be meditating by the fire shrine" he said

"Thanks, oh... and don't worry if you hear any yells" Naruto said

Yuuichirou blinked

**On the fire pyre meditation room**

"Oi! Ojii-san!" Naruto called

He stopped what he was doing

"Eh... if it isn't Naruto-chan... how are you boy?" the old man said with a smile

"Hey Ojii-san there is nothing I need to talk to you about" Naruto said

**Couple minutes later**

"YOU WHAT!" the old man yelled

Yuuichirou fell from his seat

"And... I was wondering if you could allow me to go out with Rei... after all I like her a lot... and is quiet obvious she likes me back, however... there are other things to consider" Naruto said

"_Like hell I am telling him about the others_" Naruto thought

"Uhmmm, you are strong that much is certain... Rei-chan told me about that time you saved her from those thugs" he said thinking

"so you know" Naruto said a bit nervous

"I know a lot... Rei-chan has been very cheery lately" the grandfather said

"I... I see" Naruto said

"however... what bothers me is the fact of that presence inside of you" the old man said

"_He can feel the fox? Wow... he must be strong_" Naruto thought

"yeah... I feel a powerful evil presence in you... but is laying dormant, can you tell me about it?" the old man said

"Well, is really is along complicated story... but suffice to say... I am what you can call... a jinchuuriki" Naruto said

"power of human sacrifice... wait... don't tell me" the old man said worried

"Inside of me lies a powerful demon... capable of destroying mountains and splitting the seas... I am it's jailor" Naruto said

"Damn... but how can you hold such a demon at bay?" the old man asked

Naruto lifted his shirt and showed to him the Shiki Fuujin, he gasped

"Wow... this seal is well done... but it feels me with dread... why is that?" he asked

"Cause to use this seal... you have to give your life" Naruto said

"I see... the person must been really desperate..." The old man said

"Yeah... tell me about it" Naruto said

"So... what will you do... if anything should happen to my cute little granddaughter?" the old man said

"Don't worry... you have my word... I will protect her with my life" Naruto said with determination in his eyes

"I like you kid...you got a lot of fire in you... maybe you will do fine with my Rei-chan" the old man

"Don't worry, I don't go back in my words..." Naruto said with a smirk

"Then Naruto-kun... what are your plans now? Will you continue to work with us?" the old man said

"I will continue to work... I like being here" Naruto said

"Good... then welcome to the family boy" the old man said as he slapped Naruto's back

Naruto exited the building with a smile on his face, he saw Rei sweeping and smiled at her

Rei smiled and blushed and walked up to Naruto

"How did it go?" Rei said

"well... he likes me... he said is ok" Naruto said

Rei hugged him... much t the dismay of Yuuichirou... who left feeling depressed

"Damn it... so much for my spring of my youth!" He said as he shed some tears

Naruto brushed her hair out of the way

"You look beautiful my firey princess" Naruto said as he pulled closer

"and you are handsome my foxy shinobi" Rei said as she poke his nose

"hahaha... you are such a tease Rei-chan" Naruto said as he smiled at Rei

"So... wanna go out?" Naruto asked

"Sure!" Rei said as she dashed into the temple to change out of her miko outfit

Naruto waited for Rei to change and freshen up...

"Sorry for the wait" Rei said as she came out with a beautiful outfit

Naruto just mumbled something

"I am sorry, what did you say?" Rei said

"Sorry... that's not something I should say out-loud" Naruto said with a smirk making Rei blush

They both walked down the steps each other smiling and looking at each other while Yuuichirou was biting his lip in anger and fury

"damn it... I am not going to loose to you Uzumaki" Yuuichirou said

Rei and Naruto went to the movies and sat down to see a comedy movie...

then they stepped by a karoke and had a good time... Both of them had spend a while in the karaoke, Rei and Naruto spend a lot of time

Naruto then took Rei to the park and sat down to look at the stars

"Look... Mars is specially shiny tonight" Naruto said pointing at the planet

"Yes... I notice" Rei said as she got closer to Naruto

**Near by**

Ino and Tenten along with Kiba where spying on Naruto and his improve date

"Wow... Naruto is doing well... he is acting like a gentleman" Tenten said

"Lucky bastard... he should have a girl as hot as her" Kiba said as he scoffed

"Leave him alone... we should keep this intrusion to the minimum" Ino said

"Whatever..." Kiba said

He felt jealous... but at the same time he felt happy for him

"_Damn it... make the girls happy bastard or I am going to clock you_" Kiba thought

**Back to Naruto**

"Rei... do... do you still love me?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?" Rei asked

"Do you still... love me... even if so much time has passed?" Naruto asked

Rei smiled "You silly... I don't love you only because of that... I fell in love with you when we meet... in this life... before the memories returned" Rei said as she fling herself at Naruto and sat on his lap

"now... the question is...what do we do now" Rei said with a sly smile on her face

"I have a couple of ideas" Naruto said as he lowered his head...

and the kiss lasted for what seamed an eternity...

Memories of love lost and found poured into them... images from his past life... from his current life back in konoha... all of it... passed to her... and her memories passed unto him...

"Rei... my princess of the passionate red planet... my fire..." Naruto said

"Naruto... my prince... of the will of fire" Rei said with a tender smile

and night fell... and the young lovers walked into the night, with the hope... that the future... will bring a better day

Chapter end

Yeah, this chapter was short cause I am running out of ideas... next time it will be Sailor Venus... Minako's turn

if anyone wanna help me with the next chapter... it would be much appreciated... well gotta run... got lots to do...

also... if anyone could make an awesome megaman SF/Sailor Moon fic... please do... I wanna read one... I been reading one but they don't update as I do... (feel hnored that I update faster tham most of the people in here XD) also... some ideas for the Naruto no rockman fic I am doing will be greatly appreciated

XD

Love reviews! so leave a lot of em... also check the images on my profile (they are the links... so click em) and send me your opinions

Ja ne!

Signed

L33t Horo (author extraordinare)


	26. Chapter 26 part 1

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 26: The beginning of the end (part 1)

Luna was dashing madly around the streets at night... she looked like a man... well a cat on a mission

She entered Usagi's room via the window she then yelled Usagi to wake up

"Usagi-chan! Sailor Venus and Artemis have found the entrance that leads to the dark kingdom hideout!" Luna said

Usagi woke fast

"What did you say?" Usagi said

**A few moments later**

"I finally found it" Venus said

The senshi and the shinobi stood close by... they where on a small building where the dark energy was emanating from

Luna and Artemis jumped first... the rest of them followed suit

Luna and Artemis begun exploring the cave... the Senshi went with the shinobi... the senshi on the rear while the shinobi protected them from the front

as they begun dashing trough the caverns Venus felt something

"Energy!" Venus said as she shielded her eyes from the light

A green light appeared and from it appeared Kunzite "I would love to welcome you ladies to the Dark Kingdom, but preparations to receive you are not ready yet" he said "So I will take you somewhere more fun" he said

"Give us a break!" Jupiter and Tenten said in unison

Jupiter unleashed supreme thunder while Tenten unleashed a variety of weapons

kunzite simple disappeared and re-appeared at will dodging the attacks

"SAILOR MOON! If you quietly hand over the silver crystal, I will let you live!" Kunzite said

"I'm thinking the same thing Kunzite, if you tell me what you done with Tuxedo Kamen I won't punish you" Sailor Moon said... as Naruto stood by her side in his moonlight prince attire

"WHAT IMPUDENCE! I will send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!" kunzite said

he unleashed the attack and threw all the senshi and shinobi into a rift... Sailor Moon lost her moon stick that had the silver crystal... it was floating in mid air

"The silver crystal is mine!" he said in triumph however it begun to twirl and hit him in the hand and was sucked into the rift

(A/N, I am not going to write what happens next since in the manga it appears before this as did in chapter 24... kinda redundant so please forgive this oversight as it was done intentional)

The senshi and Naruto managed to get out... however the shinobi where still trapped in god knows where

"SAILOR MOON!" Luna yelled

Naruto eyes turned red...

Kunzite attacked them both, Luna and Artemis and made them pass out in pain

Sailor moon and Mercury put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down... his eyes turned back to normal

"you! It can't be!" Kunzite said not expecting their return

"You won't get your ways in the world all of the time" Venus said

"Tuxedo Kamen... no... Endymion... where is he! Give him back!" Sailor moon said

"You want it... I'll give you for the Silver crystal..." Kunzite said as he made a small capsule of darkness spread over them all

He then attacked with what looked like purple energy boomerangs

the attack cut through some of Sailor Moon clothes and hurt her, she fell to Venus's hands

"Sailor moon!" they yelled Naruto got in front... his eyes where changing between red and blue

"You are more sinister than I thought" Mercury said

"I won't forgive you!" Mars said

"We are inside my own space... Will your attacks works against me I wonder?" he said as he readied himself for another attack

He threw his attack once more... only this time it hit Naruto... and another one... and another one... then they disappeared in white smoke

"you girls are okay?" Naruto said

"Yes..." they said

"hurry! We must combine our powers!" Venus shouted "Protect the princess!" She shouted

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as many copies of himself appeared

"We are on it!" they said in sync

"Venus Power!"

They all raised their transformation pens

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

They were bathed in a golden light as Naruto paried and blocked the attacks from Kunzite with his kunai

Sailor moon woke up as sh was charged by the planet's powers

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon shouted in concern as Naruto and his clones missed a few of the attacks and hit the girls

Sailor Moon was mad... she walked up with firey decision on her face

"In the name of the moon I will punish you!" she said

she pulled the Moon rod " Moon healing... Escalation!" she yelled as the attack hit Kunzite

A powerful light emanated from Sailor Moon... and Kunzite shielded his eyes with his cape

"I am one of the Great Four of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite! On my pride, I shall not yell "Refresh!"" He yelled as he attacked once more

however Sailor Moon deflected the attack and send it right back to him

"What!" He yelled as he tried to defend with his cape...

The attack tore trought and hit him

"Im... Impossible!" He yelled

"With... my own attack..." the attack pierced his chest... it was sticking out

"Zoisite, guide me to the world where your soul is drifting!" he called out

his body then transformed into bubbles... and disappeared

Naruto walked to the two moon cats... and held them to his chest

"Luna-chan... Artemis-kun... I am glad you are ok" Naruto said as he promptly bandaged them and gave them soldier pills to accelerate their healing

"Naruto-kun... Usagi... no... Sailor Moon... their headquarters... is on D-point... in the north pole" Luna said breathing really hard...

"Go.. quickly... if you don't hurry the sun-spots will expand... and it will be too late" Artemis said "We have no choice but to lunch a surprise attack"

"Okay! Will march to the Dark Kingdom right away" Usagi said

"Kage bunshin!" Naruto said... "my bunshin will stay with you... I don't know if they will try to attack you again..." Naruto bunshin said as he carried the two cats out of the cave

The senshi and Naruto stood up... with determination on their face

"In the name of the moon We will punish you!" all the senshi and Naruto said as he transformed into the Moonlight Fox

**On the outside**

A bandaged Luna and Artemis walked around town with Naruto's kage bunshin and they all stop to watch the TV on the store when the news came up, it was reporting about the sun-spots that where occurring all over bringing a lot of incidents

"We have to do something about it!" Artemis said

Kagebunshin looked at him and moved his head left and right... "you two will only be hindrances at best... leave the fighting to Naruto and the girls... they will win... I am sure of it.. erm... no offence to you two" he excused himself

"I feel useless..." Luna said getting angry at herself

"Don't... as long as any of you still exists I am sure that boss will go against heaven and hell to come back alive" Kage bunshin said

Luna looked sad... Artemis as well

Usagi was back home and made a dish for the family... however due to her "experience" in the kitchen she managed to burn and/or make everything inedible

the night passed and the girls plus Naruto came over... it was by sheer luck that Naruto managed to pull the other shinobi... he had asked them to go back... and not to send anyone else... this was their battle and did not want to endanger anyone else if possible

Tenten and Hinata hugged Naruto... while Ino did something NO ONE expected HER to do

She kissed Naruto

"You better come back alive... there are a lot of people waiting for your safe return "Prince" boy" Ino said

they left the area to their own world thanks to Naruto's summons

"Is time" Minako said

"I can't wait" Makoto said as she cracked her knuckles

"I can't believe we finally came this far" Ami said

"Well ladies... let's hit the icy road... we have waited for this a long time coming..." Naruto said

The girls transformed as well as Naruto... they all joined hands... and the light of the moon hit them

"Sailor teleport!" Naruto said as their hair and parts of their garments begun to go up

there was a flash of white light as the stone from the floor begun to levitate... then nothing... they all disappeared

They all appeared in an arctic place... fortunately Naruto carried some spare "ponchos" he used before and gave em to the senshi while he kept himself warm with his chakra

Mercury begun looking on her mini laptop and found witch way to go

They saw a large crater that purple smoke was rising from

however their trek would be far from easy

Queen Beryl was watching them from her crystal ball

She then send a group of her elite monsters to fight the senshi...

As the senshi begun walking closer... they blizzard suddendly died down...

Naruto pulled his sword out and a white kunai

"Something is wrong here" he said

Then... they saw Tuxedo Kamen tied up in chains

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Sailor Moon shouted as Naruto quickly went in... and impaled him

"My nose is good... not as good as Kiba's... but you ain't him,how about you show yourself!" Naruto ordered

The fake Tuxedo Kamen smirked and a pilar of sharp vine like objects broke trough his abdomen and attacked the senshi who tackled Sailor Moon, they managed to dodge it

Sailor Moon was mad... but the monster suddenly became 5... each one with different color skin

"Eh? Five?" Sailor moon said

"You don't stand a chance against us in D-point" they said as they vanished

Naruto cursed as he sheathed his sword

Then... tuxedo kamen appeared once more in chains... "Sailor moon... I love you" he said

Sailor moon acted on reflex and jumped towards him... however Jupiter, Mars and Venus tackled her yet again

"You gonna fall for the same trick?" Mars said

the pilar of vine like whips attacked once more

"SEE!" Mars said as she carried Sailor Moon as a kitten

Jupiter stopped and Naruto stood besides her

"Don't underestimate us!" they said in unison

"Supreme!" she said... but this time the monster turned into Motoki

Jupiter stopped

"Supreme Raikiri!" Naruto yelled as he dashed forward and attacked... however he was late to see that the monster had attacked Jupiter using an underground attack

the monster managed to repel Naruto's attack and the five monsters bind Jupiter up

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor moon shouted as she attacked

"Fire! Soul!" Mars said... however they both stopped

"We can't... or else Jupiter will get injured too" Mars reasoned

"Don't worry about me... go where Queen Beryl is!" Jupiter said

"NO WAY! I can't loose you!" Naruto said

"I am not giving you an option!" she said

then the monsters used an electric attack against her to fry her

"You got some nerve using electric attacks against me" Jupiter said with a cold stare

"What?" the monsters said in confussion

"JUPITER NO!" Naruto yelled

"Prepare yourselves! SUPREME THUNDER!" She yelled as she received her own attack in an attempt to take them all down with her

"JUPITER!" Naruto and Sailor Moon yelled along with her other friends...

the monsters and Jupiter where enveloped in a bright white light

"I think... this attack... might have made Kakashi-sensei proud" Jupiter said with a smile

the monsters however decided to bail at the last second... making Jupiter's suicide attack backfire...

The attack blew a strong gale and froze some of the girls due to the cold

however at the end... they saw Jupiter on top of a pilar of ice encased on it

Sailor Moon and Naruto quickly tried to get her out however...

"Everyone..." Jupiter said weakly and in pain

"We are getting you out!" Sailor moon said as she and Naruto both climbed up

"I'm done..." Jupiter said... she closed her eyes... she begun to cry "instead... everyone hurry to where Queen Beryl is"

"NO! We can't... we have to go all together!" Sailor Moon said desperately "mako... remember what you told me? That you'd have a full-blown romance once this was over? That's what you told me!" Sailor Moon begun to spill tears of sadness... Jupiter looked at her... she also felt sad... "You shouldn't lie... the king of Hell will yank your tongue out" Sailor Moon said crying

"There is no time for tears princess... come on... cheer... up" Jupiter said... as she went to sleep forever

Naruto couldn't move... his eyes begun to violently change from red to blue over and over... his whisker marks begun to get large and thick, then thin again... his hair got spiky and returned to normal... back and forth...

Usagi begun to cry harder "MAKO!" "You can't... you can't die..." Sailor moon.. said

Naruto climbed the ice... tears fell from his eyes as well...

"May I see you in the next world my princess of lightning" Naruto said as he kissed her and consecrated her soul to the buddha

"We have to go" Venus said

"no" Sailor Moon said

"What do you mean no!" Venus shouted

"If this is what we are going to go trough we should just give em the silver crystal" Sailor moon said

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Mars exclaimed

"That's right... that is what we should have done from the begening" Sailor moon said

She dashed but was held by Mars and Mercury

"Listen Beryl! You can have the Silver Crystal!" she yelled but was held in place

"Let me go! Because I have this... Mako... Mako..." Sailor moon shouted

Mercury then slapped her face

"I'm sorry" she said as she had a pained expression on her face "but please understand... don't let her death be in vain" Mercury said

Sailor Moon looked too stressed... Naruto decided to take charge as much as possible

"_She is going to hinder us... is only natural... poor thing... just saw one of her friends die...Mako-chan... I promise you... We will defeat her... you are one more person I will add on the list I have of people they will pay for..."_ Naruto thought as he gripped his sword... his yes begun to change yet again

"They are coming" Mercury proclaimed

"you three go ahead... I will hold them off as much as I can" Mercury said

"but..." Mars said

"Past this point we will need your powers since you have stronger attacks, so go!" Mercury said

"Ami... you are not going to" Sailor Moon said

"I won't die" she said

"That's a promise" Sailor Moon said

She smiled "Of course" Mercury said

Naruto passed by her and put his hand on her shoulder "You always where a horrible lair" Naruto said with sad eyes... he hugged and when the senshi where a ways long... he kissed her... Mercury raised her leg a bit...

"Mercury... I wish... we could been together longer" Naruto said

"Same here... my love" Mercury said

Naruto turned around... he hated this... all of this... he wanted to end it all.. but he couldn't... his mother's seal had reinforced the seal the forth made for the kyuubi... he couldn't use his demonic powers as he could... only adding a tad more power... but that was not going to be enough

When Naruto was far enough he rejoined the others...

"_Mother... we are about to die... please... don't abandon us in our our of need_" Naruto mentally said

Mercury was fighting against 3 of the monsters she managed to keep alive for a while... they where using illusions to attack but she managed to pinpoint where they were with her mini computer...

she made calculations and then used her attack on herself to envelop herself in a bubble to survive the intense heat inside the flaming ball made of illusions

She was then bind by the monster as they poured heat in her... she yelled in pain as she fell boiling from the inside... her arms went limp to the side

she then had flashbacks

"Ami-chan! You are amassing! You tended my wounds like a pro!" Naruto said

"Ami-chan... you look beautiful" Naruto said

"You would make any guy a lucky guy if they married you" Naruto said

"I love you"

That last word gave her the strength she needed to continue forth...

"I don't go back on my words... that is my nindo... my ninja way!" Naruto yelled

she looked at the damaged mini computer... "_This might be the last time I use this_" She said as she rose it and shattered the crystal in the forehead of one of the monsters

"_I am sorry Naruto... I won't be able to walk next to you in the beach as we promised_" she said as a tear left her and was then encased in ice

Both Naruto and Sailor Moon turned around feeling something trough their hearts

Naruto's body begun to flicker with the youki.. going on and off... unknown to any of them... the seal.. it was corroding...

"_**... yes... experience it.. the anguish the pain... it will break this bonds that tie me here...and I will rid of them all for you... no more pain... no light... just darkness**_" Kyuubi said as he roared inside Naruto

"Ami.. Ami's dead!" Sailor Moon said as she collapsed on her knees and begun to cry...

Naruto looked away... he put his hand on his face...

"I will kill her... I will not leave a single cell of her exist any more" he said in a calm manner...

The senshi looked at him...

"They are coming..." Naruto said

Then... they attacked Minako from underground

she rose trought the heavens as Naruto dashed upwards to catch her "VENUS!" he yelled...

she smiled gently... "Sorry we never had a second date... maybe... on the next life" Venus said as then the plants dragged underground

"Fools... begging for her life wont do you any good, we'll take the silver crystal after we kill all of you" the monsters said

"_Wait... they don't know of the gold crystal!_" Naruto thought

"First... we'll take care of this one" they said

"AAAH!" Venus yelled

She slowly begun to move her hand to her tiara...

"Crescent..."

she then touched one of the monster's forehead

"BEAM!" she yelled as she shot the attack point blank

then... it exploded... and a pilar of ice rose... Venus laid dead... wrapped in vines in the ice... like a fallen goddess

Naruto then grabbed his head... it pounded and begun to hurt him... he gritted his teeth as the seal still fought back against the negative emotions Naruto was having...

Minako blew a kiss to Naruto in his mind

Only two more monsters left

"I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto dashed forward only for the monster to laugh as they dodged him they went towards Mars

"Aegis shield!" he yelled as he shielded them

The monsters bounced off the magical shield

Mars was ready for this...

"Rei... go home! PLEASE!" Sailor moon pleaded

"Rei's gonna take care of them real quick" Rei said...

"Rei..." Naruto said

"Shorty... take care of the princess... "I am glad... my last date was with you... I will see you another time" she said as she pushed them away

Naruto grabbed Sailor moon and dashed forward

"_Rei..._" Naruto thought as the image of Rei doing a cute pose and hugging him... and smacking him when he accidentaly saw her naked...

"_Didn't need to remember THAT memory..._" Naruto chuckled darkly at his own stupidity at this time

Then Rei was trapped inside a mount of rocks with the two monsters

"HOW DARE YOU!" the monsters yelled as Mars unleashed her attack and destroyed one on her own

however one survived "Now... that leaves the princess and the prince" she said as she held Mars on with her vines

"REI!" They both yelled

The monster left her body with the rubble

She rose to the air "prepare to die" she said

however something held her arm-vines

"What!" she said as she looked down

"I am not done yet..." Mars said

the monster looked terrified

"Fire... soul!" she said as she willed the fire to go trough the vines and to the monster... the monster then blew up taking Rei with her

"REI!" they yelled as Naruto held Sailor Moon back by hugging her

"N...naruto..." Mars called

He went back... and keeled down...

"What is it... my princess of fire" he said choking on his words

"Thank you... for your love... even if... it was not meant to be... in this life" Rei said as she passed on

Sailor Moon sat down... "This is a dream... when I wake up... Rei will call me "clumsy Usagi"... Minako will look for love... Makoto will look for hers... Amy will be studying and Naruto will be there with his heartwarming smile" she said

the spirit of Jupiter put her hand on her shoulder

"Come on... cheer up" Jupiter said

"Be strong Usagi" Mercury said

"don't give up hope" Venus said

"Usagi... stand up... we have... a war to finish once and for all" said Naruto as he offered his hand

She saw that behind Naruto where the senshi in spirit... all of them smiling to them

"Don't worry... we will always be together" Rei said with a smile

Naruto and Sailor Moon dashed forth... both a great speed...

Unknown to them... someone was waking up... waiting for them...

the person with glassed blue eyes and black hair

Chapter end

Author's notes: Hey guys... guess what? I am planning on doing an animation of this fic... well not entirely... I saw Dead Fantasy-Gee and I thought... "Why not make somethign liket hat but with the senshi and the Konoha girls?... so now I am asking anyone who is good at this to pitch in order to make this happen if anyone wishes to help... I don't expect people to just jump and say ME! but I would appreciate if anyone would help... also I found my digital pen so I am going to make more drawings... hope you like ^_^


	27. Chapter 27 part 2 end

Moonlight Fox

Chapter 27: Beginning of the End part 2

Naruto and Sailor Moon continued their treck, it was a dangerous place full of snow and coldness

"_Minako... Makoto... Ami..._" Naruto said their names in his mind... a silent tear fell from his eyes

**Flash back**

"So... Are you ready to meet my parents?" Minako said with a cheery smile

"Is a prisoner in death row ready to meet the chair?" Naruto asked

"Come on... they are not that bad... well... mom is a bit... ermm... how could I say... pushy" Minako said

"Let's get this over with" Naruto said with a defeated sigh

"Mama! Papa! I am home!" Minako said with her cheery tune

"Welcome home... oh? Who is the boy?" her father said as he patted her daughter's hair

"He is Naruto-kun... I told you about him, remember?" Mina said

Her mother stood up and looked at Naruto...

She looked like Usagi's mom so much they looked like twins... except her hair was in a pony tail

"Uhmm... not bad... has a lot of muscle tone... hair looks real, not dyed... and has shiny blue eyes" she said as she examined

Naruto sweat-dropped "_What am I? A breeding animal?_" Naruto thought

"I aprove... he is a healthy specimen" She said

Naruto blinked... "_Tha... that was a little too easy_"

**Another flashback**

"Say Mako-chan... why don't we go and train with my friends before they leave?" Naruto said

"Sure! I wanna get with that Lee guy... lots of power and passion on him" Makoto said

"A little TOO much passion" Naruto said

Before that he took Makoto somewhere else

It was an auditorium... he had bought tickets in advance

"wow... for me?" Makoto said

"Anything for you" Naruto said

Naruto took Makoto to a rental place to rent a dress... she came in a dress that exposed a lot of her legs and had a bare back

It was a beautiful forest green color

"You look just like the princess you are Mako-chan" Naruto said as he came out dressed in a tux

"You look sharp there yourself" Makoto said as she held Naruto's arm close to her

"Shall we?" Naruto said

They went in... and enjoyed the opera... it was Wagner's Ring of Nibelung... the story was moving yet powerful

Makoto was taken by the plot and held Naruto's hand... he smiled at her... and promptly exited as soon as the show was over...

Naruto put her against the wall... and quickly begun to caress her face

"You are truly a princess in body and heart" Naruto said as Makoto continued to blush

"N...Naruto-kun..." Makoto said

"Princess... no... Mako-chan... I love you" Naruto said as he leaded closer and stood on tip toes due to the slight size difference...

Makoto closed her eyes and felt a jolt of electricity course trough their bodies...

Makoto broke the kiss... she was panting...

"N... Naruto" Makoto said

"I... I know I was a prince back then, Naruto said... but... in this life... I am a lowly orphan... hell I don't even know my parents... and if I got any relatives... I live as a ninja... everyday could be my last... but... Mako-chan... would... would you live with me? Even if it's like a flower being hit by the arctic winds? Never knowing when it will fall?" Naruto said

"Naruto... prince... ninja... I love you all the same... my heart... my emotions... they can't be swayed by little things as titles and the like" Makoto said as she leaned down and held him in a hug

"After all... I pledged myself to you..." Makoto said smiling

"I have a gift for you" Naruto said

He gave her a box... in it it had a small ring... it had a beautiful rose-shaped crystal on it...

"It's beautiful... how did you get it?" Makoto said

"I asked a few of my friends to bring me one... it will match perfectly with your earrings" Naruto said with a smile

**Flash back once more!**

"Mizuno-sensei! Can... ermm... can I speak with you?" Naruto said

"Sure thing... come with me to my office" Mizuno-sensei said

Naruto gulped and followed

He looked back at Ami... wo waved at him tenderly with a sweat-srop as Naruto worded something

"H-E-L-P-!-!"

He entered into the office and was under the penetrating gaze of Mizuno-sensei

"So Naruto-kun, what do you wish to talk to me?" she said

Even when being nice she was intimidating...

"Well... I wanted to let you know... I care deeply for your daughter... and... I wish to date her" Naruto said a bit nervous but not lowering his sight from her eyes

"I see..." she said as she rose up

"Naruto-kun... you are a very kind, strong and intelligent young man... do you know WHY I basically adopted you into our home?" she asked

Naruto still looked at her

"Because... I can tell the potential of people... is an ability I developed to pick my own team in the hospital... thanks to that I can sincerely say that this hospital's death rate is the lowest in Japan... I saw your potential even when you looked like a miserable do about to die asphyxiated in your own blood, literally I might add" Mizuno said

She then walked by a drawer and pulled a scapel

"However... should you make my dear and only daughter cry... you will also learn how good of a student I was in forensic science..." she said as she toyed with the scapel as she smiled

Naruto exited the room... walked a few steps and collapsed and shivered

"S...Scary" Naruto said

**Flash back end...**

"Usagi-chan..." Naruto said

Sailor Moon looked at him

"We might not make it out this time..." Naruto said

"I know..." Sailor Moon said looking sad

"Can you feel them? Wrapping you with courage and power?" Naruto said

"Yes... I can still feel their warmth in me" Sailor Moon said

Naruto smiled as he felt a hand in his shoulder... it was something akin to a spirit... only this one was Kakashi, then was a person he felt admiration for

"Kakashi-sensei... Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto said surprized

"You done well" Kakashi said as he ruffled his hair

"You make me proud... my son" Minato (The Yondaime) said

"Y... your son?" Naruto said

"Yes... I... I am sorry I placed such a thing in you... I shouldn't just show up and beg forgiveness and act like a parent... but... we might never have another occasion" the Yondaime said

"I am the son of the yondaime... and prince of the silver millennium... I can deal with this sadness... I have to keep my head clear for what's ahead..." Naruto said

Then... a bright light of red dashed forth to Sailor Moon

"USAGI!" Naruto yelled as he held her hand... both of them where enveloped in it and pulled to a cavern

She and Naruto then appeared, both of them on the ground

"Welcome princess! You have done well to come so far" a female voice said

she appeared from the shadows... it was queen Beryl

Naruto snarled as the fox's power begun pounding the jail

"Q...quen Beryl" Sailor Moon said

"Yes... I am queen Beryl" she said... the the shadows dispelled itself and showed Endymion kissing her hand

Sailor Moon gasped as Naruto grabbed his sword

"Endymion... kill the princess" Beryl said

He opened his eyes and stood up "As you wish" he said

He disappeared and reapeared in the sky... he pulled his sword and slashed towards Sailor Moon... however

*CLANG*

Naruto was there parrying his strike

"WAKE UP IDIOT! YOU ARE BEING USED!" Naruto yelled

Beryl smiled

Sailor Moon then used "Moon healing Escalation"... but it had no effect...

"THERE IS TOO MUCH DARK ENERGY SIS...! SAVE YOUR STRENGHT! I WIL DEAL WITH HIM!" Naruto said

A blast hit Naruto on the back shoving him many layers away from the cavern

"AHHH! SISTER!" Naruto yelled'

"Sailor moon... die" Endymion said as he gently threw a rose... a black rose

The rose became vines and snared Sailor Moon and begun to send volts of evil energy into her making her yell in pain

Sailor Moon begun to remember the old him... she begun to sob but then the energy input rose making her shrill in pain, she then fell to the floor... her body was twitching from the experience

Endymion begun to walk with his sword unsheated

Sailor Moon had tears on her eyes... "Mamoru"

He then kicked her away

"HYAH!" Sailor moon yelled

he then held her by the neck and begun to send electric shock unto her

She yelled in pain... a horrible shrilling shout that reached to Naruto's ears

**Naruto's mindscape**

"What do you want?" Naruto snarled at the fox

"_**What I want? You summoned yourself here... there is something you seek? Or something you NEED?**_" The fox said

" You are free...in one condition" Naruto said

the fox looked at him

"Kill Beryl" Naruto said as he tore the seal away

**With Usagi and Mamoru**

Mamoru rose his sword to give the final attack to Sailor Moon

She closed here eyes and attacked with the Moon tiara

Endymion fell to the floor, Usagi gasped... tears where in her eyes as he saw Endymion not move

Then... he begun to shout in pain and rage... he stood up crazed and wild

"Stop" Sailor Moon said

"DIE!" he said as he rose his sword

"PLEASE STOP!" Sailor Moon shouted

*Insert the song from the star locket*

Sailor Moon held on her hands Mamoru's locket... the whimsical yet nostalgic tune begun to play

"Please... remember" Sailor Moon said while on her knees... "I am Serenity... in the distant past... you and Naruto swore to love and protect me... and you and Naruto fought to whom would be with me... I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Sailor moon said

Endymion snarled "Anyone who opposes the Dark kingdom must die!" he said yelling the last part

"You're just being corrupted and used by the evil energy in you, please... regain your gentle heart..." she said with tears on her eyes

Endymion begun to shiver

"I don't want to... I don't want to fight you" Sailor Moon said with a tender smile on her face, however tears still adorned her eyes

Endymion facial expression somewhat softened

"so please?" she said

He slowly reached for the locket and then a bright light washed him over

"WHAT!" Beryl shouted covering herself

Endymion begun to shout

**Endymion's mindscapre**

Many memories of his past with Usagi rushed into him... his time in the Silver Millennium... how they antagonised each other on their new life...

then... a young Mamoru could be seen, he was bandaged all alone and scared

"Who am I? I can't remember anything! Am I all alone?" he begun to sob and cry

"no you're not" two voices said

Mamoru turned to see two blond persons... a boy and a girl... "You have me" Usagi said

"what?" Mamoru said as he turned on his old age

Usagi tenderly grasped his hands "don't worry. You are not alone" she said as Naruto smiled and left

**outside**

Endymion then gasped and dropped his sword... and then fell to his knees

"mamoru-san!" Sailor moon yelled in concern

"Usagi" he said in a pained voice...

She gasped

a red rose fell on his sword

"Thank you" he said with a smile

she hugged... "I am glad... you are back" she said crying

Beryls eyes begun to glow

"I won't forgive you, princess... Trying to steal Endymion from me again!" she yelled as she used a dark crystal spear and threw her with all her might... Endymion grabbed a rose and threw it parting it into smaller gragments... however the fragments still rained upon thm and he used his body to protect Usagi

the rose hit Beryl in the chest

"MAMORU-SAN!" Usagi yelled

"Endymion... why do you protect that girl? If you had married me, you could have been king of all the worlds" her body begun to shatter

"Impossible" she gasped

"Mamoru-san... please hang on" Sailor moon pleaded

"How can something like this defeat me?" Beryl asked

The rose begun to emit a glow

"Energy? Is Endymion's love for that girl destroying my body?" she said

"I won't accept it... I will never accept it..." she said as she disappeared

"Mamoru-san!" she yelled

"Hurry...leave this place" Mamoru said weakly

"What?" she said

"and go back.. to being an ordinary girl, and find a cool boyfriend... Naruto fits the bill...perfectly.. don't you think?" he said with a smile

Sailor Moon blushed a bit... her eyes begun to water again "You're also cool Mamoru" Sailor Moon said

He smiled... then felt limp

Sailor Moon gasped

"Mamoru..." her eyes begun to swell with tears...

"MAMORU-SAN!" She cried as she hugged the body of his friend... love interest and protector

Naruto little by little begun to walk...

*insert dark vader's breathing sounds as he walks down the corridors*

Naruto entered the place where Usagi and Endymion where... he looked at them... he had heard them from all the way back...

**A few minutes ago**

"I got one condition... I want you to kill Beryl... but allow me to keep control... until we can't no more... just slowly pour your energy... I will need all you can give me and I need to get accustomed to it... I don't wanna die without destroying at least one of them

"**_I accept your terms ningen_**" Kyuubi said

"Usagi-chan... are you ready?" Naruto said... he was covered in the red energy once more... Usagi however did not notice...

they begun to walk

without notice... each step Naruto did melted the ice...

**With Beryl**

She crawled all the way down to where Queen Metalia was "sleeping"

"Queen Metalia... please lend me your power" Beryl begged "Please give me the power to defeat that hateful girl"

"very well" said a voice "the time has come to bestow hatred and suffering... to all living things in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch-black" Queen Metalia said as she broke her container and poured itself on Beryl

A black tornado appeared as black lightning fell to the snow white earth...

a black rose appeared and from it emerged Queen Beryl-Metalia

"I have finally obtained the energy of darkness... I will rule this world!" she yelled... then she heard steps... it came quick

then a bright red light

*Insert Devils Never Cry song from DMC3 ending credits roll*

"DIE!" Naruto yelled savagely as 3 energy tails formed on his body

Beryl then put an energy shield but Naruto attacked relentlessly

"SERENITY SLASH!" Naruto shouted... rather than a white energy coming out it was a powerful red one...

Beryl however swatted it away

Usagi stopped as he saw Naruto's primal fury unleashing it all over the one that caused so much pain

"YOU KILL THEM! YOU KILL EM ALL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as his tears evaporated due to the demon's cloak

Another tail appeared his body then was covered completely by the energy

"RAHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in kyuubi energy form

His tail stretched out and grabbed Beryl and shoved her into the ground

Beryl however was unfased as she shielded herself... but it wasn't enough... another attack from bellow came and hit her straight in the face causing a slight bruise

Then... particles of black and blue and white energy begun to congregate on him... his body then begun to grow yet another tail

he then shot the energy ball at her... she was hit and yelled in pain

"You are an annoyance!" Beryl yelled as she attacked

Naruto moved at breakneck speeds that deformed his face... and hit her again... but he hit a shield... he kept going... as tears dropped from the white eyes of the monster he became

Beryl however managed to fight to a stale-mate with the kyuubi in 8 tails now... however she knew she couldn't keep up... so she launched an attack towards Sailor Moon who was taken by the collosal fight

Naruto then saw the attack... and Usagi gasped...

then... something hit her face...

blood... her eyes widenned...

"NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled

The kyuubi energy slowly receded... back...

"Sis...ter... I am sorry... I am... going ahead of you... I... failed you... my nindo... my ninja way... it wasn't enough... to...save you... to save them... if only... I was... stronger" Naruto said... as he coughed...

"Usagi... go to sleep... for me" Naruto said as he hit her on the back putting her down...

He then picked up the Moon stick that Turned into something else for him (Think like the staff of Loki in Detective Loki Ragnarok)

"YOU THINK A LITTLE PUNK KID LIKE YOU WHO WAS ADOPTED TO THE MOON FAMILLY CAN WIELD SUCH POWER!" Beryl shouted as she threw a tremendous attack

Naruto closed his eyes... and then open them back up... his eyes held no life... they looked glassed... dead...

"mother... guide me..." Naruto whispered as the Queen Serenity appeared behind him... along with the senshi and his friends... although in spirit he felt them all...

"I know... I wasn't your son... but please... accept me into your family and allow me to wield the power of the moon... I want... I want for my friends... my loved ones... for all the people in this beautiful world... to keep existing" Naruto said

Naruto then felt a pair of warm hands... it was Sailor Moon...

"DIE!" Beyrl shouted...

a giant ice pillar formed however Naruto and Sailor Moon where on the top of it... it was shaped like a beautiful rose... in full bloom... Sailor Moon was no longer Sailor Moon... she was dressed as the proper princess... Serenity... she was in a beautiful white gown... and Naruto... at her side he was dressed in an outfit like Endymion's only his face white whith silver accents... from his forehead the sign of the moon family shone as bright as Serenity's

*Insert Moonlight Dansetsu in here*

they held the Moon staff and both shouted out "Moon healing Escalation!" they shouted as Beryl threw an attack of high magnitudes

All of them groaned as they shoved all their energy and chakra (in Naruto's case as well)

"Why... why do you go to such lengths to defy me?" Beryl asked "You dream of a beautiful future but you are sure to eventually realize that this world is ugly and filthy"

"No... I have faith!" Usagi said

"In love? Friendship? Or in the trust between people?" Beryl laughed

"I have faith... faith in this world that everyone tried to protect" Serenity said with conviction

"And I... on the will of fire that fuels my drive and existence..." Naruto said

"Fools! There is nothing left to believe in this rotten world!" she yelled as she poured more strenght into the attack

"Please... silver crystal" Serenity pleaded "Make me believe even more in this world that everyone had faith in!" she said

"everyone... lend us your strenght!" Serenity shouted

one by one every senshi... and Naruto's friends put their hands around the staff all of them smiled

Mercury Power!

Mars Power!

Jupiter Power!

Venus Power!

The ninjas then shouted in unison "Will of fire power!" and Lee and Guy added "YOUTH POWER!"

"Moon prism power! Moonlight Power!" Serenity and Naruto shouted in unison

all the power siphoned into the staff... and a bright powerful pink light shone and pushed away all the evil energy

"WHAT! NOOO!" Beryl yelled

Naruto and Usagi then fell to the ground...

"Everyone... thank you" Usagi said... as she fell to the floor

Naruto crawled next to her

"I am... next to you sister... wait for me" He said as he held her hand... and fell limp on her side

A bright pink light begun to expand and swallowed Usagi and Naruto parting them away

"I'm still half asleep... and I think "Please let me sleep 3 more minutes" I am late for school everyday like clockwork, my teacher makes me stand out in the hall and I get failing grades on my tests... well.. that was until he came... and helped me be better... the crepes we'd all eat on the way home, we'd gaze dreamily at a party dress in a shop window while he smiled and watches over us... the little things bring such joy and I'm happy... I wish..." the pink light begins to envelop the world

"I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life... I want to go back"

Naruto then was enveloped in a bubble of purple color...

"Is such a shame... that the prince cannot stay with you princess... he still has a long way to control the raging beast in him" a voice said...

she wore a senshi outfit and had a staff on her

"Go back my prince... once you conquered the beast in you... only then will you be able to come back" the figure said as she oppened a portal and dropped gently the body of Naruto there

"I am... to late..." Kakashi said

he scanned around and found Naruto... he had a piercing attack on his chest...

"_He's alive... Sasuke failed to kill him... good... at least... he's alive_" Kakashi thought as he brought Naruto back to the village

Naruto woke up... he was in shock... then he saw familiar faces... and he begun to tear up

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked alarmed

"I don't know... I fell... I feel empty and sad... but... I can't remember why... I feel... I feel I forgotten something... something important to me" Naruto said as he looked around

"Sakura-chan...where am I?" Naruto asked

"You are in Konoha... Sasuke wounded you pretty badly... you almost didn't make it" Sakura said

Naruto looked out... and saw the crescent moon... and begun to tear up... he washed his face and tried to leave the room

"_**Kuhuhuhu... brat... suffer... suffer as you continue to live without the memories of your sister... and your loved ones... entertain me with your anguish and suffering bahahahahahaha!**_" kyuubi said as he roared in delight of the sadness of his jailor

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha absent absentmindedly... until he saw a black cat... slowly the cat walked to him... he knelled to the floor and begun to cry with reckless abandonment

"Why... why do I feel I lost something so important in my hear... I feel... I feel dead inside" Naruto said

Sakura looked at Naruto...she sighed... the poor guy had been trough a lot... he then grabbed the black cat and begun to walk towards his home

"_I want to remember... I WILL remember_" Naruto thought as he closed the door...

"The moon... it makes me... so sad" Naruto said

he put his hand against the mirror and saw the image of a blond girl with a peculiar hair style... then changed to another blond girl with an orange ribbon... then to a girl with blue hair... then to a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail

"Who... are they... and why is my heart beating so fast?"

he punched the mirror

"DAMN IT! REMEMBER! WHO ARE THEY!" Naruto yelled as his hand begun to bleed

He then felt a soothign presence... it wrapped itself around him...

He begun to cry...

Chapter end...

Author notes... well this has been a blast... but Moonlight Fox officially ended...

HOWEVER! this does not mean it has ENDED ended... there is something new comming up... but for all reasons this arc is officially over... I hope you liked this fic as much as it went... I hope to see plenty of reviews


	28. Chapter 28 author notes Final note

Author's notes:

The new Moonlight fox chapter has been done... I hope you all like the new chapter of the Saga

The title is Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire, chapter 1 is on now! Read and review! I hope you enjoy the first chapter

Also, looking for some people to help me make a dead fantasy -like animation but featuring the senshi... if anyone cares drop me a line... also I made a few new drawings... leave some comments on em ok?

Author's notes:

The new Moonlight fox chapter has been done... I hope you all like the new chapter of the Saga

The title is Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire, chapter 1 is on now! Read and review! I hope you enjoy the first chapter

Also, looking for some people to help me make a dead fantasy -like animation but featuring the senshi... if anyone cares drop me a line... also I made a few new drawings... leave some comments on em ok?


	29. Chapter 29

Attention to all my readers

Today is the 25th anniversary of my birth

In other words... It's MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOT!

all of you are invited, it's an open house party... you just have to live close to Hollywood Florida XD

contact me via PM if you can come, party starts at 6pm...


End file.
